


В этом мире не бывает перемен

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна случайная встреча меняет жизнь Донны и саму историю. Опасно вторгаться в законы времени и еще опаснее возвращать в этот мир Мастера, однако все это возможно, когда речь идет о Самой Важной Женщине во Вселенной. Нужно лишь помнить, что в жизни повелителей времени случайные встречи, как правило, не случайны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In This World You Cannot Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225697) by Harold Saxon. 



> 1\. Благодарность Brand Bariman, замечательному капитану команды Хуниверса на ФБ-2013, который один виноват в том, что меня так понесло :)  
> 2\. Нумерация разделов глав авторская.  
> 3\. Таймлайн - тоже авторский. Переводчик и Канон с ним не согласны. На самом деле, выборы Гарольда Саксона происходили в 2008 году, все события на Вэлианте и за его пределами - в 2008-2009 г.г., а встреча Донны и будущего Мастера - в 2009. Но на то была воля автора.  
> Перевод выполнен для ФБ-2013.

**Глава 1**  
 **1.**  
 **Июль 2008, через два дня после поражения Мастера**  
Донна Ноубл никогда не верила в то, что люди называли судьбой или предназначением. Она считала, что это явление существует лишь в рамках низкопробных дневных шоу и детских сказок, но совершенно не думала, что нечто подобное может происходить в реальной жизни. Когда она прибыла к его погребальному костру и, не видя ничего вокруг из-за застилающих зрение слез, принялась раскапывать кольцо среди еще тлеющих останков, она снова вернулась к этим мыслям.

Она внезапно поняла, что они все время шли к этому.

С каждым шагом, с каждым принятым решением, каким бы незначительным оно ни казалось, она становилась ближе к той самой зафиксированной точке во времени.

И, осознав это, она слабо улыбнулась. Вздох вырвался у нее из груди, когда ее пальцы сжались на маленьком металлическом предмете, засыпанном черным пеплом.

Ей не нужно было видеть его, чтобы понять – это было кольцо Мастера.

Если бы ей выпал шанс повторить все снова, она бы им воспользовалась. И именно это она и сделала.

 

**2.**  
 **Год спустя**  
Судьба пришла к Донне Ноубл под видом самого незначительного решения, принятого за долю секунды одним абсолютно обычным утром вторника. Она поздно проснулась и, опаздывая на работу, уже натягивала в прихожей пальто, когда из телевизора в гостиной до нее донесся голос диктора, передававшего прогноз погоды. Днем был обеспечен проливной дождь. Она, не задумываясь, выхватила из стойки у двери красный зонт и уже собиралась выйти из дома, когда из гостиной раздался голос Сильвии.

– Донна, возьми зонт, днем обещали дождь.

– Да, мама, знаю. Я пошла, до вечера.

– Только не бери красный, я сегодня пойду по магазинам. Бери белый.

Донна вздохнула и обернулась.

– Ты уже отобрала у меня машину.

– Это моя машина, Донна! Не заносись, юная леди! Возьми белый зонт, он ничем не хуже нового!

– Я не... – голос Донны погас, она скорчила гримасу, швырнула красный зонт в стойку и вытащила белый. На его поверхности яркими мармеладными цветами была напечатана карта лондонского метро, а рядом с ней – уродливое мультяшное изображение шоколадного батончика с раздражающим рекламным слоганом, вписанным в белое облачко, висящее над его дурацкой посыпанной арахисом головой. Она ненавидела этот зонт. Из-за него люди на улице глазели на нее как на страдающую дальтонизмом идиотку, обожающую разговаривающие сладости.

– Возьми белый зонт. Ты меня слышишь, Донна? – продолжала настаивать Сильвия, не вставая с дивана. Донна слышала, как она потягивает чай, не отрываясь от утренней передачи.

Ладонь Донны, сжимавшая пластиковую ручку зонта, разжалась. Если она так ненавидела его, почему она слушала мать, насильно заставлявшую его брать? Она была взрослой тридцатипятилетней женщиной, она не обязана была носиться по городу как чертова идиотка, просто потому что ее мать не хотела, чтобы ее увидели с дешевым рекламным зонтом, так внезапно вошедшим в моду. И почему она всегда была обязана ее слушать? Она что, ничего не могла сделать сама?

– Донна? Донна, ты меня слышала?

– Да, слышала. Я тебя с первого раза слышала. – Она сбросила отвратительный зонт обратно в ящик и вышла за дверь. – Я пошла, до скорого.

Она, конечно, вообще не верила, что прогноз погоды оправдается, и забыла об этом домашнем происшествии, как только добралась до работы. Донна занимала скромную позицию в Британском Музее. Ничего занимательного или требующего ученой степени по палеонтологии или археологии, или еще чего-нибудь, оканчивавшегося на -логию. Это была занудная, отупляющая работа, заключавшаяся в архивации бумаг и перепечатывании их в компьютер. Большую часть времени она вообще не имела ни малейшего понятия, что за чертовщину она печатала. Вполне хватало того, что она была вынуждена расшифровывать отвратительный почерк людей, которые были достаточно умны для того, чтобы получить ученую степень в области чего угодно, оканчивающегося на -логию, требующуюся для того, чтобы получить более интересную работу, которая, вдобавок, еще и лучше оплачивалась. К обеду она, как обычно, с огромным удовольствием выбралась из-за стола и схватила пальто, готовясь вылететь на улицу и встретиться с небольшой группой подруг. Все они были одинокими женщинами за тридцать, все кормились за счет неперспективной работы, все переживали самое кошмарное уныние середины недели, устраивая перекур в центре города. Но она совершенно не ожидала обнаружить, что улицы Лондона погребены под тоннами воды, образовавшейся из-за дождя, такого плотного, что сквозь него не было видно даже противоположной стороны дороги. Машины крались по дорогам со скоростью пешеходов. Мимо проехал одинокий, вымокший до трусов несчастный велосипедист. Донне даже не хотелось на это смотреть. Она определенно не собиралась идти на обед. Без зонта – уж точно.

Она позвонила Аманде и предупредила ее, что не придет. Затем спустилась в столовую и купила на обед банку содовой и сэндвич с ветчиной. Однако сидеть там ей не хотелось: слишком многое напоминало о работе. Поэтому она направилась прямиком в сторону выставки. Ливень запер внутри множество туристов, и главный зал был забит больше обычного. Помня о том, что еда была запрещена за пределами ресторанной зоны, Донна проскользнула мимо старого охранника и вошла в один из залов. Там она присела на мраморную скамейку прямо перед рядом римских артефактов, вынула треугольный бутерброд из упаковки и принялась его уминать. Вкус у резинового хлеба с разномастной начинкой был еще хуже ожидаемого. Жуя жесткий, как кожа, кусок, она безрадостно рассматривала выставленные здесь каменные плиты, казавшиеся ей совершенно бесформенными и бессмысленными. Большую часть выставки составляли надгробные камни или дорожные знаки с выгравированными на них словами, но она в жизни не учила латынь и потому ничего не могла разобрать. Но затем ее внимание привлекла большая плита, стоявшая в углу. На ней было вылеплено рельефное гипсовое изображение: женщина, стоящая на вершине лестницы рядом с чем-то, напоминавшим деревянную будку, похожую на храм или другое место для молитв. Плита была повреждена, расколота, и вся ее левая сторона пропала, но там определенно был второй человек – она видела край его ноги. Но что больше всего поражало Донну – это то, что женщина выглядела в точности как она. Она подошла поближе и увидела даже знакомую родинку на подбородке. Донна уронила сэндвич и отступила на шаг назад, прижав ладонь к распахнутому рту.

– Не может быть!! – выпалила она.

– Эй! Вы что там делаете?

Старый охранник Роб несся к ней через комнату, заметив валявшийся на полу несъедобный сэндвич. Он узнал ее и уныло покачал головой.

– Донна Ноубл, уж тебе-то стоило знать. Вход на выставку с едой запрещен. Почему бы тебе не пойти пообедать в столовой, как всем остальным?

– Прости, Роб, – дрожащим голосом ответила Донна, стараясь взять себя в руки. – Но просто... Эта статуя...

Старик взглянул на плиту, но, похоже, ничего не заметил.

– Что, Донна? Тебе нехорошо? Ты выглядишь так, будто увидела призрака.

– О, не обращай внимания, Роб. Ты знаешь латынь?

– Немного, да. Нельзя провести двадцать лет в музее, глядя на эти штуки, и ни разу не попытаться прочесть, что на них написано.

– Ты можешь мне сказать, что это за плита?

Роб сощурил глаза и уставился на подпись.

– Так, давай посмотрим. Здесь сказано, что это благородные боги Цецилия Помпуса, да присмотрят они за его семьей и потомками. Это святилище, семейное святилище, где члены семьи почитали своих домашних богов, – он повернулся к Донне. – Что-то не так, дорогая?

– Эта женщина, она выглядит как я.

– Правда? – Роб удивленно приподнял брови и наклонился, приблизившись к изображению. – Не вижу никакого сходства. Ты уверена?

– Роб, у нее родинка на левой стороне подбородка. У нее даже моя прическа!

– Ты даже не знаешь, рыжие ли у нее волосы. И почему ты думаешь, что это родинка? Я всегда думал, что это просто какой-нибудь скол.

Было очевидно, что она не сумеет его убедить. Когда обеденный перерыв закончился, она снова вернулась за стол, расстроенная и разочарованная. Она проклинала себя за то, что не пошла в ресторан, побоявшись промокнуть до нитки. Впервые на ее памяти она хотела провести время культурно, и вот к чему все это привело. Остаток дня она архивировала всю эту галиматью, делая ошибку за ошибкой, пока ее начальник, мистер Роббинс, не подошел, чтобы пожаловаться на обилие опечаток в цифровой версии своего манускрипта. Обычно он бы потратил добрых десять минут, чтобы по-наставнически отчитать ее за полную некомпетентность. Но в этот раз, едва лишь бросив взгляд на раздраженное выражение лица Донны, он понял, насколько плохая это была идея. Он отпустил ее пораньше со словами, что ей не стоило приходить на работу и истязать себя, если она чувствовала себя плохо. Донна была ему благодарна – у нее действительно был легкий жар, к тому же ее совершенно не радовала перспектива остаться и выслушать все, что было на уме у этого занудного придурка. Она схватила свои вещи и ушла, не задержавшись даже для того, чтобы выключить компьютер, отчаянно надеясь, что к этому времени дождь уже кончился.


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**  
Он случайно выронил кожаный кошелек из дрожащих рук. Женщина, стоявшая в очереди позади него, отодвинулась в сторону, когда он пошатнулся, пытаясь его подобрать. Он потерял равновесие и ткнулся плечом в мужчину, стоявшего впереди. Тот обернулся и бросил на него неприязненный взгляд.

– Простите, – пробормотал он, силясь прогнать ком, вставший в горле.

Он отошел от раздраженного человека на несколько шагов и опустил глаза. Он был так напуган и смущен, что был готов немедля повернуться и ринуться к выходу, если бы не хорошо знакомое ледяное чувство, ютившееся в желудке. Он не ел, казалось, уже несколько недель. Теплый, нежный аромат свежевыпеченного хлеба, висевший в воздухе внутри магазина, вызывал головокружение и не позволял думать ни о чем другом. Он голодными глазами проследил за мужчиной, взявшим в руки большую, добротную буханку в хрустящем бумажном пакете и с полдюжины булочек, покрытых толстым слоем блестящей сахарной глазури. Он смог прийти в себя, лишь сильно прикусив нижнюю губу.

– Следующий, – человек за стойкой с плохо скрываемым неудовольствием оглядел своего потенциального клиента. Тот действительно смотрелся не лучшим образом: одетый в несколько грязных футболок и пальто не по размеру, которое явно видало лучшие дни, в штанах, покрытых жуткими пятнами и стертых на коленях до дыр. Было очевидно, что это бездомный бродяга, ночевавший на улицах, причем уже давно. Его небритое лицо было тощим и изможденным, щеки ввалились, длинные волосы грязными сосульками свисали до плеч. Что самое ужасное, от него пахло как из канализации. Не то чтобы клиент мечты.

– Что я могу вам предложить?

– А что я могу получить на это? – с надеждой спросил бродяга, выворачивая бумажник на прилавок. Несколько жалких монеток со звоном высыпались на столешницу. 

– Двенадцать пенсов? Да ты шутишь, приятель. Ты даже гренок на это не купишь.

Молодой человек занервничал и еще раз заглянул в бумажник, но в нем не было ни одной банкноты и не осталось ни единой монетки. 

– У меня нет больше денег, – признался он горько, словно осознал это только что.

Пекарь вздернул брови.

– Ну, если ты ничего не покупаешь, уходи. Следующий!

– Подождите! Подождите! Я могу дать вам еще что-нибудь, вот, – он покопался в карманах и вытащил нечто, похожее на дешевую сплющенную сережку, подобранную на улице.– И еще вот, – он показал ему пластиковую зажигалку и мятую пачку сигарет.

– Возьмите это и деньги. Возьмите еще и бумажник, если хотите, – он всучил все в руки продавцу. – За один кусок хлеба.

– Не нужно мне твое барахло, – пекарь бросил вещи обратно на прилавок и с отвращением на лице вытер руки о свои штаны.

– Прошу вас, сэр. Я голоден. Я просто хочу поесть хоть что-нибудь.

– Слушай, у меня тут не благотворительная организация.

– Ты его слышал, – встряла угрюмая женщина, стоявшая позади. – Убирайся с дороги. Ты нас задерживаешь.

– Да, убирайся, – подал голос кто-то из конца очереди. – Я тут уже целую вечность стою!

– Мне нужно просто немного еды. Прошу вас, сэр.

– Попрошайки. Они с каждым днем становятся все наглее, – пожилая женщина покачала головой и кивнула пекарю, внимательно изучавшему бумажник. – Отдайте ему эту штуку и выгоните его. От этой вони у меня пропадает аппетит.

– Секундочку, – пекарь пробежался пальцами по кредитным картам, торчавшим из кармашков внутри кошелька. – Это не твое. Посмотрите на фотографию этого парня на документах, – он показал фото остальным покупателям. – Он на него совсем не похож. Да тут куча кредитных карт, Американ Экспресс, Виза.

Он уставился на обеспокоенного молодого человека, его брови неодобрительно сдвинулись.

– Ты его украл, да?

Бродяга отшатнулся. Его глаза вдруг расширились от ужаса.

– Я... я просто...

– Вор! Уверен, он наркоман. Только посмотрите на него, – прошипела пожилая женщина, сверкая глазами. Она вдруг заметила, как на шее мужчины сверкнуло что-то, болтавшееся на грубой бечевке и наполовину скрытое под его обносками. – А это что? У него на шее серебряное кольцо! Ты и его украл?!

– Нет, нет, я его не крал. Клянусь, – он инстинктивно схватился за кольцо и прижал его к груди. – Пожалуйста, не... я всего лишь хотел кусок хлеба.

Пекарь в ярости покачал головой и вынул свой мобильный телефон.

– Я звоню в полицию.

Его нервы все же сдали. Он не мог больше этого выдержать. Все еще крепко сжимая кольцо в ладони, он развернулся и вылетел на улицу.

 

**4.**  
За музеем был парк, в который он любил ходить. О нем знали немногие, и потому обычно там было тихо и безлюдно. Он остановился, лишь достигнув ворот и миновав первые деревья. Чувствуя, как горят легкие и колотится сердце, он подошел к ближайшей скамейке, рухнул на нее, закинув голову назад, и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к тому, как медленно затихает в ушах барабанный бой. 

Погода была отвратительная, и, хотя дождь давно перестал, было очень ветрено и холодно. Его одежда отсырела, желудок начинал снова жаловаться на недостаток пищи, последняя неудачная попытка добыть которую расстраивала его до слез. 

Он не понимал, чем он это заслужил, его жизнь казалась бессмысленной. Его разум, похоже, руководствовался лишь базовыми инстинктами: нужно есть, потому что можно умереть с голоду, нужно спать, потому что он изможден. Но он был совершенно неспособен на сложные многоступенчатые рассуждения. Ему понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы понять, что для добычи еды нужны деньги, что, если он украдет яблоко в магазине, за ним погонятся. Еще одна неделя ему понадобилась, чтобы придумать, где добыть денег. Но он все равно голодал. Словно его мысли были заморожены, пребывали в состоянии бесконечной зимней спячки, и до весны была огромная, непреодолимая пропасть.

Он снова открыл глаза и бездумно уставился в пространство, все больше и больше скатываясь в омут жалости к себе. Уголком глаза он заметил проходившую мимо девушку, выгуливавшую собаку. Она шла, жуя шоколадный батончик и споря по мобильнику со своим парнем. Она бросила на сидящего на скамейке мужчину быстрый взгляд, но так же быстро отвернулась. Проходя мимо мусорного бака, она прижала телефон плечом к уху, запустила свободную руку в карман, вытянула из него свой недоеденный ланч – сэндвич с арахисовым маслом – и выбросила его, не замедляя шага. Он даже не стал ждать, пока она скроется из виду, и тут же набросился на еду. Девушка обернулась, но, увидев, что он делает, скривила лицо в отвращении и торопливо пошла прочь. Покопавшись в груде гниющих старых газет и пустых банок из-под содовой, он, наконец, выудил пакет. Сорвав упаковку, он засунул сэндвич в рот, заглатывая его, как голодный волк. Он уже собирался оторвать второй кусок, когда кто-то сзади коснулся его плеча. Обернувшись, он в тот же миг почувствовал болезненный удар в челюсть и, от неожиданности и силы его, отлетел назад. Прежде чем он успел посмотреть на своего неожиданного нападающего, его догнал второй удар, на этот раз в голову. Чья-то рука потянула бечевку на его шее. От страха действуя на одном инстинкте, он схватился за кольцо и, словно защищал единственную дорогую вещь, прижал его к груди.

– Давай его сюда, ты, псих, – сверху вниз на него со смесью страха и возбуждения смотрел подросток-переросток. Его конопатое лицо было наполовину скрыто капюшоном толстовки. Они с дружком следовали за мужчиной от самого магазина. В отличие от него, они действительно были наркоманами, и поняли, насколько простой мишенью для грабежа он мог бы оказаться. Парень дернул веревку, и мужчина почувствовал, как та треснула у него на шее, но продолжал цепляться за кольцо, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Напавшего на него сопляка это только разозлило, и тот пнул его в живот. Нагнувшись над скрючившимся от боли человеком, малолетний преступник попытался разжать его хватку вокруг украшения.

– Эй! Я сказал, отпусти!

Но мужчина не сдавался. Он притянул руку парня к своему рту и яростно прикусил ее. Его мучитель громко закричал от боли и почти выпустил кольцо, когда внезапно над ними появился второй мальчишка. Он с силой ударил жертву по шее, другой рукой всадив ему в живот нож. Тело прошила боль такая сильная, что все его силы вмиг рассеялись, и он рухнул на землю, вцепившись в разодранный бок. Его пальцы через мгновение окрасились красной кровью, хлынувшей из раны. Нож застрял в ней, и ударивший его парень нервно поглядывал на него, не зная, стоит забрать оружие или нет.

Его дружок шарахнулся назад и в ужасе уставился на него.

– Какого черта? Нахрена ты это сделал? – крикнул он высоким дрожащим голосом.

– Он на тебя напал!

– Блин! Чувак, ты посмотри, сколько крови!

С другого конца парка внезапно послышался крик, и их страх мгновенно обратился в неподдельную панику. Завидев, что происходит, к ним бежала рыжеволосая женщина. Парень в капюшоне сделал два шага назад, дергая напарника за руку.

– Я не хотел его убивать, – запинаясь, произнес его друг. – Бля, Эд, он что, мертв?

Он обернулся, но его сообщник уже убегал прочь.

– Эд! Подожди меня! – крикнул он и бросился за ним.

 

**5.**  
Донна не видела лиц мальчишек, но узнала раненого мужчину, лежавшего на земле у нее под ногами. Она помнила этого бездомного: во время обеденных перерывов она видела его спящим за пределами парка или копающимся в мусорных баках, хотя никогда не обращала на него особого внимания, никогда не говорила с ним и не предлагала помощи. Он был всего лишь очередной безликой жертвой этих урбанистических джунглей, и она, Донна Ноубл, никогда еще не чувствовала себя обязанной вырвать минутку из своей занятой жизни и открыть глаза на страдания таких людей. До сегодняшнего дня.

– Боже, вы в порядке? – он не мог поднять головы и взглянуть ей в лицо, но даже для его поглощенного болью разума этот вопрос звучал очень глупо. Она положила ему руку на плечо. 

– Все будет хорошо, – пообещала она успокаивающе. – Я вызову помощь.

Когда она отняла руку, даже то место, которого она касалась, оставалось ледяным. Все его тело – ноги, стопы, лицо, руки и пальцы, казалось, обратились в лед. Все, кроме раскаленного угля боли, пылающего в животе.

Донна вызвала скорую и сидела рядом с ним до тех пор, пока та не приехала. Она сняла пальто и накрыла его.

– Ну вот, все хорошо. Они скоро приедут.

Он был утомлен, на глаза наползал туман. Когда она касалась его лица, ее руки казались двумя раскаленными углями.

– Не засыпай, – говорила она. – Не теряй сознание. Как тебя зовут?

Его взгляд дрогнул.

Она повторила вопрос.

– Меня зовут Донна. Скажи мне, как тебя зовут.

Он открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на сушу. Его голос был едва слышен.

– Я… я не знаю.

Он больше не сказал ни слова, и вскоре его накрыла темнота.


	3. Chapter 3

**6.**  
Когда наконец приехала скорая, все завертелось так быстро, что позже, намного позже, Донна даже не могла припомнить, как серебряное кольцо оказалось в ее кармане. Должно быть, оно выпало из его руки, когда санитары поднимали его на каталку, или раньше, когда те дети напали на него. Она не помнила, как подобрала его, не помнила даже, как увидела его лежащим на гравиевой дорожке. Она обнаружила это лишь позже, в полицейском участке, куда ее привез для дачи показаний по происшествию хитро улыбавшийся молодой офицер полиции. Лишь там, засунув руку в карман, она обнаружила у себя кольцо. Кончиками пальцев она чувствовала гладкий прохладный металл, и всего на мгновение на ее лице отразилась озадаченность. Обычно там не было ничего, кроме мятых бумажных платков и липкой конфеты.

– Что-то не так, мисс? – спросил ее красавчик офицер, привлекательным и ловким жестом вздернув бровями.

– Не так? – она хлопнула ресницами. – Нет, все в порядке. Ну, конечно, за исключением того, что сегодня случилось. Это было ужасно.

– Это был храбрый поступок – вот так вот вмешаться в происходящее.

– Я ничего особенного не сделала, – Донна покраснела и вынула руку из кармана.

– Современные дети таскают с собой всякую всячину. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы с кем-нибудь вроде вас случилось что-то плохое.

Щеки Донны порозовели еще сильнее. Если бы она не чувствовала себя так плохо, она бы вскочила, набросилась на него и влепила бы долгий поцелуй в эти безумно красивые губы. 

– Надеюсь, он в порядке, – сказала она. – Еще не было никаких сообщений из больницы?

– Нет, мисс, но я обязательно отмечу, чтобы вам дали знать, если что-нибудь будет известно.

– Да, – кивнула она. – Спасибо, я буду ждать. Бедняга.

Голова казалась горячей и тяжелой, как будто внутрь набили дешевого изоляционного материала. Она внезапно подумала, что, возможно, жаркие красные пятна на ее щеках не имели отношения к тому, что сидящий напротив нее полицейский был так красив.

– Думаю, с отчетом мы закончили. Если не возражаете, мои коллеги свяжутся с вами на следующей неделе, если возникнут проблемы с расследованием. Надеюсь, мы не доставим вам хлопот.

– Нет, нет, все в порядке, – она сделала медленный глубокий вдох и почувствовала легкую головную боль, молоточком начавшую стучать где-то в области затылка. – Буду рада помочь.

Офицер поднялся с места и пожал ей руку.

– Вы уверены, что все в порядке, мисс? – обеспокоенно спросил он, заметив, как она покраснела.

– Ну, не знаю. Просто… просто ужасно болит голова.

– Может, вы подхватили простуду. Может быть, это от шока или стресса. Иногда наше тело так реагирует на неприятную ситуацию.

– Наверное.

– Знаете что? Если подождете здесь, я попрошу коллегу закончить за меня дела и отвезу вас домой. В это время в городе ужасные пробки, но если включить сирену, мы быстро доберемся до Чизвика.

Если бы ее не донимала жуткая головная боль, Донна растаяла бы на месте и упала бы в обморок на руки этому парню. 

– Было бы здорово, – ответила она так вежливо, как только могла, и кисло улыбнулась. Ну почему ни один красавчик не подмазывался к ней так, как он, в какой-нибудь более нормальный день? В день, когда она не чувствовала бы себя так, словно ее вот-вот стошнит ее собственным разжиженным мозгом. Что это, какая-то шутка судьбы?

Однако у нее не было времени задумываться над этим. Пообещав себе обязательно спросить у офицера номер телефона, она отключилась, едва присев на заднее сиденье полицейской машины, и не просыпалась до тех пор, пока они не остановились на ее улице. Когда дедушка вышел на улицу и вместе с полицейским помог ей зайти в дом, все, что она успела ему сказать перед уходом, это какой-то бред про женщину на каменной плите в музее, укравшую ее родинку. Все это отнюдь не создавало романтической атмосферы. Заметно смущенный офицер в спешке удалился.

 

**7.**  
Он проснулся от тяжелого сна без сновидений и аккуратно открыл глаза. Разум в страхе нашептывал, что ему не стоило приходить в себя. Но тело его не слушало, и очень болезненно, медленно, но верно его втянуло обратно в реальный мир, словно через соломинку. Его окружал гвалт голосов. Тени каких-то людей в зеленом бегали туда-сюда. Резкий искусственный свет бил в лицо.

– Держись, приятель, все будет хорошо.

Ему так не казалось. Ему было холодно, даже несмотря на то, что все его тело было завернуто в пластиковый мешок, сохранявший теплоту тела. Огромная змея, распахнув пасть, бросилась на него, пытаясь проглотить его голову. Нет, не змея, это кислородная маска. Он слышал скрежет собственного дыхания о трубку.

– Вы только посмотрите на его пульс. Этого не может быть.

– Кровяное давление тоже запредельное.

И снова вопросы, и снова изумленные комментарии. Кто-то затянул ремень у него на руке, уверенный, что показания приборов были неправильные. Наверное, ошибка в технике. Они распускали и затягивали его снова, выключали и включали аппаратуру, но ничего не помогало. Те же сигналы, те же безумные, невозможные измерения.

– Что нам делать?

– Быстро зашейте его, ему срочно нужно переливание крови.

– Что? При таком кровяном давлении?

– Он потерял литра два. К тому же, эти показатели просто не могут быть верными. Позвоните в банк крови, пусть принесут три пакета нулевой отрицательной. 

Когда они попытались воткнуть ему в руку внутривенную иглу, он запаниковал. В этих прозрачных пакетах, развешанных у него над головой, как фрукты на дереве, было что-то, что вызывало у него ужас. Что-то было не так. Его держали руки, появлявшиеся с разных сторон. Еще одна игла в руке, через нее по венам бежит лед. Он застыл; мускулы, конечности, – все внезапно стало тяжелым и бесполезным. Он пытался предупредить их, кричал в пасть черной змее, но его слова улетали в пластиковую трубку.

Его уколола внутривенная игла. Начала капать кровь. Он пустыми глазами следил за тем, как кровавые фрукты над его головой опустошаются и медленно уничтожают его.

В 22:00 хирурги, решив, что спасли пациента, отправили его приходить в себя в травматологическое отделение.

В 22:30 у него подскочила температура, началась реакция иммунной системы на перелитую кровь, убивающую не только клетки новой крови, но и его собственные.

В 23:04 его тело перешло в состояние шока. Каждая артерия расширилась, давление критически упало. Оба сердца колотились в два раза быстрее, отчаянно пытаясь компенсировать потерю давления, и вскоре одно из них не выдержало и остановилось.

Доктора так и не поняли, что случилось, но все равно узнали симптомы. Переливание крови, не подходящей по группе, не могло дать такую реакцию при использовании нулевой отрицательной. Они удалили внутривенную иглу, но не знали, что использовать взамен. Кроме того, было уже поздно.

В 23:43 пациент умер, когда его второе сердце перестало биться.

 

**8.**  
Донна спала в своей комнате. У нее был жар. Сон был путанным, она погружалась в водоворот голосов, лиц, мест, и ничто из этого не имело смысла. Монстры, существа из оживших кошмаров, песни, эхом разливавшиеся над бескрайними полями, покрытыми девственно чистым снегом, огромная библиотека, наполненная книгами и тенями. Человек, высокий, красивый человек рядом с синей будкой, черты его лица терялись в ярком слепящем свете. Он щелкнул пальцами, будка закрылась и она осталась в темноте.

Это были сны об огне, о пламени, рвущемся в ее сторону, жаре, палящем кожу на лице. Она вертелась и ерзала в постели, покрываясь потом. Паук, королева-мать, запертая в адской ловушке, изогнула спину и подняла передние ноги к небесам. Ее крик боли звенел в ушах Донны.

– Доктор! Остановись, пожалуйста! Остановись сейчас же!

Человек из синей будки смотрел на нее сверху вниз. В его лице – ни единой эмоции.

– Доктор! – крикнула она.

А затем пошел дождь. Прохладный, очищающий дождь. На разгоряченной коже он казался ледяным. Ветер разметал ее волосы по спине, она стояла на скалистом холме, а под ногами у нее лежало ракетное поле. Все они – лишь бомбы замедленного действия, с такой любовью выведенные, чтобы уничтожать и убивать. Она держала в руках черную коробочку. Одно нажатие кнопки – и эти прекрасные цветы рванут. Ничто не могло ее остановить. Но человек из синей будки поднял руку. Отдай мне пульт, сказал он. Ты не можешь этого сделать. Никогда не могла. Он так хорошо ее знал. Она презирала его за это. Ничто не могло удовлетворить ее больше, чем доказательство его неправоты. Но она не могла. Она отдала пульт и потеряла контроль. Это было поражение. Отныне она была его пленницей. Лучше уж умереть.

Выстрел в темноте, дымящийся пистолет. Она упала. Упала назад, на спину, в его руки. В руки человека из синей будки. Его взгляд теперь тосклив. Какая ирония. Он молил ее остаться. Но ничто не могло удовлетворить ее больше, чем заставить его страдать и сожалеть. Этот человек из синей будки – ее враг и ее друг.

Она проснулась за полночь. Майка насквозь промокла от пота. Комната вращалась у нее перед глазами. Она была больна, очень больна. Ей был нужен доктор. Тело казалось разгоряченной печью, словно она проглотила солнце. Она почти слышала, как кровь несется по венам, как сердце колотится в ушах. _Я умру_ , подумала она. _Боже, надо остановиться, я сгорю._

Она выбралась из постели.

_Нужно остановиться, нужно остыть. Где же дождь? Где дождь, чтобы затушить это пламя?_

Голоса, так много голосов, и все они принадлежат человеку из синей будки. Они вырываются из его рта, тысяча слов за долю секунды, от них ее горящая голова разрывается. Она сжала уши ладонями. Она узнала так много, слишком много. Спотыкаясь, она побрела по темным комнатам без цели и направления. Нужно остыть, нужен дождь и лед.

Сквозь гомон голосов прорвался один, зовущий ее по имени. Это не был голос человека из синей будки, он принадлежал кому-то другому.

– Возьми кольцо, – прошептал он. – Возьми его, и все прекратится.

Она прошла в угол комнаты, где мать свалила ее вещи на стуле. Она упала перед ним на колени и дрожащими, влажными от пота руками принялась шарить по карманам, вспоминая успокаивающую прохладу поверхности серебряного кольца.

Она сомкнула на нем пальцы, и в то же мгновение жар пробежал по ее венам к рукам, пальцам и хлынул прочь, влившись в кольцо. Ее разум очистился, человек с синей будкой испарился из ее головы. Сердце постепенно успокоилось, температура спала. Она взглянула на кольцо, раскалившееся докрасна, и уронила его, внезапно почувствовав, как оно обжигает ладонь. На коже остался яркий красный след. Она ошарашенно моргнула, изучая его, словно только сейчас очнулась от своего кошмара. Лежавшее на половой доске кольцо медленно остывало, алый цвет становился все слабее и слабее, пока не погас совсем.

 

**9.**  
А в это время глубоко под землей в безымянном потайном бункере сидел юноша, окруженный шестью компьютерами, следя за цифрами и символами, бесконечным потоком мчавшимися по мониторам. С большим нетерпением он наблюдал за тем, как компьютер выуживает одни данные за другими. Когда вошел старший офицер, его горло внезапно пересохло. Он резко поднялся с места и отсалютовал вошедшему. Командующий не мог не заметить, как трясется рука рядового.

– Вольно, солдат. Что происходит?

– Автоматическая следящая система в национальной медицинской базе данных, сэр. Сегодня в госпиталь Святого Михаила в Лондоне привезли мужчину. Согласно отчету медиков, у него бинарная кровеносная система.

– Два сердца? Вы уверены?

Молодой человек нервно кивнул.

– Врачи узнали об этом только после его смерти. Его привезли с потенциально смертельным ножевым ранением, они не сделали рентген сразу по прибытии, но во время операции отметили весьма странные физиологические показатели. После того, как он умер от шока, они изучили его тело. Там было что-то связанное с несоответствием групп крови.

– Боже правый. Это… это же не он? – неуверенно спросил офицер.

– Нет, сэр, – ответил юноша. – Это не Доктор. Но… мы нашли совпадения в базе данных ЮНИТ, в разделе Инопланетной Угрозы.

Облегчение, появившееся на лице офицера, мгновенно погасло.

– Нет… не может быть, – его лицо потемнело. – Он мертв. Согласно файлам Торчвуда, он был казнен на борту Вэлианта. Это не может быть он.

– Я сам не мог поверить, сэр, – отозвался молодой офицер и, повернувшись к клавиатуре, запустил файл, висевший в режиме ожидания. – Но я посмотрел фотографии с камер слежения в больнице. Вот, смотрите, как его привезли.

Он показал начальнику несколько кадров, а затем открыл фотографию с увеличенным в несколько раз лицом подозреваемого.

– Я прогнал их через базу данных, и вот что мне выдала программа-идентификатор, – он указал на экран, на котором всплыла фотография Гарольда Саксона, вся разрисованная точками и линиями, и слилась с увеличенным снимком безымянного пациента. Сообщение, появившееся на мониторе, невозможно было истолковать двояко.

– Стопроцентное совпадение, сэр.

Его начальник пустым взглядом смотрел на бешено мерцающий экран, буквально заливавшийся предупреждающими тревожными сообщениями, как дьявольская рождественская елка. За последние несколько минут он потерял всяческую надежду на то, что парень просто ошибся.

– Сэр, боюсь, это он. Это…

– Мастер. Помоги нам Бог, – прошептал офицер и развернулся. – Предупредите штаб-квартиру ЮНИТ и мобилизуйте войска в Лондоне. Нужно действовать немедленно. Код 005.

– Код 005? Но в отчете больницы говорится, что он мертв, сэр, – сказал юноша. – Уверен, он уже не представляет угрозы. Может, что-то убило его прежде, чем он успел регенерировать.

– Один раз мы его уже похоронили, рядовой. И тут он снова появляется и умирает во второй раз. Не думаю, что мы можем позволить себе роскошь недооценивать способности повелителя времени. Код 005. И никаких вопросов.

Молодой офицер отдал честь начальнику и снова вернулся к компьютеру. Мокрыми от пота пальцами он вбил на клавиатуре код и отправил его во все отделения ЮНИТ в мире.

 

**10.**  
Донна не смогла уснуть. Распахнув занавески, она смотрела на то, как небо меняет цвет из черного в глубокий синий, затем в светло-синий, пока на горизонте не показалось первое серебристое облако. Она оделась, надежно спрятав кольцо в карман, взяла пальто и ключи от машины и вышла на улицу, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь, чтобы не разбудить маму и дедушку. Сидя в машине Сильвии, она некоторое время обдумывала всю абсурдность этой ситуации: она с утра пораньше сбегает из дома, не предупредив семью о том, куда собирается. Она ведь уже не подросток и, как ей кажется, не делает ничего глупого или опасного.

Просто все это было слишком трудно объяснить.

_Подумай сама: ты собираешься поехать в больницу и найти там совершенно незнакомого тебе человека. Ты собираешься надоедать ему идиотскими вопросами о кольце, которое ты случайно у него взяла, пока он лежал на улице, корчась от боли и истекая кровью. И все это потому, что тебе в голову закралась безумная мысль, будто эта безделушка спасла тебе жизнь…_

_Точно._

Может быть, она действительно собиралась сделать нечто очень глупое.

Она повернула ключ в замке зажигания и вывела машину на дорогу по направлению к больнице.

 

**11.**  
Альберта Энсли было трудно чем-либо удивить, и по очень хорошей причине. За годы работы коронером* в госпитале Святого Михаила он видел почти все – от людей, погибших в автокатастрофах, и передознувшихся наркоманов до самоубийц, чьи мозги ему приходилось соскребать со дна мешков для трупов. Причина смерти редко его занимала, за исключением, разве что, какого-нибудь смертельного вируса, время от времени выскакивавшего то тут то там. Когда он был помоложе, Альберт лелеял мечты о блестящей научной карьере, в которой смог бы применить свои обширные знания человеческой анатомии. Работа коронера была временной, лишь до поры до времени, пока в какой-нибудь более престижной клинике не всплывет вариант получше. Теперь ему было уже за пятьдесят, и, за исключением пары публикаций в малоизвестном «Лондонском Медицинском Журнале», он не сделал себе имени в медицинском сообществе. Жена знала о его разочаровании, но не делала из-за этого шума. Она надеялась, что через каких-нибудь пять лет он сможет бросить работу и уйти на пенсию. Они уже копили деньги на очаровательную ферму на юге Франции.

И потому так странно для нее было ранним утром увидеть мужа на ногах, возбужденного, словно в юности.

– Куда ты собрался, Альберт? – сонно спросила она.

– На работу, – ответил он, сражаясь со своими штанами.

– На работу? Но сейчас четыре часа утра. И ты пришел домой только три часа назад.

– Знаю, дорогая, – он чмокнул ее в щеку. – Но вчера привезли кое-кого особенного. Мне нужно взглянуть на него как следует, а на это требуется время.

Он доехал до больницы, срезая путь по пустынным в этот час улицам Лондона и насвистывая в такт игравшей по радио старой хитовой песне. В то же время, в его голове уже разворачивался подробный план вскрытия, шаг за шагом. Все нужно было записать в лучшем виде, все взвесить и измерить, – это будет его долгожданный научный триумф. Потрясающая научная работа – не ради малозначимого местного журнальчика, а для международного издания по естественным наукам. Описание тридцатилетнего мужчины с функционирующей бинарной кровеносной системой. О таком еще не сообщали. Наконец-то он получит признание, которого добивался все эти годы.

Он припарковался в трех метрах от входа в больницу и слетел вниз по лестнице с энергией студента-медика. Морг, надежно спрятанный от глаз простых людей, располагался в подвале здания. Он провел пропуском над замком двойных дверей и вошел в свои владения. Воздух в лишенном окон помещении был застоявшийся. Сверху вниз, с убогого высокого потолка, пересеченного вскрытыми внутренностями здания – проводами и трубами – лился стерильный свет. Он вошел в холодильную, в которой температура не поднималась выше десяти градусов – этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы не дать биологическому процессу распада испортить его работу. На столе из нержавейки лежало тело пациента, умершего всего шесть часов назад. Он все еще был одет в больничную одежду, его нижняя часть была тактично прикрыта зеленым покрывалом.

В углу комнаты стоял высокий шкафчик с инструментами. Рядом с ним соседствовал стол со старым CD-плеером и горсткой дисков. Альберт включил его, и сюита «Планеты» Гюстава Холста залила опустелое помещение. Он надел белый халат, латексные перчатки и синюю бумажную маску и, тихо подпевая, взялся за инструменты. Гладкая сталь холодно сверкала в искусственном свете, когда он раскладывал их на зеленом полотне.

Подготовившись, он подошел к столу и включил диктофон.

– Тело пациента № 126605. Осматривает доктор Альберт Энсли, 6:46, 12 августа 2009 года.

Он снял зеленое покрывало и разрезал больничную пижаму, открывая голую кожу.

– Субъект – мужчина, приблизительно тридцати лет, личность неизвестна. Умер вчера вечером, в 23:45 в результате шока. Предварительный анализ показывает, что причиной смерти послужила сильная аутоиммунная реакция на переливание крови, неподходящей по типу. Использована кровь группы ноль, отрицательная.

– Чего не должно было произойти, – пробормотал он, прежде чем продолжить.

– Субъект был доставлен в 20:54 с колотой раной левой стороны нижней части брюшной полости, послужившей причиной значительной потери крови. Кровяное давление и пульс были невозможно велики…

Сразу после того, как привезли тело, доктор Джонсон сообщил ему о необычной физиологии пациента. Поначалу Энсли ему даже не поверил, но, изучив медицинские файлы, поддался любопытству и немедленно отправил тело на МРТ для быстрого внутреннего осмотра. В фотографиях высокого разрешения, полученных в результате, не могло быть ошибки. У этого человека была бинарная кровеносная система. Два сердца – и в этом не было сомнений, благодаря идеально проявившимся анатомическим признакам – похоже, всю его жизнь функционировали нормально. В момент этого открытия старое сердце самого Альберта пропустило удар и затем забилось в радостном возбуждении. С тех пор оно не останавливалось. 

Он сохранил файлы не только на рабочем компьютере в больнице, но и на личном, а заодно и захватил их копии домой. Теперь же ему нужно было провести полное обследование, вынуть сердца и положить их в раствор. Они нужны были ему в идеальном состоянии.

Он отключил диктофон – все, что нужно было записать, было уже записано. Его ждали новые открытия, новые тайны. Они ждали его под слоем кожи этого человека.

Он взял в свою натренированную руку острый скальпель и с аккуратностью и мягкостью художника, наносящего первый штрих, прочертил тонкую красную линию по торсу. Когда разрез достиг нижней части груди, с губ мертвеца внезапно сорвался едва заметный вздох. Альберт на мгновение остановился, вглядываясь в лицо пациента.

Он поднял диктофон и записал, что у субъекта в легких оставался воздух, что было обычным явлением для людей, умерших в сознании и пытавшихся сделать хотя бы еще один вздох, пока их тело еще функционировало. Это событие его совершенно не взволновало, и он продолжил работу.

Инструмент скользнул вниз, как острый конек конькобежца по прохладной гладкой поверхности, пока не достиг арки грудной клетки. Далее он проследовал по линиям естественных изгибов тела, прочертив на нем перевернутую букву Y. Он взял подготовленные щипцы и, приподняв край кожи, с помощью скальпеля отскоблил кусочек кожи от мышц.

И замер, заметив, как поднимается и опадает грудь, словно тело изо всех сил старалось дышать. Альберт моргнул. Спазм, сказал он себе. Это просто спазм разрушающихся тканей. Последнее сокращение погибающих мышц. Но по причине, которую он и сам себе не мог назвать, он бросил нервный взгляд на лицо мужчины и, лишь на долю секунды, ему показалось, что глаза того вздрогнули.

– Ох, – Альберт побледнел. Он снял перчатки и потер лицо руками. – Это безумие. Я не мог этого видеть.

Внезапно на него нахлынуло давнее детское воспоминание. Альберту Энсли было десять лет, и он собирался препарировать лягушку на уроке биологии. Он убил зверя при помощи емкости с эфиром и распял его на деревянной дощечке. Он внимательно следовал инструкциям учителя, разрезал ее от горла до живота, раскрыв для изучения блестящие розовые внутренности. Он вынимал пинцетом кишечник, когда лягушка внезапно дернула длинными ногами. Она была жива и проснулась он вызванного эфиром наркотического сна с раскрытым животом и внутренностями, разбросанными по столу Альберта.

Это было ужасающее зрелище.

Альберт с ужасом смотрел, как распахнулись глаза человека, которого он считал мертвым. Губы его дернулись, словно он пытался заговорить, из горла послышался задыхающийся звук. Его рука поднялась и зависла над жуткой раной, которую оставил скальпель. Словно слепой, он коснулся раскрытых мышц и кусков отрезанной кожи, дрожащими пальцами изучая эту разруху. Бывший мертвец глубоко вздохнул и откинул голову назад. Его глаза были распахнуты, он мгновенно пришел в сознание от безмерной боли. Он издал жалкий вой, слишком слабый, чтобы быть услышанным за пределами изолированной комнаты, но заставивший волосы на затылке Альберта встать дыбом.

Переполненный страхом и замешательством взгляд мужчины встретился со взглядом Альберта, и тот быстро отвернулся.

– Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Ты не можешь быть жив. Я не… я не резал тебя живым, – он схватился за медицинские инструменты и случайно порезался.

– Черт! Черт тебя дери, Альберт!

А потом он вспомнил, что сделал тогда с лягушкой. Альберт Энсли не был жестоким и безжалостным человеком, но от одной мысли, что он был ответственен за страдание живого существа, его начинало тошнить, на него накатывала ослепляющая паника. Он схватил самый крупный скальпель, которой смог найти, и внезапно понял, что, если он хочет избавить его от страданий, он должен ударить его прямо в сердце. Он снова повернулся к столу, на котором лежала его еще не пришедшая в себя жертва. Мужчина трясся от жестокой боли. Он смотрел на него снизу вверх, и в его глазах сверкнул страх, кода коронер двумя руками поднял оружие в воздух.

Альберт не сразу почувствовал боль, когда один из его драгоценных скальпелей, который он оставил на столе, вонзился ему в горло, разодрав главную артерию. Он отшатнулся, все еще держа нож над головой, но уже не успевая его опустить. Кровь хлестала из его шеи, словно лимонад из фонтана. Человек на столе уронил окровавленный скальпель и, подняв ногу, пнул его в живот. Доктор рухнул на пол.

Последняя мысль, посетившая его, прежде чем его жизнь прервалась, была о мертвой лягушке, которую он в детстве обезглавил ножницами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Коронёр (англ. "coroner") – в некоторых странах англо-саксонской правовой семьи должностное лицо, специально расследующее смерти, имеющие необычные обстоятельства или произошедшие внезапно, и непосредственно определяющее причину смерти.


	4. Chapter 4

**12.**  
Ему не нужно было наклоняться и щупать пульс человека, чтобы понять, что тот был мертв. Пустое и бессмысленное выражение его лица и закатившиеся глаза говорили сами за себя. Овладевший им страх наконец отступил. Он приподнялся и скривился, увидев, что натворил коронер. Теперь, когда кровообращение восстановилось, кровь лилась из его ран сплошным потоком и большой лужей собиралась под ним. Он схватил с металлического подноса на столе белую ткань и прижал ею рану, закрывая распахнутые края кожи. Боль была адская, ему пришлось сжать рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить крик. Порывшись в инструментах покойного доктора, он нашел толстую изогнутую иглу и моток стерильных ниток. Он отыскал еще один клочок ткани и, плотно свернув его, сжал зубами. А затем с помощью нитки и иголки сшил края кожи.

Непонятно как, но он пережил удар ножом в живот, сердечно-сосудистый шок и вскрытие руками покойного доктора. И его разум неожиданно изменился. Он больше не действовал на одних инстинктах. Он мог думать. Он мог реагировать. Он мог изучать проблему и находить решение, даже за короткий срок, если понадобится. Именно эта перемена в его разуме спасла его от рук Альберта Энсли. Он не был гениален. Его мозг работал с той же производительностью, что и мозг любого другого человека, хотя, возможно, он и был чуть умнее среднего обывателя. Но для человека, месяцами жившего во тьме и неведении и едва выживавшего на задворках общества, эта сообразительность стала лучом света, выходом из бесконечного дикого животного существования.

Когда его раны были закрыты и он отдохнул достаточно, чтобы не упасть в обморок от боли, он свесил ноги со стола и попытался встать. Избегая взгляда доктора Энсли, он поднял с пола зеленую ткань и плотно завернулся в нее. Хромая, корчась от боли с каждым шагом и поскальзываясь босыми ногами на залившей, казалось, всю комнату крови, он поковылял к двойной двери. Он дошел почти до середины комнаты, когда внезапно с другой стороны послышались шаги. Он отшатнулся и спрятался за операционным столом. Согнувшись над трупом Энсли, задержал дыхание и прислушался.

 

**13.**  
– Вот мы и пришли, мисс Ноубл. Ваш брат должен быть в следующей комнате, – сообщила ей молодая медсестра, глядя на женщину с состраданием. – Сожалею, но сейчас слишком рано, и доктор Джонсон или доктор Энсли не смогут с вами поговорить.

Она на мгновение задумалась, стоит ли нарушать стандартную процедуру.

– Может, вам стоит подождать их, прежде чем войти туда.

Донна пустила еще одну фальшивую слезу и прижала смятую бумажную салфетку к щеке.

– Нет, нет. Я должна немедленно его увидеть, – она покачала головой и закусила нижнюю губу, стараясь напустить на себя больше слезливости и расстроенности. – Знаете, когда он был жив, я никогда ему не помогала. Я бросила его жить на улицах, о нем некому было позаботиться. И теперь вот…

Она разрыдалась, сильно расстроив добрую, но наивную медсестру, и наконец добилась своего. Девушка положила руку ей на плечо и предложила свежий платок.

– О, мне так жаль. Не стоило мне этого говорить. Можете войти и побыть с ним. Я все объясню доктору Энсли, когда он придет. Он неплохой человек, он поймет.

– Спасибо, – Донна икнула, прерывая стенания, и громко высморкалась в платок.

Она смотрела вслед медсестре, пока та не скрылась из виду, затем стерла искусственные слезы со щек. Ее удивило то, с какой легкостью она соврала, хотя и невероятно много смотрела по телеку «Жителей Ист-Энда»*. Узнав от медсестры в отделении травматологии, что пациент, которого она ищет, скончался, она быстро сообразила план, чтобы убедить ее в том, что она родственница погибшего. Она не хотела, чтобы у этой милой девочки были неприятности, но ей обязательно нужно было попасть внутрь. Ей нужно было увидеть его, хотя она сама не до конца осознавала, почему. А сожаление, которое она на самом деле испытывала к бедняге, только помогло Донне устроить это маленькое драматическое представление.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. И толкнула двери.

Холодный воздух ударил ее в лицо, поглаживая раскрасневшиеся щеки. Она прошла в центр комнаты, к стоявшему там операционному столу. Но тот был пуст. Под ним она заметила белую фигуру человека, скрытую в тени. Подойдя поближе, она обнаружила большую лужу крови, растекавшуюся вокруг головы мужчины, и огромный алый поток, стекавший от его шеи к воротнику и впитывавшийся в белый халат. Донна испустила крик. Ее взгляд уловил едва заметное движение в темноте, прямо позади тела. Она резко рванулась назад, но чья-то рука ухватила ее за лодыжку. Она потеряла равновесие и упала лицом вниз, прямо на тело покойного доктора.

Она собиралась заорать, но Мастер прижал ладонь к ее губам, не давая ей издать ни звука.

– Тссс! Прекрати! – прошептал он. – Тебя кто-нибудь услышит!

Донне было нечем дышать. Ладонь Мастера накрыла ее нос. Она потрясла головой, попыталась пнуть или ударить его, но он прижал ее к груди Энсли и придавил ее своим весом.

– Прекрати немедленно! Прекрати, и я тебя отпущу.

Она умолкла и, перепуганная до смерти, посмотрела на него. И тут узнала его лицо. Это был тот самый человек, которого вчера ударили ножом. Он смотрел на нее, и выражение его глаз свидетельствовало, что он был напуган ничуть не меньше.

– Я тебя сейчас отпущу. Но не кричать. Так, – он отнял руку, и Донна резко забрала воздуха в грудь. Он все еще прижимал ее к земле, между собой и мертвым доктором.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросила она дрожащим голосом и только потом вспомнила, на чем лежит. – Это ты его убил?

Но он не успел ответить на вопрос. Двери распахнулись, и в комнату марширующим шагом влетело несколько черных военных ботинок. Запаниковав, он толкнул ее еще дальше под стол. Почувствовав ее сопротивление, он схватил с пола окровавленный скальпель и приложил его к ее горлу.

– Пожалуйста! Не надо!

– Не дергайся! – приказал он, но голос его казался потерянным и испуганным. – Не шевелись!

Солдаты ЮНИТ взглянули под стол и заметили Мастера, сжавшегося в углу и держащего Донну перед собой наподобие живого щита. Не медля ни секунды, они наставили пистолеты на него.

– Отпусти ее, – скомандовал один из них.

– Нет! – крикнул он, прижимая нож к шее Донны. – Оставьте меня в покое и выпустите меня!

Солдат, стоявший в первом ряду, повернулся к своему капитану, но тот только покачал головой.

– Мы не собираемся вести с тобой переговоры, Мастер. Отпустишь ты заложницу или нет, мы тебя возьмем. Если в процессе будут жертвы, пусть так.

– Эй! Огромное вам спасибо за такую отчаянную попытку спасти мою жизнь! – саркастично крикнула Донна. Она взглянула на него. – Мастер? Почему они тебя так зовут?

Он громко вздохнул и вздернул подбородок.

– Не знаю, – пробормотал он. – Я не помню. Я должен это помнить?

Он растерянно взглянул на нее.

– Мастер, последнее предупреждение. Отпусти заложницу и выходи с пустыми и поднятыми вверх руками. Или мы будем стрелять.

– Я ничего не помню, ублюдки! – проорал он на последнем дыхании. Страх и паника одолели его. – Почему вы не оставите меня в покое?!

Он взглянул на Донну, сжимая нож так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он еще сильнее надавил на лезвие.

– Нет! Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! – взмолилась она, борясь с неконтролируемым потоком уже настоящих слез. – Я тебя спасла! Помнишь меня? Тебя ударили ножом какие-то дети, я пришла тебе на помощь! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не трогай меня!

– Мастер! – позвал капитан. – Последнее предупреждение. Выходи!

– Не трогай меня, – повторила Донна. Он посмотрел ей в глаза, и внезапно в голове всплыло нечто похожее на узнавание.

– Ты сказала мне свое имя, – он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить. – Ты сказала, что тебя зовут Донна.

– Да! – она яростно закивала головой. – Да! Донна Ноубл!

Мастер поднял голову и бросил на солдат ЮНИТ испуганный взгляд.

– Огонь! – решительно приказал капитан, и комната взорвалась дождем пуль, дыма и грохота.

У него был лишь миг на размышление и действия. Он оттолкнул Донну за массивные ножки стола и нырнул следом за ней, но пули прошили его тело дважды, прежде чем он успел коснуться пола.

Лежа на боку и глядя на мир, перевернувшийся на 90 градусов, он беспомощно смотрел, как над ним смыкаются черные военные ботинки.

 

**14.**  
В бункере, расположившемся глубоко под землей, молодой рядовой все еще наблюдал за своими шестью мониторами. Экран по левую руку показывал съемку камеры наблюдения из полупустой камеры, в которой не было ничего, кроме деревянного стола и двух пластиковых стульев. На одном из них сидела женщина лет тридцати с небольшим, с рыжими волосами и раздраженным выражением лица. Время от времени она бросала взгляд прямо в глазок, кричала тем, кто сидел по другую сторону, кто бы они ни были, нечто неприятное, требуя, чтобы ее отпустили. Она все повторяла, что ничего дурного не сделала, что она имеет право на телефонный звонок, а если нет – то хотя бы на чашку приличного кофе. Молодой офицер большую часть времени игнорировал ее оскорбления – его голова была занята другой, более серьезной, проблемой. Он сравнил фотографию арестованной женщины с базой данных. К его облегчению, результат был отрицательный. По крайней мере, она не представляла опасности. Но затем программа выдала ссылку на засекреченный файл Торчвуда. Открыв его, он обнаружил, что имя женщины было отнюдь не Джоанна Смит, как она заявила после ареста. Она им соврала. Ее настоящее имя было Донна Ноубл. А в базе данных о Донне Ноубл было столько засекреченной информации, что эти файлы, пожалуй, могли бы затмить сведения о Мастере. Он прочитал их все, от корки до корки, с изумлением поглощая информацию о ней, факт за фактом, и отрывался от чтения лишь затем, чтобы недоверчиво взглянуть на женщину в камере.

– Боже, – пробормотал он себе под нос, покончив с файлами. – Эта женщина – героиня, черт возьми.

– Рядовой Лоусон, – он повернулся и, повинуясь военным рефлексам, вскочил со стула, приветствуя старшего офицера.

– Да, сэр, капитан Монтгомери.

Капитан взглянул на рабочие мониторы рядового.

– Что вы делаете? Я дал вам четкий приказ: следить за этой женщиной, Смит, и проверить ее по базе данных. А это что?

Через плечо рядового он всмотрелся в монитор. Формат открытого на нем файла он не узнавал.

– Да, сэр. Я сделал, как вы приказали. Я следил за ней. Я также проверил ее по базе данных. Результат отрицательный.

– Как я и ожидал, – ответил капитан, но не смог сдержать в голосе облегчения. – Должно быть, она одна из его спутниц, замена для Люси Коул. Честное слово, для меня остается загадкой, чем это кровожадное чудовище притягивает всех этих мужчин и женщин.

– Сэр, там была ссылка на другую базу данных, – он указал на женщину на экране, которая теперь нетерпеливо ходила кругами по камере. – Она нам соврала. Ее имя не Джоанна Смит, а Донна Ноубл. Согласно документам Торчвуда, она была спутницей – но не Мастера, а Доктора.

– Донна Ноубл? – капитан шагнул к экрану и подвинул указатель мыши в угол документа. Там появилась эмблема института Торчвуд. – Вы вскрыли засекреченные файлы Торчвуда?

– Я взломал код, сэр. Не знаю, что там происходит, но вся их система безопасности упала. Раньше пробиться в их базу данных было невозможно, но сейчас она течет, как решето.

– Нельзя этого делать! Немедленно уничтожьте эти документы!

– Но эта женщина – героиня, сэр! Она спасла нас от вторжения Далеков, она играла ключевую роль в уничтожении их флота. Мы должны уведомить о ней руководителей ЮНИТ.

– О, они уже знают, – ответил капитан и пояснил, увидев изумленный взгляд рядового: – Капитан Джек проинформировал нас сразу после того, как Доктор вернул Землю в Солнечную Систему. Донна Ноубл действительно героиня. Эта женщина спасла нас всех.

Капитан внимательно посмотрел на Донну, вернувшуюся на свой стул и теперь от раздражения и скуки пинавшую стол ногой.

– Такие невероятные поступки от такой, казалось бы, непримечательной женщины, – тихо проговорил он себе под нос.

Лицо рядового посветлело.

– Но тогда мы можем объяснить ей, что мы на ее стороне, да? Она должна понять, что ЮНИТ пытается уберечь Землю от инопланетной угрозы. Она может помочь нам с Мастером и рассказать все, что знает.

Капитан покачал головой.

– Вы не читали примечание в конце документа? Ей нельзя напоминать о Докторе! Во время сражения с флотом Далеков что-то случилось. Она ничего не помнит, и не знает, что когда-то была спутницей Доктора.

– Но как мы тогда будем ее допрашивать? И что именно может случиться, если она вспомнит?

– Слушайте, я и так вам много сказал. Вы не можете просто следовать приказам? Удалите файл, закройте базу данных Торчвуда и запечатайте ее, чтобы больше никто никогда не смог туда проникнуть, – капитан так внезапно треснул по клавиатуре ладонью, что рядовой подскочил он неожиданности. Он указал пальцем на юношу. – И никогда никому об этом не говорите, понятно? ЮНИТ нужны дисциплинированные солдаты, а не хитрожопые ботаники, взламывающие базы данных в рабочее время.

Рядовой отвел глаза, чтобы не встречаться со злым взглядом капитана. 

– Да, сэр. Прошу прощения, сэр, – уныло сказал он. Он вернулся на свое место и принялся удалять файлы Торчвуда.

 

**15.**  
Только она решила, что никого не волновало, что она творит в своей камере, что никто не придет и никто не обратит на нее внимания, как вошел пожилой офицер. Он отдал ей честь, назвал ее «мэм» и предложил присесть и поговорить.

Донна зло уставилась на него.

– Давно пора. Я уж думала, вы заставите меня тут помереть от скуки.

Капитан Монтгомери снял головной убор, положил его на стол и пробежал пальцами по серебристым волосам.

– Мисс Смит. Мне жаль, что нам пришлось продержать вас здесь, но нам нужно было убедиться, что вы не вовлечены в это.

– Насколько я знаю, я действительно вовлечена – в военное похищение, как минимум. Спешу вам доложить, что я знаю свои права. Я ничего не сделала, и вы не можете задерживать меня здесь больше, чем на 24 часа, если у вас нет законной причины, – она усмехнулась. Она не зря все-таки смотрела все серии «Прах к праху»**.

– Боюсь, что вы были арестованы особым военным подразделением, а не полицией. Здесь у вас нет законных прав.

Донна проглотила комок, застрявший в горле.

– Вы меня не напугаете, – попыталась сблефовать она. – Ни вы, ни ваша кучка игрушечных солдатиков***.

– Мы не желаем вам зла. Нам просто нужно ваше сотрудничество.

Она скрестила руки на груди, откинулась назад и скептически посмотрела на него.

– Я ничего не знаю.

– Мы спасли вас от этого безумца.

– Вы приказали своим людям стрелять в меня.

– У нас не было выбора. Мы должны были задержать его.

– Где он? Какого черта вы с ним сделали?

– Он задержан в соответствии с протоколом по коду 005.

– И что это значит? – Донна наклонилась вперед. Ее лицо пылало от всплеска адреналина.

Капитан пробежал пальцами по козырьку своего головного убора, внимательно изучая выражение ее лица.

– Мисс Смит. Это очень опасный человек. Он совершил больше чудовищных преступлений, чем вы можете себе представить. Не стоит о нем так беспокоиться, – он наклонился вперед, оказавшись так близко, что она могла видеть каждую морщинку у него на лбу.

– Он убийца, мисс Смит, – прошептал он с абсолютно искренней заботой в голосе. – Прошу, не позволяйте себе погрязнуть в сочувствии к дьяволу.

Донна почувствовала, как шевелятся волосы у нее на затылке, но не позволила капитану увидеть свое сомнение. Она посмотрела в стальные серые глаза Монтгомери и произнесла недрогнувшим голосом:

– Хотите моей помощи. Отлично. Отведите меня к нему, и я скажу вам все, что знаю.

 

**16.**  
Наверное, она рехнулась, раз решилась вот так нагло блефовать в лицо военному, от чьего слова зависела ее жизнь. И почему ее так заботил этот сумасшедший убийца, напавший на нее в морге? Начальник игрушечных солдатиков был отчасти прав. Он действительно угрожал ей. Но только это было не так, и она догадывалась, что на самом деле он спас ее от стрелков, оттолкнув ее прочь. Наверняка это могло пробудить хоть какую-то симпатию к безумцу. Но разве этого было достаточно, чтобы рисковать собственной жизнью?

Какого черта она вообще делает?

У нее снова слегка закружилась голова и, почти по привычке, она засунула руку в карман и сжала пальцы вокруг прохладного металла кольца Мастера. Под конвоем двух вооруженных солдат капитан вывел ее из камеры в темный коридор. Здесь не было ни окон, ни дверей. Сырой земляной запах гнилой растительности подсказывал, что она находилась где-то под землей. Она оглянулась на капитана, шедшего позади, стараясь не выглядеть напуганной.

– Сюда, мисс Смит, – он вежливо улыбнулся, убирая руку за спину.

Они повернули за угол и оказались в точно таком же темном и сыром коридоре. Освещен он был скупо, и ей трудно было ориентироваться в пространстве. Здесь, как и везде, не было ни окон, ни дверей. А ты мечтала о большом зеленом знаке с надписью «выход», подумала она. Должно быть, все переходы были спрятаны за цементными блоками.

И в самом деле, остановились они у абсолютно гладкой стены. Капитан коснулся рукой одного из блоков, ничем не отличавшегося от других, но тот поддался при нажатии. На уровне лица капитана открылся небольшой квадрат компьютерного экрана.

– _Активирую идентификацию по голосу_ , – произнес металлизированный женский голос. – _Пожалуйста, назовитесь._

– Джеффри Монтгомери, – громко и четко произнес капитан.

– _Голос распознан, доступ предоставлен. Проследуйте дальше._

Донна ожидала, что стена отъедет в сторону и пропустит их в следующую комнату, но вместо этого открылся другой блок, еще меньше, и появилась небольшая платформа с экраном, на котором мигала мишень.

– _Активирую идентификацию по отпечатку пальца. Пожалуйста, поместите указательный палец правой руки на экран._

– Господи, прямо Звездные Войны, – пробормотала Донна, закатив глаза. – Вам что, ключа мало?

– Все системы безопасности необходимы для защиты того, что находится за дверью, мисс Смит, – отозвался капитан. Он был слегка раздражен, но слишком воспитан, чтобы показывать это. Он прижал палец к экрану, позволяя системе безопасности делать свое дело.

– _Отпечаток пальца идентифицирован. Проверка завершена. Лорд Джеффри Монтгомери, полный доступ._

Наконец тайная дверь в стене открылась, и они оказались в большом помещении, залитом слепящим белым светом.

– Добро пожаловать в научно-исследовательскую лабораторию ЮНИТ, мисс Смит, – заявил капитан Монтгомери, провожая ее внутрь.

Донна в изумлении огляделась. Повсюду толпились мужчины и женщины в белых халатах, все они смотрели в гигантские экраны, вмонтированные в стены. Куда ни глянь, везде располагались консоли и пульты безостановочно гудящей техники. Среди белых халатов ходили военные, охранявшие каждый пульт. Она заметила, что как минимум семеро из них караулили платформу в самом центре огромного зала. Там на возвышении стоял огромный диск, на невероятной скорости вращавшийся вокруг своей оси. Она не могла поверить своим глазам. Создавалось такое впечатление, будто диск парил в трех метрах над землей, без каких-либо поддерживавших его опор или веревок.

– Это невозможно, – выдавила она.

Монтгомери улыбнулся.

– Эта штука летает? В воздухе? Сама по себе?

– Невероятно, не правда ли? Должен признать, я и сам не мог поверить, впервые увидев его. Но Диск Вэлианта действительно парит в воздухе. Он не подчиняется законам гравитации.

– Что это?

– Это конвертер времени. Гениальная и мощная машина, спроектированная и построенная самим Гарольдом Саксоном, – капитан бросил на Донну взгляд, пытаясь уловить хоть какую-то перемену в ее лице, свидетельствовавшую о том, что имя было ей знакомо.

– Гарольд Саксон? – она нахмурилась. – Я его знаю. Но откуда?

Она задумчиво приложила палец к губам.

– Стоп! Это он был в третьем сезоне «Большого Брата»****?

– Нет, мисс Смит, – ответил капитан Монтгомери, с трудом подавив раздраженный вздох. – Гарольд Саксон был нашим премьер-министром, когда был убит американский президент Арнольд Уинтерс. Вы этого не помните?

– Правда? Простите, никогда не интересовалась политикой.

– Ясно, – капитан уже чувствовал подступающую головную боль. – Тогда позвольте вам напомнить. Гарольд Саксон был избран на пост премьер-министра Великобритании в 2008 году. Придя к власти, он почти сразу казнил все правительство и объявил диктатуру. Он даже убил президента Уинтерса перед лицом международного телевидения. Если бы этот человек оставался у власти, мы бы сейчас все жили в страхе и отчаянии.

– Но это не так, – Донна приподняла бровь. Смятение затаилось у нее в душе, как свернувшаяся кольцами змея. Лучше бы она следила за новостями с большим интересом. – Так что с ним случилось?

Монтгомери кивнул своим людям, и те вдруг схватили Донну за руки и повели в угол комнаты, отделенный перегородками.

– Эй! Что это значит? Уберите от меня свои лопаты!

– Прошу прощения, мисс Смит. Но, думаю, то, что вы увидите, может вас расстроить, а я не хочу никаких неприятных происшествий, – объяснил Монтгомери, шагая впереди. Перегородки разделились, и из-за них показались люди в белых халатах, которые несли поднос с перемазанными кровью трубками.

– Вы спрашивали, что случилось с Гарольдом Саксоном, – сказал капитан и пропустил вперед солдат, тащивших Донну. – Как я и сказал. Мы его задержали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Британский сериал о повседневной жизни простых жителей вымышленного округа Уолфорд в восточной части Лондона. Считается одним из самых известных в Великобритании. Сериал представляет аудитории -срез жизни-, взгляд на повседневные проблемы и наиболее злободневные темы: проституцию, расовые смешения, отношения между людьми, сексизм, разводы, домашнее насилие, уличные преступление и т.п.
> 
> ** "Прах к праху" ("Ashes to Ashes") – британский телесериал, спин-офф к телесериалу "Жизнь на Марсе" ("Life on Mars"). Сериал рассказывает об английском детективе полиции Алекс Дрейк, живущей в Лондоне в 2008 году. Умерев в результате пулевого ранения, она внезапно оказывается в 1983 году (сериал подобен своему предшественнику, сериалу "Жизнь на Марсе", главный герой которого, Сэм Тайлер, похожим образом совершает путешествие во времени).
> 
> *** Донна называет их "G.I. Joes" – это линия игрушечных фигурок солдатиков производства американской компании Hasbro. Первоначально продукт был представлен четырьмя направлениями фигурок, изображающих различные рода войск США: Action Soldier (сухопутные войска), Action Sailor (военно-морской флот), Action Pilot (военно-воздушные силы), Action Marine (корпус морской пехоты); затем была выпущена также серия Action Nurse (медсёстры).
> 
> **** Донна имеет в виду телевизионное реалити-шоу о людях, живущих в одном большом доме, изолированном от внешнего мира и постоянно наблюдаемом множеством телекамер.


	5. Chapter 5

**17.**  
Донна прошла вдоль помещения. Когда она поняла, что творилось вокруг, ее рот распахнулся. На металлическом столе лежал человек, пытавшийся ее убить. Внешне он был совершенно, даже чересчур, спокоен. Он был раздет, его голова, торс и конечности были надежно закреплены в металлических скобах, напоминавших ей ребра гигантской змеи. Его глаза были открыты, он находился в сознании, но выглядел рассеянным, словно его накачали наркотиками. По железным кольцам, опоясывавшим его тело, бежали злобные голубые искры. Подойдя поближе, она заметила, что они перевязали его плечо толстым слоем бинта в том месте, куда его ударила пуля. Через всю его грудь бежал жуткий шрам в форме буквы Y.

Донна в ужасе отвернулась, но солдаты схватили ее раньше, чем она смогла убежать.

– Отпустите! Вы все ненормальные, все вы!

– Успокойтесь, мисс Смит. Мы не собираемся его калечить. Шрам у него на груди – не наших рук дело. Мы перевязали его раны и удалили пули.

– Ох, как мило с вашей стороны, – отозвалась она голосом, буквально тонущим в сарказме.

– А это что такое? – она указала на электрические заряды, пробегающие вдоль его тела. – Индивидуальная восстановительная терапия?

– Это, мисс Смит, то, что сдерживает Мастера. Это постоянный электрический ток, который препятствует электрическим сигналам, идущим от каждой живой клетки. Он нейтрализует сокращение мышц и неврологические сигналы. Это единственная возможность контролировать Мастера.

– Вы держите его парализованным, – выдохнула Донна, наконец поняв, что ей хотел сказать капитан. 

– И вы не позволяете ему думать, – с отвращением добавила она. – Он для вас все равно что марионетка на ниточках.

– Уверяю вас, у нас есть веские причины так поступать. 

– Ну конечно, – отозвалась она, пытаясь вырваться из рук солдат. – Так что вам от меня-то надо? Вы и меня к этой штуке собираетесь подключить?

– Нет, мисс Смит. Конечно нет, – ответил капитан Монтгомери. – Я поражен, что вам пришло в голову, будто наша организация способна на нечто столь ужасное. Мы хотим, чтобы вы помогли нам добыть информацию, касающуюся работы Диска Вэлианта. Весь проект 005 посвящен этому.

Капитан махнул рукой, и солдаты отпустили Донну. 

– Гарольд Саксон – это Мастер в человеческом обличье. Он хотел взять Землю под контроль и поработить человеческую расу, чтобы разжечь войну против всей Вселенной.

– Погодите, – Донна прикрыла лицо руками и покачала головой. – Хотите сказать, этот бедолага – пришелец? 

– О, он не просто пришелец. Он – повелитель времени. Последний из двух выживших. Он построил Диск Вэлианта, чтобы контролировать наш временной поток. К счастью для нас, его победили раньше, чем машина заработала.

У Донны голова шла кругом. За последние 48 часов она узнала более чем достаточно, чтобы усомниться в своей нормальности, но это была самая абсурдная вещь из всех.

– Вы пытаете этого человека только потому, что он выглядит как наш бывший кровожадный премьер-министр и потому что убеждены, что он пришелец! – она хихикнула. – Боже, что за хрень вы пили?

– Все, что я вам сказал, – правда, мисс Смит. Я понимаю вашу реакцию. Вам полагается так действовать, когда на вас сваливаются подобные вещи. Это всего лишь защитный рефлекс. Я не стал бы делать ничего, что могло бы подвергнуть риску вашу защиту и вашу безопасность, но прямо сейчас нам нужна ваша помощь. Диск Вэлианта, который мы нашли на военной базе Мастера, может стать ключом к борьбе с инопланетной угрозой. Мы должны знать, как управлять им.

– Вы серьезно, – она заставила себя оборвать смех и постаралась успокоиться. – Хотите, чтобы я его спросила? У вас же есть вся эта мозгососущая техника, зачем вам я?

– Вы серьезно, – она заставила себя оборвать смех и постаралась успокоиться. – Хотите, чтобы я его спросила? У вас же есть вся эта мозгососущая техника, зачем вам я?

– Наши технологии не настолько продвинуты. Мы не можем извлечь ничего из разума человека, не нанеся ему непоправимого вреда, – признался Монтгомери. – Он, похоже, доверяет вам, мисс Смит. Поговорите с ним и, если вы вернетесь с полезной информацией, вас немедля отпустят, как только вы ею с нами поделитесь. 

Донна молча размышляла. Она повернулась к Мастеру, который, казалось, уже заметил ее – его тоскливые глаза повсюду искали ее. Потом она вернулась к капитану.

– Если я помогу вам, вы прекратите это?

– Нет, – без колебаний ответил Монтгомери. – Боюсь, я не могу. Он слишком опасен.

– Ясно, – пробормотала она, отводя взгляд. Она свято верила, что неправильно было оставлять его здесь, но, хотя внешне она и сохраняла спокойный и невозмутимый вид, глубоко внутри она ужасно боялась за свою жизнь и в данный момент была готова сделать что угодно, лишь бы поскорее выбраться из этого кошмарного места. 

– Значит, вы уверены, что он мне доверяет, – сказала она, оглянувшись на капитана и прищурив глаза. – Возможно, вы правы. В смысле, если он действительно такой кровожадный монстр, каким вы его считаете, я чрезвычайно польщена тем, что он не дал вашим людям застрелить меня, хотя у него была прекрасная возможность. 

– Мы договорились? – спросил Монтгомери, пропустив мимо ушей ее язвительное замечание. 

Донна неуверенно кивнула.

Они проинструктировали ее, что снизят мощность системы нейроконтроля, чтобы он смог отвечать на вопросы. Они нацепили на нее тяжелый костюм, от рукавов и воротника которого к консоли в углу комнаты бежали провода. 

– Мы будем следить за вашим с ним взаимодействием. Мастер известен способностью использовать гипноз как оружие. Лишние риски нам не нужны.

Когда Донна приблизилась к заключенному, она в своих железных доспехах чувствовала себя в сто раз тяжелее, но вовсе не из-за костюма.

– Привет, – она проглотила комок, застрявший в горле. – Это снова я. Помнишь меня?

Мастер взглянул на нее замутненным взглядом.

– Это Донна. Донна Ноубл.

Его губы зашевелились, голос был слабым и надломленным.

– Да.

– Что "да"?

– Я тебя помню.

– Хорошо, – отозвалась она, попытавшись изобразить улыбку.

– В парке. Ты была так добра ко мне.

– Да, я там была перед тем, как приехала скорая. Как ты?

Мастер покачал головой, капля пота скатилась с его подбородка.

– Больно, – прошептал он, скривившись. – Вспышки, от них больно.

Донна на мгновение застыла, хотя понимала, что стоило ожидать подобного рода вранья.

– Но они сказали, что это не...

– Раньше было хуже, – он вдруг изогнул спину и снова упал на стол. Его тело тряслось от боли. – Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Не позволяй им снова включить ее, – взмолился он.

– Слушай, они хотят знать, как управлять это штукой, Диском Вэлианта. Если ты мне скажешь, может быть, мне будет чем с ними поторговаться, – соврала она. – Но ты должен сказать мне все, что знаешь. 

Он несколько раз коротко вздохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ее словах.

– Что такое... что такое Диск Вэлианта?

– Ты не знаешь? Они говорили, ты должен знать.

– Я не... не знаю, что это значит. Пожалуйста, пусть они прекратят. Я больше не выдержу.

– Но они сказали, что ты его построил. Что ты Мастер. Ты не помнишь собственное имя? 

Мастер с большим усилием покачал головой.

– А Гарольд Саксон, премьер-министр Англии? Это тебе знакомо?

– Я не знаю. Я правда не знаю, Донна. Пожалуйста, пусть они прекратят.

– Ты действительно не помнишь? – она отступила на пару шагов. – Значит, они мучают тебя ни за что.

– Донна, пожалуйста.

– Я не могу, прости, – искренне сказала она, не скрывая своих чувств. – Я ничего не могу для тебя сделать. Я не уверена даже, что они меня теперь отпустят. Прошу, неужели ты совсем-совсем ничего не помнишь? 

– Кольцо, – сказал он и закрыл глаза, дыша так глубоко, как только мог, чтобы отвлечься от режущей боли, вызываемой каждым сокращением мышц. – Я помню, что потерял свое кольцо.

– Твое кольцо, – в ее глазах снова появилась надежда. – Да, да, кольцо, расскажи мне о нем, что ты знаешь?

– Я потерял его. Где-то в парке, – он повернулся и взглянул на нее. – Пожалуйста, отдай его мне.

– Как ты…? – она ахнула и вынула кольцо из кармана. Оно светилось на ее ладони, словно пылающий осколок звезды.

– Я не говорила, что оно у меня.

– Пожалуйста, – он дернул рукой в ее сторону. – Оно мне нужно.

Внезапно в ее голове словно открылась дверь, и через нее хлынули все чудовища, преследовавшие ее по ночам. Человек из синей будки заговорил с ней со скоростью света, тысячью разных голосов. Этот голос заполнил ее разум, и с ее губ сорвался стон. На лбу пробился пот, мир завертелся вокруг нее.

– Проблема с температурой ее тела, сэр, – доложил один из белых халатов. – Она поднимается, очень быстро.

– Тут еще и всплеск мозговой активности.

– Что нам делать, сэр? Нам вытащить ее?

Капитан Монтгомери внимательно изучал взглядом Донну, закрывшую глаза ладонями.

– Пока нет. С Мастером тоже что-то происходит.

– Донна, отдай мне кольцо.

– Что? – спросила она тихо, наконец узнав этот голос. Он говорил с ней во сне, когда ее охватывал жар. – Это был ты. Ты сказал мне взять кольцо, – прошептала она.

– Донна, отдай его мне. Ты сгоришь.

– Капитан, сэр, – доложил рядовой, наблюдавший за второй камерой безопасности. – Донна Ноубл держит в руке серебряный предмет.

– Это кольцо, – размышлял капитан вслух. – Все дело в этом кольце.

Он немедленно развернулся. 

– Вытаскивайте ее! Не дайте ей передать ему эту штуку!

Донну охватил жар, она не понимала, что делает. Все, что она знала: она хочет подчиниться этому голосу. Она хотела прекратить это пекло. Ей нужен был дождь.

Прежде чем солдаты успели оттащить ее от Мастера, она положила кольцо ему в ладонь и сжала ее.

Все знания Вселенной словно хлынули через нее. На долю секунды, на один короткий миг, она знала все. Тайны всех живых существ, рождение и гибель галактик и запутанное течение самого времени. А в следующее мгновение она снова забыла, словно все эти знания засосало через ее руку в кольцо Мастера. Голова опустела, она почувствовала себя потрясающе.

– Отпустите его, мисс, – солдат коснулся ее локтя, но внезапно его отбросило к противоположной стене, словно они были равнозаряженными магнитами. Он отлетел и ударился спиной в один из экранов. Другой солдат попытался оттащить ее, но был отброшен к консоли. От удара вспыхнули искры, его ударило током. Люди в белых халатах в ужасе повскакали с мест, когда цепная реакция электрических вспышек пробежала по всем приборам.

– Остановите их! – крикнул Монтгомери. – Включите нейроконтроллер! Прервите их контакт!

Но было уже поздно. Мастер резко вздохнул, ощутив, как проникает в него древняя энергия. Его разум поглощал все эти потрясающие, невероятные тайны с жадностью измученного жаждой пустынного растения. Он чувствовал искры, испускаемые нейронами, чувствовал, как пробуждается все то, что он считал навсегда потерянным. Он закрыл глаза и дотянулся разумом до сдерживавших его электрических схем. Прорвавшись по кабелям, он ворвался в консоли, так методично истязавшие его, а затем ринулся в ядро базы данных. Через мгновение он знал, как оно работает, и ему нетрудно было его уничтожить.

Он преобразовал поток энергии, переписал команды, заставив их перенаправить мощность обратно к панелям управления, разрушая основные программы, как самораспространяющийся вирус. Когда оператор попытался снова включить машину, его ударило зарядом в 10 тысяч вольт, и он умер на месте, оставив после себя лишь горящие останки.

В комнате воцарился хаос. Капитан посмотрел на Донну, все еще державшуюся за Мастера. Консоль в углу, все еще регистрировавшая ее мозговую активность, зашкаливала, словно в голове у нее происходил мощный электрический шторм. Пропуская через себя такое количество импульсов, ее мозг должен был уже сгореть, но этого не происходило. Что-то высасывало из нее эту энергию. Что-то или кто-то, кто был достаточно силен, чтобы заключить в себе нечто подобное, забирал у нее энергию, не давая ей сгореть.

– Он истощает ее! – воскликнул он, внезапно осознав, что происходит. – Мастер использует ее, чтобы восстановить силы!

Он повернулся к офицеру, стоявшему рядом, и вырвал электрошоковый пистолет у него из рук.

– Сэр, нельзя к ним приближаться, это опасно!

– Я и не собираюсь! – Монтгомери включил шокер и метнул его, как копье, тут же бросившись следом. Пистолет ударил Донну, и его электрический импульс прервал поток энергии, циркулировавшей между ней и Мастером.

Она резко вздохнула, на краткое мгновение вынырнув из безумного круговорота своего разума, и в тот же миг капитан сбил ее с ног. Они оба упали на пол. Кольцо выкатилось из ладони Мастера.

Лежа на спине, Донна замутненным взглядом посмотрела на капитана и потеряла сознание.

– Унесите ее отсюда! Живо! – приказал Монтгомери, но прежде чем трое его людей успели броситься к нему и подобрать Донну, свет по всему зданию внезапно погас, и они очутились в кромешной тьме.

– Капитан! Что происходит?

– Всем сохранять спокойствие! Используйте фонари! Проверьте Мастера!

Один из солдат подошел к столу, где держали заключенного. Железные крепления были сломаны, Мастер исчез.

– Он сбежал, сэр!

Старое сердце капитана пропустило удар.

– Запечатать все выходы. Вы двое, охраняйте Донну Ноубл. Остальные – проверить всё помещение. Он не сбежит из ЮНИТ!

Они не успели даже собраться. Консоль слева от них взорвалась, осыпав их опасным дождем осколков. Один из солдат упал, когда толстый кусок металла врезался ему в лицо. Монтгомери и его люди бросились на землю и спрятались за тяжелым шкафом, когда за первым раздался второй взрыв, разнесший на куски ненавидимый Мастером стол. За ним немедленно последовал третий. Ударная волна от него пронеслась по всему бункеру.

Донна задним умом понимала, что лежит на полу, касаясь щекой холодной плитки, остужающей ее раскрасневшуюся от жара кожу. Она открыла глаза, но не увидела ничего, кроме чернильно-черной темноты. Кто-то схватил ее за руку и заставил подняться на ноги.

– Ты идешь со мной, – прошептал он ей на ухо.

И она побежала на дрожащих ногах, обхватив рукой плечо невидимого спасителя.

За пределами закрытой секции лаборатория стояла на ушах. Повсюду, куда падал взгляд, консоли перегружались и взрывались языками пламени. Электрические импульсы гуляли по базе данных, уничтожая всю информацию, надежно хранившуюся в крепости ЮНИТ. Вспышки горящей техники освещали путь двум беглецам. Солдаты, с помощью фонариков осматривавшие комнату, увидели их и немедленно открыли огонь. Пули засвистели в воздухе, вспышки света освещали их траекторию, отбрасывая на стены мерцающие тени, навевавшие ассоциацию с замедленной съемкой черно-белого кино. Донна столкнулась с убегающей женщиной и закричала, когда пуля разорвала той грудь. Она в ужасе бросилась в укрытие.

– Не останавливайся, беги!

Он снова поднял ее на ноги.

– Я сказал, беги!

Он потащил ее за собой так быстро, что она едва успевала касаться ногами земли, едва успевала замечать, как спотыкается о тела и обломки аппаратуры, рассеянные по полу. Она не знала, куда они бегут, но человек, державший ее за руку, находил путь во мгле легко и быстро, словно продумывал каждый шаг. Они добрались до середины зала. Он взобрался на платформу и затащил ее наверх. Донна стояла прямо перед Диском Вэлианта и чувствовала, как ветер от бешено вращающейся вокруг своей оси машины колышет ее волосы. Мужчина подвел ее ближе к Диску.

– На счет три, иди вперед, – крикнул он, пытаясь перекричать шум.

– Что? Ты рехнулся? Он мне голову снесет!

– Один.

– Он вращается слишком быстро! Я не вижу, куда идти!

– Два!

– Я не буду! Ты меня не заставишь!

– Три!

Он толкнул ее, и Донна, потеряв равновесие, повалилась вперед. Закричала, ощутив, как лезвие проходит в миллиметре от левого уха. Она упала на землю и пнула воздух ногами, как упрямый осел.

– Ты мерзавец! – вспыхнула она, едва сообразив, что все ее конечности все еще при ней. Она сжала кулаки и ударила его в грудь. – Мне чуть голову не отрубило!

Он отодвинулся прочь, и на минуту она вдруг осталась в полной темноте, наедине с механическим скрипом вращающегося диска.

– Эй! Куда ты? Где я? Куда ты меня притащил?

Она прислушалась, но услышала лишь собственное хриплое дыхание.

– Я… я мертва?

– Это вряд ли.

Внезапно загорелся свет, такой яркий, что ей пришлось зажмурить глаза. Задержав дыхание, она огляделась.

Они стояли внутри Диска Вэлианта, хотя теперь ей казалось, что это был вовсе не диск. Это были три вращающихся кольца – крепких и тяжелых, толстых, как ствол дерева. Три сверкающие металлические конструкции, вращающиеся каждая вокруг своей оси. Они двигались так быстро, что вся структура казалась плотной, но в то же время прозрачной, словно призрачная сфера, светящаяся изнутри. По ее поверхности злобными змеями мелькали голубые всполохи электрических искр.

Он стоял посреди сферы, босиком и в одном лишь белом халате, который стянул с мертвого техника ЮНИТ. Он нагнулся над чем-то похожим на контрольную панель. Нажал еще одну кнопку, и из скрытого отсека вдруг вылетел металлический шар. Он раскрылся, как спелый арбуз, демонстрируя жуткий сморщенный череп с глазами, лишенными век, пустой дырой вместо носа и ртом, слившимся с чем-то напоминающим речевое устройство.

– _Мастер!_ – сказал он. – _Возрадуемся! Наш Мастер и повелитель возвратился!_

На мгновение в лице Мастера, взиравшего на это чудовищное существо, промелькнула нерешительность и сомнение, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

– Давай пропустим эти тонкости. У меня неприятности. Приказываю тебе объяснить мне, как управлять Диском Вэлианта.

Донна поднялась на ноги и, внезапно осознав, кто ее спас, неуверенно шагнула к Мастеру.

– То есть, ты не знаешь? – спросила она и обернулась, когда включился свет за пределами сферы. Из-за экранов показался капитан Монтгомери со своими людьми. Заметив стоящих внутри Диска беглецов, он бросился к ним, налево и направо отдавая приказы своим восстанавливающимся войскам.

– Они идут сюда! Как ты можешь не знать? Ты же включил эту чертову штуковину!

– Не знаю я! – проревел он в ярости, исказившей его лицо. – Меня прервали, когда я пытался добраться до файлов Вэлианта. Прекрати болтать своим тупым языком и отвлекать меня!

Донна распахнула рот и набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы обрушить на него поток оскорблений, как вдруг заметила красное пятно, медленно расползавшееся на белом халате чуть ниже груди. Только теперь до нее дошло, почему он так тяжело опирался на пульт.

– Ты ранен.

– Не нужно мне твое несвоевременное сочувствие, – пробормотал он и повернулся к говорящему черепу. – Информацию, живо.

– _Мастер, я проверил системы. Диск Вэлианта готов к работе и ждет ваших указаний._

– Не могу я дать никаких указаний, если ты не дашь мне информацию, – отозвался он с ноткой отчаяния в голосе.

– _Мастер, пожалуйста, ведите нас. Скажите, что нам делать._

– Мне нужна помощь! Я ничего не помню об этом. Что должен делать этот чертов Диск?

– _Терпеливо ждем ваших указаний, Мастер._

Он сжал кулаки и замахнулся, чтобы врезать по консоли, но Донна аккуратно перехватила его запястье.

– Подожди. Я знаю, что должно делать это блюдце. Ребята из ЮНИТ сказали, что это такое. Это что-то вроде временного конвертера… или типа того.

– Временной… конвертер, – едва слышно прошептал Мастер, и его глаза вдруг загорелись.

– Временной конвертер, – повторил он, пробежав пальцами по волосам.

– Временной конвертер! – наконец крикнул он в полном восторге. – Конечно! Конечно, да. Только посмотри на него, ну чем еще это может быть?

На его губах растянулась лучезарная улыбка. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, рассчитывая и вспоминая все, что было необходимо для управления этой машиной.

– Задействовать команду 0121533, код 1211, но воздержаться от использования энергии на полную мощность, – приказал он.

– _Да, Мастер, будет исполнено немедленно._

Кольца стали наращивать темп, земля под ногами у Донны задрожала, а затем начала яростно трястись. Глаза Донны расширились от ужаса. Она посмотрела на Мастера, но тот ответил ей довольной улыбкой и одними губами сквозь оглушающий шум двигателей велел ей держаться крепче.

– _Полная скорость достигнута, уровень энергии максимален._

Свет снаружи Диска Вэлианта погас окончательно, все лампы взорвались, осыпая бегущих мужчин и женщин стеклянными осколками, послышались испуганные крики. Солдаты открыли огонь по Диску, но пули отскакивали от него, рикошетя в своих хозяев с самым неутешительным итогом.

– _Полностью заряжен. Прыжок во времени через три секунды, две, одну, инициирую…_

Сердцевина Диска Вэлианта взорвалась ярким светом, по мощности сопоставимым с взрывом атомной бомбы. Донна закрыла глаза, заслоняя их от волны жара, ударившей в лицо, и вцепилась в консоль, ощутив, как земля уходит из-под ног. Одно мгновение она чувствовала, что летит в море яркого, всепоглощающего света. Затем гравитация вернулась и со всей своей мстительностью врезалась в ее тело, повалив на пол. Она ударилась головой и потеряла сознание.


	6. Chapter 6

**18.**  
Когда Донна открыла глаза, она наконец вспомнила.

Вспомнила Доктора.

Она аккуратно коснулась руками земли под грудью. Ладони тонули в глубоком слое серебряного песка. Она поднялась и огляделась.

Над головой простиралось черное небо, бесконечное глубокое пространство космоса с движущимися по нему мерцающими облаками далеких галактик. Ветер налетел на песчаные дюны и поднял песок в воздух у ее ног, и она обняла себя руками. Песчинки, грациозно падая и танцуя в воздухе, превратились в слабый серебристый поток.

– Где я? – пробормотала она, выдыхая белые облака пара. Она взглянула налево и увидела лишь бесконечную пустыню из звездной пыли, с дюнами, шевелящимися на ветру, и звездами, растянувшимися вплоть до горизонта. Она повернулась в другую сторону и заметила Мастера, стоящего неподалеку с уже закрывшейся небольшой металлической сферой в руках.

– Куда ты меня притащил? – спросила Донна.

Мастер улыбнулся и отпустил сферу. Токлафан, последний в своем роде, всплыл в воздух, развернулся вокруг своей оси, по кругу облетел Донну и Мастера и вернулся на место рядом со своим господином.

– Я спросила, куда ты меня притащил? – потребовала она.

– Да прекрати ты кричать, – задиристо сказал Мастер. – Нет повода для истерик. Если так хочешь знать, мы нигде. Мы все еще в штаб-квартире ЮНИТ.

– О нет! Уж не знаю, что ты сделал, пришелец, но этого не может быть. Я не идиотка. Это какая-то пустыня на отдаленной планете.

Мастер пнул песок носком ноги.

– Да, действительно выглядит как серебристая пустыня, – проговорил он, склонив голову набок. – Но уверяю тебя, мы не перенеслись в пространстве. Даже на одну миллионную дюйма. Диск Вэлианта для этого не предназначен. 

Токлафан повертелся вокруг и подлетел к уху хозяина.

– _Леди Донна не очень умна, правда? Она даже не понимает назначения временного конвертера._

– Эй! Полегче! Я не позволю себя оскорблять железному футбольному мячу! К тому же, твой «господин» сам не знал, что это такое, и нуждался в моей подсказке.

Токлафан вдруг ринулся в ее сторону, ощерившись рядом острых лезвий.

– _Мне убить ее за оскорбление, Мастер?_ – нетерпеливо спросил он.

– Нет. Никто тебе этого не приказывал, – отозвался Мастер с улыбкой. Происходящее его явно развлекало.

Токлафан убрал ножи.

– _Какая жалость,_ – шелковым голосом констатировал он. 

Донна была поражена безумной враждебностью железного шара.

– Эта штука сказала, что хочет меня убить? – воскликнула она. – Она слушается тебя, она называет тебя Мастером? 

Она скривилась.

– И что за псих создает таких чудовищ?

– Это «чудовище» помогло тебе выбраться из ЮНИТ, – хладнокровно заявил Мастер. В его глазах играли веселые искры. – Оно помогло мне преобразовать время в это пространство, и оно же поможет нам сбежать.

– То есть как это оно преобразовало время в это? Как время может стать местом?

– Донна, все это – фальшивка, – он присел на корточки, забрал в ладонь горсть серебристых гранул и позволил им аккуратным ручейком стечь сквозь пальцы. – Я его запрограммировал. Это всего лишь интерфейс, настоящее назначение машины – путешествовать во времени. Черт, если хочешь, можешь называть это заставкой рабочего стола.

Пальцем ноги он нарисовал на песке большой крест.

– Мы здесь. И в этой конкретной точке будет 21 июля 2009 года. Если мы пойдем на восток, вон туда, где исчезает за горизонтом галактика Октавиан, мы попадем в будущее. Каждый шаг – это переход во времени на один день. Если пойти на запад, попадешь в прошлое, – он поднялся и щелкнул пальцами. Токлафан устремился к нему.

– Просто чтобы тебе было понятнее, я растянул время в двухмерном пространстве, поэтому пройденное расстояние равняется пройденному времени. Как только мы достигнем нужного места...

В брюхе токлафана открылось потайное отделение, и в руку Мастеру упало небольшое устройство, внешне напоминавшее переросшую ручку. Когда он поднял его в воздух, устройство засветилось оранжевым сиянием.

– Как только мы достигнем нужного места, я легко переконвертирую пространство обратно во время.

– И мы окажемся в здании ЮНИТ задолго до или много после того, как сбежали оттуда, – добавила Донна.

– Именно, – его улыбка стала еще шире. – Ну и ну, какая неожиданность! Донна Ноубл, а ты действительно умнее, чем я думал. Для землянки уж точно.

– Они сказали, что ты повелитель времени. Если это правда, то ты не первый. Я путешествовала с Доктором.

Мастер нахмурился и фыркнул.

– Какой еще Доктор? 

– Просто Доктор. Он повелитель времени, как и ты. Только у него космический корабль в виде синей полицейской будки вместо этого твоего Диска Вэлианта. Он называл его ТАРДИС, – вспомнив потерянного друга, она погрустнела, но изо всех сил постаралась скрыть это. – Уверен, что не знаешь его? 

Мастер безразлично пожал плечами.

– В памяти это имя не всплывает, хотя, должен признать, она немного неразборчива. В любом случае, имя «Доктор» мне ничего не говорит, – он вгляделся в песчаные дюны на западе. – Надо идти, нечего стоять тут и терять время... образно говоря. Надо добраться до портала, пока конструкция еще стабильна.

Он повернулся от нее прочь и направился на запад. Серебристый шар-убийца полетел за ним, не отставая ни на шаг. После секундного колебания Донна решила, что других вариантов у нее все равно нет, и последовала за своими странными спутниками в пустыню.

Они долго брели по шевелящимся холмам серебристого песка, почти не переговариваясь друг с другом, за исключением случаев, когда Донна пыталась его растормошить. Как бы он ни отличался от Доктора, она помнила о способности того буквально оглушать ее длиннющими монологами, увлеченно заговариваясь, пока у нее не начинала кружиться голова. С болью в сердце она вспомнила о нем и о том, как они расстались, и пообещала себе, что, если выберется живой из этого безжизненного кошачьего горшка, обязательно найдет его. Путешествия с Доктором были лучшим, что когда-либо случалось с ней в жизни. Вернуться к себе прежней было для нее хуже смерти.

– Он стер твою память, чтобы ты не уничтожила саму себя, ты же это понимаешь, да? – внезапно спросил Мастер, прервав затянувшуюся тишину.

Донна удивленно посмотрела на него.

– Откуда ты знаешь, о чем я думаю? 

Мастер метнул в нее одну из своих слащавых улыбок.

– Похоже, я не только неотразим, но еще и умею читать мысли. А твои такие громкие, что утомляют не меньше, чем твой неугомонный язык.

– Ты всегда такой приветливый, или это потому что ты пытаешься общаться со мной? – огрызнулась она. – Ты не слышал о таком понятии, как личное пространство? Кто дал тебе право шпионить за мной у меня же в голове?

– Да что ты? Ты даже не хочешь спросить, почему метакризис повелителя времени не поглотил тебя, когда ты так замечательно все вспомнила?

Донна раздраженно воззрилась на него. Мастер подмигнул.

– Просто скажи "пожалуйста".

Донна вздохнула и закатила глаза.

– Ну хорошо, пожалуйста, скажи мне.

Мастер набрал воздуха в грудь, предвкушая длинный самолюбивый монолог, который продемонстрирует его интеллектуально превосходство.

– Ты не сгорела, потому что большая часть энергии перешла ко мне. Я выкачал ее избыток, чтобы восстановить собственную энергию. В каком-то смысле то, что тебе передал этот Доктор, теперь часть меня, – он на мгновение запнулся, вытаскивая ногу из песка и пытаясь найти опору покрепче. – Тебе осталось только то, что принадлежит тебе по праву: воспоминания, которые он забрал у тебя ради твоей же защиты. 

Он с ухмылкой задрал подбородок.

– Можно сказать, ты еще жива только благодаря мне.

– А ты благодаря мне уже не жалкая безмозглая пародия на повелителя времени, – задиристо отозвалась она.

Мастер повернулся, чтобы наградить ее неприятным взглядом, а токлафан угрожающе навис над ее головой.

Но Донну не так легко было запугать. Она спокойно прошествовала мимо, старательно игнорируя его оскорбленное выражение лица. Ее уловка сработала: Мастер мгновенно перестал дуться и двинулся вслед за ней.

– Если ты даже не знаешь, кто ты такой, что ты вообще можешь помнить? – спросила Донна после того, как они добрых полчаса прошагали в тишине. К этому времени она уже поняла, что Мастер, вообще-то, не был молчаливым – он просто боролся с искушением начать с ней разговор, потому что считал ее крайне раздражающей особой. Но эти однообразные пустоши уже ему наскучили, и он начинал выть от скуки. Ему не терпелось поговорить хоть о чем-нибудь, чем-то занять свою голову. Он уже начинал беседовать то ли с токлафаном, то ли с самим собой, когда Донна предприняла еще одну попытку втянуть его в разговор. Он оглянулся на нее, раздумывая, стоило ли это стараний, и решил, что, в конце концов, это его, черт возьми, развлечет.

– Я ничего не помню, – честно признался он. – Мое прошлое чище белого листа, за исключением огромных жирных желтых букв: «повелитель времени». Но я знаю, кто я такой и неплохо себе представляю, на что я способен.

Он задрал подбородок и посмотрел на нее с нескрываемым высокомерием, которое, видимо, было адресовано всем землянам. 

– Свое имя я знаю, потому что ты и эти идиоты из ЮНИТ звали меня Мастером. Знаешь, я только сейчас понял, что мне, собственно, нравится это имя. В нем есть своя прелесть... – он прикрыл глаза, словно пробуя его на вкус, наслаждаясь звучанием имени, имевшего нечто общее с властью. – Полагаю, оно мне очень подходит.

Донна посмотрела на него и покачала головой, изумляясь такому самолюбию.

– Когда вернемся, я собираюсь найти Доктора. Тебе стоит с ним встретиться, уверена, он сможет тебе помочь.

– Помочь в чем? – усмехнулся Мастер.

– Ну, знаешь, вспомнить твое прошлое. Неужели ты не хочешь знать?

– И чем это поможет моему нынешнему состоянию? – спросил он, насмешливо вскинув бровь.

– Нельзя жить, не зная своего прошлого. Это часть тебя. Оно делает тебя тем, кто ты есть, всю твою жизнь. Когда Доктору пришлось стереть мою память, часть меня умерла. Знаю, это звучит незначительно – какие-то шесть месяцев путешествий с ним. Но он сделал меня сильнее, поделившись со мной всем этим, позволив мне все это пережить. Все эти невероятные, потрясающие мгновения. Я потеряла их и снова стала прежней.

– И теперь ты стала лучше, потому что вернула эти воспоминания, – добавил Мастер со скучающим выражением лица. – Серьезно, ты напоминаешь пожилого учителя, который читает лекцию над свечкой и поджигает себе бороду. Это твой возлюбленный Доктор промыл тебе мозги этим овечьим блеянием? – сказал он в надежде оскорбить ее, несмотря на то, что в глубине души был заинтригован. Он действительно хотел вспомнить, почему был тем, кем считали его земляне. Если они были убеждены в том, что он такой злобный мерзавец, наверное, эти выводы были сделаны на основании его прошлых поступков. Он хотел знать, что с ним случилось. Почему он очнулся в состоянии разума, сравнимом лишь с тостером, но с телом чистокровного повелителя времени? Потерял он свои воспоминания из-за несчастного случая, или его враги стерли ему память так же, как Доктор сделал это с Донной? И кто они, эти враги? Ну, очевидно, ребята из ЮНИТ были его врагами, но он совершенно не мог представить, что именно они могли быть ответственны за его поражение в прошлом. Они, похоже, даже не подозревали о его существовании до того, как поймали его. И, к тому же, были слишком тупыми, чтобы представлять реальную угрозу. На все эти вопросы Доктор, кем бы он ни был, мог дать ответы. Если он владел функционирующей ТАРДИС и мог путешествовать во времени, не исключено, что они пересекались на этом маленьком шарике грязи, притворяющемся планетой. Он мог бы рассказать ему что-нибудь о том, кем он должен был быть.

– Эй! Я спрашиваю, далеко еще? Ты оглох что ли? – рявкнула Донна, уже пару минут безуспешно пытавшаяся достучаться до него. Она все еще была немного зла на то, что Мастер назвал Доктора ее возлюбленным. Можно подумать, ее заинтересует тощий, как струна, щетинистый пришелец. Свидания с инопланетянами в ее планы определенно не входили.

Мастер, и сам раздраженный тем, что она прервала поток его рассуждения, всерьез задумался, не велеть ли токлафану вырвать ее вечно болтающий язык и дать ему таким образом покоя.

– За этим холмом. Полагаю, – сказал он все же. Он не мог придумать убедительной причины пощадить ее, но все-таки это сделал. Это была дурацкая шутка судьбы. Она свела его с самой надоедливой женщиной во Вселенной, которую он, ко всему прочему, не мог заткнуть. Потому что она была жертвой связи разумов, возникшей, судя по всему, как следствие передачи энергии, случившейся между ними. Нужно было придумать способ разорвать эту связь. Но до тех пор его единственным развлечением было лишь оскорблять ее.

– Шевели своими короткими ножками и шагай, раз уж тебе так не терпится, только перестань ныть. Я словно рыжего осла за собой таскаю.

Любой человек вынужден был бы спасаться бегством, едва поймав на себе взгляд, который Донна бросила на него. Но на Мастера это не действовало. Он, похоже, получал истинное удовольствие от того, что мог так ее взбесить.

– Погоди-ка, – Донна внезапно застыла у подножия дюны, и злость моментально исчезла с ее лица.

– Это же… это же ТАРДИС! – она указала на синюю полицейскую будку, стоявшую на вершине. – Это Доктор! Он здесь!

Счастье, которым засветилось ее лицо, встревожило Мастера.

– Донна, чем бы ты ни считала эту будку, она не настоящая.

– Как это не настоящая? – она покачала головой и побежала вверх по холму. Мастер и токлафан не отставали от нее ни на шаг.

– Ты не знаешь Доктора! – крикнула она через плечо. – Он чудесный, находчивый и умный! Он отыщет меня где угодно!

Она нетерпеливо взбиралась вверх шаг за шагом, соскальзывая и спотыкаясь, помогая себе руками. Добравшись до вершины, она ринулась к ТАРДИС. Ее щеки раскраснелись от волнения, в глазах плескалась надежда.

– Эй! Не подходи к этой штуке, тебе говорят! Ты можешь послушать меня хоть раз, чертова девчонка? – предостерегающе крикнул Мастер. Он взобрался наверх и бросился за ней. Что-то не давало ему покоя. Что-то внутри этой будки пугало его. И чем ближе она становилась, тем сильнее становилось его отвращение к этому чему-то. Он чувствовал себя так, как чувствует человек, собирающийся войти в населенную призраками гробницу или разрыть свежую могилу.

– Послушай меня, Донна Ноубл. Я тебе уже говорил: это место – всего лишь интерфейс. Никто и ничто не существует здесь, кроме нас двоих и токлафана. Все, что ты видишь – песок, небо, эта гребаная полицейская будка – фикция. Доктора здесь нет, не заходи в ТАРДИС, это опасно!

– Ну уж нет! Ты не мог выдумать Доктора. Ты же сам сказал, что не знаешь его! Чего ты так испугался? Боишься встретиться с ним? Ты внезапно растерял свою самоуверенность, когда рядом оказался другой повелитель времени, поумнее тебя?

Она толкнула двери ТАРДИС. Незапертые створки медленно распахнулись. Внутри было темно и тихо.

– Доктор? Доктор, ты здесь? Это я, Донна!

Ничего. Донна вошла внутрь, оглядываясь в темноте. В слабом свете, проникавшем через открытые двери, она видела погасший сердечник ТАРДИС. Знакомый свет, мерцавший в сердце огромной машины времени, рассеялся, не оставив после себя даже слабого отголоска. ТАРДИС была мертва, консольная комната казалась холодной пещерой в изрытом червивыми тоннелями трупе.

Шаги Донны эхом отзывались в пустоте. Она сглотнула. С каждым шагом на сердце становилось все тяжелее.

– Доктор, ты здесь?

_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, будь здесь…_

Но никто не отзывался. ТАРДИС была заброшена. Донна потерянно ходила по кругу, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

Мастер закатил глаза.

– Глупая землянка, ты закончила, или ты успокоишься только тогда, когда меня укокошишь?! – проворчал он. Он стоял в проходе и зло смотрел на нее, но не мог перебороть страх, войти и вытащить ее оттуда.

– Да отвали ты!! – заорала Донна, резко повернувшись к нему лицом. В это мгновение она по-настоящему ненавидела его за то, что он оказался прав. – Ты так самодоволен, что, если бы твоя голова могла раздуться еще больше, на нее можно было бы налепить марки и отослать долбаной авиапочтой!

Мастер тяжело сглотнул и сжал зубы так крепко, что услышал скрип. Он уже собирался отправить токлафана, чтобы тот выгнал Донну из ТАРДИС самым болезненным из доступных ему способов, когда за ее спиной вдруг мелькнула тень.

– Берегись, сзади!

Донна развернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы лицом к лицу столкнуться со стоявшим позади нее маленьким мальчиком. Его глаза были яркого синего цвета, кристально-чистого цвета горного озера. Никогда прежде она такого не видела. Его лицо было сплошь забрызгано кровью, одежда запачкана, а рука покрыта жуткими шрамами. Он посмотрел на нее, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но прежде чем он успел издать хоть один звук, красный лазерный луч ударил его в грудь.

– Нет! – Донна оглянулась на Мастера, направлявшего свое странное оружие в форме ручки на беззащитного мальчика. – Остановись! Это всего лишь ребенок! Прекрати, говорю тебе!

Мастер опустил лазерную отвертку, глядя на Донну, кинувшуюся к мальчишке, лежавшему на полу с закрытыми глазами. Она обняла его, приподняла его голову и нежно убрала влажные волосы с его лица.

– Не делай этого, – в ужасе сказал Мастер. – Брось этого выродка.

Донна не могла поверить своим ушам.

– Ты только что подстрелил его, гад!

Он покачал головой.

– Это неважно. Это все равно не изменит время, – он сделал шаг назад. – Отпусти его. С ним что-то не так. Ты видела его глаза? В них есть что-то дурное.

– Это в тебе есть кое-что дурное! – огрызнулась она и подняла мальчика с пола.

– Какого черта ты делаешь?! Оставь его! Я тебе приказываю!

– Ты не имеешь права мне приказывать, нацист космический! Убирайся к черту с дороги! – оттолкнув Мастера, она вынесла мальчика наружу и аккуратно положила его на серебристый песок. В звездном свете она заметила, что он гораздо старше, чем ей показалось сперва. Его глаза распахнулись, когда она коснулась его лица.

– Слава богу. Ты в порядке? – заботливо спросила она.

Мальчик не ответил. Он продолжал затравленно смотреть на нее.

– Ты ранен? Куда ударил этот луч?

– Он ничего не скажет. Даже такой тупоголовой женщине, как ты, должно быть очевидно, что он в шоке, – фыркнул Мастер. Он уселся на песок, согнув колени и уперевшись спиной в стену ТАРДИС. Его страх перед этой полицейской будкой испарился без следа. Внутри не осталось ничего, что могло напугать его. Оно уже было снаружи, лежало в руках Донны в паре футов от него. Он откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить двойной перестук своих сердец, становившийся все громче и громче.

– Ты уже ничем не поможешь этому выродку. Ему крышка.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Что значит «в шоке»? Для этого и нужна твоя лазерная ручка? Чтобы до смерти пугать маленьких детей?

– Это лазерная отвертка! И, что бы ты ни думала, дело не в лазере. Этот мальчишка что-то видел. Что-то ужасное… – Мастер закрыл глаза руками, стараясь заставить себя забыть, что творилось в голове этого ребенка. Он про себя проклинал свои телепатические способности. – Смерть, войну, уничтожение, огни, гаснущие в небе. То, что он видел, убило его душу. Разодрало ее в клочки.

Он яростно потряс головой, но барабанный бой продолжал растекаться по его разуму, прогрызаться в его мозг, как паразит, пока этот звук не превратился в стук молота, разносящего изнутри его череп.

– Это свело его с ума. Он – опасное маленькое чудовище. Мы должны оставить…

Веская пощечина оборвала его на полуслове.

– Хватит! Я не желаю больше слушать этот бред! Повелитель времени ты или нет, ты не достоин им быть! По сравнению с Доктором ты ничто!

Токлафан взметнулся в воздух, вкинув свои ножи и бросился на Донну. Она не дрогнула даже когда вращающиеся лезвия мелькнули в миллиметре от ее лица и срезали длинный локон ее волос.

– Нет! Не надо! – разъяренный Мастер бросил на Донну полный злобы взгляд, но покачал головой, адресуя этот жест своему верному приспешнику. – Просто не надо.

Токлафан снова убрал ножи и отлетел прочь от Донны. Она посмотрела Мастеру в глаза, вызывающе задрав подбородок, и молча вернулась к раненому мальчику.

– Выходит, спешить уже некуда! – крикнул Мастер ей вдогонку. Уголки его губ приподнялись в мрачной саркастичной улыбке.

Они не пошли дальше. Когда самая яркая звезда скрылась за горизонтом, они уснули прямо на земле под светом оставшихся звезд. Донна и мальчик свернулись рядом, прижавшись друг к другу. Мастер не спал. Сидя на другом конце этого лагеря, он прислушивался к барабанному бою, не желающему оставить его в покое.

На следующее утро мальчик исчез.

Когда мальчик ушел, барабаны растворились вместе с ним, и Мастер наконец сумел задремать после долгой бессонной ночи. Но очень скоро его грубо разбудила Донна.

– Проснись! – ее голос панически подскочил на несколько тонов выше, а в глазах стояли слезы. – Что ты с ним сделал? Где он?!

Она хотела снова ударить его, но Мастер схватил ее запястье и вывернул его так сильно, что еще сантиметр – и можно было бы услышать характерный треск. Донна вскрикнула.

– В последний раз говорю: этот мальчишка не настоящий! – прошипел он ей в ухо. – Я ничего с ним не делал. А если ты еще раз попытаешься меня ударить, клянусь, я сломаю тебе руку в стольких местах, что твои кости превратятся в горстку пыли в обвислом кожаном мешке. Capisci quelle che sto dicendo?* 

Донна плакала от злости и унижения, но все же сумела прийти в себя. Она медленно кивнула.

– Отлично, – Мастер вернул ее руку в нормальное положение, но не отпустил ее запястье. – А теперь, не желаете ли пройти со мной, мисс Ноубл?

Он затащил ее в ТАРДИС. Ядро корабля было все еще мертво, но что-то все-таки поменялось. Кресло напротив консоли лежало на полу. А над ним нависало устройство в виде шлема, соединенного с панелью управления с помощью толстого кабеля. Системы корабля были отключены, но горелый запах проводов говорил о том, что совсем недавно их активировали. Кто-то использовал это странное устройство, пока они спали.

– Что это? – нерешительно спросила Донна.

– Это, моя дорогая рыжая дурочка, биоконвертер ТАРДИС. Такой есть в каждой ТАРДИС, для экстренных случаев. Он позволяет повелителям времени превращать собственную ДНК в ДНК любой другой существующей расы.

– Почему он включен?

– Полагаю, этот малец больше не хотел быть повелителем времени, – Мастер отпустил ее. Донна стояла ближе него к двери и могла убежать, но она осталась стоять рядом с ним.

– Почему?

– Потому что он был напуган, – лицо Мастера потемнело. Он развернулся и выскочил из ТАРДИС. Донна последовала за ним.

Они остановились снаружи. Мастер указал на цепочку следов в песке, исчезавших на востоке.

– Вот куда он пошел. Он превратил себя в человека и убежал. Я ничего ему не делал. В этом не было смысла. То, что с ним случилось – фиксированная точка во времени, которую никому не под силу изменить. Даже повелителю времени. Каким бы он ни был незначительным по сравнению с твоим драгоценным всемогущим Доктором.

Донна молча смотрела на убегающие прочь следы, как вдруг до нее дошло, что здесь случилось на самом деле.

– Мне жаль, – не глядя на Мастера, наконец сказала она со всей искренностью.

– Чего? – саркастично фыркнул он, не отрывая взгляда от линии горизонта, за которой скрылся мальчик.

– Жаль, что тебе пришлось вспомнить это, – она взглянула на Мастера. От чувства вины на ее щеках играл румянец. – Этот мальчик… это был ты, да? Это когда-то случилось с тобой. И ты вспомнил.

Мастер не обернулся и не поднял на нее глаз. Он смотрел вдаль, туда, где за песчаными холмами исчезала галактика Медузы.

– Пора идти, – наконец сказал он после долгого молчания. Из его голоса словно выкачали все эмоции. – Структура этого места не продержится долго.

Он кивнул в сторону запада.

– Первый портал должен быть за вон той второй дюной. Если поторопимся, успеем туда до того, как Медуза скроется совсем.

Они продолжили путь в полной тишине. Мастер шел впереди, токлафан летел за ним, не отставая ни на шаг. Донна держалась в паре футов от них. Ей не хотелось огорчать его еще больше. К тому же, стоило ей приблизиться к Мастеру, как его кровожадный помощник начинал в качестве предупреждения играть своими лезвиями. Даже ей становилось очевидно, что они с этим железным шаром вряд ли станут лучшими друзьями.

Когда последние кольца галактики Медузы коснулись сгорбленных силуэтов песчаных гор на западе, Мастер внезапно остановился.

Донна сделала несколько нерешительных шагов к нему, непрестанно наблюдая за токлафаном, нависавшим у него над головой.

– Почему мы остановились?

– Мы на месте, – Мастер поднял руки в воздух, указывая ими на окружающее пространство.

– Но здесь нет ничего, кроме мертвого дерева.

Мастер отломил длинную ветку от ссохшегося растения и вынул отвертку из кармана халата.

– Портал где-то под слоем песка. Все, что от меня требуется – это найти его.

Он направил на землю сканирующий луч своей лазерной отвертки. Там, где свет касался песка, тот становился прозрачным, и на черном фоне становилась видна сеть зеленых флуоресцентных линий. Из них состояло все окружающее их пространство. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Донна сообразила, что линии были сотканы из нулей и единиц – языка компьютерной программы. Когда Мастер направил луч на ее ноги, под ней отразилась глубокая черная дыра, казавшаяся бездонной. Она испуганно отскочила от света.

– Говорил же, это все фикция, – Мастер позволил себе улыбнуться – в первый раз с тех пор, как они покинули ТАРДИС. – Кстати, ты стояла точно на портале. Тебе даже переходить никуда не было нужно.

Донна быстро взяла себя в руки.

– Ладно, ты его нашел, что дальше?

Улыбка Мастера превратилась в самодовольную ухмылку. Он склонил голову набок и жестом велел Донне подойти ближе. Она сделала пару шагов вперед, оказавшись на самом краю черного портала. Взглянув вниз, она смогла увидеть яркий водоворот слепящего света, кружившегося в темной пропасти. Мастер отключил лазерную отвертку, и у них под ногами снова оказался серебристый песок.

Донна взглянула на Мастера. Поблекшие глаза выдавали ее страх. Он ответил ей ободряющей улыбкой.

– И что теперь? – осмелилась спросить она.

– А теперь, – ответил Мастер, воткнув ветку в песок, словно копье. – Предлагаю тебе задержать дыхание.

– Что? – Донна почувствовала, как ее нога уходит в песок на пугающей скорости. Прежде чем она успела позвать на помощь, верхняя часть ее тела уже исчезала в песчаной воронке. Песчинки посыпались ей за шиворот, их тяжесть сдавила ее, не давая дышать. Она глубоко вздохнула в последнем порыве паники и исчезла под поверхностью земли, погрузившись во тьму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Понимаешь, о чем я?» или более подходящее по контексту «Ты меня поняла?» (итал.)


	7. Chapter 7

**19.**  
Глубоко под оживленными улицами Лондона в одном из древних заброшенных канализационных тоннелей викторианской эпохи забрезжил слабый свет. Он был не крупнее светлячка, парил в воздухе, рассеивая бесконечную мрачную черноту. Крысиное семейство, облюбовавшее это место, с большим любопытством и с небольшим испугом уставилось на это незнакомое ему явление. Одна из них, крупная старая крыса, пережившая уже как минимум четыре зимы, приблизилась и понюхала воздух вокруг странного светящегося шара. Она попыталась поймать его своими коготками, но он отлетел в сторону. Это могло быть какое-нибудь насекомое, толстый сочный жук, которого ей было бы приятно надкусить своими зубами. Она погналась за ним. Светлячок ринулся от нее прочь и вылетел в большой круглый, как пещера, резервуар, соединявшийся с системой тоннелей. Добравшись до его середины, он замер, паря над мерцающей водой.

А потом он внезапно начал расти.

Крыса нервно дернула усами. На ее глазах шар дорос до размера мыши, затем крысы, кошки, небольшой машины. Он все рос и рос, начиная издавать громкий гудящий звук, который становился все громче, пока не стал походить на гул взлетающего самолета. Старая крыса резко развернулась и понеслась прочь. Облако света взорвалось, превратившись в ослепляющий огненный шар, по каменным стенам старого резервуара скользнули металлические кольца, высекая голубые искры. Возникший из ниоткуда Диск Вэлианта на долю секунды завис в воздухе над водой и рухнул вниз. Его металлические кольца продолжали вращаться, врезаясь в каменные стены и сотрясая все строение. Часть стены обвалилась и упала в воду. Большие волны ударились о тротуар, выгоняя крыс из тоннеля.

Кольца наконец остановились, застряв в стене.

В центре Диска рядом с разрушенным пультом управления на платформе, наполовину погруженной в воду, друг рядом с другом лежали Мастер и Донна.

– Что? – Донна резко вздохнула, придя в себя. Она все еще чувствовала, что задыхается. Однако до нее медленно начинало доходить, что она не похоронена в песке, а лежит на полу Диска Вэлианта, а вокруг нее горят его огромные кольца.

– Какого черта ты сделал? – ахнула она. – Где мы?

Она огляделась. Токлафан парил над Мастером. А тот все еще без сознания лежал на полу лицом в воде.

– Черт! – Донна бросилась вперед и торопливо перевернула его на спину.

– Мастер! – после секундного колебания она все же осмелилась ударить его по лицу. – Эй! Только не говори мне, что позволишь себе утонуть в сточной канаве глубиной в дюйм!

Она поднесла руку к его носу. Он еще дышал. Когда он открыл глаза, на ее лице отразилось облегчение.

Мастер слабо ухмыльнулся.

– Ну? Как я припарковался? – пробормотал он.

Донна не смогла сдержать ответной улыбки.

– Как русский танкист под кайфом, – она взглянула на горящие руины. – Вряд ли тебе возместят страховку.

Мастер хихикнул, но его улыбка тут же сменилась гримасой боли. Его рука коснулась разодранного халата в том месте, куда его ударили солдатские пули. Из-под ладони потянулась красная струйка крови, окрасившая воду в черный цвет.

– У тебя кровь, – Донна с возрастающим ужасом смотрела, как по поверхности воды расплывается темное чернильное пятно. – Почему у тебя все еще идет кровь? Я думала, тебе стало лучше. В искусственной пустыне ты казался здоровым.

– Там время не движется. Мои раны не затянулись, потому что попросту не успели. Диск Вэлианта перенес нас в пространство вне времени. Оно вернулось лишь когда мы вошли в портал. По сути, эти дырки во мне сделали каких-нибудь пару минут назад.

Мастер внимательно посмотрел Донне в лицо.

– Да ладно, чего ты так испугалась? Во второй раз за день я не помру, это было бы банально.

– Я отвезу тебя в больницу, – Донна закинула его руку себе на плечо, помогая подняться.

– О нет, только не в больницу, – Мастер скорчился, при каждом шаге осторожно перенося вес тела с одной ноги на другую. – А я-то думал, что ты не желаешь моей смерти. Эти так называемые врачи с радостью отправят меня на вскрытие, когда узнают о моей необычной анатомии. Они разберут меня на части и разложат по дюжине пронумерованных баночек раньше, чем мои сердца перестанут биться.

– Но тебе нужна медицинская помощь, – возразила Донна. Она заметила тонкий ручеек крови, стекающий по его ногам в воду.

– Я могу исцелиться сам, – не без упрямства и неуместной гордости отозвался Мастер. – Я еще частично регенерирую, мне просто нужно больше времени. Нужен отдых в безопасном месте.

Говорить становилось все труднее, каждый вдох болью отзывался в груди. Должно быть, одна из пуль ударила в верхнюю часть грудной клетки и порвала легкое. Поддерживаемый Донной, он поплелся по тоннелю. Токлафан летел впереди и освещал им путь. В конце концов, они добрались до узкого прохода в стене, откуда на улицу вела короткая лестница. Донна помогла ему подняться по скользким ступенькам. На самом верху лестница оканчивалась тяжелой металлической дверью. Ее петли и замок проржавели насквозь. Донна толкнула дверь, но та даже не сдвинулась. Мастер, тяжело опиравшийся на Донну и изо всех сил старавшийся не потерять сознание, скользнул рукой в карман и передал ей лазерную отвертку.

– Вот, используй это, – предложил он. Его голос ослабел почти до шепота. Он сунул устройство ей в ладонь. – Нажми вот на эту кнопку.

Донна выстрелила в замок лазерным лучом и снова навалилась плечом на дверь. Та поддалась. На мгновение ослепив их обоих, в тоннель ворвался солнечный свет. Она распахнула дверь и помогла Мастеру выбраться наружу. Токлафан собирался последовать за ними, но Мастер покачал головой.

– Нет. Останешься здесь до темноты, – он поднял лазерную отвертку.

– Используй устройство слежения, настройся на этот маяк, – он повернул какой-то механизм, и на конце отвертки замигал красный огонек. – Найдешь маяк – найдешь меня.

Расстроенный, но верный до конца, токлафан послушался своего господина и вернулся в канализацию дожидаться наступления темноты. Донна закрыла дверь, и они с Мастером направились дальше. Она очень надеялась, что выбранная дорога приведет их в самый обыкновенный переулок самого обыкновенного земного города где-нибудь поблизости от Лондона. Но, повернув за угол, она поняла, что это и был Лондон. Они стояли на перекрестке Риджент-стрит и Пикадилли, прямо перед ней возвышался памятник графу Шафтсбери, яркими неоновыми лампами светились рекламные табло. Мимо, торопясь на работу или с работы, сновали люди. По оживленным улицам со скоростью спаривающихся улиток двигались красные автобусы и черные кэбы. Глядя на эту до боли знакомую картину, она облегченно вздохнула.

– По крайней мере, мы дома! Ну, то есть, я дома. Насчет тебя не уверена… Эй! – она почувствовала увеличивающуюся тяжесть на плече – Мастер все-таки потерял сознание. Вес его тела был ей не по силам, и ей пришлось наполовину прислонить его к фонарному столбу, чтобы удержать на ногах.

– Эй, очнись! – беспокойно попросила она. – Если ты сейчас отключишься, я даже не знаю, очнешься ли ты снова.

Она взглянула на кровавое пятно, залившее уже почти всю нижнюю часть халата и подкладку.

– Все, хватит. Я звоню в скорую. Ты так должно не продержишься.

– Нет, – слабо пробормотал Мастер. – Только не к докторам… пожалуйста.

– Но... что ты предлагаешь мне делать? Я не позволю тебе умереть от потери крови.

– Отвези меня… в безопасное место…

– Если хочешь, поехали ко мне, – предложила она.

– Нет, нельзя. Ты можешь встретиться сама с собой.

– А это плохо, точно. Прости, стоило догадаться, – она достаточно хорошо помнила не только объяснения Доктора, но и все эти безумные сюжетные повороты в фильмах «Назад в будущее». Донна напряглась, пытаясь найти выход.

– Хорошо, думай, Донна, думай! Безопасное место. Безопасное место. Боже! Я даже не знаю, какой сейчас год! Ты что же, хочешь, чтобы я тащила тебя в гостиницу?

– Июнь, – прошептал Мастер.

– Что? Что ты сказал?

– Сегодня 22 июня 2008 года, – объяснил он, немного повысив голос.

– 22 июня, два года назад… – внезапно Донне в голову пришла идея. – Погоди, это же то самое лето, когда я устроилась на временную работу секретарем в частной компании. Мой босс уехал в отпуск и попросил покормить его золотую рыбку и полить цветы. У него огромная квартира в центре Лондона, всего в паре кварталов отсюда. Можно пойти туда, – она посмотрела на Мастера, чтобы убедиться, что он еще в сознании. – Она близко и она достаточно безопасна. Если ты сможешь идти.

Мастер кивнул и попытался подняться. Поддерживая его, Донна все же умудрилась поставить его на ноги. 

Спотыкаясь, они побрели по улице, преследуемые осторожными взглядами пешеходов, оглядывавшихся на жуткие пятна на халате Мастера. К счастью, никто из них не хотел связываться с этой парочкой, принимая их за наркоманов или бездомных.

– Говори со мной… – прошептал Мастер. Его губы и лицо уже потеряли краску. – Не давай мне отключиться…

– О чем?

– Почему ты так уверена, что не столкнешься с собой… в этой квартире?

– Эм… ну, потому что я в итоге забыла и про цветы и про золотую рыбку. Я прекрасно это помню – он уехал на две недели, а когда вернулся, ему уже были нужны новые растения и новое домашнее животное.

Мастер изумленно взглянул на нее, и его губы растянулись в мальчишеской ухмылке.

По пути к квартире они так и не заметили десятки листовок, тут и там расклеенных на столбах и голых стенах. Если бы они хотя бы на мгновение подняли головы и взглянули на огромные рекламные растяжки, прикрепленные над первыми и вторыми этажами офисных зданий на Пикадилли, они узнали бы изображенного на них человека. Человека в безупречном черном костюме, улыбавшегося в камеру, словно говоря: «Доверьтесь мне», хотя эта улыбка не отражалась в его глазах.

Они так и не прочли надпись, призывавшую гордых граждан Великобритании голосовать за светлое и безопасное будущее. За Гарольда Саксона.


	8. Chapter 8

**20.**  
К тому времени, когда они добрались до квартиры, Мастер уже наполовину погрузился в бессознательное состояние. К счастью, Донна не разучилась открывать замки с помощью лазерной отвертки. Она осторожно втащила его внутрь, стараясь не оставлять кровавых следов на дорогих коврах в холле. Если бы соседи заметили что-то странное, они наверняка позвонили бы в полицию. Она опустила его на диван и, поискав, обнаружила бинты в шкафчике в ванной. Когда она вернулась, Мастер спал. Его глаза под закрытыми веками дергались, словно ему снился сон. Она осторожно приподняла края халата. Некогда белая ткань пропиталась высохшей кровью. На левой стороне его груди зияли два пулевых отверстия размером с небольшой камушек. На мгновение у Донны перехватило дыхание, когда она увидела, сколько крови свернулось вокруг ран. Она начинала сомневаться в том, что было разумно полагаться на способности Мастера к исцелению.

– Нет… – пробормотал он таким слабым голосом, что его было едва слышно.

Донна наклонилась к нему, приблизив ухо к его губам.

– Не надо… докторов… пожалуйста…

– Ну хорошо, хорошо, – должно быть, он опять слушал ее мысли, но в данный момент ей было все равно. – Обещаю.

Она порвала бинты на широкие полосы и перевязала его раны. Потом принесла из спальни простыни и, завернув его в них, положила ему под голову подушку. Закончив, она рухнула в кресло в углу напротив огромных окон и уставилась вниз, на оживленную улицу, гадая, как же она ввязалась во все это, пока ее глаза не закрылись от усталости.

 

**21.**  
Когда она проснулась, на улице стояло раннее утро, а над ней всего в паре-тройке дюймов нависало чисто выбритое лицо Мастера.

– Доброе утро, солнышко, – на губах его играла на удивление приятная улыбка. – Хорошо спалось?

Донна поднялась, мгновенно почувствовав, как сводит плечи и спину. Даже дорогой итальянский дизайнер не мог сделать кресло удобным спальным местом. Она потянулась, разминая шею.

– Давно ты встал? – она заметила, что Мастер все еще пристальным неморгающим взглядом смотрит на нее. От этого становилось неуютно.

– Недавно. Ты спала, так что я принял душ, побрился и подобрал себе одежду в гардеробе. У парня, который здесь живет, отвратительный вкус. Мне понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы найти что-нибудь более-менее приличное.

– Значит, ты в порядке? – Донна осмотрела его с головы до ног. Мастер стоял прямо и действительно выглядел на порядок лучше с румянцем на щеках. Он был одет в черный костюм-двойку на двух пуговицах, белую рубашку и черные брюки со стрелками, но без носок или ботинок. Поймав ее взгляд, направленный на его босые ноги, он пошевелил пальцами.

– Как я и говорил. Трудно было найти что-то, в чем я не смотрелся бы как идиот. Этот мужик носит носки с мультяшными персонажами, а его ботинки смотрятся так, словно их жевала собака. Я скорее умру, чем надену нечто подобное.

– Так… ты вылечился? – Донна протянула руку к тому месту, где его перетягивали бинты. Мастер закатил глаза и задрал рубашку. Раны закрылись, оставив после себя лишь едва заметные шрамы. Донна неуверенно коснулась их кончиками пальцев.

– Два маленьких шрамчика, и все. Наверное, завтра уже не будет и их. Ты даже ничего не заметишь, – он снова заправил рубашку.

– А что случилось с пулями? Разве не нужно было их вынуть?

Мастер запустил руку в карман и показал ей в раскрытой ладони две испачканные кровью пули.

– Они выпали ночью, пока я спал. Вот они, преимущества повелителей времени, – он бросил пули в стоявшую на кофейном столике ужасно безвкусную пепельницу в форме водяной лилии с керамическими лягушками. 

– Я бы сказал, это с лихвой покрывает все попытки людей вырвать мои сердца из чистого любопытства.

Донна облегченно выдохнула.

– Боже, вы, ребята, просто потрясающие! – воскликнула она и, бросившись на Мастера, вдруг крепко сжала его в объятиях. Мастер, совершенно ошарашенный этим внезапным проявлением человеческой теплоты и чувственности, застыл на месте, но Донна даже не заметила его смущения.

– Вот теперь я уверена, что все будет в порядке! Теперь надо лишь найти Доктора, и он сможет вернуть нас в 2009 год.

Мастер оторвал Донну от своей груди.

– Прекрати болтать хоть на секунду. Я пока не собираюсь в 2009 год.

Улыбка Донны погасла.

– Но мы же не можем остаться здесь. Мама и дедушка сойдут с ума от беспокойства.

– Ну так это же не моя проблема, правда?

Донна в немом изумлении уставилась на него.

– Но… я спасла тебе жизнь.

– А я спас тебя в штаб-квартире ЮНИТ, – холодно отозвался Мастер. Он поправил воротник и разгладил складки костюма. – В любом случае, если эти ребята из ЮНИТ говорили правду, я обязан больше узнать о том, что со мной случилось, и сделать это я смогу именно в 2008 году, когда к власти пришел Гарольд Саксон. Возвращение в 2009-ый мне ничем не поможет. Ты же, кажется, сама хотела, чтобы я побольше узнал о своем прошлом? Разве не ты пыталась скормить мне эту чушь про самопознание?

Она покачала головой и принялась ходить взад-вперед по квартире.

– Почему ты это делаешь? – спросила она дрожащим голосом.

– Что? – засмеялся он.

– Я думала, ты… я думала, ты такой же…

– Как кто? Как твой драгоценный Доктор? – он расхохотался. 

– Донна Ноубл, откуда ты взяла эту смехотворную мысль? – насмешливо, почти на грани жестокости, сказал он. – Знаешь, это расизм – предполагать, что я весь из себя добрый только потому, что таким был твой ручной Доктор. Да ладно тебе! Даже ты не можешь быть настолько глупой и наивной.

Она попыталась ударить его, но у полностью оправившегося Мастера теперь была моментальная реакция. Он перехватил ее руку на лету, но, к ее удивлению, в этот раз не причинил ей боли.

– Я тебя предупреждаю, – низким голосом пригрозил он и тут же отпустил ее.

– Я хочу найти Доктора, – проговорила Донна так спокойно, как только могла.

– Ты останешься здесь, – Мастер взял из бара бутылку виски и налил полный стакан.

– Ты меня не остановишь, – она ринулась в коридор, но Мастер мгновенно вынул лазерную отвертку и навел на нее. Донна застыла.

– Вообще-то, думаю, остановлю, – он привел ее обратно в гостиную, держа руку на ее пояснице.

– Сядь, – почти приказал он и протянул ей стакан с виски. Донна всего мгновение смотрела на него, потом неуверенно приняла стакан. Мастер уселся на кофейный столик напротив и немигающим взглядом уставился на нее.

– Донна Ноубл, – задумчиво проговорил он, прикоснувшись кончиком лазерной отвертки к своей верхней губе. – Знаешь, чем больше я на тебя смотрю, тем больше я…

Он умолк, сдвинув брови, и вдруг наклонился к ней так близко, что в ноздри ударил запах дорогого средства после бритья, которым он пользовался утром.

– Ты мне знакома. То есть, да, конечно, ты спасла меня тогда в парке, когда я еще был не в себе. Это я помню. Но есть что-то еще. Мне кажется, я знал тебя еще раньше. Я почти уверен, что ты как-то связана с моим таинственным прошлым, – он прикусил нижнюю губу, изучая ее лицо. – Такое может быть? Как ты думаешь? Мм?

Донна сидела ровно, держа нетронутый напиток в руке. Она оглядела Мастера, не двинув головой.

– Я думаю, что ты опасный безумец. Я думаю, что тебя нужно запереть где-нибудь, ради твоего же блага.

– Правда? – хихикнул Мастер. – И как ты пришла к такому гениальному заключению?

– Ты… ты что-то сделал со мной, с моим разумом. Я не хотела идти назад и совершенно точно не хотела сидеть здесь и пить с тобой. Но ты как-то заставил меня. Ты навязал мне свою волю.

– Дзынь-дзынь! Ты абсолютно права, – рассмеялся Мастер с почти ребяческой радостью. – Подарите ей плюшевого мишку и бурные овации!

– Это мерзко! – огрызнулась она. – Ты подлое эгоцентричное чудовище! Надо было бросить тебя в ЮНИТ, оставить тебя этим белым халатам до конца твоей никчемной жизни.

– Ну, они же тебя предупреждали, – он полагал, что грубые слова Донны его не заденут, но это было так. Ситуация определенно уже не казалась ему такой занимательной.

– Ты не можешь держать меня здесь! Отпусти меня!

– А что мне мешает? – Мастер взял стакан с виски из ее неподвижных рук и отхлебнул большой глоток.

– То, что… что нельзя вот так просто захватывать разум других людей, распоряжаться ими по своей воле и бросать на свою милость. Ты уже забыл, как с тобой обращались военные в ЮНИТ? Они подключили тебя к этой ужасной машине и парализовали твое тело и разум. Если ты помнишь это и если ты действительно так умен, как хочешь казаться, ты уже должен был сам догадаться, почему нельзя так поступать.

Она подняла на него глаза. Мастер скрестил руки, держа стакан с напитком в левой руке. Он избегал ее взгляда, внимательно изучая темную жидкость медового цвета, мерно вращающуюся в стеклянной емкости.

– Потому что это подло, – в ярости выплюнула она, отчаянно надеясь, что он поймет. – Неужели тебе все надо разжевывать? Это НЕПРАВИЛЬНО!

– С меня хватит, – чуть слышно пробормотал Мастер и отвернулся от нее. Как только он отошел, Донна почувствовала, как ослабевает ледяная хватка, сковавшая ее разум, возвращая ей контроль над собственным телом. Ее конечности и плечи расслабились, словно все тело испустило вздох облегчения.

Мастер все еще стоял к ней спиной перед огромными окнами квартиры. Он смотрел вниз, на снующих по улице людей, словно наблюдал за колонией муравьев.

– Можешь идти, – медленно проговорил он, словно это решение причиняло ему боль.

Она продолжала сидеть на диване и смотреть на него.

– Я сказал, ты можешь идти, – он наконец повернулся к ней лицом. – Вали отсюда, черт тебя дери, пока я не передумал!

Донна подскочила и выбежала из квартиры, хлопнув дверью. Вместо того чтобы спуститься на лифте, она направилась к лестнице и не останавливалась, пока не оказалась на улице, прямо напротив окон квартиры. Ее сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, охваченное странным смешением гнева, страха и разочарования.

– Успокойся, Донна, – пробормотала она. – Не позволяй этому ненормальному одолеть тебя.

Но все же она не смогла удержаться и посмотрела вверх, в окна второго этажа. Мастер все еще стоял там. Вид у него был потерянный.

Донна потрясла головой, надеясь выкинуть его из головы, и зашагала прочь.

 

**22.**  
Она успела пройти четыре квартала, прежде чем сообразила, что не имеет понятия, как найти Доктора. До своей встречи с повелителем времени в 2009-ом она целый год пыталась выйти с ним на связь, пуская в ход все возможные ухищрения. Она несколько месяцев перерывала ежедневные газеты в поисках необычных происшествий. Расследовала все события, которые могли быть хотя бы отдаленно связаны с пришельцами. Она хорошо помнила каждое подозрительное событие, произошедшее после ее катастрофической свадьбы. Лондонская больница, отправившаяся на экскурсию на Луну, био-лаборатория Лазаруса, уничтоженная чудовищным созданием, космический корабль, едва не рухнувший на Букингемский дворец, – она всякий раз рвалась туда. Но всякий раз не успевала застать своего Доктора.

Ее смелость поугасла, шаг замедлился. Ради всего святого, как она его найдет теперь, если ей это не удалось в первый раз?

Она остановилась. Кто-то с руганью врезался в нее сзади.

– Да ради бога, – раздраженно отозвалась она. – С чего столько шума? Что такого случилось? На лишнюю минуту опоздаешь на свидание со стаканчиком эля в любимом баре? Это все, что тебе нужно в твоей тоскливой жизни?

Ворчавший на нее мужчина торопливо отошел прочь.

Донна фыркнула и без особого интереса проводила его взглядом. Мужчина перешел улицу и слился с толпой, стоявшей у экрана, смонтированного прямо перед переполненным пабом. Она почти ожидала, что эта куча мужчин собралась здесь, чтобы посмотреть футбольный матч. Однако под логотипом BBC шла трансляция из парламента. Несмотря на то, что Донна большую часть жизни провела в одиночестве, она хорошо знала, что мужчины интересовались политикой так же, как и женской косметикой, и потому происходившее показалось ей подозрительным. 

Она протолкалась вперед, к экрану, и обратилась к стоявшему рядом с ней офисному работнику.

– Эй, что происходит? – спросила она как можно обыденнее.

Мужчина глянул на нее через плечо, но тут же снова повернулся к монитору.

– Гарольд Саксон выиграл на выборах большинством голосов, – ответил он с гордостью и восхищением. – Он собирается обратиться к своим избирателям в прямом эфире, мы все ждем его речи.

– Ясно, – пробормотала Донна. – Она будет через минуту или около того?

– Вы не видели график в «Радио Таймс»? – фыркнул мужчина. – Его речь в семь часов вечера. А сейчас только половина пятого.

– Но до нее же больше часа, – Донна в изумлении посмотрела на него. – Вы что, собираетесь стоять здесь до начала?

– Разумеется. Что если я что-нибудь пропущу? Конечно, моя девушка дома обязательно все запишет, но отношения женщин с техникой всем известны. Слишком рискованно. Это было бы словно пропустить коронацию или что-то в этом роде.

– Коронацию? – ахнула Донна. – Вы что говорите, черт возьми? Он же не король Англии!

– Конечно, нет! Он гораздо больше! Больше, чем король. Он повелитель и защитник нашей нации, – говоря это, мужчина и впрямь подпустил слезу. – Наш Гарри, защищающий Англию от враждебных инопланетян. Не то что эти чертовы американцы. Простите, сейчас будут показывать его избирательный ролик, я хочу посмотреть и не хочу, чтобы мне мешали.

И с этими словами он повернулся к экрану. В его глазах плескалось нечто, что можно было описать лишь как слепой фанатизм простого нацистского солдата, собирающегося умереть за своего обожаемого Фюрера. 

Донна отшатнулась от него.

– Этого не может быть, – пробормотала она, чувствуя, как от беспокойства по спине ползут мурашки. Она присмотрелась к людям, стоявшим вокруг. Они все были такими же. Мужчины и женщины стояли и сидели с кружками в руках, совершенно забыв про пиво, не разговаривая друг с другом. Все они в нетерпеливом предвкушении смотрели в экран. 

Началась реклама, и с мониторов на них взглянуло лицо Мастера. Он заговорил. Его чарующий таинственный голос с полной искренностью обещал людям великого лидера. Он был как-то неуклюже красив, хотя для любого разумного человека его нос был слишком острый, глаза мелковаты, а сам он походил на ласку. Но для всех вокруг он был привлекательным, почти желанным. Они смеялись над его шутками, под действием его пылких речей в них просыпалась гордость за Британию и страх перед так называемой внеземной угрозой.

Разум Донны поплыл. Она думала о его губах, об этом строгом рте, который сегодня утром был так близко, что она чувствовала его дыхание на своей коже. Нужно было поцеловать его. Она вспомнила, как посреди тьмы и хаоса, воцарившихся в штаб-квартире ЮНИТ, он схватил ее за руку. Вспомнила, каким надежным и оберегающим было это прикосновение. И внезапно ей захотелось оказаться рядом с ним, захотелось этого гораздо больше, чем хотелось найти Доктора…

– Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет! – Донна потрясла головой и оторвала взгляд от экрана. – Ну уж нет! Не выйдет! Со мной этот трюк не пройдет!

Как только она поняла, что происходит, все мысли о восхвалении Мастера вылетели у нее из головы.

Он промывал мозги всем на свете.

Она огляделась вокруг, словно только что очнулась после приятного сна и осознала, что застряла в бесконечном кошмаре. Только вот кошмар был наяву. С этой телепередачей творилось нечто ужасное, он сделал с ней что-то, чтобы заставить людей думать, будто они доверяют Гарольду Саксону. Не поднимая глаз от земли, она отступила прочь от экрана. Но стоило ей повернуться, как ее взгляд упал на кучу листовок, буквально застилавших улицы. _Голосуйте за Саксона! Саксон – ваш человек. Он сражается против неминуемой инопланетной угрозы. Доверяйте Гарольду Саксону_. Куда бы она ни посмотрела, всюду висели плакаты. Мастер улыбался с них своей слащавой улыбкой, умело изображавшей сочувствие и заботу о светлом будущем Британии.

Она продолжала идти в надежде сбежать из этого безумного мира, почитавшего Гарольда Саксона как полубога. Ее беспокойство переросло в страх, она старательно копалась в своих воспоминаниях, стараясь припомнить, что произошло. К ее удивлению и огорчению, ей вспомнилось немногое, даже несмотря на то, что память, стертая Доктором, полностью восстановилась. Она помнила, как смотрела выборы по телевизору, но почти не думала о них за исключением одного – она желала Саксону победы и голосовала за него, как и все остальные. Она помнила о том, что случилось на военном воздушном корабле, помнила, как пришельцы, которых Саксон представил всему миру как «дружелюбных», убили президента Уинтерса. Но даже когда американский лидер превратился в горстку пыли перед объективами камер, даже когда Саксон провозгласил себя единственным истинным Мастером и повелителем человечества, даже когда жуткий страх поразил всю семью Донны, они не восстали против его решения захватить власть, они опустили головы, даже не пытаясь оказать сопротивление.

Теперь Донна понимала, что Мастер контролировал разумы всех и каждого, заставлял их признать любую ложь, исходившую из его уст. Он вторгся в их мысли и превратил их в стадо послушных овец, собрал их всех и повел на бойню. Ее злила и расстраивала сама мысль о том, что жалкий бродяга, которого она спасла на улице, мог совершить нечто столь отвратительное с ней и ее семьей. Но она старалась подавить эти чувства и сохранить ясность. Единственное, чего не понимала Донна, – почему, судя по ее воспоминаниям, бойни так и не произошло? Секунду назад Мастер собирался уничтожить все человечество, а в следующую он оказался застрелен, как собака, одним из солдат, и кризис был завершен.

Донна знала Мастера достаточно, чтобы понимать – победить его было не так просто. Так что же на самом деле случилось? Кто прекратил это безумие и не дал Мастеру воплотить в жизнь свой злобный план?

– Доктор, – прошептала Донна. Конечно, это был он! Он спас их, как и всегда. Страх, овладевший ее сердцем, внезапно начал рассеиваться. Доктор был здесь. Она не была одна. Уже нет.

И теперь она точно знала, как его найти.

 

**23.**  
Когда Мастер наконец отошел от окна, на улице уже темнело. Он сел напротив огромного плоского телевизора и включил его. В голове у него скручивала и распускала свои кольца здоровая змея. Он налил себе еще виски и откинулся назад, гладя пальцем стеклянную поверхность стакана.

То, что он все же увидел прошлого себя, нельзя было назвать удачей, учитывая то, что речь нового премьер-министра крутили по всем телеканалам Британского полуострова. Гарольд Саксон сидел в своем кабинете на Даунинг-стрит, 10 и готовился обратиться к нации.

– Так-так-так, – рассмеялся Мастер пустым и безрадостным смехом. – Только посмотрите, до чего же мне знаком этот прекрасный дьявол.

Он придвинулся ближе к экрану.

– Британия, Британия, Британия, – заговорил Гарольд Саксон, и вся страна, словно загипнотизированная, слушала его, затаив дыхание.

– В какое невероятное время мы живем. Всего несколько лет назад этот мир был таким маленьким. А потом вдруг явились они, упали на нас прямо с неба.

Мастер едва не подавился своим напитком.

– Ах ты хитрый ублюдок! – выпалил он и усмехнулся себе под нос. – Использовать национальное телевидение, чтобы внедрить альтернативные мозговые волны в головы этих ничтожных людишек. Как изящно!

На экране замелькали фотографии различных нападений пришельцев, а тем временем премьер-министр продолжал говорить о том, каким опасным стал мир, о том, что он нужен им, чтобы бороться с этой опасностью, и о том, что они могут и должны доверять ему.

– Да они должны тебя _обожать_ , – улыбнулся Мастер и сделал большой глоток виски. – Погрузить их во всепоглощающий страх, чтобы подавить их рационализм, и дать мозговым волнам сделать остальное. Просто, но эффективно. Теперь я вижу, почему эти клоуны из ЮНИТ пытались меня угробить.

– Раз за разом правительство скрывало от вас правду. Но не я. Только не Гарольд Саксон. Потому что сегодня я поставил себе цель сказать вам это: жители Великобритании… со мной вступили в контакт. Я получил сообщение для всего человечества, сообщение из космоса.

И, словно этим был подан знак, на экране появились токлафаны, приветствуя человеческую расу. В ту же секунду, разбив окно, в комнату влетел собственный серебристый помощник будущего Мастера и приземлился рядом с ним на диване, засыпанном стеклянными осколками.

Мастер с полным равнодушием аккуратно вынул осколки из своего стакана.

– Знаешь, мог бы просто постучать в раму, я бы тебя впустил, – сказал он.

Токлафан извинился, но его Мастер и повелитель был слишком занят, чтобы заметить это – он слушал. Тем временем Гарольд Саксон с экрана объявил, что завтра инопланетная раса представится миру, и начнутся дипломатические отношения землян с пришельцами. Мастер одним глотком прикончил напиток и выключил телевизор. Его мозг безостановочно работал, как новый суперкомпьютер. 

– _Что случилось, мой Мастер?_

Мастер не ответил. Он ходил из стороны в сторону перед разбитым окном, совершенно не замечая, что режет босые ноги о рассыпанное по ковру стекло.

– _А где эта леди Донна?_

– Ммм? А, она ушла. Ну и скатертью дорожка.

– _Она очень раздражала, правда, Мастер?_

– Ха! Она была совершенно, окончательно несносна! Но теперь, когда у меня есть цель и план для ее достижения, я не хочу, чтобы она крутилась под ногами и усложняла мне жизнь.

– _У вас есть план?_ – металлический голос токлафана стал громче от волнения. – _Он великолепен, Мастер?_

Мастер обернулся, растянув на губах хитрую усмешку.

– Чтобы узнать о своем прошлом, мне не нужна эта добродетельная самодовольная сиротка* по имени Доктор, – он распахнул руки, указывая на окружающее пространство. – Я стою в самом его центре, переживаю собственную историю в процессе ее создания. Мне всего лишь надо подобраться к себе прошлому немного ближе.

– _Но разве это не опасно? Разве это не создаст парадокс?_

– Не создаст, если прошлый я не узнает обо мне. Найти Гарольда Саксона несложно, но чтобы спрятаться от него, нужна хорошая маскировка.

– _Вы имеете в виду персональное электронное поле восприятия._

– Именно. Только нужно нечто настолько мощное, чтобы превзойти мои собственные телепатические способности. Другими словами, нужно устройство, способное обмануть меня самого.

– _Но такого гениального устройства не существует, Мастер._

– Ну, на распродаже в местных универмагах ты такого точно не найдешь, – он выудил лазерную отвертку из нагрудного кармана. – Но все, что не существует, может быть построено, если у тебя есть все необходимые запчасти.

Токлафан понял, что должно было произойти, и принял это.

– _Я с радостью пожертвую своей жизнью ради моего Мастера и повелителя_ , – бесчувственным металлическим голосом заявил он.

– Хорошо, что ты сам предложил. Мне не придется говорить «пожалуйста», – и он без колебаний разнес токлафана в щепки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Мастер называет Доктора «Goody-goody-two-shoes» – это отсылка к старой сказке «Goody Two-Shoes» неизвестного авторства. Эта сказка на самом деле пересказ знаменитой истории о Золушке, содержащей христианское учение о том, что добродетель и смирение прорубают дорогу в Рай. Goody Two-Shoes – это прозвище доброй бедной сироты, которая благодаря своей добродетели выходит замуж за богатого вдовца и получает свое счастье.


	9. Chapter 9

**24.**  
В уединенной части Лондонского Аэропорта вокруг красной ковровой дорожки, протянутой от ступеней только что приземлившегося частного самолета из Вашингтона, собралась группа журналистов. Они нетерпеливо ожидали появления президента Соединенных Штатов, проводя это время в борьбе за каждый дюйм пространства перед растянутыми вдоль дорожки вельветовыми веревками. Донна, одетая как репортер районной Лондонской газеты, крепко стояла на ногах и отталкивала любого смельчака, решившегося оттеснить ее в сторону. Она чувствовала себя как камушек, попавший в бесконечно вращающийся барабан. Наконец дверь самолета открылась, и из-за нее показался Арнольд Уинтерс. С торжественным видом он спустился по лестнице, его телохранители ни на шаг не отставали от него. В тот же миг его окружили вспышки фотокамер и крики журналистов, пытавшихся привлечь его внимание своими вопросами.

– Президент Уинтерс, это правда, что Штаты собираются прервать завтрашнюю трансляцию, назначенную премьер-министром Великобритании?

– Президент Уинтерс, вы собираетесь взять на себя обязанности Гарольда Саксона?

Президент вежливо улыбнулся в камеры, помахал толпе рукой с невероятной учтивостью, которую мог изобразить лишь искушенный политик, шепотом велел своему пресс-секретарю передать журналистам, что они не дождутся комментариев, и лишь затем обратился к шедшему рядом британскому министру.

– Не знаю, во что играет этот кретин премьер-министр, но свяжите меня с ним как можно скорее. Мало мне того, что он публично объявил о контакте с внеземной жизнью, не посоветовавшись с ООН. Теперь, стоило мне только ступить на британскую территорию, как меня тут же осадили журналисты. Это неприемлемо. Этот человек не поймет, что такое осмотрительность, даже если его ткнуть в нее носом.

Британский министр нервно кивнул, выхватил мобильный телефон из нагрудного кармана и набрал номер. Когда на том конце взяли трубку, его приветствовал радостный голос.

– Говорит Гарольд Саксон, премьер-министр Британии.

– Да, эм, сэр, это Дэн Браун, министр иностранных дел. Президент Арнольд Уинтерс только что прибыл в Лондонский аэропорт, он хотел бы поговорить с вами наедине.

– Правда? Должен сказать, я ужасно занят. Мы с моей дорогой Люси пытаемся придумать, что нам сделать с пустыми стенами в моем кабинете. Как думаете – краска или обои?

– Премьер-министр, – в голосе министра начала прорезываться паника. – Я настоятельно рекомендую вам срочно связаться с президентом Уинтерсом. Боюсь, в противном случае нам грозит кризис взаимоотношений с Соединенными Штатами. 

– Ой, не говорите глупостей. Старина Арни не станет делать ничего необдуманного. Но раз уж вас это так напрягает, я сделаю вам одолжение и немного с ним поболтаю.

– Спасибо, сэр, – в голосе министра ясно слышалось облегчение.

– Не за что. К тому же, не могу же я позволить своему министру иностранных дел обделаться перед мировыми лидерами. Это плохой пиар.

– Мне проверить ваш график и назначить встречу, сэр? – спросил министр, стараясь не обращать внимания на тот факт, что его только что оскорбили.

– Не стоит. Я буду где-то через минуту.

– Через минуту? – изумленно переспросил министр.

Громкий рев тяжелого мотора, разнесшийся над взлетной полосой, заставил его оторваться от телефона. Черный сверкающий Ягуар с тонированными стеклами вылетел прямо на группу журналистов и, развернувшись, затормозил перед президентом Уинтерсом. Его телохранители мгновенно выхватили оружие и встали в стойку, нацелив его на машину.

– Нет! – министр выскочил вперед, размахивая руками. – Стойте! Это не то, что вы подумали! Я знаю эту машину. Это наш премьер-министр. Не стреляйте!

Передняя дверца распахнулась, и из Ягуара выплыл Гарольд Саксон с прилепленной на лицо фирменной слащавой улыбкой.

– Привет, парни! Простите, не заметил вас. Полагаю, в тонированном лобовом стекле есть свои недостатки. 

Он развернулся на каблуках.

– А, господин президент, сэр! – он отсалютовал. – Как приятно наконец встретиться с вами лично. Когда мы разговаривали, я представлял вас выше.

С пассажирского сидения поднялась Люси Саксон. Она поправила волосы и подошла к мужу, держа в руках свою замшевую сумочку. За Ягуаром Саксона затормозил его тяжелый кортеж из четырех вооруженных военных машин.

Президент Уинтерс жестом велел своим людям опустить оружие и, в негодовании вздернув подбородок, двинулся к британскому премьер-министру.

Донна словно окаменела с того самого момента, когда Саксон появился на площадке. Она не отрывала взгляда от человека, который так походил на Мастера внешностью, мимикой и манерой речи, что ей хотелось подойти и дать ему затрещину за то, что ему почти удалось разыграть ее. Она с трудом заставляла себя поверить, что это был тот же самый человек, которого она спасла с лондонских улиц, и, тем более, не могла найти в себе никакого сочувствия к нему. Находясь рядом с Мастером, она всегда ощущала некий оттенок страха, но сейчас этот страх захватил ее целиком. Она нервно огляделась, отчаянно надеясь заметить в толпе знакомое, дружелюбное лицо. Что-то подсказывало ей, что Доктор был близко. Когда подчиненные Саксона начали разгонять журналистов, прося их вернуться в вестибюль аэропорта, Донна тихо выскользнула и спряталась за большим грузовиком. Гарольд Саксон и Уинтерс какое-то время разговаривали. Наконец, президент уехал. Саксон повернулся к своей жене и, прошептав ей что-то на ухо, отправил ее и свой эскорт в их личный самолет. Несколько мгновений он просто стоял один, на его лице не было написано ни единого выражения, словно он был актером, ожидавшим начала второго акта. И тот начался, когда прямо перед укрытием Донны вывернула полицейская машина. Ее дверцы распахнулись, и полицейские грубо выволокли наружу темнокожую семью из трех человек. Все они были скованы наручниками.

– Приветик! Джонсы, да? Добро пожаловать! – ухмыльнулся Саксон. – Заводите их на борт! Я не хочу, чтобы они что-нибудь пропустили.

– Джонсы… – про себя прошептала Донна. – Но это же семья Марты!

Она задержала дыхание, глядя, как их заталкивают в Лэнд Ровер и увозят прочь. 

– Боже, если он когда-нибудь сделает нечто подобное со мной… – Донна в расстройстве покачала головой и до крови прикусила нижнюю губу. Нужно было сохранять спокойствие. Она без конца повторяла себе, что с семьей Марты все будет хорошо. Доктор остановит это безумие, хоть она пока не понимала, как. Она надеялась найти его, если приблизится к Мастеру, но, похоже, ошиблась. Она лихорадочно размышляла. Нужно попасть на борт вместе с ними. Только так она сможет наконец встретиться с Доктором. Она забралась в грузовик и свернулась у самой дальней его стены, за ящиками с боеприпасами. 

Командир отделения дождался, пока Саксон со своим сопровождением скроется в личном самолете, и отдал своим людям приказ разойтись. Донна вжалась в стену в тени, стараясь не издавать ни звука, когда тяжелые сапоги ступили на ступени грузовика и солдаты расселись по скамейкам вдоль стен. Задняя дверь захлопнулась с громким лязгом, и грузовик тронулся, увозя солдат Саксона и Донну к ожидавшим в противоположном конце аэродрома грузовым самолетам. 

 

**25.**  
– Все поднимающиеся на борт служащие обязаны предъявить пропуск на воротах №1. Повторяю, все поднимающиеся на борт Вэлианта служащие обязаны предъявить пропуск.

Группа рабочих выстроилась в очередь на стыковочном мостике, соединявшем их самолет с Вэлиантом. Мастер, одетый в синий комбинезон, серую футболку и желтый шлем, закрывавший глаза, вышел вперед и сунул под нос охраннику, дежурившему у ворот №1, пустой лист бумаги. Мужчина присмотрелся к белому листу, затем поднял глаза на Мастера и снова опустил их, чтобы еще раз всмотреться в несуществующую фотографию. 

– Что-то не так? – беззаботно спросил Мастер.

– Нет, все в порядке, – офицер, не задумываясь, кивком головы показал, что он может проходить. Мастер прошел по мостику и поднялся на борт Вэлианта, оказавшись в главном коридоре вместе с остальными рабочими. Он влился в поток серо-синих людей и незамеченным вывернул из него, проходя мимо машинного отделения. На этом корабле было куда больше интересных вещей, чем текущие трубы и сломанная техника. Он повернул за угол, нагло прошел мимо охранников, даже не попытавшись спрятаться, и, спустившись по лестнице, оказался на нижней палубе. Что-то было здесь спрятано. Что-то важное. Он это чувствовал. Он слышал плач и стон, адресованный ему и любому другому повелителю времени. Это была песнь самого времени. Он развернулся и помчался по коридорам. Его шаг все ускорялся, и вскоре, еще даже не поняв этого, он бежал по направлению к этому звуку.

Доктор ворвался в небольшую комнатку в конце наполовину скрытого коридора. Его лицо посветлело, когда он наконец увидел свою любимую ТАРДИС.

– Наконец-то! – воскликнул он с невероятным облегчением.

Даже Марта, волновавшаяся за своих родных, позволила себе улыбку. Джек с любопытством шагнул вперед.

– Но что она делает на борту Вэлианта?

Мастер застыл, увидев фигуры трех человек, стоявших в маленькой комнате. Двое из них были землянами. Третий – определенно нет. Он чувствовал его присутствие, как человек, бредущий по пустыне, угадывает море позади песчаных дюн – благодаря запаху, вкусу, звуку. На мгновение он растерялся, не зная, что делать, у него перехватило дыхание. Он ожидал найти ТАРДИС, но никак не ожидал, что столкнется с другим повелителем времени.

Доктор внезапно замер. Знакомое ледяное чувство прокатилось вдоль его позвоночника, но исчезло, как только он попытался на нем сосредоточиться. Он дернул плечами, отбрасывая его в сторону, и толкнул двери ТАРДИС. Консольная комната была погружена в алый свет, драгоценное ядро его машины вскрыто и растерзано. Его теперь заменяла решетка, окружавшая ворох уродливых проводов, громко гудевших от пробегавших по ним зарядов энергии.

Сердца Доктора оборвались, когда он понял, что случилось с его возлюбленной машиной времени. 

– Нет, нет, нет, нет, не может быть!

Марта взглянула на ядро ТАРДИС, чувствуя нарастающее омерзение.

– Что он с ней сделал? Такой звук, будто она… больна.

Мастер вошел в ТАРДИС вслед за ними. Благодаря фильтру восприятия, он был невидим для Доктора и его спутников. Одного взгляда на работу Саксона ему хватило, чтобы сообразить, во что он превратил ТАРДИС.

Джек сглотнул тяжелый комок, застрявший в горле.

– Это то, что я думаю? – пробормотал он.

– Машина парадоксов, – в один голос ответили оба повелителя времени, один – с ужасом и отвращением, другой – с восторгом и восхищением.

 

**26.**  
Гарольд Саксон откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул в рот еще одну мармеладку. Он весело улыбнулся, глядя на то, как президент Уинтерс перед всем миром читает нудную лекцию о значении первой встречи человечества с инопланетной расой. Это было так невероятно заезженно и уныло, что он был готов от скуки убить или покалечить кого-нибудь, но его сдерживала мысль о том, что очень скоро он сотрет эту напыщенную ухмылку с физиономии этого лицемера.

Его улыбка стала чуть более напряженной, когда краем глаза он заметил входящего в комнату Доктора и его спутников. Играясь с серебряным кольцом на своем пальце, он наклонился вперед. Улыбка все еще не хотела сойти с его губ, но взгляд стал встревоженным. Его удивил тот факт, что человек, являвшийся его вечным возмездием, мог быть настолько глуп, чтобы решить, будто его может обмануть простенький фильтр восприятия. Доктор был гениален когда-то, невероятно, невозможно умен. Теперь же он держался в стороне. Да еще и сказал этому уроду из Торчвуда, будто может победить его, нацепив на шею третьесортный фильтр восприятия. Это что, и был «великий план» Доктора по спасению мира? Он не удержался и хихикнул от этой нелепой мысли. Его прелестная Люси нервно взглянула на него. Он поцеловал ее руку, едва заметно подмигнув, чтобы поддержать ее. 

Затем он снова обратил все свое внимание на этого американского клоуна, завершавшего свое обезьянье представление. Все в комнате ахнули от неожиданности, когда прямо перед ними материализовались токлафаны.

– _Ты не Мастер_ , – провозгласил один из них.

– _Нам нравится мистер Мастер_ , – добавил второй.

– Ты нам не нравишься, – сказал третий, и тут же отвернулся от президента.

Болтливый американский идиот начал трепаться о том, что провозглашает свою власть над токлафанами, но эта речь не впечатлила серебристых существ.

– _Этот человек глупый_ , – заключил первый.

– _Мастер – наш друг_ , – проплакал второй.

– _Где мой Мастер? Ну, пожалуйста?_ – спросил третий.

Гарольд Саксон наконец понял, что его время пришло. Он вскочил с места.

– Ну хорошо, хорошо. Вот он я! Та-да! – воскликнул он и выпрыгнул прямо перед камеры, мгновенно оказавшись в центре внимания и отняв у американского президента все лавры. – Простите, простите. Со мной бывает. Некоторые просто одержимы мной. Может, дело в улыбке? Или в креме после бритья? Или в способности смеяться над собой? Не знаю. Это безумие!

– Саксон! Какого черта вы несете? – резко осадил его президент.

Саксон скрестил руки на груди и взглянул на него с тем самым высокомерием, которое было так хорошо знакомо Донне. 

– Я беру все под свой контроль, дядюшка Сэм. Начиная с тебя.

Он повернулся к ближайшему токлафану, зависшему в воздухе.

– Убей его, – спокойно приказал он.

Токлафан выстрелил оранжевым лучом, и Уинтерс разлетелся на молекулы, тлеющим пеплом осыпавшись на пол. Раздался женский крик, и в комнате воцарился хаос. Люди в панике пытались убежать. Охрана Саксона вскинула оружие.

– Никому не двигаться, – рявкнул старший офицер. Саксон жестоко расхохотался, глядя, как застывших от этого приказа людей собирают в центре комнаты. Доктор бросился к нему, используя всеобщее смятение как прикрытие, но охрана тут же задержала его. Они поставили его на колени перед Саксоном.

– Мы наконец встретились, Доктор! – голос Саксона был шелковым и полным сарказма, его улыбка превратилась в ехидную усмешку. – О, как мне нравится это говорить…

Мастер, стоявший в тени в дальнем конце комнаты и оставшийся незамеченным для Доктора и себя прошлого, молча наблюдал за драматической сценой, разворачивавшейся перед ним. То, что он действительно знал в прошлом этого драгоценного для Донны Доктора, заинтриговало его, но не только. Он также знал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы увидеть, насколько его веселило поражение второго повелителя времени. Саксон выглядел как ребенок, нашедший свой лучший рождественский подарок до положенного срока. Но чего он не понимал – это почему он так сильно его ненавидел? Это Доктор когда-то навредил ему, или наоборот? Разогнавшийся поезд его мыслей притормозил, когда к Саксону в попытке его убить бросился спутник Доктора, но был убит одним метким выстрелом из лазерной отвертки. Девушка кинулась к нему и, опустившись на колени, обняла.

– Мастер, успокойся! Посмотри, что ты делаешь. Остановись. Если бы ты мог себя видеть, – взмолился Доктор.

Саксон спустился с мостика к своему пленнику и с довольным выражением лица уставился на него.

– Это все этот звук в твоей голове. Может, я могу помочь? – попытался Доктор.

Саксон безразлично пожал плечами.

– Боже, как же его заткнуть? – фыркнул он. – Знаешь, никогда не мог придумать, как мне прекратить это твое бесконечное блеяние. Кстати, Док, тебе стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды на спутников, они с каждой твоей инкарнацией становятся все тупее и тупее. И я, вообще-то, говорю не об этом уроде и не о девчонке.

Он сделал знак своим людям, и те втащили Донну, упиравшуюся на каждом шагу, пока она не увидела человека, стоявшего на коленях перед Саксоном.

– Доктор! – она хотела броситься к нему, но охранники удержали ее. – Как я рада, что нашла тебя!

– Донна? Донна Ноубл? – запинаясь, произнес Доктор. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Пытаюсь выйти с тобой на связь!

– Что? Но зачем? Почему сейчас? – на мгновение Доктор был озадачен, но затем он снова повернулся к Саксону. – Почему она здесь? Отпусти ее! Она не имеет к этому отношения.

– Серьезно? Так это не ты послал ее вынюхивать что-то в грузовом отсеке? – он поднял лазерную отвертку и выстрелил. Донна отшатнулась от яркого луча, ударившегося в пол у ее ног.

– Прекрати! – крикнул Доктор. – Хватит убийств! Прошу, умоляю тебя!

– Ой, ты так говоришь только потому, что я могу убить ее лишь раз, в отличие от этого твоего уродца, – Саксон надул губы и вдруг расхохотался.

Донну заставили опуститься на колени рядом с Доктором. Она подняла на него взгляд.

– Доктор, – прошептала она. – Не бойся его. Все будет в порядке.

Она взяла его за руку.

– Я знаю тебя, Доктор, действительно знаю. Я не та, кем ты меня считаешь, – она нагнулась и прошептала ему на ухо свой секрет.

– Эй! А ну хватит! Дрянная девчонка! – Саксон сделал знак своим людям, и те оттащили Доктора от Донны. Доктор продолжал смотреть на нее распахнутыми глазами, полными недоверия и страха.

Мастер уселся перед ним на лестницу, смакуя страх в его взгляде.

– Знаешь, Док, должен признаться, ты столкнулся со мной не случайно. Я кое-что сделал для этого со своей стороны. Помнишь профессора Лазаруса? Его генетический манипулятор?

Он повернулся и посмотрел на Марту.

– Или ты всерьез полагала, что твоя сестрица Тиш получила эту работу только благодаря своему невероятному уму? – он встретился взглядом с Доктором. – Я все это время ставил для тебя ловушки.

Он медленно поднялся, играя лазерной отверткой, балансировавшей между его пальцами.

– Если бы я только мог сфокусировать технологии Лазаруса в одной маленькой лазерной отверточке… – он на мгновение умолк. – Но… увы, я могу это сделать только имея биологический код Доктора.

Он постучал себя по подбородку в насмешливой задумчивости.

– Погоди-ка! – он щелкнул пальцами и кинулся к серебристому кейсу, стоявшему на столе. – У меня есть его рука!

Он открыл его и вытащил банку с отрезанной рукой внутри. Доктор побледнел.

– И если Лазарус сделал себя моложе, – пропел Саксон, повернув отвертку. Свет на ее кончике сменился, она начала издавать низкое угрожающее жужжание. – Что если я сделаю наоборот, Доктор, скажем… на сто лет?

Он выстрелил в Доктора. Луч ударил его в грудь, Доктор вскрикнул и согнулся от боли. Под действием устройства каждая клетка его тела начала стареть с ужасающей скоростью.

Донна следила за ним, на лице ее был написан ужас. Это неправильно, подумала она. Она хорошо помнила, что Саксон был побежден буквально через мгновение после того, как был убит президент Уинтерс. Но ничего не произошло. А теперь этот монстр творил с Доктором нечто ужасающее, он уничтожал его прямо у нее на глазах.

Саксон остановился, позволив Доктору приподняться с пола. Его лицо постарело, хрупкое тело вздрагивало от одной лишь попытки пошевелить ослабевшими мышцами.

Марта взглянула не него со страхом и горечью. Джек ожил у нее на руках и открыл глаза.

– Телепорт, – прошептал он, передавая ей манипулятор.

– Я не могу, – тихо сказала Марта.

– Мы его не остановим. Беги отсюда. Убирайся.

Доктор упал на пол. Марта подползла к нему и помогла приподняться.

– Я тебя держу, – дрожащим от горя голосом прошептала она.

Саксон был в восторге.

– А, наш будущий доктор. Сегодня, мисс Джонс, они прилетели к нам из далекой тюрьмы…

Двери распахнулись, и охрана ввела семью Марты. Она вынуждена была смотреть, как ее родных словно скот загоняют в комнату и оставляют на милость этому безжалостному безумцу. Донна с болью в сердце наблюдала за этой сценой.

– Токлафаны, – заговорил вдруг Доктор слабым и надтреснутым голосом. – Что они такое?

Сумасшедшая улыбка Саксона расплылась в садистскую ухмылку.

– Доктор, если бы я тебе сказал, твои сердца разорвались бы. 

– _Она готова, Мастер?_ – спросил первый токлафан.

– _Машина поет?_ – добавил второй.

Саксон бросил взгляд на часы.

– Еще две минуты, – ответил он и, перескакивая через две ступеньки, взлетел по лестнице. Затем повернулся ко все еще работавшим камерам. – Итак, земляне! Короче говоря, это конец света.

Он улыбнулся еще шире, поднял лазерную отвертку в воздух, словно это был королевский скипетр, и изо всех сил крикнул:

– ГРЯДУТ БАРАБАНЫ!

Где-то в глубине гигантского корабля активировалась машина парадоксов, вторгаясь в само время, разрывая его на куски ради создания невозможного парадокса. Небеса разверзлись, и армия из шести миллиардов токлафанов пролетела сквозь рифт и дождем пролилась на Землю с почерневшего неба.

– Истребите их! Уничтожьте десятую часть населения! – приказал Саксон.

Его армия спустилась на землян, ворвалась в их дома, ринулась за ними по улицам, убивая каждого десятого человека. Они резали, кромсали, расчленяли, пока кровь не залила улицы Токио, Лондона и Нью-Йорка. По всему миру началась настоящая резня.

Донна зарыдала, услышав отчаянные крики помощи, хлынувшие через интерком.

– _Вэлиант, это Лондон, люди погибают! Они повсюду! Помогите нам!_

– _Вэлиант, на штаб-квартиру ЮНИТ в Лондоне напали! Что нам делать?_

– _Ради всего святого, помогите нам! Мои люди умирают!_

Ее сердце окаменело, когда она вспомнила, что где-то там, внизу, среди этих голосов, были ее мать и дедушка. Она посмотрела на Доктора, съежившегося у Марты на руках. Его невероятный дух был совершенно подавлен жестокостью Саксона. Она перевела взгляд на родных Марты. На их лицах не было ни капли надежды – лишь страх. Она взглянула на Джека, опустошенного своим поражением и в ужасе застывшего от осознания того, сколько жизней они потеряли.

Крики умирающих и раненых людей звенели у нее в ушах.

Она больше не могла этого выносить.

Она подползла к Доктору, и, заглянув ей в глаза, он сразу понял, что она замышляла.

– Донна, нет, – прошептал он.

Донна вынула звуковую отвертку из его кармана и спрятала ее в рукаве.

– Я должна. Я не могу допустить этого.

Она быстро поцеловала его в лоб.

– Гарри! – вдруг позвала Люси Саксон. – Эта женщина, которую вы нашли в грузовом отсеке, только что взяла что-то у Доктора!

Гарольд Саксон развернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Донна резко выпрямилась и нацелила звуковую отвертку ему в грудь.

Саксон ехидно посмотрел на нее.

– Донна Ноубл, да? Скажи-ка мне, что ты намерена делать с этой штукой?

– Собираюсь убить тебя, – дрожащим голосом ответила Донна.

Люди Саксона выхватили оружие. Три токлафана нависли над ней с выдвинутыми лезвиями.

– Серьезно? – рассмеялся Саксон. Его, похоже, нисколько не зацепила эта угроза. – И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, будто ты со своими ничтожными земными мозгами знаешь, как работает звуковая отвертка?

Донна сглотнула комок.

– Нет, – прошептала она. – Но, догадываюсь, примерно так же, как лазерная отвертка. Самое забавное то, что пользоваться ей меня научил именно ты.

Она активировала оружие Доктора, и в грудь Саксону ударил синий луч.

– Нет! – крикнул Доктор. Саксон отскочил в сторону, но все же не смог избежать луча, ударившего его в плечо. Однако тот не сжег его, а прошел насквозь, не причинив ни малейшего вреда, и упал на контрольную панель на мостике, отключив систему безопасности. Глаза Донны расширились, и отвертка затряслась в ее руке, когда внезапно все двери в комнате одновременно распахнулись, запустив сигнализацию.

– Ты научил меня… открывать запертые двери… – пробормотала Донна. Смелость покинула ее в одно мгновение, она поняла, что совершила чудовищную ошибку. Саксон спокойно спустился по лестнице.

– Заберите у нее оружие, – приказал он, и охранники схватили Донну за руки и отняли звуковую отвертку.

– Донна Ноубл, – прошипел Саксон, ткнув кончиком собственной отвертки ей под подбородок. – Единственная спутница Доктора, которую все будут с нежностью вспоминать как женщину, которая была слишком глупа, чтобы использовать звуковую отвертку. 

Он победоносно взглянул на Доктора.

– Да не напрягайся так, Док, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я избавлюсь от них всех, рано или поздно. Ты с этим ничего не поделаешь. Обещаю, что ты, по крайней мере, сможешь смотреть, – он активировал оружие. – Позволь я начну с самой раздражающей из них, с шумной рыжеволосой сучки из Чизвика.

Красный луч пронесся через всю комнату и обжег руку Саксона. Вскрикнув от неожиданности и боли, он выронил лазерную отвертку. 

– Кто это сделал? – крикнул он. Внезапно буквально из воздуха возник человек, одетый в форму механика, и ринулся к Донне. На его шее болтался кусок металла, излучавший мощные волны энергии, искривлявшие пространство. Саксон в одну секунду сообразил, что это был фильтр восприятия. Очень хороший фильтр восприятия, достаточно мощный, чтобы обмануть его. Мужчина застрелил двух охранников и рванул Донну на себя, но Саксону хватило всего мгновения, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

Мастер рывком поднял Донну, закрывая ее от токлафанов, ринувшихся в атаку. Он схватил ее и дернул устройство, висевшее у него на шее. Аварийный телепорт, который он собрал из остатков будущего токлафана, включился, и их унесло прочь с корабля и прочь от опасности.

 

**27.**  
Они материализовались в том же самом месте, где днем ранее рухнул Диск Вэлианта – в канализации центрального Лондона – и с размаху нырнули в полный воды бассейн. Когда Донна выбралась на поверхность, она оказалась лицом к лицу с Мастером, и на нее нахлынула паника.

– Убери от меня руки! – она вдавила локоть ему в горло, заталкивая его голову под воду.

– Убийца! – закричала она. – Ты убийца!

Мастер оттолкнул ее и вылез на поверхность, глотая воду и воздух.

– Прекрати! Это я, идиотка! Донна! – он увернулся от ее слепых ударов и схватил ее за голову, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. – Это я! Успокойся. Я тебя вытащил. Ты в безопасности. Все хорошо.

Донна замерла, перестав колотить его кулаками в грудь.

– Ты… ты Мастер.

– Да, да, это я, – ответил он немного раздраженно, закашлявшись в попытке выгнать воду из легких.

– Гарольд Саксон и Мастер – один человек, – проговорила она тихо, словно еще не отошла от шока. – Ты сотворил все эти ужасные вещи с Доктором, Мартой, Джеком. Ты убил всех этих людей.

Она отшатнулась от него.

– Донна, – Мастер двинулся к ней, разбрызгивая воду.

– Никаких «Донна»! – огрызнулась она. К ней уже возвращалась былая вспыльчивость. – Ты кровожадное чудовище! А я спасла тебя из лап ЮНИТ. Нужно было оставить тебя там гнить!

– Донна, подожди!

С улицы над ними донеслись крики. Токлафаны зачищали Лондон, убивая всех, кого встречали на своем пути. Донна задохнулась, увидев темные пятна по краям резервуара. Это была кровь жертв, проникшая сюда через канализационные колодцы. Она толстыми ручьями стекала по стенам в тоннели. Донну охватило мрачное отчаяние. Она ринулась прочь, слезы покатились у нее по щекам.

– Донна, подожди, я могу помочь!

Она остановилась, но не оглянулась.

– Не пытайся выбраться отсюда одна. Он выследит и убьет тебя. Это опасно.

Мастер подошел к ней положил руку ей на плечо. Донна сглотнула.

– Останься со мной. Я уберегу тебя.

– Почему? – она наконец развернулась к нему лицом. – Почему ты это делаешь?

– Потому что мы в одном положении. Донна, он видел меня. Он знает, кто я, и, поверь мне… – Мастер сглотнул ком в горле и испуганно покачал головой. – Я знаю, что происходит в его голове. Он параноик. Любого, кто думает и действует, как он, и способен предсказать каждый его шаг, он считает угрозой. Потенциальной опасностью, которую нужно устранить. Даже если его противник – он сам. Таков его процесс мышления. А благодаря машине парадоксов он может избавиться от меня без последствий.

Он посмотрел на нее, взглядом умоляя ее понять.

– Если честно, мне пиздец, так или иначе.

– Он сумасшедший, – себе под нос проговорила Донна. – То есть, ты сумасшедший.

Она в смущении и сомнении взглянула на него.

– А теперь что, ты на доброй стороне? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе доверяла? Ты рехнулся? Это ты виноват в том, что здесь происходит. Все эти смерти и разрушения – они на твоей совести!

– И я могу все это остановить! – с полной серьезностью отозвался он. – Донна, когда ты восстановила меня, я видел все это у тебя в голове. Ты не помнишь этого, потому что, с твоей точки зрения, в твоей реальности, этого никогда не происходило. И если мы его не остановим, я не смогу существовать. Чтобы стать тем, кем я являюсь, мне нужно, чтобы я в прошлом был побежден. Как бы глупо это ни звучало. Поверь мне. Я на твоей стороне. У меня нет выбора.

Донна в смятении уставилась на Мастера. Она все еще ненавидела его за то, что он сделал, но в то же время понимала, что должна ему доверять. В глубине души она страстно хотела поверить, что он говорит правду. За пределами этих стен наступал конец света, и она чувствовала, что осталась совсем одна, и помочь ей не мог никто, кроме него.

Она вздохнула.

– Хорошо. Но если ты предашь меня или Доктора, клянусь богом, однажды ты проснешься с ножом в горле.

На губах Мастера появилась призрачная улыбка.

– Нет адских мучений страшнее, чем гнев обиженной женщины*, – проговорил он и протянул ей руку. Она нерешительно ее приняла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Слова Мастера «Nothing worse than a woman scorned» – упрощенная версия фразы из пьесы «Невеста в трауре» британского драматурга Уильяма Конгрива: «Heaven has no rage / Like love to hatred turned. / Nor hell a fury / Like a woman scorned» («Нет кары небесной страшнее, / Чем любовь, обращенная в ненависть. / Нет адских мучений страшнее, , Чем гнев обиженной женщины»).


	10. Chapter 10

**28.**  
Голые пустоши, бывшие когда-то пышными польскими лесами, тянулись далеко, до самого горизонта, насколько хватало глаз. Черные головешки, оставшиеся от деревьев, отбрасывали жуткие тени на тлеющий пепел, поднимаемый каждым порывом ветра, который гулял по этой иссеченной шрамами земле. Одинокая фигура брела по этой опустошенной местности. Проходя мимо ямы, в которой была похоронена семья из четырех человек, она закрыла глаза. Она не могла видеть их вывернутые конечности и искаженные лица, зубы, проглядывающие через разодранную кожу губ, пустые глазницы выклеванных птицами глаз. Она вынула грубо нарисованную карту и внимательно изучила окружение, практически не узнавая его. Дорога, когда-то соединявшая город Краков с остальным миром, почти исчезла. Асфальт был разбит настолько, что ни одна машина не смогла бы проехать здесь. Она взобралась на кучу камней и посмотрела на восток, где на горизонте в ранних рассветных лучах виднелся древний город, превратившийся теперь в жалкие руины. Отважившись подойти поближе, она заметила, что граница города огорожена забором с проволокой под высоким напряжением. Смотровые башни, расположенные вдоль него, хорошо охранялись.

Марта спряталась среди голых ветвей упавшего дерева. Это место напоминало ей немецкие концлагеря. По сути, именно со стен близлежащих нацистских лагерей и были сняты эти ворота по приказу Мастера. Их перенесли сюда, чтобы отгородить город, в качестве насмешки над людьми, которым удалось пережить уничтожение европейского материка. Леденящая кровь надпись «Arbeit macht frei»*, сохранившаяся над коваными створками ворот, заставила Марту вздрогнуть.

Она ждала сигнала. Из-за ограды послышался пронзительный свисток. Она рванулась по направлению к этому звуку и там за зарослями мертвого кустарника обнаружила дыру в плотно переплетенных звеньях, достаточно большую, чтобы мог пролезть человек. С той стороны ей махнул рукой высокий широкоплечий человек с исхудалым лицом и пустыми глазами. Не медля ни секунды, Марта протиснулась сквозь щель, схватила человека за руку, и тот втянул ее внутрь.

– Марта Джонс? – спросил он на ломаном английском с сильным северо-европейским акцентом. 

Марта кивнула.

– Да. А вы, должно быть, мистер Щчоскав. Мне говорили о вас сопротивленцы в трудовом лагере в Мюнхене.

– Да, да. Рад, что вы добрались, – он улыбнулся, бодро пожимая ее руку. Марта подумала, что, должно быть, он был очень красив до того, как все это началось. Но рабский труд, горе и тяжелая жизнь, которой ему приходилось жить, оставили на нем свои следы. Он выглядел почти стариком, лет на 50. 

– Зовите меня Михаил, – сказал он. – Я отведу вас к рабским кварталам в блоке С. Там безопасно. Вообще-то, это самое безопасное место в лагере со вчерашнего дня.

– А что случилось вчера? – спросил Марта, с ужасом ожидая ответа.

– Они его зачистили, – ответил Михаил, тщательно скрывая свои чувства. – Выстроили всех и увели их в экспериментальный лагерь.

Он поднялся и пошел в сторону бараков.

– Держитесь ближе ко мне. Не останавливайтесь, иначе они поймают вас в луч прожектора.

Марта послушалась. По лицу Михаила было видно, как сильно на него подействовали вчерашние события. Возможно, в блоке С у него были друзья или родственники. Она слышала об экспериментальных лагерях. Они были построены для испытаний на людях нового разрушительного оружия, созданного извращенной фантазией Мастера. Но подробностей не было, потому что никто никогда не выходил из этих лагерей живым.

Марта мягко коснулась плеча мужчины.

– Я не хочу отсиживаться в безопасности. Я пришла, чтобы встретиться с людьми. Отведите меня в любой занятый барак. Я должна поговорить со всеми и каждым. Это важно.

Михаил изумленно посмотрел на нее, но, осознав, что она была предельно серьезна, понимающе кивнул.

– Тогда нам туда, к блокам А и В. Нужно торопиться.

Помещения для рабов представляли собой всего лишь деревянные хижины, построенные наскоро на руинах старого каменного города из деревьев, сохранившихся после ужасного пожара. Зимой в них было сыро и холодно, большинство людей, вынужденных жить там, страдали от болезней, которые давно истребила современная медицина и гигиена, но которые снова вернулись и разрослись благодаря этим жутким условиям. Люди жались в тесных домишках целыми семьями, спали на деревянных полках, заменявших собой двухъярусные кровати. Повсюду чувствовался запах пота, мочи и отходов. Стараясь не обращать внимания на свои ощущения, Марта уселась на одну из кроватей. Вокруг нее собралась толпа оборванных мужчин и женщин. Все они благоговели перед ней благодаря ее репутации, и в их опустевших глазах снова загорался давно погасший отблеск надежды.

Марта достала из рюкзака немного еды и передала ее женщине настолько худой, что она казалась прозрачной. Она обрекала себя на голод, но не могла видеть мучения этих людей. Худая женщина слабо улыбнулась ей в благодарность и разломила хлеб на несколько крошечных частей. Одну из них она отдала Марте, остальные раздала мужчинам и женщинам, больше всего в них нуждавшимся. Этот маленький акт доброты согрел сердце Марты. Мастер смог поработить их, но не сумел полностью сломить их дух. Какая-то капля человечности, того, что делало их людьми, все еще оставалась у них в душе.

У нее все еще была причина верить, что она не зря бродила по Земле.

Она дождалась, пока они все усядутся. А затем начала свою историю – причину, по которой она так часто ставила свою жизнь под угрозу, путешествуя из города в город на свой страх и риск. Она рассказала им то же, что рассказывала бесчисленному количеству людей.

Она рассказала им о Докторе и о том, что однажды он вернется и спасет их всех.

Она почти закончила, когда один из рабов вдруг ворвался в комнату и протолкнулся через толпу.

– Они идут! Охранники! Они знают, что что-то не так!

Женщина, бравшая хлеб у Марты, схватила с кровати покрывала и накрыла ее.

– Спрячьте ее! – велела она. Они столпились вокруг Марты. Двери распахнулись, и, наставляя оружие на перепуганных рабов, в барак ввалились охранники.

– Где девчонка? – рявкнул командир.

– Какая девчонка, сэр? – спросила женщина. – Мы собирались ложиться спать. Никто не приходил сюда с тех пор, как нас привели с угольных шахт.

Командир подошел к ней и ударил ее прикладом винтовки. Он сделал знак своим людям, и те приволокли Щчоскава. Он был избит и едва дышал. Солдаты бросили его на пол в нескольких метрах от Марты. Командир выступил вперед и снял свой револьвер с предохранителя.

– Думаешь, меня так легко провести? Мм? Мы видели, как этот кусок дерьма крался к воротам, чтобы забрать ее! Ты знаешь, что сделает наш Мастер и повелитель, если узнает об этом? Ммм? Марта Джонс представляет угрозу для нашего хозяина, она должна быть устранена любой ценой. Так что я спрошу тебя только один раз, – он приставил оружие к виску Михаила, тот закрыл глаза. – Где Марта Джонс?

– Я здесь, – Марта поднялась. Ее сердце безумно колотилось в груди, но она не могла обменять свою жизнь на жизнь Михаила. – Не трогайте его. Я сдаюсь.

Командир взглянул на нее, но его лицо оставалось ледяным, почти каменным. Михаил поднял на нее глаза, полные горечи, но в то же время покоя, словно он смирился со своей судьбой.

Марта закрыла глаза, когда командир спустил курок.

– Уведите ее, – приказал он затем. – И пошлите сообщение на Вэлиант. Скажите, что мы поймали Марту Джонс ради славы и защиты нашего истинного Мастера и повелителя.

 

**29.**  
Марту притащили в барак в самом центре трущоб. Там ей связали руки, и командир приступил к допросу. Они вывернули ее рюкзак и нашли в нем металлический кейс. Открыв его, они обнаружили необычный пистолет. В креплениях рядом с ним лежали четыре трубки с разноцветными жидкостями. Один из солдат проверил и понял, что трубки точно подходили под держатель боеприпасов. 

– Что это? – рявкнул командир.

Марта не отвечала на их вопросы, и они принялись ее бить – сначала только руками или кулаками, но когда она слишком ослабла, чтобы стоять, и рухнула на пол, они стали пинать ее ногами, и не остановились, пока она не начала терять сознание. Но она все равно отказывалась говорить.

Они бросили ее в собачью клетку в задней части барака, заперли и оставили там гнить. Два дня Марта ждала, то теряя сознание, то приходя в себя, пока кровь под грязной одеждой не засохла, а жажда не превратила язык и горло в наждачную бумагу. Она постоянно возвращалась к воспоминаниям о том мгновении, когда они с Доктором обменялись последними тайными словами. Ее сердце переполняло сожаление. Она не нашла всех, кого нужно, ее путешествие во имя спасения человеческой расы было слишком коротким.

Она подвела его.

И теперь могла лишь ждать прихода смерти.

Только на третье утро, открыв глаза, она увидела пару дорогих итальянских кожаных ботинок, ходивших из стороны в сторону перед ее клеткой. Она подняла голову, и ее сердце застыло, узнав эту отвратительную хищную улыбку. Мастер взглянул на нее сверху вниз, словно она была малозначительным насекомым на столе патологоанатома. Он вынул из нагрудного кармана носовой платок и прижал его к носу.

Капитан, поймавший Марту, с трясущимися коленками стоял в стороне и нервно поглядывал на своего Мастера и повелителя. Ее удивило, что он не пытается рухнуть и преклониться перед ним, как перед каким-нибудь мстительным богом.

– Чем вы ее кормили? Пахнет как использованный туалет, – фыркнул Мастер, дыша через носовой платок.

– Эм, что? Ничем, повелитель. Мы держали ее едва живой с тех пор, как закончили допрос.

– О, великолепно! И вы сами дошли до такой гениальной мысли? – он хлопнул в ладоши. – Скажи-ка мне, Эйнштейн, какой мне от нее прок, если она будет мертва?

Командир сжался, как побитая собака.

– Но, повелитель… Вы уверили нас, что она представляет угрозу. Опасная убийца, вставшая на сторону сопротивления. Мы были уверены, что должны устранить ее любой ценой.

– Ты не понял, да? – он свернул кусочек материи в шарик и кинул его на пол. – Я не люблю, когда мне перечат. В последний раз такой храбрец появился… ммм, дай-ка подумать. Точно, за завтраком. Сказал мне, что я заказал кусочек лимона в чай, хотя я, вполне очевидно, этого не делал.

Он достал лазерную отвертку. Командир заскулил и бросился ему в ноги.

– Я не люблю лимоны, – пробормотал Мастер, держа отвертку в руке и снова и снова нажимая кнопку активации, словно играя с шариковой ручкой. Капитан уставился на нее глазами, расширившимися от ужаса.

– Прошу, повелитель! Я не хотел проявить неповиновения. Клянусь. Я не знал! Я не знал, что она нужна вам живой!

Мастер усмехнулся, глядя на него.

– Знаешь, что я сделал с тем парнем, который принес мне чай с лимоном? Мм?

Капитан покачал головой, не переставая бормотать свои мольбы.

Мастер наступил ботинком на свернутый в шарик платок на полу. Крошечная ампула, спрятанная между складок, треснула, и в воздух поднялось облако газа, мгновенно наполнившего комнату. Капитан, ближе всех находившийся к нему, попытался забрать ртом воздух и начал задыхаться. Он перекатился на спину, его глаза под потяжелевшими веками уставились в потолок. Из-за облака газа прямо перед ним показалось лицо Мастера с натянутой на него фирменной улыбкой. Противоядие, которое он вдохнул из платка, защищало его от вредоносного влияния газа.

– Не волнуйся, он тебя только усыпит, но не убьет, – Мастер медленно поднялся. Снаружи послышался крик, дверь барака распахнулась. Солдат, точнее, мертвый солдат повалился на пол. Горло его было перерезано от уха до уха. За ним в воздухе зависала стая токлафанов, их вращающиеся лезвия были сплошь залиты кровью. Они подлетели к Мастеру и остановились прямо над капитаном. Его глаза, мутные от наркотического газа, распахнулись от ужаса.

– Как я и сказал, газ тебя не убьет. Но мои друзья своего не упустят.

Он спокойно отошел от командира. Токлафаны опустились к парализованному человеку, и, не замечая его криков боли, стали срезать плоть с его костей. Марта, все еще ослабленная, да еще и начинавшая чувствовать на себе эффект газа, с ужасом смотрела на продолжавшего верещать капитана, пока его голова не превратилась в голый череп с пустыми глазницами. Он умолк лишь тогда, когда с его скелета слетел последний кусок плоти и его челюсть упала на пол.

Мастер открыл ее клетку с помощью лазерной отвертки. Он подхватил ее под руки и вытащил наружу. Она пыталась оттолкнуть его, но была настолько слаба, что он вообще едва ли понял, что она пытается вырваться, а не дергается без всякой цели.

– Отп… отпусти меня… я… я ничего тебе не скажу… – прошептала она. Каким-то шестым чувством она осознавала, что люди снаружи стреляли в токлафанов, по-видимому, напавших на лагерь по приказу своего Мастера и повелителя. Наверное, их всех убили, подумала она, даже солдат, выполнявших приказы Мастера. Она сглотнула комок и попыталась подавить наворачивающиеся слезы горечи по людям, которых она встретила в рабских жилищах. Она зря рисковала их жизнями. Мастер сел рядом с ней на корточки, совсем как несколько минут назад рядом с капитаном. Она была уверена, что скоро последует за ним.

– Марта Джонс, – проговорил Мастер, словно пробуя это имя на языке, как будто оно было для него новым. – Полагаю, мы встретились снова.

– Убей меня, – пустым голосом сказала она. – Я не скажу ничего. Просто… дай мне умереть.

Мастер покачал головой. Он поднял с пола тканевый шарик и вытряхнул из него осколки газовой пилюли.

– Ты просишь не того, – сказал он и прижал ткань к носу Марты, спасая ей жизнь с помощью противоядия.

 

**30.**  
Она проснулась в грузовике, лежа на самодельной кровати, собранной из перевернутых коробок, старых матрасов и соломы. Над ее головой болтались две трубчатые люминесцентные лампы, излучавшие бледный голубой свет. Кузов неистово трясся, и из-за этого лампы качались из стороны в сторону, и иногда один из шкафчиков над ней раскрывался, выплевывая свое содержимое. Ее окружали люди, тесно сжатые в небольшом пространстве. Они тихо переговаривались между собой. Кто-то смеялся. Над ней всплыло лицо женщины, и она узнала ее – это она пыталась спрятать ее от капитана. На левой скуле у нее темнел фиолетовый синяк, но он уже начинал бледнеть. Заметив, что Марта проснулась, она порывисто повернулась к девушке, сидевшей рядом с ней.

– Она очнулась! Скажи ей. Быстро, – она стерла пот со лба Марты сырой тряпкой. – Все хорошо, дорогая, ты в безопасности. Сопротивленцы спасли нас. Они очистили лагерь и везут нас в свое укрытие на западе.

– Нет, – хрипло проговорила Марта. – Он был там… я его видела…

– Кто был там?

– Мастер… Он убил его… Он убил капитана.

– Нет-нет, солнышко, – женщина покачала головой, убежденная, что Марта все еще бредила. – Это был не…

Она умолкла. Даже освободившись, она все еще не могла произнести это имя вслух.

– Тебя спасло сопротивление. Они нашли тебя в четвертом бараке и убили капитана, а потом принесли тебя к нам. Нет, не шевелись, тебе нужно лежать.

Она мягко вернула Марту под этот странный свет.

– Что… – пробормотала та.

– Свет помогает тебе исцелиться, – женщина убрала локон волос с ее лица. – Эти чудовища так тебя избили, что мы боялись, ты не выживешь.

Она сочувственно улыбнулась.

– К счастью, у них было это, – она приподняла ее руку. – Смотри, синяки уже заживают.

Марта взглянула на свою кожу. Она выглядела так, будто прошла недельное лечение. Она пошевелила пальцами и не почувствовала ожидаемой резкой боли.

– Но… они сломали их. Они сломали мне пальцы, – она подняла изумленный взгляд. – Что это за устройство такое?

Женщина начинала нервничать.

– Пожалуйста, ты не должна напрягаться.

– Но это неправильно. Где сопротивление нашло такую продвинутую инопланетную технологию? И Мастер… я знаю, что видела его… Он был там.

Она попыталась встать, ее охватили подозрение и страх. Чья-то рука мягко толкнула ее назад, но в этот раз это была не женщина из рабского лагеря, а Донна Ноубл.

– Марта, успокойся. Все хорошо.

Марта Джонс уставилась в лицо рыжеволосой женщины. Поначалу она ее не узнала, но затем ей вспомнились последние мгновения на Вэлианте, и вздох удивления и облегчения сорвался с ее губ.

– Ты та женщина, Донна Ноубл, ты пыталась спасти Доктора на Вэлианте.

Донна кивнула, радуясь, что она вспомнила.

– Да. А ты в безопасности. Мы тебя вытащили.

– Она еще в смятении, – сказала женщина из бараков. – Она сказала, что видела пришельца-антихриста в четвертом бараке. Бедняжка.

– Но я видела, я правда видела его. Донна, клянусь, он был там со своей армией токлафанов. Он убил капитана, он позволил им освежевать его до самых костей.

Донна вздохнула и повернулась ко второй женщине.

– Мы могли бы поговорить наедине? Может, я смогу ее отговорить.

Она подождала, пока женщина уйдет в дальний конец кузова.

– Пожалуйста, ты должна мне поверить, – взмолилась Марта.

Донна наклонилась ней, чтобы никто не услышал ее слов.

– Я тебе верю. И обещаю, я все объясню, как только мы доберемся до убежища. Но пока что никому не говори, что ты видела Мастера. Я не хочу, чтобы началась паника.

Марта молча взглянула на нее.

– Доверься мне, – сказала Донна, отчаянно надеясь, что так и будет.

Марта посмотрела на группу мужчин и женщин, спасенных из работного лагеря. Сопротивление хорошо с ними обошлось, им раздали еду и теплые одеяла, они все были здоровы. Более того, они, похоже, доверили свои жизни Донне, и смотрели на нее как на своего спасителя. Она вспомнила, как на борту Вэлианта Донна самоотверженно подвергла себя опасности, чтобы спасти их от Мастера. И Доктор знал ее. Она была его спутницей, Доктор доверял ей. Так что, возможно, Марте тоже стоило ей доверять.

 

**31.**  
На дорогу из Польши на север Франции у них ушло шесть дней. К этому времени Марта полностью залечила свои раны и набралась сил достаточно, чтобы помогать мужчинам из сопротивления толкать грузовики, когда те застревали на древних дорогах. К своему удивлению, она узнала, что их было всего пятеро – пятеро храбрых мужчин и женщин, поборовших тяжело вооруженную армию из двадцати охранников Саксона и освободивших двести рабов. Это казалось почти невозможным. Но каждый раз, когда в ее голове начинали крутиться подозрительные вопросы, Донна напоминала ей, что ей стоит молчать, пока они не доберутся до убежища. Как только они окажутся там, ей все объяснят. С каждым днем Марта становилась все нетерпеливее. Ее особенно раздражало то, что она не имела понятия, куда они направляются. Но на седьмой день после того, как они покинули Краков, они наконец остановились на берегу Сены на краю леса. Ночью беженцев погрузили на небольшие парусные лодки, подготовленные сопротивлением. Под покровом темноты они поплыли вниз по реке по направлению к Парижу. К рассвету они достигли города, миновали уродливые однообразные дома пригорода и оказались в старом центре. Под мостом Аустерлиц их пересадили в более удобные, способные пройти под низкими мостами, гребные лодки. Некоторым выдали длинные деревянные шесты, с помощью которых можно было толкать судна. От воды поднимался отвратительный запах, который становился все более отталкивающим по мере приближения к центру города. Марте показалось странным, что трехметровые шесты способны дотянуться до дна реки, но когда солнце на востоке взошло, в первых лучах солнца стало понятно, почему Сена так обмельчала. В воде плавали безголовые тела, их туловища и конечности так сильно набухли от влаги, что вены под голубоватой полупрозрачной кожей вздулись и лопнули. Река была заполнена разлагающимися трупами, и запах гниющей плоти привлекал мух, которые, стоило людям приблизиться, поднимались в воздух большими черные роями. Марта отвела глаза. Кто-то перегнулся через борт лодки и вывернул желудок.

Донна положила руку на плечо Марты.

– Держись. Мы скоро будем на месте.

– Что здесь случилось? Все эти люди… я думала, Мастер послал их всех в работные лагеря.

– Париж был уничтожен, – ответила Донна. Ей тоже было тяжело смотреть на мертвецов, хотя она входила в город по водному пути уже много раз. – Все крупные города были стерты с лица земли, а их жители убиты – для примера или предупреждения, чтобы никто не осмелился восставать против Мастера. В живых не осталось никого.

– Но почему тогда мы здесь? – спросила Марта, ежась и дрожа от отвращения после этой истории.

– Это была не моя идея. Кое-кто убедил нас, что самое безопасное место на Земле – один из могильников этого чудовища, что здесь он не будет нас искать, – Донна вздохнула. – Пока что его план работает.

Она кивнула в сторону бегущей мимо береговой линии, казавшейся такой обманчиво спокойной. 

– Невозможно поверить, правда? В смысле, это же Париж, я всегда хотела съездить сюда. Все эти знаменитые памятники, оживленные торговые улочки, Эйфелева башня, милые бульвары. Но теперь он совершенно опустел. И все, кто жил здесь когда-то… их больше нет. Город никогда не станет прежним.

Обе женщины предались своим тоскливым мыслям, и они плыли в полной тишине, пока лодки не проскользнули под Малым мостом и не пришвартовались там. Беженцы высадились и встали гурьбой, оглядывая окрестности. Они находились на Острове Ситэ, крошечном природном островке в самом центре города. Прямо перед ними над улицами возвышался знаменитый готический фасад собора Парижской Богоматери. Он почти не пострадал от огня пожаров, бушевавших в городе во время атаки токлафанов. Стены и крыша все еще держались, благодаря внешним арочным опорам, однако прекрасные витражные окна были разбиты. Остались только кованые скелеты, как призрачное напоминание об их прежнем великолепии. Но больше всего Марту изумил резкий контраст между этим местом и остальным городом. На острове вокруг собора столпились люди. Они несли продукты в хранилище, раздавали еду или ухаживали за ранеными, только что прибывшими на лодках. Небольшой общественный парк позади собора превратили в огород, и мужчины и женщины трудились там, стараясь сделать землю пригодной для выращивания овощей. Куда ни глянь, другие люди развешивали металлические сферы на деревянных шестах и фонарных столбах. 

– Это то, что я думаю? – ахнула Марта.

Донна кивнула.

– Токлафаны. Не бойся, они деактивированы. Мы используем их для создания фильтра восприятия, чтобы спрятаться от Сети Архангел. С помощью сохранившихся спутников и своей армии токлафанов Мастер сканирует Землю в поисках несанкционированной активности людей. Мы нашли способ нарушать их сигналы и скрываться от системы безопасности при помощи самого Архангела. Для него эта часть Парижа не живее, чем весь остальной город.

Донна поднялась по лестнице собора. Изумленно озираясь по сторонам, Марта старалась не отставать от нее. Внутри, сгрудившись у огня, сидели целые семьи, другие спали на самодельных кроватях, ели, готовили, читали, разговаривали. В огромном зале царила атмосфера людской ежедневной жизни.

– Здесь, должно быть, тысяча человек.

Донна улыбнулась.

– Скорее больше шести тысяч. Считая тебя, 6781, – она едва заметно подмигнула.

– И ты всех их спасла, – с искренним восхищением выдавила Марта. – Только посмотри на них, они выжили благодаря тебе. Теперь я понимаю, почему Доктор попросил тебя путешествовать с ним.

Дона покраснела от смущения в ответ на слова Марты. Ей не нравилось, что ее изображали великой предводительницей сопротивления, хотя многие люди, которых она спасла, и считали ее таковой. Как и Марта, она стала легендой, не меньше. Выжившие и порабощенные, запертые в работных лагерях люди шепотом передавали ее имя из уст в уста в разных уголках мира, в надежде, что однажды она придет и спасет их от жестокости Мастера. Даже те, кто работал рядом с ней, верили, что она была невероятной, неподражаемо храброй и умной женщиной, которая организовала восстание против Мастера и вернула надежду человечеству.

Только сама Донна знала правду.

– Ну, – пробормотала она, понимая, что пришло время рассказать все Марте. – Я сделала это все не одна.

– Конечно. Сопротивленцы помогали тебе, но все же…

– Нет, я не это имела в виду, – Донна вздохнула. Ее пугало то, как спутница Доктора может отреагировать на ее секрет. – Идем со мной.

 

**32.**  
Она провела Марту на самый верх колокольни по узкой спиральной лестнице, спрятанной за алтарем. Они взобрались на самый верх, где с деревянных скелетов балок свешивались гигантские колокола собора Парижской Богоматери. Переступая через балки на полу, Донна сделала Марте знак следовать за ней. В глубине, наполовину скрытый за тяжелыми колоколами, молотками и деревянными подпорками, обнаружился помост, освещенный странным смешением электрических ламп, питавшихся от голых проводов, свисавших с потолка, и свечей, расставленных группами на большом верстаке, стоявшем посреди этого деревянного острова. Сам верстак был завален разными болтами, мотками проводов, вскрытыми электрическими платами, там же лежали чертежи механических устройств, выполненные на прозрачных листах бумаги, а на крышке были нацарапаны непонятные расчеты. Ближе к краю стояли ящики, наполненные сломанными частями электронных устройств, рядом стоял стул и небольшой столик с подносом, на котором лежал недоеденный сэндвич. Это место походило на игрушечный магазин сумасшедшего ученого. Марта нерешительно выступила вперед, доски помоста громко скрипнули под ее ногами.

Из тени вылетел токлафан и сверкнул на нее двумя светящимися красными глазами. Марта застыла, издав крик. Донна раздраженно закатила глаза.

– Ради бога, – проворчала она. Она вышла вперед и, к удивлению Марты, схватила токлафана, держа его словно сумку с продуктами.

– Ну что ж, надеюсь, ты сможешь объяснить, почему ты это сделал, – строго проговорила она.

Перед ними появился человек со странным устройством на голове, напоминавшим пару очков с несколькими микроскопными линзами, закрепленными одна перед другой. Он безразлично пожал плечами и удовлетворенно улыбнулся Донне в ответ на ее слова.

– Ты сказала, чтобы я их пометил, когда закончу. Я подумал, что могу прибавить им пару глаз. По-моему, это выглядит мило, – поддразнил он ее.

– Выглядит так, будто у них бешенство, – отозвалась Донна.

– Ну и ладно, – Мастер щелкнул пальцами, и токлафан вылетел из рук Донны и приземлился на дальнем конце верстака. – По крайней мере, мне будет с кем поговорить, когда я вырежу им рот. Хоть какое-то разнообразие, даже если у них пена пойдет изо рта.

Он взглянул на Марту, все еще стоявшую в оцепенении и боявшуюся даже вздохнуть в его присутствии.

– А, только посмотрите, кто к нам пожаловал. Марта Джонс, которая в данный момент довольно плохо разыгрывает из себя третьесортного мима. Что такое, детка, мой токлафан вырвал тебе язык?

Марта схватила со стола первое, что попалось ей под руку и показалось достаточно острым, и наставила это оружие на Мастера, смотревшего на нее с тревогой.

– На твоем месте я бы не стал этого делать.

– Отойди от меня, чудовище! – взвизгнула она, взмахнув оружием перед его носом и отступая к Донне.

Мастер шагнул вслед за ней.

– Я серьезно. Это последний пневмоперфоратор, который у меня остался. Если испортишь его, мне придется пробивать щиты токлафанов по-старинке – долбанным молотком и стамеской!

– Что ты с ней сделал? – Марта бросила быстрый взгляд на Донну, наблюдавшую за этой сценой с беспомощным и смущенным выражением лица. – Ты ее загипнотизировал? Поэтому она помогла тебе поймать меня здесь? Говори!

Мастер вздохнул и попытался отобрать у нее пневмоперфоратор, но она принялась отбиваться, полагая, что борется за свою жизнь. Тяжелой ручкой инструмента она заехала Мастеру по лицу и сбила с него защитные очки. Хрупкое устройство разлетелось на куски о половые доски.

– Замечательно, – ворчливо проговорил Мастер. – Чтобы найти эти линзы, я потратил кучу времени. Ты надоедливая девчонка.

Он рванул ее руки вниз и с размаху ударил ее головой в лоб. Марта отшатнулась, мир закружился у нее перед глазами.

– Эй! Прекрати! – Донна оттолкнула Мастера от Марты. – Ты рехнулся? Она же просто напугана.

Она подхватила ее и вынула перфоратор и ее рук.

– Не надо с ним драться. Он не тот, кто ты думаешь. Он правда на нашей стороне.

– Что? – Марте наконец удалось сфокусировать взгляд, но она по-прежнему чувствовала, что сходит с ума. – Донна, что здесь происходит? Почему ты с Мастером?

– Это длинная история, – Донна вздохнула. Обернувшись к Мастеру, она телепатически послала ему несколько слов. Было бы хорошо, если бы он оставил Марту в покое, пока она не придет в себя. Она еще травмирована тем, что происходило с ней эти несколько месяцев, ей нужно время, чтобы смириться с нынешним положением.

– Знаешь, – вслух сказал Мастер, не обращая никакого внимания на чувствительность Марты. – Немного благодарности ее не убьет. Я телепортировался за тысячу с лишним километров в Польшу и спас ее никчемную жизнь не для того, чтобы она просверлил пару лишних дырок в моем черепе дрелью Блэка и Декера**.

Донна открыла рот, чтобы заткнуть его, но передумала, увидев выражение его лица. Мастер подобрал осколки разбитого устройства и вернулся в заднюю часть чердака, оставив ее разбираться с Мартой.

 

**33.**  
Высоко над материками, на самой границе стратосферы, в небе, как хищная птица, парил величественный корабль Вэлиант. В комнате управления на мостике у окна в одиночестве стоял Мастер. Он размышлял, прислушиваясь к неумолкающему бою барабанов, нашептывавших ему дьявольские фантазии. Под его ногами все еще вращалась Земля, Солнце продолжало согревать людей и дарить им свой свет. Он знал, что где-то там, внизу, его враги строили планы и заговоры, собираясь предать и свергнуть его. Эти земляне, эти слабые безмозглые обезьяны, отсталые, эгоцентричные, омерзительные насекомые, они все хотели его смерти, потому что в глубине своих трусливых сердец они ненавидели и боялись его в равной степени. Он знал это, потому что успел заглянуть в каждого из них. Если бы не защита Сети Архангел, они давно восстали бы против него. Мысль об этом вызвала призрачную улыбку на его губах. Теперь он понимал слова одного из древних правителей, Калигулы, жалевшего, что весь Рим не держался на одной шее***.

Может быть, стоило начать свою святую войну с того, чтобы разнести на куски их Солнце.

Дверь отъехала в сторону, и в комнату, крадучись на цыпочках, как перепуганная мышь, вошла Люси. Мастеру не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы узнать ее. В последнее время она становилась все более и более раскрытой и чудовищно слабой. Он бы не удивился, если бы однажды, получив от него затрещину, она испарилась в воздухе подобно дымку. Она сжалась у него за спиной с пустыми и широкими от страха глазами, которые раньше его возбуждали. Теперь же они вызывали в нем лишь злость, и от этого она казалась еще более бесполезной.

– Гарри, – проныла она. Она всегда ныла, умоляла, плакала. Его от этого тошнило. – Гарри… любимый… пожалуйста. Спустись в столовую, поешь что-нибудь.

Не получив ответа, она набралась храбрости и встала перед окном, заставив его посмотреть на себя.

– Гарри, пожалуйста. Я волнуюсь за тебя.

Он взглянул на нее, наконец осознав ее присутствие. Это был предел ее мечтаний. Слабая улыбка пробежала по ее тоскливому лицу.

– Я сказала, чтобы они приготовили твое любимое, – сказал она.

Рука Мастера скользнула снизу вверх по ее позвоночнику и сжала ее тонкую птичью шею. Ее разум был как открытая книга, его было так легко прочесть. Ее воспоминания нахлынули на него. Маленький открытый ресторанчик на холме в Капри, где они обедали и пили вино до помолвки. Он сам, поедающий пасту с маслом, чесноком и перцем. Из всех важных вещей, о которых ей стоило бы думать, она вспоминала только это. Ребячество Люси не переставало его удивлять. Он отпустил ее и оттолкнул в сторону.

– Я не голоден. Уходи, мне нужно работать.

Люси коснулась рукой начинавшего темнеть синяка на шее. Она повторяла себе, что это не его вина, что у нее слишком нежная кожа. 

– Так не может продолжаться, – сказала она снова. – Ты заболеешь. Ты даже не знаешь, реален ли он. Может… может, Доктор пытался обмануть тебя, может, это был фокус вроде фильтра восприятия. Не надо жертвовать всем ради этого.

– Всем, – пробормотал Мастер, взглянув ей в глаза. – Чем «всем»?

Он снова схватил ее за шею, только на этот раз нажал еще сильнее и подтолкнул назад. 

– Хочешь сказать, всем, что есть между нами, между мной и тобой? Так?

Люси кивнула, в ее больших молящих глазах мелькнула искра надежды, но ее верность была вознаграждена лишь жестокой усмешкой.

– То, что есть между нами, мой ангельский пирожок, для меня не имеет значения. Что ты об этом думаешь – твоя проблема, так что разбирайся с ней сама и перестань охать у меня над душой, – он вытолкнул ее из комнаты. – Советую посетить психиатра, если найдешь одного живого где-нибудь. Или иди понюхай этой своей веселой пудры. Думаю, одна унция поможет тебе справиться со своими проблемами.

Он перестал кричать на нее, когда заметил в коридоре офицера, который смотрел на жалкую ревущую и трясущуюся Люси. Тот быстро отвел взгляд.

Мастер отпустил жену.

– Вали отсюда, – прошептал он ей, дал знак офицеру войти и закрыл за ним дверь.

– Мой Мастер и повелитель, если я не вовремя, я вернусь позже.

– Я просто разговаривал со своей милой женушкой, – он зло уставился на него. – Маленькая домашняя ссора. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего. К тому же, современные браки все такие: каждый третий заканчивается трагедией.

Он нагнулся, уперевшись кулаками в подоконник.

– А теперь назови мне вескую причину позволить тебе жить и надоедать мне и дальше.

Лицо офицера посерело. По опыту своего предшественника он знал, что служба так близко к Мастеру значительно сокращала срок жизни. Но одно дело – слышать об этом перед тем, как получить эту работу, и совсем другое – на самом деле стоять перед безумным пришельцем, угрожающим оторвать тебе голову, если ты не подберешь нужных слов.

– Троянцы, сэр, – запинаясь, ответил он, изо всех сил молясь за себя богу, в которого на самом деле не верил. – Думаю, они наконец заглотили наживку.

Глаза Мастера расширились.

– Сколько? – нетерпеливо спросил он. – И где?

– Трое пропали без вести прошлой ночью. В последний раз их сигнал был пойман в небольшом городке Кламарт, в двух километрах к югу от зоны уничтожения в Париже.

– Почти на пороге у объекта 451, – Мастер рассмеялся. – Отличные новости. Почти слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Они очень быстро сообразят, откуда они взялись.

Он развернулся на каблуках, хлопая в ладоши. Жестокая улыбка безумца, появившаяся на губах его господина, бросила офицера в дрожь. Мастер указал на него.

– Офицер Джонсон, так? Нет, это был последний. Ты… не подсказывай… Гудчайлд! Я прав? Прости, я не запоминаю имен, особенно когда расходую вас как туалетную бумагу, – он сделал ему знак подойти поближе. – Офицер Гудчайлд. Отличное имя. Приятно слышать, легко произносить****. Не мог бы ты подойти к окну и прислонить к стеклу голову? Да, вот так. А теперь скажи мне…

Он взглянул в глаза молодого офицера и увидел в них самый глубокий и самый мрачный страх, который только можно вообразить, страх, разрушающий душу. Мастер улыбнулся и почувствовал нечто похожее на сострадание, потому что знал, каково это. Он и сам был охвачен этим страхом.

– Скажи мне, дорогой офицер Гудчайлд. Ты слышишь?

– Что, сэр?

– Этот звук, – прошептал Мастер, приближая к нему лицо, заставляя барабаны отступить и подарить ему мгновение покоя. Одно мгновение без постоянного напоминания о его собственном страхе темноты.

– Слушай его, офицер. Это звук смертельной ловушки, медленно захлопывающейся над нашей едва не сбежавшей мышкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Труд освобождает» (нем.) – эта фраза в качестве лозунга была размещена на воротах многих нацистских концентрационных лагерей — то ли в насмешку, то ли для придания ложной надежды. Несмотря на то, что использование надписей подобного типа над входами в различные учреждения было распространённым явлением в Германии, конкретно этот слоган размещался по приказу генерала Войск СС Теодора Эйке, руководителя системы концлагерей Германии, второго коменданта концлагеря Дахау.
> 
> ** Black & Decker – американский производитель строительного инструмента, оборудования и систем крепления, офис которого расположен в Балтиморе, штат Мэрилэнд.
> 
> *** Калигуле принадлежит известное выражение: «О, если бы у римского народа была только одна шея!» Эти слова он произнес во время гонок на колесницах, в которых сам принимал участие. Гнев Калигулы был вызван тем, что зрители осмелились рукоплескать одному из его конкурентов.  
> Примечательно, что Калигуле также принадлежит принцип правления «Пусть ненавидят, лишь бы боялись!», который также соответствует мыслям Мастера в этой главе. Что еще примечательнее – Джон Симм играл Калигулу в историческом фильме «Римская Империя: Нерон»
> 
> **** Этот персонаж явно полюбился автору: в фанфике «Правосудие Джудунов» («Judoon Justice») он появится снова и будет заниматься поисками Мастера.


	11. Chapter 11

**34.**  
Марта решилась задать вопрос, который волновал ее уже несколько дней, когда они с Донной волокли ящики с отключенными токлафанами в убежище Мастера на чердаке собора. Она знала, насколько деликатный это вопрос – ведь когда-то она сама была жертвой этого чувства. Но она считала себя обязанной предупредить ее – особенно потому, что, сколько бы хорошего она не слышала о Мастере, ее невозможно было убедить, что этот человек стоит доверия.

Донна застыла, поставив одну ногу на следующую ступеньку, и повернулась к ней.

– Прости, я не поняла, что ты сейчас сказала? – спросила она, хотя волнение в ее голосе говорило о том, что она прекрасно расслышала ее с первого раза.

Марта прочистила горло.

– Эм, я спросила, есть ли что-нибудь между тобой и Мастером.

Донна округлила глаза.

– Погоди. Ты что имеешь в виду? – она поставила деревянный ящик со сломанными токлафанами на лестницу и уткнула ладони в бока. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Просто… это очевидно. То, как ты на него смотришь, то, что ты постоянно говоришь о нем… Совсем как я и Доктор, – смущенно добавила она.

– Марта, ты совсем рехнулась?! – воскликнула Донна.

– Да ладно тебе, Донна, я здесь всего неделю, и то заметила. Ты пятнадцати минут не продержишься, чтобы не упомянуть о нем.

– Ну так это потому, что этот чертов пришелец абсолютно безумен, и потому, что он – заноза в заднице! Это не потому, что он мне нравится или что там еще! Он совершенно не в моем вкусе!

– Кто не в твоем вкусе?

Обе девушки умолкли и взглянули наверх. Их лица моментально приобрели оттенок спелого помидора. Пролетом выше стоял Мастер с довольным и хитрым выражением лица.

Донна попыталась быстро взять себя в руки.

– Никог… никто. Тебя это не касается, – проворчала она. – Мы с Мартой просто болтали. Не стой столбом, лучше помоги нам, хоть какая-то от тебя будет польза.

Она зло протянула ему один из ящиков. 

Мастер в шутку отдал честь.

– Есть, мэм! Знаешь, тебе, на самом деле, нужно волноваться о том, какой мужчина найдет тебя в своем вкусе. Трудно найти человека, который оценит твою крутую, напористую, неизлечимо враждебную и устрашающую натуру, – он улыбнулся в ответ на злой взгляд Донны. – Советую поискать твоего принца в местной психбольнице. Успех гарантирован.

Он подмигнул и ушел с ящиком наверх.

– Чертов псих, – пробормотала Донна, но как только он исчез, вздохнула с облегчением. Затем повернулась к Марте, стоявшей внизу, как статуя в Лувре, с того самого момента, как из-за угла показалась голова Мастера.

– Ни слова об этом. Никогда, – Донна развернулась и прошла несколько ступенек, но оглянулась, вспомнив кое-что еще. – И даже не думай об этом в его присутствии. Он обещал, что перестанет копаться в чужих головах, но он не впервые оказывается лживым мерзавцем.

Марта хотела ответить, но Донна с суровым выражением лица покачала головой и стала подниматься по лестнице. Марта несколько минут застенчиво простояла внизу, но наконец последовала за Донной на чердак.

Деревянная платформа, служившая Мастеру мастерской, выглядела еще более разоренной, чем прежде. Марта поставила ящик в угол и присоединилась к Донне, склонившейся над металлической сферой на верстаке. Донна же была готова изобразить повышенный интерес даже к сгоревшему хлебу, лишь бы избежать насмешек Мастера. Было достаточно и того, что она не могла понять, слышал он их или нет. Смущенный румянец до сих пор играл на ее щеках. 

Мастер ухмыльнулся. Если он что-нибудь знал, очевидно, он не собирался этого показывать.

– Ну, что думаешь? – он кивнул на токлафана на столе.

– Что? Это просто токлафан. Один из тех, кого поймали в деактивирующее поле. Что в нем такого особенного? – для нее он совершенно ничем не отличался от сотен других металлических шаров, которые они поймали.

Мастер покачал головой и изобразил звук надоедливого сигнала из игрового шоу.

– Неправильный ответ. К тому же, если он такой обыкновенный, почему ты смотришь на него, как на явление Христа народу?

Щеки Донны заалели так яростно, что, казалось, он не сможет не заметить этого. За годы неудачных свиданий она поняла, что в сложных ситуациях, вроде этой, грубое и отталкивающее поведение не позволяло представителям противоположного пола распознать ее настоящие чувства. Хватало того, что некоторые парни, расставшись с ней по дурацким причинам, стоило ей повернуть за угол, тут же бежали хвастаться своим друзьям. Ей совершенно не хотелось дождаться того же от чертового ненормального пришельца, обладавшего грацией и воспитанием ядовитой гадюки. Поэтому она открыла рот, чтобы крикнуть ему что-нибудь незначительное, но очень грубое, но тут ей на помощь пришла Марта.

– Что такое? Откуда столько внимания к обыкновенному токлафану?

Мастер щелкнул языком и закатил глаза.

– Нет, серьезно, какая наблюдательность. Человечество путешествует к звездам, а я застрял здесь с двумя женщинами, чьи предки не сумели бы изобрести колесо, – он наклонился к Марте через стол. – Приглядитесь, мисс Джонс, вам не кажется, что броня слишком блестящая?

Марта присмотрелась. Металлические пластины действительно казались отполированными и гораздо менее потрепанными, чем у тех токлафанов, которых ей доводилось видеть раньше. Она нахмурилась.

– Он выглядит новым.

Мастер облегченно вздохнул.

– Спасибо, мисс, Джонс, за эти очевидные сведения. Он новый, да. Настолько новый, что кажется выращенным здесь за последние несколько месяцев, – он выбрал первого попавшегося токлафана из деревянного ящика, который принесли девушки, и поднял его к лампочке, свисавшей с потолка.

– Согласно весьма ограниченным данным, которые мне удалось собрать из этих тварей, токлафаны были созданы на планете Утопия последними выжившими представителями человеческой расы в отчаянной, но наивной попытке сохранить свой вид. Они существовали тысячи лет, прежде чем Гарольд Саксон нашел способ использовать ТАРДИС, чтобы вырвать их из собственной временной линии, – он медленно повернул шар и показал им едва заметные следы коррозии на его поверхности. – Из-за отсутствия кислорода металл в космосе быстро не изнашивается, но на Утопии был тонкий слой атмосферы, оставшийся на поверхности. На реакцию, конечно, ушли сотни лет, и урон, понесенный неорганической частью токлафанов, невелик, но он заметен. Впрочем, потери органической части были гораздо серьезнее.

Марта почувствовала, как по спине бегут холодные мурашки, когда вспомнила, что спрятано в этих сферах. Мастер показывал ей их. Внутри этих кровожадных монстров находилась жуткая искалеченная голова, имевшая очень далекое сходство с головой человека и практически не сохранившая черты его лица. Она говорила с детской наивностью и на все отзывалась, как машина, лишенная даже искры эмоций, присущих человеческому существу. Осознание того, что жизни всех, кого она знала, были уничтожены их собственными потомками, шокировало ее и наполнило сердце тоской. Она могла лишь с ужасом предполагать, что было скрыто в этой новой броне.

Мастер чувствовал ее грусть и тревогу. Для него было бы проще использовать их для своей собственной выгоды. Но месяцы путешествий с Донной каким-то образом повлияли на него и на его отношение к людям, и их страдания больше не оставляли его равнодушным. Он с искренним сочувствием посмотрел на двух женщин.

– Если не хотите, я не буду продолжать, – предложил он.

Донна покачала головой.

– Нет, продолжай, – сказала она тихо. – Покажи нам.

Он вынул лазерную отвертку из кармана и пробежался ею по сварным швам, пересекавшим сферу и разделявшим ее на четыре части. Из-под нее вырвался сноп искр, заливший его лицо жутким голубоватым светом.

Магнитные зажимы, стягивавшие сферу, отключились, и края раскрылись, как педали. Донна и Марта заглянули внутрь.

В металлическом скелете была зажата отрезанная голова, но это был не знакомый мумифицированный череп в сморщенной жесткой коже, а голова молодой женщины тридцати лет. Они срезали почти все ее волосы, но на лбу у нее все еще оставалось несколько светлых локонов, слипшихся от пота. Свет внутри механизма вдруг включился, и все трое уставились в ее моргающие синие глаза.

Марта отшатнулась, прижав ладонь к губам.

– Боже. Она одна из нас…

– Пожалуйста… – голос женщины был слаб и испуган. – Я ничего не вижу. Здесь темно. Где я? Почему так холодно?

Мастер наклонился к ней. Донна покачала головой, но он махнул ей рукой, говоря, что беспокоиться не о чем.

– Все в порядке. С нами ты в безопасности, – мягко и успокаивающе проговорил он. – Мы здесь, чтобы помочь. Что случилось?

– Не знаю, они забрали нас из бараков и на корабле отвезли куда-то. Нас держали в закрытых контейнерах. Когда мы приехали, вокруг было так много людей. Мужчины, женщины, дети. Маленькие девочки, как моя Кимберли, – ее вдруг пронзил страх. – Кимберли! Моя дочка, где она? Она здесь?

– Да, – солгал Мастер. – Она тоже здесь. Не волнуйся.

Грустная едва заметная улыбка появилась на треснувших губах женщины.

– Слава богу! Я думала, что потеряла ее. Когда нас повели, как зверей, в это жуткое место, я пыталась держать ее как можно ближе к себе. Мы слышали жуткие крики из первых рядов, но нас было так много, издалека не было видно, что происходит. И мы не могли уйти. Двери за нами были закрыты. Человек, которого я знала в лагере, он не выдержал и побежал, но за ним погнались металлические шары. Это было ужасно. Люди вокруг запаниковали, они оттолкнули от меня мою дочь, погнали меня вперед. Она звала меня, моя маленькая Кимберли, она просила не отпускать ее, и я старалась, очень старалась. Но ее рука просто выскользнула из моих пальцев, и она пропала.

– Это не ваша вина, – успокаивающе проговорила Донна с тоской в голосе.

– Все вокруг стали кричать. Моей шеи коснулось что-то влажное и теплое. Я посмотрела наверх. Там, наверху, были целые ряды отрезанных голов, человеческих голов, они свисали с железных зажимов на огромном конвейере. Их глаза были открыты, они были еще живы. Пустой зажим опустился ко мне, я кричала, кричала, кричала и кричала…

– Не надо больше, – прошептала Донна. – Пожалуйста.

Она посмотрела на Мастера, взглядом умоляя его прекратить это. Он подчинился и лазерной отверткой отключил питание. Голос женщины, повторяющий последнее слово, еще несколько мгновений держался, но затем замедлился и, наконец, умолк. Они остались в тяжелой, оглушающей тишине, прерываемой лишь громкими всхлипами двух девушек. Мастер осторожно закрыл глаза несчастной женщины, навсегда оставив ее отдыхать в своем металлическом гробу.

 

**35.**  
Они собрались втроем на чердаке собора Парижской Богоматери только поздним вечером, через несколько часов после своей жуткой находки. Они молча сидели вокруг верстака, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь заговорит. Мастер жевал свой ужин, который принесли девушки. Даже проголодавшись, он почти не чувствовал вкуса фарша с бобами в томатном соусе. Он потерял аппетит, едва увидев разбитое и грустное выражение лица Донны. Он вилкой размял бобы в безвкусную кашу, потом бросил приборы и раздраженно откинулся на спинку стула. Его бесило то, что ее чувства так его трогают.

– Что ты делаешь?

Донна моргнула и взглянула на него, хотя мысли ее были далеко отсюда.

– То есть?

– Чего молчишь? Мм? Что тебя так расстроило? – он оттолкнул стул и вскочил, уткнув руки в бока. Донна молчала, глядя на его недоеденный ужин.

– Эй! Я тут стою, говорю с тобой! – он пощелкал пальцами у нее перед носом, и Донна вскинула на него злой взгляд.

– Что теперь? Внезапно осознала, что я в ответе и за это? Видишь меня теперь таким, какой я есть, – кровожадным тираном, разорвавшим семью этой женщины, может быть, даже убившим ее маленькую Кимберли, отрезавшим ей голову, чтобы вставить ее в металлическую обшивку? – он принялся ходить по комнате, словно запертый в клетке хищник. – Это так?

– Ты был за это в ответе, – отозвалась Донна безэмоциональным, но спокойным тоном. – Этого не изменишь.

– Верно! – Мастер взмахнул рукой над столом, и Марта подпрыгнула, когда поднос с едой со звоном рухнул на пол. Он в ярости подлетел к Донне и наклонился над ней. – Я тебе теперь противен? Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Донна внезапно поняла, что его поведение никак не было связано со злостью – скорее, с чувством вины.

– Нет. Не противен. Такой, как сейчас, – нет, – правдиво ответила она.

Переполнявшее Мастера волнение схлынуло. Он молча сел и кивнул Марте в качестве извинения – подобные слова все равно никогда не сорвались бы с его губ. Донна подобрала осколки и прибралась. 

– Я принесу тебе еще, – сказала она и исчезла на лестнице. Вернувшись, она поставила перед ним тарелку с похлебкой, оставшейся после общего ужина.

На этот раз Мастер доел.

– Итак. Я пытался раздобыть побольше информации о том месте, где они ее переработали, – он изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос звучал нормально, словно ничего не случилось.

Марта сморщилась. Выбор слов был неудачным. «Переработали» – это звучало так, будто эта бедная женщина была всего лишь куском мяса. Потом до нее дошло.

– Когда мы приплыли в город, река была полна безголовых тел. Если бы они остались после парижской бойни, они уже должны были разложиться. Те тела были свежими.

– И одно из них, возможно, принадлежит женщине, которую мы нашли, – мрачно добавил Мастер. – Я частично восстановил питание, чтобы найти информацию, необходимую ей, чтобы найти путь назад. Я не оживлял ее, – сказал он Донне. – Просто использовал необходимое количество энергии, чтобы вычислить координаты. 

Пошарив по карманам, он выудил помятую туристическую карту парижского метро и указал на черную точку на красной линии.

– Это на площади Бастилии, на том самом месте, где когда-то стояла одноименная крепость. Саксон просто не мог выбрать более символичного места для своей фабрики уничтожения.

– Люди в работных лагерях говорили о своих друзьях и родственниках, которых отправили на корабле в экспериментационные лагеря на западе. Может, они говорили об этом, – задумчиво проговорила Марта.

– Тела заполняли реку месяцами. Их там, должно быть, тысячи, – пробормотала Донна.

– О нет, миллионы, – отозвался Мастер. – И будет еще столько же. Судя по тому, что мы уже знаем, Саксон тратит большую часть своих ресурсов на разработку и постройку нового оружия, а теперь он создает улучшенную армию токлафанов. И вряд ли он это делает, чтобы укрепить свою власть на Земле. Такому всесильному правителю, как он, нечего бояться террористов-одиночек в нашем лице, способных оказать только минимальное сопротивление. Нет, он готовится к войне.

– К войне с кем? – спросила Марта.

– Со всей Вселенной, – ледяным тоном проговорила Донна.

Мастер кивнул.

– Верно. Возьми с полки приз, – тихо проговорил он. – Когда он начнет, планеты всех близлежащих систем запылают.

– Он обезумел, – прошептала Марта, ошеломленная этим планом.

– Ну, безумцы творят безумные вещи, – отозвался он. Странно, но реакция Марты его взволновала. – Лично я думаю, что безумие – это альтернативное состояние разума. Если бы весь мир пожелал уничтожить Вселенную, это считалось бы нормальным, как похмелье после полуночной гулянки.

Марта онемело уставилась на него, но Донна наконец нашлась, что ответить.

– Вот только полуночная гулянка никогда не заканчивалась глобальным геноцидом.

– Ну, да, но все равно, я к тому, что эта находка может стать поворотным моментом в нашем противостоянии. Мы можем сделать кое-что, чтобы переломить ход борьбы в нашу пользу. Согласно ее базе данных, к новой партии токлафанов, построенных здесь, на Земле, в последнее время, ее подсоединяли вручную, хотя между ней и Будущниками оставалась очень слабая связь. Дело в ее мышлении, кажется, оно не совместимо с их коллективной памятью. Можете называть это интуицией, но я уверен, что все новые токлафаны функционируют подобным образом, а это значит, что ими можно управлять отдельно от старых, если прервать коммуникационную связь между первыми и вторыми. Я заглянул в ее коммуникационные файлы и обнаружил примерно два миллиарда уникальных идентификационных кодов, с которыми она делилась информацией. Представляете? Два миллиарда токлафанов нового поколения. Достаточно, чтобы собрать собственную армию для борьбы с Саксоном! – он на мгновение умолк. – Вы понимаете, что это значит? Никаких грязных поломанных токлафанов, никаких утомительных перепрограммирований, которые чаще проваливались, чем удавались, никогда больше не придется прятаться на чердаке, как мышам. Мы не будем больше выживать – мы вступим в открытый бой с реальным шансом на победу.

Глаза Мастера сверкали странным дикарским возбуждением. Он глянул на бледные лица молчаливых женщин и свесил голову на бок.

– Неужели это не звучит, как план, за который можно умереть?

– Нет. Доктор этого не хотел, – ответила Марта, качая головой.

– Что? – не веря своим ушам, отозвался Мастер.

– Доктор никогда бы не одобрил подобное. Я знаю, ситуация тяжелая, но это неправильно. Он не хотел, чтобы я победила Мастера, убивая людей.

– Ну, прости меня за то, что я такой приземленный и практичный. На случай если ты забыла, я хочу убить себя прошлого ничуть не больше, чем твой драгоценный Доктор. Но это, мисс Джонс, единственное решение. Так, как сейчас, вечно продолжаться не может. Рано или поздно мои фильтры восприятия потеряют свою силу, и тогда у нас не будет времени на размышления о том, что хотел бы твой учитель-святоша сделать ради спасения человечества. Потому что вся твоя раса будет стерта с этого шара грязи раньше, чем ты успеешь сказать «Доктор». Советую попытаться воплотить мой план.

– Но как ты это сделаешь? – спросила Донна. – Ты хоть представляешь себе, как захватить управление, чтобы Мастер этого не заметил? Это место, наверное, хорошо охраняют. Я никого из нас не пошлю туда на смерть.

– Слушай, я что-нибудь придумаю. Мы отправим оставшихся токлафанов, чтобы они разведали это место издалека и нашли самый безопасный вход. Судя по данным в ее базе, основные контролирующие сигналы исходят вот отсюда. Если я смогу собрать передатчик, который на короткое время прервет сигнал, я смогу сымитировать длину волн и получить управление. И никого из твоих драгоценных людишек туда посылать не придется, – насмешливо прибавил он. – Мне не нужно прикрытие. Я использую телепорт.

– Ну уж нет! – Донна яростно покачала головой. – Так нельзя. Ты не можешь рисковать своей жизнью. К тому же, телепорт можно использовать только три раза – потом ему потребуется перезарядка. Что если ты застрянешь?

Что если ты попадешься или погибнешь? – подумала она. Что я буду без тебя делать?

– Ничего не случится, – ответил Мастер. Когда-то тоска в глазах Донны вызывала у него лишь насмешку, но это давно было в прошлом. С тех пор произошло слишком многое, и он позволил себе измениться и преобразиться под ее влиянием, как юное деревце на ветру. 

– Обещаю, я не дам себя убить. Хорошо? – мягко сказал он. Ответ Донны поколебал его решимость. К удивлению Марты и Мастера, Донна вдруг обвила руками его шею и крепко обняла. 

 

**36.**

Они разработали план к полуночи, после пересменки. Благодаря разведчикам Мастера, они сумели не только отметить на карте, но и занести в базу данных токлафанов сопротивления все камеры и сигнализации на фабрике. Просканировав здание на наличие энергии, они обнаружили точное местоположение турбин, поддерживавших в работе жуткие машины, а сканирование частот позволило найти скрытую комнату, в которой находился принимавший и распространявший сигнал передатчик. Встроенный сонар сделал для них все остальное – нарисовал подробную карту здания, на которой была отмечена каждая комната в полном масштабе. Мастер использовал всю эту информацию, чтобы безукоризненно проработать свой план. Он знал, чем рискует, если тот провалится.

Это была безоблачная ночь, обещавшая тоскливый ветреный день. Донна и Марта следовали за Мастером, пробиравшимся к огромному ангарному зданию с возвышающимися над ним трубами печей. Они двигались сквозь густые кусты сорняка, разросшиеся с тех пор, как исчезли последние жители. Вокруг его талии был закреплен пояс с телепортом; передатчик, который должен был перехватить сигнал, был спрятан у него в кармане. Подойдя как можно ближе к заднему входу, ближайшему к комнате, из которой исходил сигнал, он остановился.

– Это здесь. Отсюда ближе всего до комнаты 2134. Я смогу переместиться в коридор 13а, на два этажа выше. Ниже установлен шифратор волн, чтобы помешать таким умникам, как я, проникнуть туда с помощью телепорта. Придется спускаться по лестнице.

Он достал устройство, сильно напоминавшее телепорт, только меньше и с окошком обратного отсчета на боку, и передал его Донне.

– Запомни: я запланировал все мероприятие на 26 минут. Если я не вернусь к тому моменту, когда закончится отсчет, активируй телепорт с помощью удаленного доступа. Он работает только если сигнал исходит отсюда, иначе он будет слишком слаб, чтобы перенести меня из бетонного здания, – он сжал ее пальцы вокруг черной коробочки и перевернул ее, показывая небольшой рычаг на задней части. – Но в экстренном случае используй это, чтобы вы с Мартой могли убраться отсюда. Поверни переключатель, и энергия из моего телепорта будет перенесена к тебе. Нажми эту кнопку, и вы обе переместитесь в штаб квартиру в соборе. Я запрограммировал место прибытия, так что не трогай координаты.

– Но как же ты? Если я использую его для нас с Мартой, ты не сможешь выбраться оттуда.

– Да, – ответил Мастер. – Я знаю. Не волнуйся, я выберусь.

– Ты врешь.

Мастер отпустил Донну и потянулся к телепорту.

– Я не буду его использовать! Я не стану разменивать твою жизнь на свою! Подожди!

Но Мастер активировал устройство и исчез.

 

**37.**  
Он материализовался в коридоре 13а с ноющей болью в голове и острым покалыванием в позвоночнике. С этими штуками путешествие всегда было тяжелым – по сравнению с ТАРДИС это было все равно что из экономии летать в багажном отделении, когда ты мог бы лететь первым классом. Но жаловаться на это времени не было. Он сверился с часами. Оставалось 25 минут и 45 секунд. Нужно было торопиться. Полагаясь на карту, которую выучил наизусть, он, считая шаги, пробежал по коридору и остановился, насчитав сорок. Прямо за поворотом располагалась служебная лестница, которая должна была привести его на нижние уровни. За тем же углом находились три камеры наблюдения, прикрученные к потолку, а также два сенсора, испускавшие инфракрасные лучи и готовые включить тревогу, как только он сделает неверный шаг. Он снова сверился с часами – 23 минуты 30 секунд. Закрыл глаза и сосчитал с трех до нуля. Точно к концу отсчета генератор, питавший эту крошечную область огромного комплекса, отключился, сделав устройства безопасности бесполезными. Он смог проскользнуть незамеченным и бросился вниз по лестнице. Как только он сделал два шага вниз, системы безопасности снова включились, но тревога не зазвучала. Он спустился и остановился у следующей точки, где опять дождался помощи снаружи.

Все шло по плану.

Двенадцать токлафанов – последняя дюжина, оставшаяся от тридцати машин, которые ему удалось перепрограммировать на помощь сопротивлению, – парила в тысяче футов над зданием. Их задачей было выключать электричество в определенной зоне огромного здания, оказывавшейся на его пути. Он не мог отключить энергию полностью – это определенно вызвало бы нежелательное внимание со стороны людей Саксона. Драгоценные секунды, которые его тщательно продуманный план крал у систем безопасности, должны были позволить ему добраться до передатчика, не попав в поле зрения врага. Но это также значило, что у него не было шанса на ошибку. Токлафаны, хоть и скрытые под фильтром восприятия, воздействовавшим на саму сеть Архангел, не могли вечно оставаться незамеченными для умных программ Мастера. Как только их обнаружат и уничтожат, его время выйдет очень быстро.

Его сердца колотились, пот скатился к бровям.

Он скользил по коридорам, открывая запертые двери лазерной отверткой. Он бежал и останавливался перед каждым контрольным пунктом, все ближе и ближе подбираясь к своей цели.

Вскоре у него осталось 6 минут и всего три контрольных пункта.

 

**38.**  
А снаружи, прячась в кустах, росших на месте, когда-то называвшемся площадью Бастилии, Донна прижимала к груди устройство удаленного управления и смотрела на здание, словно надеясь уловить в окнах тень Мастера. Марта на время оставила ее со своими мыслями, пока не заметила, как у нее трясутся руки. Она положила ладонь ей на плечо. Донна, моргнув, перевела на нее взгляд, а потом ответила смущенной улыбкой.

– Думаю, ты все-таки была права насчет нас с ним.

Марта прикусила губу. Все, что она собиралась сказать насчет того, что ей стоит остерегаться Мастера, вдруг потеряло свое значение. 

– С ним все будет в порядке, – сказала она, надеясь немного успокоить Донну. – Если на Земле и есть человек, способный обойти Мастера, это он сам.

 

**39.**  
Он наконец добрался до последнего контрольного пункта. Комната, в которой располагался передатчик, была всего в нескольких шагах, за массивной стальной дверью, выглядевшей так, словно ее позаимствовали из хранилища банка. Но к этому он подготовился – в мире не было ни одного замка, с которым не справилась бы его лазерная отвертка. Он закрыл глаза и в последний раз сосчитал от трех до нуля.

Ничего не произошло. Две камеры и сигнализация все еще работали. Он выдохнул и глубоко вдохнул, после чего сосчитал снова. Но система безопасности оставалась включенной. 

– Проклятье! – прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Оставалось 4 минуты и 14 секунд. Токлафаны опаздывали на 10 секунд. Он начинал бояться худшего. Нельзя было останавливаться здесь, когда он был так близко. Он посмотрел на камеры и сенсоры, выдохнул ругательство и взорвал устройства двумя меткими выстрелами из отвертки. Сигнал тревоги вырубился через 14 секунд – на 14 секунд больше, чем у него было бы, если бы он просто высунулся за угол и засветился на камере.

У него было 14 лишних секунд, чтобы спасти мир.

Стальная дверь доставила, как и ожидалось, мало хлопот, и под действием отвертки быстро распахнулась. За ней оказалось темное пространство, почти целиком заполненное огромным земельного цвета ядром, тянувшимся к потолку и исчезавшим в громадном круглом вентиляторе. Как только он вошел, передатчик в его кармане запищал. Он поднял его, чтобы просканировать всю комнату, и наконец нашел точку, из которой исходил самый сильный сигнал. Устройство настроилось и тут же стало изменять сигнал, переписывая длину волны, контролировавшей токлафанов. 

– Давай, давай, давай, давай, – бормотал Мастер себе под нос, следя за тем, как полоска загрузки медленно ползет вверх. Вдруг она замерла на отметке 95%. 

– Ну давай же! – крикнул он, ударив устройство, чувствуя, как утекают драгоценные секунды. Полоса загрузки снова начала заполняться, и наконец достигла 100%. – Есть!

Он потянулся к телепорту, чтобы поскорее убраться отсюда, когда красный лазерный луч пронесся к нему через всю комнату и сбил его с пояса. Устройство упало на пол, и догнавший его второй луч превратил его в горстку пепла у Мастера на глазах.

 

**41.**  
– Что-то случилось, – прошептала Донна. Она не слышала взревевшей в здании сигнализации, но ей это и не было нужно. Обратный отсчет уже достиг нуля, но Мастер так и не показался. Трясущимися руками она нажала кнопку под экраном и активировала телепорт.

 

**42.**  
Он бросился к двери, но остановился на полушаге. В комнату влетела большая стая токлафанов. Надеясь на то, что среди них есть несколько новых, и что они подчинятся его командам, он нацелил на них передатчик.

– Я приказываю вам остановиться! – крикнул он. – Отойдите и дайте мне пройти!

Но токлафаны не реагировали. Они окружили его, как стая голодных волков, и стали медленно, но верно приближаться.

– _Смешно_ , – сказал один из них. – _Самозванец пытается быть нашим Мастером._

– _Он не наш Мастер_ , – отозвался другой. – _Наш Мастер знает про его глупые планы._

– _И мы поймали его в мышеловку, как маленькую мышку, обгрызающую последний кусочек сыра_ , – добавил третий.

– Убирайтесь прочь! Дайте мне пройти! – поняв, что передатчик бесполезен, он выхватил лазерную отвертку и направил ее на угрожающе надвигающихся токлафанов.

– _На твоем месте мы бы так не делали._

Он выстрелил, и энергия отвертки рикошетом ударила его и обожгла ему руку. Он вскрикнул и уронил оружие.

– _Мы же говорили, глупый. Наш истинный Мастер поставил щит, чтобы защитить нас от твоих сигналов_ , – пояснил один из серебристых шаров.

– _Наш Мастер умен._

– _Нужно предотвратить повторение этой глупой ошибки_ , – и с этими словами они взорвали его драгоценную отвертку одним выстрелом. 

– _Нет_! – он в ужасе отступил назад.

– _Больше никаких игр. Твое время вышло. Нет больше времени у повелителя времени-предателя_ , – хором, словно маленькие дети, пропели токлафаны. 

– _Ты больше никого из нас не покалечишь и не убьешь._

– _Пора нам покалечить тебя._

Он наткнулся спиной на стену. На него нахлынуло осознание того, что он потерпел неудачу, и теперь будет расплачиваться за это. Чувствуя, как надвигаются на него их черные тени, он сполз по стене на колени и свернулся на полу, закрывшись руками от того, что считал неминуемой смертью.

Внезапно прямо перед ним материализовалась Донна с электрошоковым пистолетом, из которого она тут же выстрелила по токлафанам. Трое из них, отключившись, повалились на пол, как жирные утки.

Мастер застыл от изумления.

– Донна, что ты здесь делаешь?!

– Удаленное управление не сработало, так что я поменяла координаты, чтобы переместиться сюда.

– Ты обезумела, женщина! Тебя здесь убьют!

– Ну, пока же не убили, – она снова выстрелила и сбила еще четырех токлафанов.

– Я не просил тебя вытаскивать меня!

– Слушай, не жди, что я просто тебя тут брошу, хорошо? К тому же, мне кажется, я неплохо справляюсь, – но стоило ей закончить предложение, как один из токлафанов активировал вокруг нее энергетическое поле. Когда она выстрелила снова, пистолет выдал лишь жалкую горстку искр и развалился у нее в руках.

– Чтоб тебя, – пробормотала Донна. На ее лице царило выражение разочарования, которое в любой другой ситуации показалось бы даже комичным.

Мастер толкнул ее и, повалив на пол, закрыл собой от ответного лазерного огня разбушевавшихся металлических сфер. Вскоре они опустились над ними, как стая голодной кровожадной саранчи.

– Не стоило за мной приходить, – сказал он, но его взгляд, полный искренней благодарности, выдавал его. Он схватил ее руку, все еще державшуюся за пульт дистанционного управления. – Прости, Донна, но выхода нет. Для нас обоих – точно.

Она внезапно вспомнила, как он спас ее от пуль в штаб-квартире ЮНИТ. Он спасал ее уже так много раз, всевозможными способами. На ее глаза навернулись слезы, когда она поняла, что он собирается сделать.

– Прощай, моя верная спутница, – прошептал он, сжимая ее пальцы вокруг пульта.

– Нет! – ее сердце разрывалось, но она наконец нашла в себе силы сказать то, что держала в себе все это время.

– Я люб… – но прежде, чем она успела договорить, Мастер надавил ее большим пальцем на кнопку и отправил ее назад в безопасность штаба сопротивления.

Застигнутый врасплох ее неожиданным признанием, он мгновение смотрел перед собой, туда, где только что была Донна. Его и так потяжелевшие сердца наполняли растерянность и сожаление. Резкий искусственный свет включился у него над головой, ослепив его. Он сощурился, глядя на армию токлафанов, сгрудившихся над ним, как тысяча хищных птиц, и отбрасывавших на него устрашающие тени. 

– _Посмотрите, самозванец такой жалкий, а думал, что он умен._

– _Никто не перехитрит нашего Мастера._

– _Твоя спутница оставила тебя, ты совсем один, никто тебя теперь не спасет._

– _Твой путь подошел к концу._

Они ощерились вращающимися клинками, готовясь порубить его на куски.

– Не совсем, – пробормотал он себе под нос. Несмотря на всепоглощающий страх, в нем еще оставалась капля дерзости, которой хватило, чтобы встать лицом к лицу со своими врагами с достоинством, которым он научился восхищаться у людей. Он поднялся и вздернул подбородок. – Мне еще есть что вам сказать.

Вместо того чтобы наброситься на него, токлафаны ответили на его смелость детским любопытством.

– _Правда? Что ты хочешь нам сказать?_

Двери распахнулись, и в комнату ворвался отряд хорошо вооруженных солдат. Они взяли токлафанов на мушку своих электрошоковых пистолетов, намереваясь защищать от них их добычу. Офицер Гудчайлд вышел вперед и нацелил свое оружие на Мастера.

– Не трогайте самозванца – это приказ вашего Мастера и повелителя. Приказано схватить его и привести на борт Вэлианта. Повторяю, не трогайте этого человека.

Капитан шагнул к нему, и токлафаны, верные приказам своего хозяина, даже если передавал их ничтожный человечек, расступились, пропуская его. Гудчайлд обнаружил безоружного пленника в кругу агрессивно настроенных сфер, но был неприятно поражен. Его Мастер сообщил ему многое о цели его задания, и он ожидал, что человек, которого он собирается арестовать, будет невероятно похож на его повелителя. Но чего он совсем не ждал – это того, что пленник будет сохранять полное спокойствие и даже улыбаться, словно только что услышал хороший анекдот.

Офицер помахал пистолетом у него перед носом.

– Над чем ты смеешься? Хватит!

– Ладно, ладно, хорошо, – Мастер поднял руки, подавив рвущийся смешок и пытаясь натянуть серьезное выражение лица. – Я сдаюсь.

Капитан вышел вперед и приказал своим людям надеть на него наручники. Они собирались вытащить его наружу, когда Мастер вдруг уперся.

– Подождите.

Капитан повернулся, уже скорее раздраженно, чем нервно.

– В чем дело? – рявкнул он.

– Пока мы не ушли, я все еще хочу кое-что им сказать, – он кивнул на токлафанов. 

Капитан закатил глаза.

– Только быстро, и не зли их. Шокеры могут их только сдерживать, причем недолго.

Мастер прочистил горло и выпрямился перед токлафанами. Во всем его виде уже не было ни капли страха. Один их шаров подлетел к нему.

– _Что ты хотел сказать нам, предатель?_

На губах Мастера расплылась широкая улыбка.

– Отведите меня к своему вождю, – сказал он с мальчишеской ухмылкой и испустил смешок, рвавшийся из него уже несколько минут. – О, мне это нравится! Даже когда это звучит затерто и несвоевременно.

– Ну все, хватит! Пошли уже, идиот! – люди капитана толкнули его к двери, и он двинулся прочь от группы летающих шаров, пребывавших в полном недоумении от его ответа.

 

**43.**  
В своем огромном кабинете на борту Вэлианта Мастер ходил кругами вокруг пленника, которого привел офицер Гудчайлд. Внимательным и осторожным взглядом он вглядывался в каждую его черту – круглые щеки, мальчишеское лицо с обаянием привлекательного мерзавца, пристальный взгляд глаз-бусин, способных проникнуть в душу человека, но сейчас блестевших от ненависти. Небольшие ямочки, появившиеся в уголках его губ, когда на испытующий взгляд своего тюремщика он ответил нахальной, но безрадостной улыбкой. Он словно смотрелся в гребаное зеркало, только… это было не так.

Если бы Мастер все еще был неопытным юношей, он принял бы этого двойника за свою параллельную версию или даже клона, созданного этими надоедливыми людишками, спутниками Доктора, в жалкой попытке спасти второго повелителя времени, спасти мир или просто доконать его до чертиков. Но Мастер уже давно прожил все свои регенерации, потратил все тринадцать жизней на погоню за властью, потратил с ужасающей скоростью. Это не была его копия – в тот самый миг, когда он впервые увидел его лицо, он понял, что его двойник был не в своем времени. Но что-то с этой версией его самого было не так. Его не должно было быть здесь, но, с другой стороны, он, казалось, застрял в этом времени, как здоровая потная нога, втиснутая в маленький ботинок. Где-то в глубине сознания Мастер смутно подозревал, что все, что случилось между ним и Десятым Доктором, на самом деле происходило без абсолютно разрушительного вмешательства его другой версии. Но ухватиться за эту мысль он не мог. Так уж получалось. Если временная линия была изменена, все должно было вернуться на свои места согласно новому порядку. Даже ход мысли древнего повелителя времени подчинялся этому правилу. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы задуматься над этой проблемой, Мастер решил попросту игнорировать ее и сосредоточиться на текущих задачах – а именно устроить хорошую трепку своему предательскому и склонному к самоубийству альтер-эго, который, по его скромному мнению, немного отстал от жизни. Он прекратил ходить из стороны в сторону и взглянул на своего собеседника с самоуверенной улыбкой.

– Полагаю, настал момент, когда ты рассказываешь мне, откуда ты, черт побери, взялся. Из какого ты времени?

– А ты как думаешь?

Мастер ухмыльнулся и врезал своему двойнику по лицу.

– Маленький совет: отвечай на мои вопросы, иначе я попрошу своих людей помочь мне с добычей информации. Думаю, ты знаешь, что терпение – не самая сильная моя добродетель.

Пленник фыркнул.

– Даже я знаю, что отвечать тебе – не лучшее решение. Что если ты изменишь все в худшую сторону?

Мастер расхохотался.

– У меня есть машина парадоксов. Что бы я ни сделал, это не повлияет на мое будущее. Ты ведь оттуда, не так ли? – Мастер схватил пленника за правую руку и задрал рукав, открывая затянувшийся шрам в форме почти идеального круга.

– Видишь? Я получил его, когда пытался добраться до ядра ТАРДИС, чтобы запитать стабилизатор парадокса. Ничто не держится лучше, чем шрам от взрыва чистой энергии временной воронки.

Он отпустил его руку и довольно улыбнулся.

– Итак, раз уж мы это поняли, почему бы тебе не подбавить информации? – он подошел к нему и зашипел ему в лицо: – Какой год?

– 2009.

– Что? Не может быть!

– Боюсь, что так, – он безразлично пожал плечами. – Мне жаль, но я правда из 2009-го. Но если тебе от этого будет уютнее, могу соврать, что я из 8002-го, пойдет? Тебе лучше?

– Но как ты… как я оказался… – его лицо исказилось гримасой отвращения. – Что случилось?

Впервые в этой регенерации Мастер не мог найти слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства, хотя в общем и целом его ощущения можно было бы описать как ослепляющий липкий ужас.

– Мой план провалился?

– Ты про тот, по которому ты собирался развязать войну со всеми известными цивилизациями, чтобы создать империю и порадовать свою манию величия? Тот, на который ты тратишь все свое время, силы и ограниченное психическое здоровье? Ммм, дай-ка подумать, – пленник поднял подбородок и нахмурился, изображая размышление. – Неа, ничего об этом не слышал. Даже в региональных новостях не упоминали. Полагаю, ничего не вышло, и тебя остановили во имя Рождества и щеночков.

– Нет! Это невозможно! – безумное отчаяние, изобразившееся на лице Мастера, на взгляд его будущей версии, выглядело слишком уж жалко. Правда, и сам он не выглядел на миллион долларов, когда выскребал последние крохи со дна жестяных банок, найденных в помойке или ежась в какой-нибудь подворотне. Но смотреть на него и своими глазами видеть, как он обделывается, – это было совсем другое.

– Не может быть! – пробормотал Мастер и дернул себя за волосы, что было для будущего повелителя времени первым признаком психического срыва. – Посмотри, чего я добился! Человеческая раса порабощена и к концу года исчезнет навсегда. Я построил так много оружия, что могу снести с неба любую ёбаную звезду! Как меня можно победить сейчас?

– Прости, приятель, не могу сказать. Я и сам не знаю, – его двойник смотрел на него с торжествующим блеском в глазах. – Говорил же, тебе не захочется знать.

Мастер закричал от ярости и выхватил лазерную отвертку. Он схватил ладонь своего пленника и прижал наконечник к ее тыльной стороне. Вскоре кожа воспалилась и задымилась.

– Почему ты помогаешь этой рыжеволосой? Она на стороне Доктора! Ты это знаешь?! Ты уже забыл, кто твои враги?

Пленник закричал от боли.

– Я не… я не помнил его.

Он попытался вырвать руку, но она словно была парализована. Лазерный луч начал прожигать мускулы и сухожилия.

– Прекрати!

– Почему ты ее спас? Ты помогаешь ей уничтожить меня, ты это понимаешь? Ты рехнулся?! Даже долбанутый хомяк не сделает с собой подобного!

Он отпустил пленника, и тот упал на колени. Мастер опустился на корточки, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу.

– Почему ты пытался меня убить? – едва слышным шепотом спросил он.

– Я не пытался тебя убить, – ответил тот. – Я пытался тебя остановить. И думаю, моя мотивация тебе уже и так понятна, – он поднял свою раненую руку.

Мастер безрадостно ухмыльнулся хищным волчьим оскалом. Он поднялся и взглянул на свою израненную будущую версию со смесью жалости и отвращения.

– Я не могу тебя убить. Ты это знаешь. Даже с машиной парадоксов я не могу так рисковать. Может быть теперь, когда я знаю детали своего будущего, я смогу проснуться утром и узнать, что ты исчез, и мое будущее изменилось к лучшему. Может, желание убить тебя не имеет смысла, потому что не будет тебя. Это было бы неплохо. Но я никогда не полагался на все эти сказки о желаниях. Судьба редко мне благоволила. Нужно иметь запасной план.

Из сейфа, вмонтированного в стену позади его кресла, он вынул большой черный ящик и аккуратно поставил его на стол. Крышка ящика едва заметно приподнялась, словно что-то внутри пыталось выбраться.

– После нашей короткой встречи, когда ты вытащил эту рыжеволосую с моего корабля, я постоянно думал, как с тобой поступить, когда схвачу тебя. Я был уверен, что это случится рано или поздно. Не пойми меня неправильно, – он взглянул на него и усмехнулся. – Я убежден, что ты так же умен, как и я. Я не недооцениваю твой интеллект, но с моей армией и тотальным контролем над человеческим населением я вроде как превосхожу тебя на пару пунктов. Хотя, должен признать, я был немного разочарован. Ты так легко попался в ловушку. Полагаю, на свою жажду власти я могу рассчитывать всегда. Перспективе заполучить миллиардную армию, очевидно, было невозможно противостоять.

Он поднял крышку ящика. Из него высунулось скользкое щупальце. Оно пошевелилось в воздухе, словно палец, проверяющий температуру воды.

– Раздобыл его у своего торговца оружием. Медузианский наркоман, разбогатевший на продаже дешевого опиума. Мы отправляем на Медузию целые контейнеры маковых зерен, а он за это присылает для моей армии плазмовые пушки. Хороший парень, знает, как сделать клиента счастливым. Когда я сказал ему, что мне нужно нечто эффективное, но обратимое, он сразу нашел то, что надо.

Он показал пленнику внутренность ящика. Со дна на него глазами-бусинками уставилось кальмароподобное существо. Его мускулы сокращались, пуская волны по всему его казавшемуся жидким телу. Оно меняло цвет из серо-голубого в телесно-розовый. 

– Знаешь историю о человеке, разительно походившем на короля Франции? – спросил Мастер неожиданно дружелюбно.

Пленник молчал, глядя на нелепое существо в ящике с тревожным выражением лица.

– Нет? Не слышал? Что ж, думаю, времени на короткий рассказ хватит, – Мастер присел на корточки рядом с ним, подперев подбородок рукой.

– В общем, давным-давно жил бессердечный король, которому было абсолютно наебать на своих подчиненных. А все потому, что он знал тайну Вселенной – рано или поздно всем все равно придет пиздец. Так что он находил смысл лишь в том, чтобы наслаждаться жизнью так долго, как только сможет. Après moi, le déluge*. Так? Не могу с этим поспорить. Ну вот, и у этого мудрого короля был очень надоедливый брат-близнец, который был похож на него как две капли воды, и мог бы разделять те же принципы и не париться. Но, к несчастью, брата растили иначе. Он рос не при дворе среди великолепия и веселья, а у какого-то бедного фермера, разводившего свиней. Не спрашивай, почему, да и неважно. Этот вонючий свинопас научил мальчишку всему, что было полезно для разведения свиней, но помимо этого набил ему голову всякой ерундой о том, что нужно заботиться о других людях, о том, как это важно, и о том, что весь мир не превратится в свиное дерьмо. И вот брат-близнец, вскормленный на этом нелепом бреде умственно-отсталого старика, вернулся ко двору и начал докучать королю, потому что этот добряк нравился всем гораздо больше, чем молодой потенциальный тиран. Он не мог убить своего брата, потому что тогда он нарушил бы обещание, данное своей любимой матери. Но не мог же он позволить этому парню скакать по дворцу – он слишком ценил свою корону. Поэтому король сделал единственную вещь, которая казалась ему разумной. Он приказал своему кузнецу изготовить железную маску, которая бы идеально пришлась по лицу пленника, и которую нельзя было бы снять, пока не откроешь замок на затылке специальным ключом. Однажды ночью, когда его брат спал в своей удобной кровати, он приказал стражникам арестовать его и привести в Бастилию, где ему надели маску, закрыли замок и бросили его в камеру. Ключ отдали королю, который посетил своего приговоренного брата лишь раз, чтобы показать ему этот ключ, который он с того дня носил на шее на серебряной цепочке, как амулет**.

Мастер умолк, окончив историю, и взглянул на бледное лицо пленника.

– Ну вот, – сказал он, вынимая существо из ящика. – Не знаю, как ты, а я нахожу, что эта история весьма вдохновляюща. Иногда я просто поражаюсь, сколько мудрости можно почерпнуть из уроков истории.

Существо внезапно набросилось на заключенного и вцепилось в его лицо. Тот закричал, но склизкое резиновое тело накрыло его рот и нос, не давая ему дышать. Он упал на пол, яростно стараясь сорвать его с себя.

Мастер наблюдал за тем, как щупальца проникают под кожу жертвы и смыкаются в замок на его черепе.

– Ой, ну не закатывай истерику, оно не собирается душить тебя насмерть, – легкомысленно бросил он. – Оно просто хочет подружиться.

В теле существа открылись отверстия – сначала вокруг ноздрей, давая пленнику возможность дышать. Затем на глазах – и тот уставился на окружающее пространство глазами, раскрасневшимися от попавшей в слезные каналы кислоты с тела пришельца. Затем открылись отверстия для ушей, и тишину, словно нож, порезал жестокий смех Мастера. Когда кожа существа, накрывавшая рот, растянулась и стала почти прозрачной, Мастер проколол ее пальцем, дав наконец возможность своему пленнику вдохнуть полную грудь воздуха. 

– Ну вот, все не так плохо, правда ведь? Я же говорил, что это тебя не убьет. Ну, может, пожжется немного. Но ты к нему привыкнешь. В итоге.

Пленник попытался заговорить, но склизкая субстанция скользнула в рот, прижимая язык. Когда щупальце потянулось к его горлу и обхватило его голосовые связки, он едва не задохнулся. Мастер поморщился.

– Да, полагаю, это немного неприятно. Но не могу же я позволить тебе всем про нас рассказать, правда? Радуйся, что я не вырвал твой чертов язык.

Он взял со стола стакан воды и прижал его к губам измученного повелителя времени.

– Вот, попей. Почувствуешь себя лучше.

Он наблюдал за тем, как пленник большими глотками пьет воду, с трудом шевеля губами.

– Готово, – сказал он почти нежно. – Почти. Смотри.

Он постучал пальцем по плоти существа, которая начала затвердевать, ложась толстой коркой, как панцирь черепахи. 

– Оно укладывается. Подождешь еще пару часов – и оно станет крепким, как бетон. Не сможешь снять его, не прихватив с собой часть собственного черепа, – Мастер ухмыльнулся. – Ну так как тебе? Как тебе мое решение нашей маленькой проблемы?

Пленник выплюнул полный рот воды ему в лицо.

– Наверное, благодарность тоже не входит в список моих достоинств, – он ухмыльнулся и вытер влажные капли со своих щек. – Не за что. По крайней мере, мне теперь не придется себя жалеть.

Он нажал кнопку интеркома на своем столе, и на экране появился офицер Гудчайлд.

– Я закончил с заключенным. Уведите его, – он повернулся и бросил взгляд на своего изувеченного двойника, затем вернулся к монитору. В нем медленно вскипал гнев. – Бросьте его в какое-нибудь темное и сырое место. Какая-нибудь яма вполне подойдет. Никакого дневного света. Знаешь что, вообще никакого света, совсем. Скажи охране, чтобы они держали его в полной темноте. Пусть сидит как слепой. Посмотрим, как быстро барабаны проберутся к нему в голову и сведут его с ума. Пусть голодает, но не до смерти. Можете его пытать, но не позволяйте ему умереть от ран. Пусть живет как жалкий безликий безголосый червь.

Он рассмеялся, как безумный, осознав, что говорит.

Когда солдаты пришли забрать пленника, он в последний раз повернулся к себе будущему.

– Буду молиться за тебя. Надеюсь, однажды на тебя все-таки прольется свет разума, и ты перейдешь на нужную сторону. Если нет, то можешь носить эту штуку на своем гребаном лице в той темной дыре, в которую я тебя отправляю, до тех пор, пока не забудешь, что ты, черт тебя дери, такой, и не начнешь наслаждаться своим положением. 

– И не обижайся на меня! – крикнул он ему вдогонку, когда охрана потащила его прочь. – Après moi, le déluge. Mon frère***!

Когда он ушли, Мастер снова занял свое излюбленное место у окна, пальцами выстукивая по стеклу ритм барабанов. Это должен был быть его триумф – он наконец поймал единственного оставшегося повелителя времени, угрожавшего его положению. Но в этой победе не было ни капли радости. Слова его будущей версии все еще звенели у него в ушах, и, хотя внешне он уже взял себя в руки и был спокоен, само знание того, что рано или поздно он снова потерпит поражение, наполняло его сердца страхом. Эта победа была пустой, словно он просто сменил одну проблему на другую, и его разум опять не знал отдыха.

Включился интерком, и на экране снова появился офицер Гудчайлд.

– Мой Мастер и повелитель. Докладываю, что мы позаботились о пленнике в соответствии с вашим приказом.

– Хорошо, офицер Гудчайлд, – мастер хлопнул в ладоши. – Я очень доволен. Может быть, мне теперь не понадобится новый капитан. Должен сказать, компетентность ваших войск и ваша лично дольно освежающа.

– Благодарю, повелитель. Мы просто выполняем свой долг – защищать вас от этих коварных революционеров.

– Вызови весь состав объекта 451 на мостик. Я хотел бы лично обратиться к ним и поздравить их с удачей.

– Это великая честь, повелитель. Солдаты будут польщены.

– Пусть соберутся прямо под наблюдательной вышкой. Я выйду поприветствовать их через полчаса или около того.

Когда Гудчайлд отключился, Мастер щелкнул пальцами, и в комнате материализовался токлафан.

– _Да, Мастер?_ – вопросил он.

– Полагаю, я обидел вас, не позволив тронуть предателя.

– _Мастер, твое желание для нас закон. Но мы и правда были разочарованы, что нам не дали с ним поиграть_ , – сердито произнес токлафан.

– Позволь мне искупить вину. Снаружи, около наблюдательной вышки, примерно через полчаса будет ждать группа людей. Пусть они будут подарком для моих деток. 

Ему было наплевать, что они сделают, если это означало, что эти люди умрут и унесут с собой в могилу его секрет. Отныне он не позволит, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, что скрывается за маской заключенного. Не позволит раскрыться даже существованию этого человека. Любой ценой.

Мастер вернулся на свое любимое место перед окном, вполголоса напевая какую-то популярную песню, которую не мог выбросить из головы. Он оглядел свои владения, эту разоренную голубую планетку, которую люди называли своим домом, но в его сердцах не было радости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «После меня – хоть потоп» (фр.) – фраза, которая, по легенде, принадлежит то ли французскому монарху Людовику XIV, то ли маркизе де Помпадур.
> 
> ** Мастер довольно вольно (и, переводчик должен сказать, весьма оригинально) пересказывает легенду о «Железной маске», легшую в основу многих литературных произведений и фильмов. Неизвестно, кем был на самом деле арестант в маске. Теория о том, что пленник на самом деле брат-близнец Людовика XVI, заточенный в Бастилию из страха, что он может свергнуть короля, изначально принадлежит Вольтеру. Кстати, документально подтверждено, что на самом деле маска на пленнике была из черного бархата, а не из железа.
> 
> *** «После меня – хоть потоп. Мой брат!» (фр.)


	12. Chapter 12

**44.**  
Доктор знал, что что-то изменилось. Он это чувствовал каждой своей старой косточкой – как смену погоды или приход холодной зимы. Мастер старался этого не показывать, и для людей на борту Вэлианта, как для тех, кто прислуживал ему, так и тех, кто был у него в плену, все оставалось как прежде. Но для Доктора, который жил дольше и видел больше, чем все они вместе взятые, это было очевидно, как если бы кто-то написал об этом большими черными буквами на голой стене его камеры. Он медленно сжал окоченевшие и болящие от артрита пальцы на подлокотниках кресла-каталки. Толкнул его вперед, но не к перерезанному решеткой коридору, а к дальней стене, откуда слышался жалкий плач заключенного, которого держали в камере многими этажами ниже. Он приложил ухо к трубе, уходившей под пол, и прислушался.

Его сердца защемило, когда он наконец понял, кто это был.

– Что такое, старый пердун? Почему не ешь? – охранник изучил собачью миску, которую велел выдавать ему Мастер, чтобы еще больше унизить своего врага. – Если ты себя доведешь до истощения, у меня будут проблемы. Съешь что-нибудь.

Он схватил горсть еды, чем бы она ни была, и попытался просунуть ее между губ старика. Доктор отвернулся, размазывая еду по лицу.

– Боже, какой ты неблагодарный! Ты хочешь, чтобы я умолял? – охранник и правда уже был готов умолять. Он слишком хорошо помнил, что случилось с его предшественником, которого уволили после того, как старый сухарь подавился куском черствого хлеба. Его полусгнившая голова все еще висела насаженная на пику во дворе. 

– Знаешь что, пошел ты! Внизу есть заключенные, которых не кормят вообще, а ты тут расходуешь еду! Ты даже не представляешь, как хорошо с тобой обращается Мастер и повелитель. Ты мог бы оказаться на месте этого несчастного парня в секторе 13. Его морят голодом. Кожа да кости. У тебя хоть немного жиру на щеках есть.

Доктор поднял голову и попытался выдавить несколько слов. Охранник в надежде, что старик одумался и хочет подчиниться, приблизился.

– Извини, не расслышал. Что ты сказал?

– Заключенный, – ему пришлось на мгновение умолкнуть – от напряжения, потребовавшегося от него, чтобы говорить громче, у него тут же кончился воздух. – Заключенный в секторе 13. Как он?

– Тебе какая разница? – фыркнул охранник. – Он твой дружок? Стоило догадаться. Всех, кто хоть немного знаком с тобой, наказывают самым жутким образом. Но, должен признать, ему досталось больше всех. Похоже, наш Мастер и повелитель его реально ненавидит! Никогда раньше не видел, чтобы он так жестоко обходился с пленниками, а я тут видел много отвратительных вещей, поверь мне. Что? Повтори еще раз?

– Что он с ним сделал?

– Пфф, – охранник выдохнул, пытаясь составить подробный список. – Что сделал? Он избил беднягу так, что у того кожа сошла, сломал ему ноги о решетку, жег его, резал… ах, да, еще подключал к электрическому току. В одно из наших Празднеств Спаси-Бог-Нашего-Мастера-и-Повелителя он засунул парня в ванну с водой и включил ток. Два моих приятеля были вынуждены смотреть, так они выблевали весь завтрак. Когда все закончилось, он выглядел как кусок угля в форме человека, просто отвратительно. Все думали, что он не переживет и дня, но что самое забавное, каждый раз, как нашему Маcтеру и повелителю приспичит, и он приказывает нам снова притащить его, он выглядит так, будто ничего не случилось! Говорю тебе, после каждой из пыток на нем ни одной царапины. Это странно.

Охранник покачал головой и сунул палец в коричневое месиво в миске.

– Знаешь, у нас с приятелями есть теория: этот парень в секции 13 на самом деле не человек. По крайней мере, не в общепринятом смысле. Мы думаем, что он пришелец, который может очень быстро регенерировать – вроде дурацкой ящерицы, которая отращивает отрезанный хвост. Наверное, поэтому Мастер и повелитель и прячет его лицо за этой странной маской. Выглядит он, должно быть, отвратительно.

Охранник поднял взгляд на старика в кресле-каталке.

– Эй, ты чего, дедуль? Да не плачь! Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Это всего лишь история. Прекрати немедленно, ты меня втянешь в неприятности. Если ты будешь рыдать, Мастеру и повелителю это не понравится.

Доктор покачал головой. Горькие слезы спускались по его подбородку и впитывались в грязную ткань рубашки.

– Почему он это делает? – прошептал он. – У него был единственный шанс искупить вину, но он уничтожил его не задумываясь.

– Что? – охранник нахмурился. Он не понял ни слова из бормотания Доктора. Однако ему в голову уже пришла идея, как не влипнуть в неприятности, если старикашка не захочет доедать свой обед.

– Знаешь что, если ты не хочешь, то я не против увеличить свою порцию, – сказал он и засунул в рот пригоршню коричневой каши.

 

**45.**  
Тиш и Франсин сумели тайно передать ему все необходимые для устройства детали только через две недели. Мастер заставил обеих женщин прислуживать себе. Он обращался с ними как со служанками, заставляя убирать за собой беспорядок (который чаще всего включал в себя чью-то кровь) и приносить ему напитки (кофе, кофе и еще раз кофе, пока из-за обилия кофеина его не начинало так трясти, что едва не выбрасывало из кресла). У всего этого была лишь одна положительная сторона: будучи служанками, Франсин с дочерью могли не вызывая подозрений бродить по всему кораблю, подбирать странные болты и детали, которые были так нужны Доктору, тогда как он сам из-за пристального наблюдения до них добраться не мог. Они были настолько уверены в своей незаметности, что порой выполняли его поручения прямо за спиной у находившегося в той же комнате Мастера. 

– Держи. Сломанная радиоантенна, – Тиш передала ее постаревшему повелителю времени, быстро оглянувшись через плечо. Мастер напевал песню группы Битлз своей несчастной жене, настолько одурманенной наркотиком, что она едва стояла на своих высоких каблуках. Мастер самолично прикончил целый ящик бургундского вина 1978 года и сам уже был на пути в страну грез. Было похоже, что следующим, что придется убирать Франсин, будет его блевотина. Тиш повернулась к Доктору.

– Что ты вообще собираешься с ней делать? – с надеждой спросила она.

Доктор трясущимися пальцами взял антенну и, быстро оглянувшись через плечо, чтобы удостовериться, что Мастер еще занят своими делами, вынул из кармана небольшой предмет. Он сломал антенну надвое и, прикрепив ее к устройству, показал Тиш.

– Это механический сверчок, – пробормотала она, стараясь скрыть свое разочарование. Она не хотела показаться неблагодарной, но, честно говоря, ожидала чего-то более… ну, например, смертоносного?

– Это коммуникационное устройство, – прохрипел Доктор, с трудом напрягая легкие. – Ты молодец.

– Да, наверное, – Тиш все еще озадаченно смотрела на крошечное проволочное насекомое. – Хотя лазерная пушка была бы очень кстати.

Тем же вечером Мастер лично доставил Доктора в камеру, решив, что наигрался с ним и достаточно унизил своего врага, заставив наблюдать за тем, как он мучает караоке и свою жену песней Элвиса «Люби меня нежно», и достаточно запугал его поучительной речью о том, что карлики – это просто коротышки, неспособные выиграть матч по футболу, потому что у них слишком короткие ноги. Посмеявшись над тем, что он похож на помесь Гендальфа и того говорящего старого чернослива из шоу Маппетов, он пожелал ему спокойной ночи и удалился. Доктор вынул из кармана сверчка и включил его нажатием кнопки, расположенной у того на брюхе.

В глазах механического насекомого загорелись два светлячка.

– Привет, – прошептал Доктор. – Слушай, я хочу, чтобы ты помог одному моему другу.

Он поднял сверчка поближе к губам и прошептал свое задание ему в антенну.

– Понятно?

Насекомое в подтверждение кивнуло своей механической головой и помахало антенной. 

– Иди. Найди моего друга, – Доктор опустил руку к земле, и жук спрыгнул с его ладони и побежал по полу в другой конец комнаты. Он ринулся прямо к трубам, уходившим на нижние этажи, и исчез в щели в бетонной поверхности.

 

**46.**  
Где-то в глубине огромного корабля, на много этажей ниже камеры Доктора, находилась глубокая яма, закрытая тяжелой ржавой железной решеткой. Над ней стояли два охранника. Им полагалось стоять на посту, но им не было до этого никакого дела – они были слишком пьяны от вина, которое было подарено им Мастером и повелителем в честь шестого месяца его правления.

– Спорим, я попаду в него отсюда. Прямо в голову, – невнятно произнес один из них.

– Тихо. Никуда ты не попадешь. Разве что на собственные ботинки. Ты отвратителен, в самом деле, – рассмеялся другой.

Оба они не заметили крошечного механического насекомого, проскочившего у них под ногами и исчезнувшего в яме. На самом деле, даже в трезвом состоянии они не заметили бы ничего – эти двое точно не были гордостью армии Саксона.

– А я сказал, что попаду, прямо в голову, даже без чертовых рук! – крикнул первый.

– А я говорю, что никуда ты, блин, не попадешь, – прошипел второй. В ответ на это первый расстегнул штаны и, вынув член, прицелился.

– Мне бы только разглядеть этого червяка, – прогундел он. – А, вот он где! В яблочко!

 

**47.**  
Мастер увернулся от горячей струи мочи и спрятался в небольшой нише, вырытой в стене ямы. Он услышал, как один из охранников громко выругался, проклиная его за то, что другой обоссал его ботинки.

– Я тебя достану, личинка вонючая! Когда в следующий раз Мастер и повелитель вытащит тебя оттуда, я с радостью выпорю твою голую задницу! Слышал?!

_Стоило бы усилий_ , подумал он, закрывая глаза в попытке хотя бы на мгновение избавиться от этого кошмара. Он непрестанно качался вперед-назад. Иногда, когда солдаты уходили, он даже не мог понять, открыты или закрыты у него глаза – вокруг было так темно, что разницы, казалось, не было никакой. Но их попытки унизить его еще больше действительно не стоили стараний. Он и так жил как животное. Его вытаскивали из этой дыры только для того, чтобы пытать ради удовольствия их Мастера и повелителя, затем бросали обратно, как мешок гнилого картофеля, когда тому это надоедало. Он лежал в грязи, на кровати, сложенной из соломы, пропахшей его собственными мочой и отбросами. Его тело и кости были настолько избиты, изрезаны и изломаны, что он уже начинал мечтать, чтобы этот проклятый ублюдок перестал быть таким трусом и убил его. Он больше не мог этого выносить, что-то внутри него грозило вот-вот сломаться. _Если бы у меня все еще был голос_ , думал он, _я, по крайней мере, мог бы кричать. Я бы кричал изо всех сил, как голова той несчастной женщины, которую мы обнаружили внутри токлафана. Я бы кричал и кричал, без остановки. О, как бы я хотел иметь возможность закричать…_

Он открыл глаза лишь когда стихли громкие неприятные голоса наверху. На полу прямо перед ним сидело маленькое существо. Подняв антенну, оно смотрело на него беспокойными глазами-бусинками.

_Что это?_

Он ничего не мог рассмотреть в этой темноте. Оно выглядело как насекомое, но его панцирь слишком ярко блестел, а тонкие лапки были слишком сильно изогнуты для живого существа. Опустившись на корточки, он подполз поближе, стараясь не спугнуть его, но тут погас свет фонариков, лившийся сверху. Он вздохнул, отчаянно надеясь, что внезапная темнота не спугнет зверька. Он пошарил вокруг себя руками, но ладони коснулись лишь влажной и грязной соломы. Он снова сел, подтянув колени к животу, и потер глаза. Может быть, не было никакого насекомого. Может быть, он наконец начал сходить с ума. Он был уверен, что это так, потому что каждую ночь (или день? Здесь это не имело значения), когда его оставляли одного в темноте, он слышал грохот барабанов, становившихся все громче, словно надвигающаяся гроза. Это был тот же самый звук, который он слышал во время своего путешествия на Диске Вэлианта, когда Донна встретила его юную вариацию, маленького, до смерти напуганного мальчика, потерявшегося в серебристой пустыне. Он слышал барабаны в голове мальчишки, и они напугали его. И вот они вернулись, нарастая с каждым днем, возникая все чаще, звеня все дольше с каждым разом. Они одолевали его с таким неистовством, что каждый раз ему хотелось разнести свою голову о стену, вырвать собственный мозг. Они тысячью голосов нашептывали ему такие отвратительные мысли, такие мерзкие фантазии, что его сердца наполнялись ужасом и душа замирала от одного только воспоминания.

_Это существо не настоящее_ , подумал он, и на него нахлынула мрачная безнадежность. Он беспомощно слушал, как из глубин разума вырастает жуткий четырехкратный шум. _Барабаны – они настоящие. Больше со мной здесь ничего нет. Бой барабанов. Медленно приближающийся. И разрывающий меня на куски_.

Из темноты внезапно прорезался лучик света. Он лился от маленького жукообразного существа, тихо сидевшего в углу, словно ждавшего, пока его кто-нибудь найдет. Мастер в изумлении уставился на него.

_Ты не обязан слушать барабаны, если не хочешь этого, Кощей._

_Что?_ подумал Мастер. Теперь он был уверен, что свихнулся. Этот странный жук заговорил с ним? И как он его назвал?

_Кощей. Это твое имя. Ну, было когда-то, пока ты не сменил его на другое, более претенциозное. Но, должен признаться, мне больше нравится это._

Мастер громко кашлянул, не столько от мерзкой инфекции, пробравшейся в легкие, сколько в надежде, что громкий звук прогонит наступающее безумие. Но это не помогло.

_Дерьмо, я разговариваю с жуком._

_Я не жук. Это телепатическое коммуникационное устройство. Умно, правда? Ты не узнаешь его?_

_Узнаю что?_ ответил Мастер, с ужасом на лице глядя на ярко освещенного жучка.

_Я подарил тебе такого на день рождения! Прямо перед тем, как тебя увели на инициацию. Ты не помнишь?_

_Хватит это говорить._

_Что?_

_Что я ничего не помню. Ответ – нет. Я потерял свою долбаную память. Именно поэтому я и оказался в этой чертовой неразберихе. Нужно было остаться там, в 2009-ом, остаться тупым убогим бомжом, питающимся в мусорных ящиках. По крайней мере, я бы сейчас не общался с приставучим насекомым, утверждающим, что в юности оно было моим лучшим другом._

_Так ты все-таки помнишь._

_Что?_

_Что мы были друзьями, товарищами, приятелями. Только не кровными братьями, мы никогда не заходили настолько далеко, чтобы пить кровь друг друга. Не выношу вида крови._

Мастер вздохнул.

_Отвали, оставь меня в покое._

_Кощей, послушай. Не знаю, что с тобой случилось, но ты изменился. То есть, это, конечно, ужасно. Ужасно, что ты не помнишь своего прошлого, но… ты действительно изменился к лучшему. Ты уже не тот кровожадный психопат, что раньше. Вот почему он так ненавидит тебя, понимаешь? Ты лучше, чем он! Не позволяй ему свести тебя с ума._

_Хватит! Я не знаю, кто ты такой! Кто бы ты ни был, убирайся из моей головы._

_Ты меня помнишь! Ты просто отталкиваешь эти воспоминания. Не надо. Не надо их бояться. То, что случилось в прошлом, записано и забыто, этого не изменишь, даже повелитель времени этого не изменит. Но оно все еще влияет на твое будущее, оно может изменить его в хорошую сторону или в плохую._

_Я ничего не хочу слышать._ Мастер сжал ладонями уши и отвернулся от крошечного светлячка, прижавшись щекой к грязной стене.

_Кощей, послушай меня. Не прячься. Кощей!_

 

**48.**  
– Кощей, я знаю, что ты там, прятаться бесполезно!

Его ослепил внезапно ворвавшийся яркий свет. Кто-то больно дернул его за ухо и вытащил из шкафа раньше, чем он успел сказать «ой».

Мастер Азмаэль наконец отпустил мальчика и погрозил ему пальцем.

– Молодой человек, вы просто чистое наказание! Посмотри, что ты натворил! – он указал на пустую птичью клетку у окна. – Мой прекрасный белый гриф сбежал из-за тебя! Я же сказал вам не открывать клетку. Он еще не приручен!

– Мне очень жаль, сэр, правда, – пробормотал Кощей. Ну что еще он мог сказать?

– Честное слово, я не ожидал от тебя подобных шалостей. От этого юного плута Теты – может быть, но не от тебя! Ты же мой лучший ученик! – старый мастер Азмаэль покачал головой. – Как с твоим замечательным умом ты додумался до такого идиотского плана?

– Но мастер, – пробормотал Кощей. – Вы же сами говорили нам, что перья белого грифа идеально подходят для стрел.

– Да, для стрел туземцев с планеты Зултар. Но не для дурных мальчишек, не имеющих ни капли уважения к собственности учителя!

Все кончилось не так уж и плохо. В качестве наказания старый мастер велел ему написать эссе на 10000 слов о редкости белых грифов – а это задание было довольно интересным. Так уж получилось, но юноша любил грифов – иначе он вовсе не оказался бы в этой ситуации. Плохо было то, что ему приходилось делать это в пустом классе, окна которого выходили во двор. А на улице стоял Тета и строил мастеру Азмаэлю, когда тот отворачивался, такие уморительные рожи, что Кощей время от времени взрывался смехом.

Мастер Азмаэль строго посмотрел на него и уныло покачал головой.

– Что вы находите смешного в этом наказании, молодой человек? Думаете, это все шутки? Думаете, чужое горе – повод для смеха?

– Нет, сэр, – Кощей постарался натянуть серьезное выражение лица и отвернулся от этого дурака Теты, который просто не знал, когда нужно остановиться. Когда мастер снова отвернулся, он махнул другу, чтобы тот проваливал. Как бы он ни любил грифов, он не собирался писать про них, пока рука не отвалится от напряжения. Но Тета не отставал. Он указал Кощею на окно. Тот ответил ему, подняв средний палец. Мальчишка покачал головой и ухмыльнулся.

_А что так грубо? Я просто хочу выручить тебя, пока ты не помер от скуки._

_Если я правильно помню, я оказался здесь из-за тебя._

_Поэтому я тебя и выручаю! Вставай и открывай окно._

_Ты рехнулся? Если он меня поймает, он заставит меня написать целую книгу по орнитологии Зултара._

_Поверь мне, он тебя не поймает. Живо открывай окно, пока он опять не улетел._

_Кто улетел?_

Тета закатил глаза и высунул язык.

_Гриф, конечно, тупица. Я нашел его сидящим на крыше нашей спальни и подманил кусочком сыра на веревке. Он поедает его прямо сейчас. Когда он закончит, он снова улетит._

_Черт._

Кощей выпрыгнул из-за стола и подбежал к окну, отпер задвижку и распахнул его.

– Юный мастер Кощей! Куда это вы собрались? – проревел мастер Азмаэль.

Птица и в самом деле была не до конца приручена, но голос хозяина узнала. В тот же миг она потеряла интерес к вонючему сыру и, влетев в открытое окно, приземлилась на столе старого мастера с очень хитрым выражением глаз.

– Снежок! – воскликнул Азмаэль с удивлением и восторгом. – Ты вернулся!

Нет нужды говорить, что после этого Кощею не было необходимости оставаться и дописывать сочинение о грифах. Он выбежал во двор, где его встретил приятель, сидевший под деревом в ожидании его и уже задумывавший новое разрушительное приключение.

– Говорил же, что вытащу тебя, – Тета ухмыльнулся, жуя травинку. – В конце концов, чертовски обидно сидеть там в свой день рождения.

– Ну, день начинался неплохо, пока не явился ты и все испортил, – отозвался Кощей.

– Ха! Как будто тебе для своих стрел не нужны были эти перья, – фыркнул Тета. – Я всего лишь подчинился желаниям именинника. Не хотел неприятностей.

– Знаешь, моя мама была права. Не стоило мне с тобой водиться. Ты на меня плохо влияешь. Глядишь, в четвертом классе я начну принимать стимуляторы для мозга, потому что ты мне сказал, что они помогут мне с математикой.

– Тебе не нужна помощь с математикой, ты гений математики.

– А ты профан.

– Вот поэтому мне нужны стимуляторы. Это еще кто на кого тут плохо влияет.

Мальчишки расхохотались. Кощей прилег рядом с другом и стал смотреть на то, как красные листья дерева у них над головами колышутся на прохладном горном ветру.

– Тебя тоже с днем рождения, мозгляк, – через некоторое время сказал он и вынул из кармана небольшую коробку. Он не стал ее заворачивать, но подарок оставался подарком. – Сам сделал. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. И постарайся не сломать с первой же минуты.

– Как мило! А я думал, ты забудешь про мой день рождения!

– Мы родились в один день, ради Галлифрея, как я про это забуду? К тому же, ты ноешь про него уже несколько недель.

– Здорово, всегда хотел такую штуку, – Тета держал содержимое коробочки наподобие кинжала. – Что это?

– Это, мой друг, звуковое устройство, которое использует звук для воздействия на форму любого физического объекта, – с едва заметной гордой улыбкой объяснил Кощей. – А еще, если нажать вот эту кнопку, оно стреляет мощным лучом синей энергии.

Он продемонстрировал это, выпустив из устройства мощный синий луч.

– На самом деле, он никому не навредит, но выглядит круто.

– Изящно. Всегда хотел такую штуку.

– Ты это уже говорил.

– Ты его как-то назвал?

– Да нет. Может, надо что-нибудь придумать. Хмм. Как насчет: устройство изменения формы… нее, слишком длинное. Точно, звуковой преобразователь!

– А лучше звуковая отвертка. Выглядит как отвертка.

Кощей брезгливо поморщился.

– Нет! Ты не назовешь его так! Блин, ты этим названием все портишь!

– А мне нравится. Я придумал это название. Что в нем такого?

– Звучит как инструмент водопроводчика.

– Ну так это мой подарок, так что название выбираю я.

– Как хочешь, но я тебя уверяю, это чудовищно. Вся крутизна пропадает.

– Да не будь таким занудой! Чудесный подарок, спасибо. Буду всегда носить с собой и беречь как зеницу ока. Никогда не знаешь, когда может понадобиться звуковая отвертка.

– Хватит ее так называть. Меня от этого мутит.

– А теперь моя очередь! – взволнованно воскликнул Тета и, порывшись в карманах, вытащил нечто, покрытое нитками и тем, что еще завалялось у него в кармане. – Та-да! Очень искусно, не скажешь?

– Ну, дай мне, что ли, сначала развернуть этот замечательно собранный подарок, прежде чем рассыпаться в похвалах, – Кощей принялся аккуратно снимать прилипшие нитки с неопознанного предмета. Когда он закончил эти раскопки, он начал гадать, а не стоило ли оставить его в прежнем виде.

– Ну? – сказал Тета. Его лицо светилось от гордости.

– Это… интересно.

– Да, догадываюсь. Интересно и…?

– Новаторски?

– Ты должен был сказать «искусно». Или «круто». Если честно, мне бы хватило простого «здорово».

– Не могу. Оно смотрит прямо на меня своими мелкими глазками.

– Это же сверчок, у него должны быть глаза! Боже!

– Слушай, приятель, не хочу показаться грубым, но что мне делать со сверчком? Я похож на коллекционера насекомых? И если уж ты хотел подарить мне нечто подобное, было бы проще подобрать его с газона, а не заморачиваться и собирать его из запчастей. То есть… что тут крутого? Что он делает? Он должен поразить меня невероятной способностью поедать траву? Ну, серьезно.

– Это телепатическое устройство. Ну, знаешь, чтобы мы могли разговаривать, где бы ты ни был, пока он с тобой. Слушай, может, он выглядит не очень, но я потратил на детали карманных денег за несколько месяцев. И, между прочим, я несколько часов не мог запустить часовой механизм. Если ты думаешь, что робототехника в таких масштабах – плевое дело, тебе стоит пересмотреть свои убеждения, приятель.

Тета скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Кощея с крайне обиженным выражением лица, за которым старательно пряталось сокрушительное разочарование. К счастью, они знали друг друга с пяти лет, и умели читать лица друг друга ничуть не хуже, чем мысли.

– Это искусно, – сказал Кощей, изобразив улыбку. – Мне нравится. Спасибо.

– Ты так говоришь, чтобы меня успокоить.

– Нет, ну конечно нет. Слушай, извини, что наехал. Телепатическое коммуникационное устройство – это очень круто, правда.

– Тебе нравится? Правда? – лицо Теты снова посветлело. – Тогда ты должен придумать ему название. Это же твой подарок.

Кощей хотел было изобразить на лице полное нежелание этим заниматься, но ему помешала полная надежды улыбка, растянувшаяся на губах Теты.

– Ну, например, телепатическое коммуникационное устройство. Доволен?

– Звучит скучно.

– Ну и что? – огрызнулся Кощей. – Это мой подарок, имя придумывать мне. Хочешь дать своему подарку дурацкое гейское название – твоя проблема. Не лезь к моему.

– Ну, хорошо, если ты доволен, – усмехнулся Тета, размахивая звуковой отверткой. – Я-то точно доволен!

 

**49.**  
Той же ночью мальчики лежали в двухъярусной кровати в общей спальне. Свет погас несколько часов назад, но они не могли уснуть.

– Как думаешь, что будет завтра на церемонии инициации? – спросил Тета, рисуя на потолке круги синим светом звуковой отвертки.

– Не знаю, – Кощей повернулся на бок и уткнулся носом в мягкую подушку. Сверчок сидел на его прикроватном столике и махал ему антенной. Если задуматься, это был не такой уж плохой подарок.

– Помнишь Ушас?

– Эту смешную девчонку с хвостиками? Да, а что?

– Ну, она вроде вернулась с церемонии какой-то странной, да?

– Ммм. Ну, если задуматься, она действительно в последние дни проводит очень много времени в лаборатории.

– Пфф, другими словами, она прямо с церемонии нацепила белый халат и заперлась в лаборатории. Серьезно, она говорит только о своих научных проектах. А ты видел, что она выращивает в Чашках Петри на окне? В прошлую среду я случайно к ним подошел, и эта штука сразу вцепилась мне в горло.

– Хороший научный проект, – с восхищением пробормотал Кощей. – Побить такой будет трудно.

– Эй! – Тета свесился с кровати и уставился на друга. – Ты меня не слышал? Говорю же, девчонка эта жуткая!

– Я думал, она тебе нравится?

– Мне? Ушас? У тебя червяки вместо мозгов или что? Она мне не нравилась даже тогда, когда была нормальной и пекла мне это печенье с комочками. Уж точно не теперь, когда она в качестве хобби выращивает бог знает что. К тому же, она теперь не хочет зваться Ушас. Мы теперь должны называть ее Рани*, иначе она злится. Девчонки! Нет, правда, если я когда-нибудь поцелую девчонку, пожалуйста, врежь мне. Они странные!

Тета лег на кровать и принялся выписывать на потолке имя лучшего друга. 

– Смотри! Здесь написано "Кощей", – он двигал звуковой отверткой так быстро, что первые четыре буквы отчетливо виднелись в воздухе. – Ну, вроде как. Коще... Этого же хватит, да?

– Как ты себя назовешь?

– В смысле? После церемонии?

– Ага.

Тета лениво почесался.

– Наверное, как-нибудь героично. Вроде Белого Рыцаря. Или Спасителя. Типа того.

– Прости, но меня что-то тошнит. С непреодолимой силой.

– Эй! Мы должны выбрать дурацкие имена. Иначе Ушас не назвала бы себя Рани. А ты какое выберешь имя?

– Хочу что-нибудь вдохновляющее. Знаешь, что мастер Азмаэль сказал мне о церемонии? Он сказал, что она вдохновляет. Он смотрел в раскол в церемониальном зеркале и видел саму временную воронку, само созидание.

– Созидание чего?

– Всего. Звезд, планет, живых существ. Я бы хотел это увидеть. Хотел бы увидеть собственными глазами и вернуться с инициации воодушевленным.

– Тсс. Ты говоришь так, словно хочешь вмешаться в течение жизни. Ты же знаешь, что нам это не позволено. Иначе мастер Азмаэль заставит нас убирать женские туалеты.

– Да знаю я, знаю. Первое правило повелителей времени – никогда не вмешиваться в судьбу галактик и бла-бла-бла, мы здесь лишь как наблюдатели. Но неужели хоть иногда тебе не кажется, что это неправильно? Например, на прошлой неделе мы обсуждали войну между сонтаранцами и рутанами. Все это кровопролитие, смерть, разрушения – и ради чего? Только потому, что их правители не смогли договориться о том, как назвать их общую луну. И все по той же нелепой причине они сражаются по всей Вселенной, разрушают планеты, взрывают бесчисленные спутники. И все это творится уже где-то 50000 лет. Неужели не было бы лучше, если бы кто-нибудь остановил их в самом начале? У нас же есть возможность менять Вселенную к лучшему, так? Мы можем решать судьбы миллионов, а вместо этого сидим на попе смирно и ничего не делаем. Зачем вообще давать нам силу вмешиваться, если нам не позволено ею воспользоваться? Тебе это не кажется ироничным?

– И что, ты себя назовешь Великим Творцом или что? Сбежишь из Академии и превратишься в отступника, спасающего Вселенную от злодеев? Таков твой план? – Тета снова свесился с кровати. – Ты же знаешь, что твоя мама тебя убьет за это.

– Да, знаю. Я уже представляю, что она скажет по этому поводу, – он повысил голос, изображая мать. – Какой позор! Никогда член семьи Оакдаун не сбегал из Академии! Это все этот дикий мальчишка без намека на воспитание, этот Тета Сигма! Это он испортил моего сына своими отвратительными фантазиями. Его нужно наказать! Скорее, принесите мне метлу, и я буду пороть его до тех пор, пока его щеки не приобретут цвет спелых яблок!

– Гад, – рассмеялся Тета.

– Если бы ты знал, как ей это нравится, ты бы удивился. Но, полагаю, я придумаю себе имя к завтрашнему дню. Я, может, не убегу после церемонии и даже, наверное, буду придерживаться правил еще несколько лет, пока не смогу по-настоящему постоять за свои идеи и что-нибудь изменить. Но имя я себе придумаю.

– Отлично. Скажи мне, о ужасный преступник, как ты себя назовешь?

Кощей улыбнулся другу.

– Я назову себя Мастером, хозяином всего.

Тета присвистнул.

– Теперь тошнит меня.

– Ну, знаешь, это просто значит, что я хочу все держать под контролем. Если я хочу сделать Вселенную лучше, я должен за всем следить и не могу упускать ни единой детали.

– Ты ненормальный, друг. Я знаю тебя почти всю жизнь, и ты всегда был повернут на тотальном контроле. А теперь ты хочешь сделать это своим профессиональным занятием? Я серьезно, это плохо кончится.

– Если все пройдет гладко, то под моим управлением никто никогда не будет испытывать трудностей.

– Да, только эти детали, о которых ты говорил, сведут тебя с ума раньше, чем это случится. Это перебор, правда. Немного притянуто за уши.

– Посмотрим, – уверенно улыбнулся Кощей, закидывая руки за голову.

Они некоторое время лежали молча, воображая каждый по-своему, что будет, когда они вырастут. Возможности были бесконечными, им все казалось настолько волнующим и чудесным, что хотелось, чтобы время в Академии летело побыстрее. Но кое-что все же тревожило Тету. Он не знал точно, почему, но то, как переменилась после церемонии Ушас, вызывало беспокойство. Он не хотел, чтобы нечто подобное случилось с Кощеем.

– Кощей, ты спишь?

– Ага.

– Можешь завтра взять сверчка на свою церемонию?

– Что?

– Ну, знаешь, ты же будешь первым, а я хотел бы знать, чего ждать, если струшу.

– Но твоя очередь всего через час после меня!

– Слушай, я возьму твой подарок с собой. Ты можешь, по крайней мере, сделать то же самое для меня? Это всего лишь крошечный робот. Никто не заметит.

– Если я спрошу, зачем тебе это нужно, я могу рассчитывать на удовлетворительный ответ?

Тета задумчиво почесал шею.

– Ээм... наверное, нет.

Кощей закатил глаза.

– Ладно, так и быть, если ты сейчас же заткнешься и дашь мне поспать.

– Спасибо! – сказал Тета, облегченно вздохнув. – Я останусь в спальне и открою канал через минуту после того, как ты туда войдешь. Обещаю, они ничего не заметят!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имя Рани в переводе с индийского означает «принцесса», «королева». Английское слово «Рани» также имеет второе значение – «супруга раджи».


	13. Chapter 13

**50.**   
_Почему ты улыбаешься, Мастер? Вспомнил что-нибудь забавное?_

Они разговаривали уже несколько часов. Доктор делился с ним своими воспоминаниями через механического сверчка, Мастер молча слушал – поначалу с большим нежеланием. Он боялся обнаружить в шкафу какой-нибудь старый забытый скелет, но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше к нему возвращалось детских воспоминаний, ярких, как белеющие на солнце ракушки, выброшенные на берег. И тем больше он понимал, что разговор с Доктором в самом деле помогал ему. Барабаны отступили, впервые с тех пор, как он оказался приговоренным к этой яме. И, к его удивлению, чем дальше заходил этот разговор, тем сильнее укреплялось в нем уютное ощущение привязанности и медленно растущее чувство, что он и в самом деле разговаривает со старым другом, утраченным много лет назад.

Мастер откинул голову на сырую каменную стену.

_Я вдруг вспомнил те каникулы, что ты провел в доме моих родителей. Кажется, это был первый и последний раз, когда ты встречался с моей матерью._

_Ах да, леди Оакдаун... Она была очень суровой, особенно в той регенерации, в которой я ее помню._

Мастер усмехнулся.

_Она пугала меня до чертиков: каждый семестр, вернувшись домой, я обнаруживал, что она снова сменила внешность. Для нее это было все равно что примерить новый костюм. Ради Одиона! У нас всего тринадцать регенераций, а она меняла их, как перчатки. А эти ее снобистские чудачества. Все, что хоть сколько-нибудь заинтересовало ее у других, она непременно перенимала. Наш дом больше походил на магазин подержанного исторического мусора, чем на величественный загородный особняк._

_Ну..._ Доктор не хотел говорить ничего плохого о матери Мастера, хотя в детстве он до ужаса боялся леди Оакдаун. _Она была не так плоха._

_Действительно... Просто она была немного сумасшедшая._

_С ее стороны было очень мило пригласить меня на каникулы._

_Это я тебя пригласил, и мне пришлось несколько месяцев закатывать сцены, прежде чем она согласилась._

_Она замечательно готовила._ Не без панического страха Доктор понял, что его источник комплиментов в ее адрес быстро иссякает.

_Да. А когда ты сказал, что твоя мама переняла у своих родителей земные традиции и что вы праздновали день, называемый Рождеством, примерно в это время года, она не смогла устоять перед соблазном устроить вечеринку, чтобы впечатлить соседей. От тебя ей нужен был только рецепт какого-нибудь традиционного блюда Земли, которое смог бы приготовить наш повар._

_Погоди... я понял, почему ты улыбаешься... Рождественское жаркое..._

Мастер хихикнул, не обращая внимания на боль в зараженных легких.

_Напомни, что ты ей посоветовал? Сейчас..._ Он стал загибать пальцы. _Там был зултарианский страус, набитый безголовым черным лебедем – что очевидно, потому что иначе он бы там не поместился! Набитым сибирианским гусем..._

_Набитым индейкой среднего размера... ну, по крайней мере, индейка у нас была..._ тихо добавил Доктор.

_Набитой красноклювой уткой, набитой недельной курицей... набитой толстым голубем, набитым белоголовой перепелкой... и последний штрих – в перепелке была одна-единственная оливка. Моя мать была уверена, что все это было сделано со всем возможным вкусом._

_Уф, я же не думал, что она в самом деле это приготовит,_ – попытался оправдаться Доктор.

_Эта гора мяса пеклась в духовке целую вечность, а когда ее наконец внесли в столовую, моя мать не смогла поставить ее на стол без помощи слуг. А когда она попыталась это разрезать, сломала дорогущий серебряный нож, потому что эта туша была тверже камня..._

Мастер расхохотался так весело, что слезы потекли у него по щекам. Доктор ждал. Приятно было видеть его таким, даже несмотря на то, что он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым, вспоминая тот расстроенный ужин. Но, в конце концов, он же был всего лишь ребенком.

_Она так и не простила меня за это, да?_ – немного смущенно спросил Доктор.

_Неа._

_Не удивительно, что она никогда не здоровалась со мной, приезжая в Академию. Даже если я находился с вами в спальне, она вела себя так, словно не замечала меня._

_Да..._ Мастер наконец перестал смеяться и взглянул на крошечное пятно света во тьме. 

_Доктор, скажи, как, черт возьми, мы дошли до такого?_

Доктор глубоко вздохнул, не зная, что на это ответить.

_Мы же были друзьями, Доктор. Почему же теперь мы пытаемся убить друг друга? И я..._ Он потер ладонью ненавистную маску, касаясь того места, где должна была быть его щека. _Как я стал таким?_ Он хотел сказать "монстром", но не смог. _Произошло что-то ужасное, да?_

Доктора снедали сомнения, но он понимал, что не может оставить в тени эту часть воспоминаний Мастера. Открывая ему правду, он рисковал всем, но она имела слишком большое значение. Его прошлое превратило их обоих в тех, кем они были. Если бы он смог лучше ему это объяснить, возможно, он сумел бы его спасти.

_Мастер... Ты помнишь, что случилось на церемонии инициации? Я попросил тебя об услуге. Я попросил тебя..._

 

**51.**  
– Я попросил тебя взять сверчка с собой на церемонию! – Тета сгреб механического жучка с прикроватного столика и с укоряющим видом поднял его перед Кощеем на вытянутой руке. – Так что он делает там? Ты же не собирался смыться без него?

Кощей, одетый в церемониальную мантию, сражался со смехотворным чашеобразным головным убором, параллельно пытаясь научиться ходить во всем этом убранстве, не теряя достоинства и не спотыкаясь о длинные полы плаща. Времени на споры с другом у него совсем не было.

– Тета, дело не в том, чего я хочу или не хочу. Ты вообще видел у этой гигантской палатки карманы? Мне некуда его положить! Извини.

Тета внимательно оглядел костюм, но, похоже, Кощей был прав.

– На тебе есть трусы? – спросил Тета, кусая ногти.

– Нет! Я не собираюсь засовывать твоего робота в трусы! – безоговорочно возразил Кощей. – Слушай, друг, брось. Меня не будет всего-то час, а потом ты сам сможешь все увидеть. Честное слово, я не понимаю, почему ты так на этом зациклился. 

– Ну, ты же обещал, не так ли? – буркнул Тета скорее от отчаяния, чем от злости.

– И дело не только в этом лишнем часе, просто... – он сунул пальцы в рот – для Кощея это был явный знак того, что его друг находился на грани нервного срыва. Он буквально подпрыгнул, когда в дверь постучали.

– Они здесь, – тонким голосом произнес Тета. – Старейшины здесь.

– Да, да, – легкомысленно ответил Кощей, хотя и сам уже начинал нервничать. Он просто лучше это скрывал. Он одернул воротник и повернулся к другу. – Ну, как я выгляжу?

– Как голубая рождественская елка, – ответил Тета.

– Знаю, – отозвался Кощей, уронив руки. – Ну, по крайней мере, ты тоже будешь выглядеть полным извращенцем.

– Кощей, слушай, может, это прозвучит глупо, но меня преследует ощущение, что случится что-то ужасное. Пожалуйста, возьми сверчка с собой.

Кощей вздохнул и уставился на друга. Тот, продолжая бормотать свои мольбы, скрестил пальцы.

– Мама меня за это убьет, – закатив глаза, он приподнял полу мантии и прорвал небольшую дырочку в подкладке. Он взял механического сверчка из рук друга и засунул его внутрь.

– Только позволь я кое-что разъясню: я хочу, чтобы ты зашил ее до конца этой недели. Мне плевать, как ты это сделаешь, но моя мама заберет ее в следующую субботу, и я хочу, чтобы она не заметила ни одного шва. Понятно?

– Да! Конечно! Спасибо! – Тета заключил Кощея в объятия, слишком долгие для того, чтобы школьник мог все еще чувствовать себя комфортно. Кощей был откровенно благодарен, когда старейшины вновь постучали в дверь.

– Все, – он с трудом оттолкнул от себя Тету. – Мне пора. Увидимся!

Тета закусил губу, глядя на то, как его друг, качаясь, вываливается из комнаты со всей грацией церковного колокола. В другой ситуации он бы потешался над ним, но сегодня ему едва удавалось сдерживать рыдания.

Кощей обернулся у самой двери.

– Слушай, – сказал он в последней попытке успокоить его. – Все будет в порядке. Не переживай. Увидимся через час.

Как только его друг вышел, Тета прикрыл глаза и отыскал сигнал, испускаемый маленьким сверчком, спрятанным в церемониальной одежде Кощея.

 

**52.**  
Он оказался в большой погруженной в сумерки комнате с куполообразным потолком, поддерживаемым исчезающими во тьме белыми мраморными колоннами. Вдоль стен горели свечи, длинная кроваво-красная дорожка провожала взгляд к большому черному зеркалу в дальнем конце зала. Мастер стоял прямо перед ним, но не 12-летним мальчиком, а взрослым мужчиной в своей... еще раз, какой? Второй регенерации в этой новой жизни? То, что здесь сейчас происходило, на самом деле произошло давным-давно, целую вечность назад. Он обнаружил, что одет не в церемониальную мантию, а все в те же обноски, которые на него напялили тюремщики. Их наиболее точно можно было описать лишь как гнилой мешок для картошки, в котором проделали дырки для головы, рук и ног. Проведя ладонью по лицу, он почувствовал грубую щетину на щеках, выпуклые кости под грязной кожей.

Значит, этой кошмарной маски на нем не было. Нетрудно было догадаться, что с его воспоминаниями что-то не так. Он встревоженно огляделся, пытаясь найти в этой комнате еще хотя бы одного живого человека, к которому можно было бы обратиться, но зал был совершенно пуст.

– Доктор? – он прислушался, но ответа не было. Он облизал пересохшие губы и заговорил снова, на этот раз громче: – Тета, ты здесь?

– Да, я здесь.

Доктор выступил из тени позади него. Он тоже был в своей последней инкарнации – в той, в которой он видел его на борту Вэлианта, прежде чем прошлая версия Мастера так ужасно состарила его.

Мастер облегченно вздохнул.

– Где мы? Почему я так выгляжу?

– Это зал, где проводилась церемония инициации. Они привели тебя сюда, чтобы ты взглянул во временную воронку. Это всего лишь наша общая телепатическая иллюзия, все это не настоящее. Но я сменил твой облик на более привычный тебе. Мне не хотелось снова открывать это тебе-ребенку. Одного раза было достаточно.

Доктор снова отступил в тень. Свечи на другом конце зала вдруг загорелись ярче, осветив группу пожилых мужчин, одетых в шелковые красно-золотые мантии, означавшие ранг Кардиналов, основателей Академии. Один из них сделал шаг к Мастеру и знаком велел ему подойти ближе к черному зеркалу.

– Доктор, я не уверен, что хочу это вспоминать, даже в нынешней регенерации, – пробормотал Мастер. Он взглянул на Доктора с плещущимся в глазах страхом, сделал глубокий вздох и вышел вперед.

Тьма в глубине зеркала медленно рассеялась, показав Мастеру отражение его самого два года назад – безжалостного тирана, Мастера и повелителя планеты. Одной злобной улыбки Гарольда Саксона было достаточно, чтобы парализовать страхом настрадавшегося от его рук Мастера. Он отшатнулся, сердца заколотились у него в груди, дыхание сбилось.

_Не бойся. Помни: все, что ты видишь, уже в прошлом. Оно не сможет на тебя повлиять. Но ты должен научиться контролировать свой страх._

Отражение его прошлого «я» растворилось и исчезло, и на смену ему пришла огромная черная пропасть. Казалось, она увеличивалась с каждой секундой. Это был легендарный Разлом, дававший ученикам возможность мельком взглянуть сквозь ткань реальности. Мастер посмотрел туда и увидел временную воронку, яростно вращающуюся, как поток бушующей реки, пересекающую галактики и измерения.

_Что ты видел, Кощей? Покажи мне, что ты видел в тот день._

– Я видел то, о чем говорил мне мастер Азмаэль – само созидание, – Мастер уже не стоял перед зеркалом, он затерялся во временной воронке. Каждое мгновение существования мира раскрывалось у него на глазах. Плавающие в облаках звездной пыли частицы сгорали, сливаясь воедино, превращаясь в более крупные частицы, пока в самом центре каждой из них не вспыхнул ослепительный свет, и родились новые звезды. Дрейфующие в этом свете газы и каменные обломки, пойманные в гравитационное поле новорожденных солнц, сформировали гигантские планеты поразительной красоты и крошечные каменные шары, поначалу светившиеся, как угли в камине, но вскоре остывшие на поверхности. В беспокойных водных пространствах этих бесчисленных миров родилась из искры новая, микроскопическая жизнь, зародилась спираль ДНК, которой предстояло переходить от поколения к поколению – в светлое будущее.

– О, Доктор… – прошептал Мастер. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как в душу проникает покой. – Если бы ты только видел то, что видел я. Этим нельзя было не вдохновиться.

Во временной воронке всегда оставалось крошечное пятнышко, выбивавшееся из общей картины, но большинство учеников, оказывавшихся перед Великим Разломом, не замечали его. Но Мастеру это едва заметное несовершенство в казавшейся идеальной картине казалось больным пальцем при полностью здоровом теле. Его взгляд почти интуитивно проследил за этим черным пятнышком, вгрызавшимся в воронку, как червяк в спелое яблоко. Казалось, в этом месте в ткани воронки образовалась дыра, она выделялась как изъян в хорошо отработанном механизме, как мель в быстрой полноводной реке. И, прежде чем старейшины успели вмешаться, тьма проникла внутрь, и бездна заглянула в разум Мастера, словно человек, взглянувший через край обрыва в пустоту.

Ткань реальности вздрогнула, галактики растянулись и исказились, словно дверь, в которую с грохотом ломилось что-то тяжелое и чудовищное. Вместе с ним пришел и четырехкратный ритм сердцебиения повелителей времени. Эти звуки слились в одно неразделимое целое, став неразличимыми. Мастер почувствовал, как кровь приливает к голове, его сердца колотились в груди. Временная воронка медленно разрушалась под действием этой чуждой силы, накрывшей все бытие точно саван. Ее цвет сменялся из синего в багрово-красный и снова в синий, учащаясь, как пульс больного человека. И все это отражалось в глазах Мастера, выжигая свой образ на сетчатке.

– Доктор… – прошептал Мастер. – Что-то изменилось… что-то изменилось к худшему…

До Мастера донесся голос. Он не принадлежал ни мужчине, ни женщине, но, казалось, был древним, как само время.

– Дитя Галлифрея, – громко приказал он, звуча точно армия тысяч голосов. – Мы призываем тебя.

– Кто вы? Как вы оказались у меня в голове?

– Имя нам Легион, ибо нас много, мы существовали до начала времен. Открой глаза, повелитель времени, и ты увидишь…

И Мастер увидел конец Вселенной. Галактики расползались по швам, пока не рассеялись во тьме космоса, оказавшись слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы когда-либо сойтись вновь. По всему пространству умирали звезды: одни – мучительной смертью, превращаясь в белых карликов, другие – быстро, обращаясь в суперновые. Свет и тепло навсегда исчезали, и сама жизнь погибала, растворяясь в холоде сурового беззвездного неба, и тьма, пришедшая через трещину в ткани воронки времени, накрыла мир, уничтожая все на своем пути. В конце концов не осталось ничего, кроме бескрайнего пространства бушующих черных дыр, остывшего пепла сгоревших звезд и мертвых оболочек планет, бесцельно дрейфующих в постоянно расширяющемся пространстве.

Все, что было в мире хорошего, теплого, доброго, – нежный летний ветерок, колышущий серебряные листья берез в густых лесах Галлифрея, покрытые снегом высокие горные пики, реки серебристого звездного света, разливавшиеся по ночному небу, или первые лучи солнца после долгих месяцев зимы – все смерзлось и испарилось… чтобы никогда больше не вернуться. Осталась лишь вечная пустота, тьма и холод.

Мастер смотрел и впервые видел разрушение мира. И, наблюдая за его распадом, он осознал его тщетность.

– Все бесцельно. Ни в чем нет смысла… – прошептал он.

– Нет! Это не так! – Доктор вдруг прервал его мысли. – В этот раз ты должен быть сильнее! Не слушай их!

Мастер закрыл глаза, отгораживая себя от этой пустоты, и заставил себя сбежать в другую часть своих воспоминаний. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что стоит посреди руин Лондона, разрушенного армией Саксона. Большинство домов обвалились, и десятки людей оказались погребены под обломками. Словно одержимый, он голыми руками расчищал завалы, решительно разбрасывая по сторонам кирпичи и куски тлеющего дерева. Наконец он нащупал бледную руку женщины и вытащил ее из-под руин разрушенной спальни. Ее глаза еще были открыты, но губы были синими и холодными. Она не дышала. Пытаясь вернуть ее к жизни, он прижался губами к ее губам, перегоняя воздух в легкие, но это не помогало. Но он все равно не оставлял попыток. Может быть, если сильнее надавить на грудь… Может быть, если коснуться ее лица и позвать ее по имени…

Таким его и нашла Донна – последи обломков на коленях у тела женщины, которую он пытался спасти. Она позвала его, но он не слышал.

– Мастер! Уже можно остановиться.

Он покачал головой. Слезы скатывались с кончика его носа и капали на лицо женщины.

– Мастер… остановись… она мертва. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, отпусти ее…

Он склонил голову, опустив руки, казавшиеся ему теперь неуклюжими и бесполезными. Донна обняла его за плечи. Пытаясь подняться, он тяжело оперся на нее – казалось, силы совсем оставили его.

– Прости. Я не мог ее спасти, – надломившимся голосом сказал он.

Донна взяла его за руку.

– Ничего, – прошептала она, стирая слезы с его щек. – Ты пытался… Я тебя не виню.

Он с трудом смог поднять на нее взгляд, боясь увидеть отвращение в ее глазах, но не нашел его там. Единственное, что он увидел – это отражение собственного лица, искаженного сожалением.

– Обещай мне, что ты все исправишь, – сказала Донна, стараясь сохранить самообладание.

– Обещаю, – искренне ответил он. Даже если это будет стоить ему жизни, он сделает все что угодно, чтобы все исправить и спасти ее.

Мастер снова вернулся в зал инициации. Кардиналы исчезли, свечи вдоль стен прогорели. Осталось лишь церемониальное зеркало. Его поверхность темнела, отражая беззвездное небо будущего, и из этой тьмы вдруг возник человек. Его кожа была черной, словно сотканной из теней, он был одет как воин давно минувших времен. У него не было лица, но в руке он держал греческую театральную маску, вырезанную из блестящей кости. Когда он говорил, костяные губы маски двигались, ее черты менялись, отображая эмоции.

Мастер отшатнулся от этого человекоподобного существа.

– Доктор! – крикнул он. – Доктор! Где ты?

– Звать на помощь бессмысленно, – проговорил воитель голосом Легиона. – Никто нас здесь не услышит. 

– Что тебе от меня нужно?

Воин не ответил. Он поднял руки, и отдаленный звук, откликаясь на этот призыв, медленно поднялся по ту сторону зеркала, разрезая тишину низким громоподобным грохотом, словно доносящимся из-за склонов гор. Сердца Мастера застыли. Он слишком хорошо знал этот звук.

– Это сделал ты… – испуганно проговорил он, мечась перед зеркалом, как дикий зверь, попавший в ловушку. На него медленно нахлынуло осознание. – Ты отравил мой разум этим звуком. Барабанами, преследовавшими меня днем и терзавшими меня ночью. И все, абсолютно все, что я сделал, чтобы прекратить это… каждая темная мысль, приходившая мне в голову, каждый омерзительный план, сочиненный мной…

– Все это были наши приказы, – заявил Легион, и по губам маски расползлась жуткая отвратительная улыбка. – Ты был избран. В тот день, когда ты впервые взглянул в Великий Разлом, мы узнали о тебе и последовали за тобой в этот мир.

Черты лица костяной маски изменились, превратившись в лицо Мастера.

– Мы существуем в этом мире благодаря тебе. Мы едины.

Мастер отвернулся от него и яростно покачал головой, не желая признавать эту жуткую истину.

– Почему вы выбрали меня? Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такое?

– Ты был избран, потому что был силен, – лицо Мастера растворилось, кожа и плоть сползли с нее, обнажив белоснежный череп, и оно снова приобрело вид древнегреческой маски. По ее губам пробежала безумная улыбка. – И потому что ты был слаб. Ты – чудесное сочетание противоречий, человек, преследуемый такими мерзкими страхами и, вместе с тем, такими светлыми мечтами. Разве мы могли не выбрать тебя, повелитель времени?

– Но я не хотел этого. Не хотел!

– Ты – один из лучших наших солдат. Ты должен гордиться этим.

– Я всего лишь ваш раб! – с отвращением к ним и к себе крикнул он. Это правда: чего бы он ни достиг, как бы он ни пытался заглушить приказания барабанов, какие бы жертвы ни приносил – этого всегда было недостаточно. Он закрыл глаза от нахлынувшей боли и сглотнул комок в горле. Воин раскрыл его разум и сдернул с него последние покровы забытья, открыв ему мерзкую голую правду.

– Все чудовищные преступления, что я совершил, все смерти и разрушения… и ради чего… – он умолк, перед его внутренним взором снова появился образ бледной мертвой женщины среди обломков.

– Я убил ее, – прошептал он, сердца его оборвались. – Не чувствуя сожаления, даже не зная об этом… Я убил Донну…

– Твои эмоции для нас бесполезны, – ответил Легион, и в его голосе не было ни ненависти, ни удовольствия. – Любовь – это лишь иллюзия, нездоровая химическая реакция взаимодействующих нейронов, вызванная загрязнением крови. Земная женщина не имеет для нас значения.

– Она имеет значение для меня!! – в ярости закричал Мастер.

Лицо маски рассмеялось, обнажив ряд по-акульи острых зубов.

– Ты не можешь изменить прошлое. Даже ты, повелитель времени, должен подчиняться его законам, – с мертвецкой покорностью проговорил Легион. – Скоро вспыхнет война, что ты подготовил для нас. Мощь этого мира рухнет, и придут барабаны. Прислушайся к ним, солдат, называющий себя повелителем всего, пусть они повелевают тобой. Подчинись барабанам и исполни свое предназначение. Открой портал, чтобы мы могли восстать.

– Нет! – Мастер бросился на воина. Боль и ярость заслоняли его от страха перед его истинным хозяином и повелителем, все это время дергавшим его за ниточки, словно марионетку, и разрушавшим его душу. Но Легион поднял руку и отмахнулся от него, словно он был жалким насекомым.

Рот Легиона раскрылся невозможно широко, словно у змеи, готовой проглотить свою жертву, и Мастера окружила вонь тысяч тел, разлагающихся на солнце. Железной хваткой он вцепился в горло Мастера и поднял его, оторвав его ноги от пола. Барабаны нахлынули на него, отдаваясь в голове сводящим с ума звоном. Он почувствовал, как пылают легкие, как сжимается трахея.

– Не смей! – прошипел Легион угрожающе низким голосом. – В прошлом тебе не хватило сил бороться с нами. Безумие считать, что тебе удастся это сейчас.

Комната быстро потемнела у него перед глазами. Откуда-то издалека его позвал голос.

– Кощей! Прошу вас, впустите меня! Ему нужна помощь!

Кто-то колотил в дверь запертой комнаты. Внезапно свечи вспыхнули, и огонь бросил на стены беспокойные тени. Юный ученик лежал на полу на спине, цепляясь руками за горло. Кардиналы окружили его, пытаясь успокоить мальчика. Но Легион все еще держал его своей парализующей хваткой, выдавливая воздух у него из груди.

– Что с ним такое? – спросил Азмаэль, пытаясь удержать дергающиеся ноги своего ученика. – У него словно припадок. Прекрати, мальчик! Что бы ты ни видел в зеркале, оно уже исчезло! Успокойся, пока ты не поранился!

Он обернулся на шум, раздававшийся за дверью.

– Кто там грохочет?

– Думаю, один из учеников, – ответил один из старейшин. – Должно быть, этот мальчишка Тета.

– Так не стойте тут. Уведите его! Юношам не стоит это видеть.

Мастер обернулся к двери и пустыми глазами смотрел, как старейшина открыл ее, чтобы прогнать Тету. Он успел лишь мельком увидеть смертельно бледное лицо друга, прежде чем его загородила спина Кардинала.

Когда это происходило в первый раз, юного Тету действительно прогнали, и он не сумел спасти своего друга. Но все это была лишь иллюзия, созданная Доктором, чтобы Мастер мог восстановить память. И потому в этот раз Доктор умудрился вырваться из рук старейшины и влетел в комнату. Он не видел чудовищного воителя, медленно выдавливавшего жизнь из Мастера, но осознавал жуткую опасность. Доктор бросился к Кощею и, оттолкнув мастера Азмаэля, вынул механического сверчка из подкладки церемониальной мантии и разбил его об пол.

Телепатическая связь в тот же миг разорвалась, и Доктор очнулся в пустой камере, снова возвратившись в свое постаревшее тело. Он вгляделся в окружавшую его темноту и медленно опустил голову, осознав, через что заставил пройти Мастера.

А многими этажами ниже в глубокой черной яме от своего кошмара очнулся пленник. Он сжался в углу и долго сидел там, подтянув колени к груди, и рыдал, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

По сравнению с этим, физические пытки были во сто крат милосерднее.

 

**53.**  
– Скажи Джеку, что мы это сделаем сегодня, – шепот Доктора был почти неслышен, но за долгие месяцы службы на Вэлианте Франсин научилась слушать очень внимательно. Она наклонилась к старику и сквозь решетки потянулась к его руке. Этих новостей она ждала с того самого дня, когда Мастер сбросил бомбы на Японию и заставил всю ее семью стоять на мостике и наблюдать. В тот день она решила, что не пощадит своей жизни, чтобы остановить его. До этого она была слишком напугана, но когда она увидела на экранах корабля разоренные и разрушенные Токио и Осаку, внутри нее что-то сломалось. Перед ее глазами стояли образы изуродованных, обгоревших до черноты от жара и радиации бесполых людей со сползшей кожей и выпавшими волосами, бредущих по улицам с рыданиями и воплями. Она видела реки, заполненные бесформенными трупами. Видела маленького ребенка, покрытого ужасающей смесью пепла и нарывов, стоявшего на коленях на берегу реки и жадно пьющего грязную воду растрескавшимися губами.

Она не могла этого забыть. Эти воспоминания преследовали ее каждый день, каждую ночь, пока она не уверила себя, что единственный способ остановить Мастера – это убить его. Она даже не могла представить, что Доктор планировал для этого чудовища совсем другую судьбу. 

– Я скажу Джеку. Но я думала, мы собирались ждать, пока отсчет не дойдет до ста дней.

Доктор покачал головой.

– Он не может больше ждать.

– О ком ты?

Доктор отвел от Франсин взгляд. Он не мог объяснить ей, что случилось между ним и пленником, которого держали внизу. Он чувствовал, как велика ее ненависть ко второму повелителю времени, и знал, что она не поймет.

– С Мартой что-то случилось? – распахнув глаза, спросила она, мгновенно спроецировав тревогу Доктора на собственные страхи. – Доктор, если она в опасности, ты должен мне сказать!

– Нет, твоя дочь в безопасности, – уверил ее Доктор. – Она очень сильная, Франсин. Не стоит о ней беспокоиться.

Он показал ей механического сверчка, которого прятал в своем пальто с того самого момента, как тот вернулся из ямы. Он пытался восстановить телепатическую связь с Мастером, но даже когда робот снова пришел в действие, доступ к разуму пленника оказался для него закрыт, словно все произошедшее вызвало защитную реакцию, воздвигнувшую непроницаемый щит вокруг его сознания. Доктор боялся, что его друг мог попасть в ловушку своего разума, которая могла привести его лишь к безумию. И потому, ради Мастера, он должен был действовать быстро.

Он передал сверчка Франсин.

– Отнеси его Джеку. Он расскажет ему, что надо делать, – он взглянул на смелую женщину, в чьем сердце было достаточно мужества, чтобы с риском для собственной жизни восстать против тирана. Женщины, которая свято верила в Доктора.

– Завтра, – только и прошептал он, мягко сжимая ее руку.

 

**54.**  
Двое охранников, приставленных к нему, конечно, не входили в число умнейших людей, но Джека изумляло то, насколько они были слепы. Болты, прикручивавшие его цепи к двум массивным стальным столбам, держались не просто свободно – они болтались так, что ему приходилось двигаться с максимальной осторожностью, чтобы они не вывалились из креплений, как сгнившие зубы из челюсти старика.

Тиш пришла покормить его. Когда она, загородившись подносом и внимательно следя за камерами, счетчик на которых постепенно отсчитывал время, показала ему три пальца, он подмигнул.

– Эй, время кормежки закончилось, – резко гаркнул один их охранников за минуту до трех часов.

– Он еще не доел, – запротестовала Тиш.

Охранник выбил поднос у нее из рук и злобно ухмыльнулся.

– Уже доел!

Он сгреб ее за руку и оттащил от капитана. Пока Тиш боролась с охранником для отвлечения внимания, часы на дисплее наконец показали три часа. Джек рванул цепи, и болты вылетели из колонн, освободив его руки. Охранник, стоявший рядом, тут же схватился за пистолет, но Джек был быстрее. Ударом ноги он выбил паровой шланг, расположенный рядом с колонной, и повернул его в лицо охраннику. Горячий поток пара обжег тому лицо, и он выронил оружие, отшатнувшись и закрывая глаза руками. Второй охранник, выпроваживавший Тиш, отпустил ее и бросился ему на помощь, но Джек уже успел подобрать пистолет и, самодовольно улыбаясь, нацелил его ему в грудь.

– Не советую, солдат. Может, от меня и воняет, но я на порядок быстрее тебя.

Охранник сдвинул палец на курок. Капитан выстрелил, прострелив ему обе коленные чашечки. Тот упал на пол рядом с товарищем, крича от боли.

– Я же говорил, – он посмотрел вверх, на металлические балки, поддерживавшие потолок. – Ну и что дальше, Док? Я здесь даже туалет найти не могу, не то что твоего друга. 

В трещине одной из балок показались шевелящиеся усики антенны. Механический сверчок вылез из своего укрытия и запрыгнул на плечо капитана.

_Поверни налево и спускайся по правой лестнице._

Капитан ухмыльнулся.

– Значит, дорогу мне будет указывать игрушечное насекомое. Чудесно, а я-то думал, что это будет очень скучный день.

Он конфисковал второй пистолет и покинул свою тюрьму.

 

**55.**  
– И почему ты такой молчаливый? – Мастер разлегся в своем кресле, покуривая то, что он сам называл «приправленной сигарой», которая на самом деле представляла из себя смесь конопли и лучшего кубинского табака. Будучи повелителем времени, он совершенно не чувствовал на себе действия наркотика. Если бы он захотел дойти до того уровня опьянения, которое обычно возникало у землян, ему пришлось бы употребить до нелепого огромное количество этой дряни. Но ему нравился ее вкус, и его веселило то, какую реакцию она вызывала поначалу у Люси. Впрочем, очень скоро его драгоценная спутница до такой степени ушла в себя, что совершенно перестала замечать все вокруг, даже если он принимался выдыхать дым ей в лицо, что он делал часто.

Он пнул кресло-каталку. Не дождавшись ответа, повторил то же самое с коленом Доктора. Он ждал хотя бы гримасы, хотя бы мученически дрогнувшей верхней губы, хоть какого-то отображения боли на его сморщенном лице. Но не добился даже стона. Он недовольно вздохнул и откинул голову назад, на уютную кожаную спинку, выдыхая в воздух кольцо дыма.

– Мне скучно, – пожаловался он и щелкнул пальцами. – Клянусь Галлифреем, мне охеренно скучно.

Люси, как всегда крадучись, словно мышь, подошла к нему. Даже в подаренных им дорогих платьях она выглядела безобразно. Ему уже было противно даже смотреть на нее. Наверное, пора было выбрать новую спутницу. Женщину, которая соблазнит его красотой и умом, и не будет бродить по его воздушному замку, как восставшее из могилы тусклое привидение. Люси сделала то, чему ее научили: она сняла с Мастера пальто, аккуратно сложила его на стуле и снова отступила в тень. Там она и стояла большую часть дня, едва дыша, почти не подавая признаков жизни, безжизненным взглядом наблюдая за тем, как Мастер пытает того, убивает этого, или затаскивает в кровать, казалось, бесконечное число слуг как женского, так и мужского пола.

Мастер снова щелкнул пальцами. К нему подошла юная девушка с черными волосами и миндалевидными глазами.

– Таня, моя маленькая черная голубка, – прошептал он, и руки девушки отработанным движением опустились на его плечи и принялись разминать напряженные мышцы. Мастер закрыл глаза и застонал.

– О, как хорошо! Я бы мог расцеловать твои маленькие ручки. Знаешь что, я тебя побалую – отвезу тебя на Катриа Нова. Там есть водовороты из золота. Достойное место для императора из рода повелителей времени и его новой спутницы.

С веселой улыбкой он бросил взгляд на свою жену. Где-то глубоко под выеденной оболочкой, звавшейся когда-то Люси Коул, любимой младшей дочерью Лорда Тарминстера, в жалкие остатки ее сердца вонзилась ледяная игла, окончательно убив ее любовь к нему. Но она все равно стояла в тени, как статуя, и выражение ее лица оставалось неизменным. Она не пошевелилась, даже когда внезапно сработал сигнал тревоги и несколько солдат ворвались в зал. Ее муж и повелитель вскочил с места.

– Красная тревога! – рявкнул капитан.

– Какого хрена тут творится? – Мастер спустился по лестнице на мостик.

– Повторяю, всем подразделениям – красная тревога!

Этого мгновения и ждал Доктор. Франсин, до сих пор державшая голову опущенной, схватила со стула пальто Мастера и вынула из кармана лазерную отвертку. Она перебросила ее Тиш, а та передала ее Доктору. Он активировал устройство и направил его на Мастера.

Мастер развернулся и увидел устройство в руках Доктора.

– А, ну, все ясно, – протянул он, медленно поднимая руки вверх.

– Я же тебе говорил, – сказал Доктор. – Мне еще есть что тебе сказать.

Он нажал на кнопку, но отвертка не выстрелила.

Мрачное выражение сползло с лица Мастера, сменившись насмешливой ухмылкой. Он наклонился над Доктором, все еще пытавшимся заставить устройство работать.

– Она заблокирована, дубина. Изоморфное управление.

Он вонзил кулак в скулу Доктора и закрыл глаза, чтобы насладиться послышавшимся громким треском. Побежденный и покалеченный, Доктор упал на пол. Он выронил лазерную отвертку из трясущихся пальцев. Мастер безумно хохотал, стоя на вершине лестницы.

– Она реагирует на ДНК, и потому работает только для меня! За кого ты меня принимаешь? За чертового идиота?

Чья-то рука, покрытая язвами и грязью, подобрала отвертку и нажала кнопку. Мастер нырнул в сторону. Лазерный луч пронесся мимо и взорвал панель рядом с ним.

– Что?! Как ты это сделал? – со смесью ярости и страха, исказивших его лицо, он снова обернулся и встретился взглядом с пленником в маске, которого сослал в ад. Истерзанный и отощавший, он тяжело опирался на Джека, но прямо смотрел на него сквозь отверстия маски свирепым, безумным и решительным взглядом.

Мастер задохнулся.

– Ты? – его голос вздрогнул и потонул в отвращении и неверии.

– Ты?! – повторил он, тыкая в пленника пальцем, словно собирался проклясть его. – Какого черта ты творишь?

Пленник ответил еще одним выстрелом, но в этот раз Мастер оказался недостаточно быстр. Луч врезался в его правую руку, прожигая ее насквозь. Мастер заорал от боли.

– Ты мстительная маленькая крыса! Предатель! – осклабился он.

Пленник не отозвался, он лишь снова поднял оружие.

– Достаточно, – крикнул Доктор так громко, как ему только позволяли старые легкие и подполз ближе, не надеясь на свои бесполезные ноги. – Хватит, Кощей. Все кончено. Он сдастся.

Солдаты двинулись было к пленнику, но Джек вздернул оба своих пистолета, беря их на мушку.

– Отвалите, парни. Даже если Доктор решит проявить к этому засранцу снисходительность, это не отменяет того факта, что мы направляем эту штуку ему в голову.

– Что ты делаешь? – Мастер взглянул на заключенного, взгляд его ледяных голубых глаз вонзился в покрасневшие глаза его противника. – Ты не можешь меня уничтожить. Ты это знаешь. Без меня ты не сможешь существовать.

– Не слушай его, Кощей, – встрял Доктор. – Мы ничего ему не сделаем.

– Говори за себя, Доктор, – прошептала Франсин себе под нос, с омерзением глядя на Мастера. – Этот человек – убийца. Его нужно казнить.

– Я согласен, Док. Он слишком опасен, чтобы оставаться в живых, – мстительно подтвердил капитан Джек.

– Может, твоему другу стоит избавиться от него прямо сейчас, пока он еще может, – добавил он, внимательно следя за людьми Саксона.

Страх на лице Мастера вдруг сменился понимающей улыбкой.

– Мы НИКОГО не будем убивать! Прекратите! – возмутился Доктор.

– Лжешь, – прошипел Мастер и повернулся к пленнику. – Он лжет, болван! Неужели ты не видишь?! Раскрой свои чертовы глаза!

– Я не лгу тебе, правда. Я знаю, что его мучает – та дрянь, пришедшая из Великого Разлома. Я ее видел, Кощей. Я могу помочь!

Решимость пленника поколебалась, его рука дрожала. Когда Джек освободил его из кошмарной тюрьмы, он был полон решимости покончить с этой тиранией, и, получив шанс выстрелить в Мастера, он действительно пытался его убить. Но слова Доктора заставили его усомниться. Враждебность людей пробудила в нем недоверие, заставила его вновь вспомнить о собственном страхе смерти. Он уже не знал, что ему делать.

– Ты же знаешь, что они тебя ненавидят, – бесцветным голосом произнес Мастер. – Давай же, посмотри им в глаза, посмотри внимательно, и ты сам узнаешь. Когда они смотрят на меня, они видят чудовище, убийцу, кровожадного тирана.

Он запустил руку под рубашку и достал висевший на шее амулет на серебряной цепочке.

– Но они не видят того, что видит Доктор. Не видят тебя, – он поднял амулет в воздух. Это был сиреневый камень, чем-то напоминавший свернувшееся щупальце. Ухмылка Саксона стала шире. – Помнишь историю, которую я тебе рассказывал? Про короля и его никудышного братца? Интересно, как они будут смотреть на тебя, когда узнают?

Он сжал амулет в ладони. Яркий, ослепляющий свет вырвался из камня. Когда Мастер разжал пальцы, амулет рассыпался в пыль. И в то же мгновение маска снова ожила; жесткая, как кость, кора, впившаяся в кожу пленника, опять стала жидкой. Щупальца, державшие его череп в душащих объятьях, разделились, открывая обожженную кожу. Существо скатилось по шее ошеломленного пленника и вдруг подняло взгляд на Франсин, стоявшую рядом с перепуганным выражением лица. Медуза, не задумываясь, рванулась к своей новой жертве, но прямо в воздухе ее поймала пуля охранника, нервы которого не выдержали омерзительного вида существа.

Мастер смерил провинившегося офицера презрительным взглядом.

– Я вычту это из твоей зарплаты, – резко сказал он.

– Какого… – заикаясь, сказал Джек, уставившись в лицо человека, которого он только что спас из ямы. – Доктор, что здесь происходит?

Пленник рванулся прочь от капитана, со страхом и стыдом закрывая лицо руками от его укоряющего взгляда. Измученные болью и пытками, его ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на колени перед победоносно ухмылявшимся Мастером.

– Это он! – крикнула Франсин. – Это Мастер. Посмотрите на его лицо! Это ловушка!

– Нет, – проговорил Доктор, но его голос был слаб. – Это не то, что вы думаете. Прошу вас, оставьте его.

Избавившись от угрозы со стороны пленника, Мастер спокойно спустился по лестнице и остановился рядом со своим будущим "я", отчаянно прятавшим от людей свое лицо. Он опустился на корточки рядом со скулящим, побежденным врагом и забрал у него отвертку, не встретив почти никакого сопротивления. 

– Ну а теперь, – Мастер поднялся и выстрелил в Джека, попав тому прямо в грудь и проделав большую дыру в его легких. Капитан упал на пол, и подскочившие к нему солдаты пинком ноги выбили пистолеты у него из рук. Затем Мастер повернулся к парализованной страхом Франсин.

– Извинись, – приказал он злобно и выстрелил в нее. Луч миновал ее лишь на дюйм и ударился в стену.

– Простите, простите, простите! – сквозь слезы крикнула Франсин. Тиш подбежала к ней, и она, дрожа, упала на руки дочери.

– Неужели вы ничему не научились у вашей блаженной Марты? Вставать на сторону Доктора – очень опасное занятие! – он сделал знак охране. – Увести их.

Он пнул все еще бессознательного капитана.

– И верните этого урода в его клетку. Я разберусь с ним позже.

Он поднял Доктора с пола и усадил обратно в кресло-каталку. Затем опустился рядом с ним на корточки и заглянул старику в глаза.

– Ты не победишь. Не в этот раз, мой старый друг.

– Когда же ты научишься, – тихо сказал Доктор. Одинокая слеза скатилась у него по щеке, когда через плечо Мастера он бросил взгляд на жалкую свернувшуюся на полу фигуру. – Дело не в победе. Если ты продолжишь это делать, мы оба проиграем, но ты потеряешь больше, чем я.

– Поспорим? – Мастер рассмеялся и присел на край стола напротив него. – Позволь тебе напомнить, что по Земле до сих пор бродят твои последователи, бывшие и будущие. Две хрупкие женщины, которым бы сейчас сидеть дома, готовиться к экзаменам или полоскать мозги дурацкими мыльными операми, посвятили себя тяжелой, полной опасности жизни – и все из-за тебя.

– Чего ты хочешь?– с безнадежностью в голосе спросил Доктор.

Мастер усмехнулся.

– О, Доктор, я замышляю месть. Сладкую и сочную, как хорошее выдержанное виски. Короткое сообщение для Марты Джонс и Донны Ноубл – просто чтобы дать им знать, что их мальчики живы.


	14. Chapter 14

**1.**  
С того рокового дня, когда Донна сбежала с объекта 451, прошло три месяца. Телепортационное устройство Мастера благополучно вернуло их с Мартой в штаб-квартиру сопротивления, но ее возлюбленного повелителя времени с ними не было. Времени на сожаления не оставалось: им с Мартой пришлось срочно эвакуировать лагерь, прежде чем люди Саксона обнаружат их. Через несколько часов после поимки Мастера фильтр восприятия, защищавший их от глобальной системы безопасности Саксона, наконец был прорван, и вражеские войска вскоре показались на горизонте. С неба на людей посыпались смертоносные металлические сферы, атаковавшие лодки беженцев, в отчаянии пытавшихся сбежать из города по воде. Люди храбро сражались выданным им сопротивленцами оружием, но токлафаны превосходили их числом, и вскоре воды Сены потемнели от крови.

Донна и Марта последними покинули обреченное убежище. Прорубая себе путь из собора, они сбежали в канализационные тоннели, чтобы избегнуть этой резни. В итоге они оказались отрезаны от остальных, не имея ни малейшего представления, сколько из них на самом деле выжило.

Переполненные отчаянием, не имея плана действий, они были вынуждены оставаться в тоннелях. Поначалу они планировали затаиться лишь на несколько дней, только чтобы переждать самое худшее. Но дни превращались в недели, а недели – в месяцы, и последняя группа выживших постепенно начинала все больше и больше погружаться в состояние глубокой апатии и страха, в котором дальнейшее выживание казалось им невозможным. Не помогала поднять боевой дух и их предводительница, превратившаяся в мрачную тень себя прежней. Донна почти не разговаривала с остальными, и лишь стараниями Марты еще сохраняла трезвость разума в эти тяжелые времена. Марта же снаряжала людей выбираться на поверхность в поисках еды в брошенных домах. Донна участвовала в этих вылазках, но, поспешно копаясь в пахнущих плесенью и гниющим деревом ящиках грязных кухонь, она думала о Мастере. Будь он все еще с ними, он бы посмеялся над тем, что они живут как крысы.

В конце концов, именно Марта предложила Донне вернуться в собор и поискать оружие и боеприпасы, оставшиеся на чердаке. Девушки вышли ночью, когда остальные спали, и направились обратно на остров. В день нападения армия Саксона подожгла собор, и потому на его месте они нашли лишь руины древнего здания. Все восточное крыло церкви выгорело дотла. Внутренние стены его почернели, словно каминная труба, крыша обвалилась от невероятного жара, и мраморные колонны, переломившись надвое, валялись на боку. Повсюду среди обломков лежали изогнутые от боли, почерневшие трупы и с укором взирали на них.

Донна поспешно отвела от них взгляд.

Западная колокольня устояла. Марта и Донна молча поднялись по хорошо знакомой лестнице. Деревянные балки чердака почернели и походили на длинные тени деревьев в лесу. Слабые пятна света, прорываясь сквозь дыры в крыше, падали внутрь. Ссохшиеся и ломкие половые доски жалостно отзывались на каждый шаг женщин, медленно подошедших к платформе в центре комнаты. Донна глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя щекочущее прикосновение пепла к горлу и легким. Когда она осветила фонариком обломки покинутой мастерской, на нее накатила тоска, которой она так долго избегала.

Куда бы ни упал взгляд, везде оставались забытые предметы. Когда не стало их хозяина, они стали только болезненнее напоминать ей, что она потеряла.

Она узнала прибор, отдаленно напоминавший пульт управления, который собрал Мастер для перепрограммирования токлафанов. Очки с увеличивающими линзами. Ноутбук, превращенный в компьютерную станцию для взлома сети Архангел. Они все были покрыты толстым слоем пыли и пепла, но целы и невредимы, все лежали на своих местах – на верстаке или на сложенных в углу ящиках. Они словно терпеливо ждали его возвращения.

Донна остановилась и вынула из запыленного ящика небольшое устройство. Это была узкая прямоугольная коробочка с небольшим экраном. Ее пальцы практически любящим жестом пробежались по кнопкам.

– Что тут у тебя? – Марта подошла к ней. – С его помощью можно взломать Архангел?

– О, нет, – Донна покачала головой. Она чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что тратит на это их время. – Нет, это просто переносное устройство для демонстрации изображений и коротких видеозаписей.

– Каких изображений?

– Да ничего особенного. Ну, знаешь, лондонский горизонт. Речной берег в туманный день. Мастер подарил его мне. Я тогда сказала, что переживаю, как бы у меня из головы не выветрилось, каким был мир... до всего этого, до всех этих смертей и разрушений. Я боялась забыть.

Она опустила голову, едва заметная улыбка коснулась ее губ.

– И он сделал эту дурацкую штуку. Загрузил в нее рождественские картинки и фотографии солнечного неба. Он сказал... он сказал, что не желает, чтобы я забыла все то хорошее, что раньше было в мире, потому что хочет, чтобы я смогла продолжить жить в нем, когда все кончится.

Она замолчала и невидящим взглядом уставилась в темное пространство перед собой.

– Ты в порядке? – спросила Марта.

– Да. В порядке. Примерно как повелитель времени, когда он говорит, что все в порядке, – ответила Донна.

– Давай-ка ты отдохни, а я тут разберусь, – Марта взяла Донну за руку, в которой та сжимала устройство, и заставила ее положить его в карман. – И оставь это у себя.

Донна покачала головой.

– Оно сломано. Даже включить его уже не могу. Оно бесполезно.

Марта обернула пальцы Донны вокруг устройства и понимающе заглянула ей в лицо.

– Для тебя – не бесполезно. Поверь мне. Оставь его у себя.

Донна наконец кивнула и, снова забросив его в карман, подняла взгляд.

– Ты сохранила что-нибудь на память о Докторе?

– Да, – со слабой тоскливой улыбкой ответила Марта. – Я храню его слова в памяти и в сердце. Больше у меня ничего нет. Но, чтобы двигаться дальше, мне достаточно и этого. Тебе тоже нужно хоть что-то, чтобы сохранять веру.

Донна улыбнулась, понимая, что Марта права. Их настоящее было бы невыносимо без прошлого. Единственное, что заставляло ее продолжать борьбу – это воспоминания о нем, и она отчаянно цеплялась за них, боясь, что однажды, проснувшись в ледяных стенах канализационных тоннелей, не сможет вспомнить звук его голоса или выражение его лица. Забыть Мастера, ее Мастера, значило потерять его во второй раз.

– Донна! Донна, ты меня слышишь?

Донна закрыла глаза. Она знала, что иногда ее разум мог жестоко разыграть ее, заставив думать, что она слышит, как он зовет ее, думать, что он ждет ее за углом безжизненной улицы или за дверью опустевшего дома. Чтобы оградить себя от боли, она научилась игнорировать это ощущение до тех пор, пока оно не пройдет.

– Донна, пожалуйста. Мне нужна твоя помощь!

– Донна! – Марта потянула ее за рукав пальто.

– Прости, – Донна открыла глаза и потрясла головой. – Я задумалась. Нам пора?

– Тсс! – Марта прикоснулась пальцем к губам. – Прислушайся! Ты ничего не слышишь?

Донна задержала дыхание. Крик ее потерянного друга доносился из хранилища в дальнем конце чердака. Она перевела взгляд на Марту, на ее лице было написано неверие.

– Ты тоже это слышишь? Это не галлюцинация?

Марта покачала головой.

– Нет, это правда. Тебе не показалось.

– Но... как?

Они вошли в хранилище. Марта пробежалась светом своего фонарика по сваленным в углу стопкам коробок, заполненных электроникой, и обнаружила на столе небольшой монитор. От него исходило жутковатое свечение. Донна подобрала его, держа перед собой. На экране шевелились одни помехи, но сквозь шум из динамиков вырывался знакомый голос.

– Донна, ты меня слышишь? Я пытаюсь с тобой связаться. Донна!

– Мастер? – выдавила она. Ее сердце вздрогнуло от радости и облегчения. – Я здесь! Я здесь, я тебя слышу! Боже! Ты жив! 

– Нет! – Марта схватила монитор. – Не отвечай! Это может быть ловушка!

– Но это же Мастер! Мой Мастер! Я знаю, что это он!

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросила Марта. – Донна, подумай сама! Саксон поймал Мастера из будущего, у него нет возможности влезть в сеть Архангел!

– Но... может, он сбежал! Может, он сумел придумать, как пробраться в комнату управления и связаться с нами!

– Донна! Это ты? Я тебя слышу. Марта с тобой? Послушай, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я смог выбраться из камеры, но... я в ловушке, Донна, пожалуйста, помоги мне.

Донна метнула в Марту уверенный взгляд, но та покачала головой.

– Если на Земле и остался человек, способный на такое, это точно Гарольд Саксон. Мне жаль, но я не могу стоять и смотреть, как ты ведешься на это, – она вырвала устройство из рук Донны и швырнула его на пол. Прибор испустил сноп искр, заставив обеих женщин отпрыгнуть. Затем экран погас, и они остались в полной тишине.

Решимость Донны наконец растаяла. Она отвернулась, прижав ладонь ко рту, из глаз ее брызнули слезы. Марта осторожно подошла и положила руку ей на плечо.

– Донна. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, как тебе хочется быть рядом с ним. Но подумай логически – это не мог быть он. Не мог.

Раскрасневшаяся от злости Донна развернулась к ней лицом и сбросила руку Марты с плеча.

– Не надо! Я знаю, что не так умна, как ты! Я знаю, что я истеричка, и что шанс увидеть его снова – один на миллион! Но я согласна воспользоваться этим шансом. Ты не имеешь права отнимать у меня эту возможность! 

Марта опустила взгляд в пол и промолчала, не зная, что сказать, чтобы смягчить ее горе.

– Донна? Ты еще здесь?

Марта посмотрела на Донну, глаза той расширились. Она поспешно вынула из кармана переносное устройство. Оно было включено, по экрану бегали белые помехи. Голос Мастера доносился из маленьких, как игольное ушко, динамиков по бокам.

– Донна? Донна!

– Да! Да, я здесь! – крикнула она, отворачиваясь от Марты. – Я здесь, я тебя слышу!

– Нет, не надо! – взмолилась Марта. Но Донна крепко вцепилась в устройство, решив на этот раз обязательно удержать связь с ним.

– Я все еще здесь,– проговорила она в микрофон. – Я тебя не оставлю.

Снежный покров помех рассеялся, и на экране показалось лицо Мастера.

– Донна, ты меня видишь?

Она на мгновение задохнулась.

– Да! Да! Вижу! – она счастливо посмотрела на него. Поначалу ей показалось, что он такой же, каким она видела его в последний раз, но, приглядевшись, она вдруг поняла, что он в чем-то неуловимо изменился. То ли его глаза казались моложе, то ли взгляд был увереннее, то ли в изгибе губ виднелась какая-то жестокость. Она оторвала взгляд от экрана и посмотрела на Марту, жестами умолявшую еще подумать еще раз.

– Это не он, – шептала она. – Пожалуйста, послушай меня.

Ее насквозь обдало холодом. Донна снова посмотрела на человека на экране и с болью в сердце осознала, что Марта права.

– Ты не он, – помертвевшим голосом заявила она. – Ты Гарольд Саксон.

Губы повелителя времени растянулись в волчьем оскале.

– Наша рыжая Красная Шапочка наконец делает правильные выводы, – он жестоко усмехнулся. – Ну давай, скажи мне. Что меня выдало? Мои уши показались тебе заостренными?

– Он может нас отследить! Выключи его немедленно! – крикнула Марта. Донна попыталась, но устройство не реагировало ни на одну кнопку.

– О, боюсь, уже слишком поздно. Я уже получил ваши координаты. Так, посмотрим. Вы вернулись в заброшенное убежище сопротивления в развалинах собора Парижской Богоматери, на чердаке западной колокольни. Я прав? – он расхохотался. – Я могу определить ваше местонахождение с точностью до миллиметра, так что не нужно больше бессмысленных разрушений, мисс Джонс. 

Он ткнул пальцем в Марту, подобравшую тяжелый инструмент, чтобы разнести монитор.

– Я просто хочу немного поболтать с вами обеими. Если не возражаете.

– Что ты с ним сделал? – с ужасом спросила Донна.

Улыбка сползла с его лица.

– Лишь то, что сделал бы сам с собой, если бы пал жертвой подобного безумия.

Он поправил камеру, чтобы напрямую взглянуть на нее.

– Донна Ноубл, да? – он ухмыльнулся. – Это ты во всем виновата. Ты отравила его. Я никогда не видел себя таким слабым. Ты хотя бы знаешь, что он пытался меня убить? – он повысил голос во внезапном приступе ярости. – Меня! Он пытался убить меня! Это ли не доказательство широчайшего масштаба вреда, который ты нанесла? Ты свела с ума человека... нет, не человека – повелителя времени, бога во плоти – до такой степени, что он попытался убить свою прошлую версию. Если бы не барабаны, он давно уступил бы твоему безумию. К счастью, мне удалось вбить в него немного здравого смысла.

Он повернул камеру и показал ей Мастера, стоявшего на коленях с опущенной головой. Саксон подошел к нему и потянул его за волосы, чтобы заставить поднять лицо. 

– А вот и он! Твой возлюбленный Мастер. С радостью сообщаю, что он излечился от твоей лжи. Его разум чист, остался лишь бой барабанов, напоминающий ему, кто он такой.

Донна прикрыла ладонью рот.

– Расскажи им, что ты узнал, – Саксон потрепал его по щекам, как собачку. Мастер уставился в камеру пустым и безнадежным взглядом.

– Я узнал... что бытие не имеет значения.

– И, поняв это, мы обретем свободу, – добавил Саксон и любяще улыбнулся ему, как всепрощающий отец. Он снова повернулся к камере. – Прошу вас, не смотрите так тоскливо, мисс Ноубл! Теперь я буду хорошо с ним обращаться. Он больше не встанет на сторону Доктора. И, кстати о нашей старой кляче. Ручаюсь, мисс Джонс не терпится увидеть его. Сейчас, подождите, дайте-ка я разверну эту штуку.

Он нацелил камеру на Доктора, сидевшего в кресле-каталке напротив подавленного Мастера.

– А вот и он! Эй, дедуль, поздоровайся со своей бывшей спутницей, – он поднял руку Доктора и помахал ею в объектив, как кукольник. – Вот видишь, он все такой же, каким ты оставила его на мое попечение. С его сморщенной головки не упало ни пушинки, клянусь! – Саксон нахально улыбнулся, скрестив пальцы.

– Однако, – он медленно поднялся с корточек, его улыбка тут же испарилась. – Вместо того чтобы проявить благодарность за то, что я позволил ему жить и стать свидетелем великолепия и торжества моего правления, он попытался меня убить. Не правда ли, Доктор?

– Я не собирался тебя убивать. Я только хотел остановить тебя, – отозвался Доктор.

– Ой, какая скромность! Разве это не одно и то же? – Саксон вынул лазерную отвертку из кармана и вгляделся в нее. – Пора показать и тебе, и твоим жалким друзьям-обезьянам менее сострадательную сторону вашего Мастера и повелителя.

Он усмехнулся Доктору.

– И тут начинается твоя роль, – он бросил решительный взгляд на свою будущую версию и, два раза повернув в ладони отвертку, бросил ее к его ногам.

– Подними, – приказал Саксон.

Мастер посмотрел на него пустыми глазами, а затем перевел взгляд на Доктора.

– Я сказал, подними!

– Нет! – пробормотала Донна.

Мастер подчинился.

– А теперь убей его.

– Нет! Ты не заставишь его это сделать! – заорала Донна в крошечный экран.

Усмешка на губах Саксона стала шире.

– Помни. Помни, кто ты такой. У тебя нет выбора. И никогда не было.

Пленник нацелил оружие в грудь Доктора, но тот встретил его спокойным взглядом.

– Я прощаю тебя, – прошептал он и закрыл глаза.

– Мастер! Не надо! – крикнула Донна.

Мастер выстрелил. Луч ударил Доктора в грудь, и он упал на пол, содрогаясь от боли. Казалось, все должно было кончиться за секунды, но оказалось, что это не так. Боль все длилась и длилась, и Доктор чувствовал, как испаряется каждая капля влаги из его клеток, как яростно сокращаются мышцы. Его позвоночник затрещал, плоть стала натягиваться на скелет все плотнее, пока не стала похожа на тонкий пергамент.

– Ты же не думал, что я отпущу тебя вот так просто, а, Доктор? – Саксон скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за его мучениями. – 900 лет в бегах. Давай воспользуемся помощью чудесного гения профессора Лазаруса, чтобы посмотреть, каково это на самом деле? 

Он повернулся к своему будущему "я". Рука того, сжимающая оружие, начала трястись. 

– Не останавливайся, – прошипел он. – Продолжай стрелять.

Он схватил пленника за руку, удерживая ее ровно.

– Вот так. Старше, и старше, и старше...

Марта с ужасом смотрела на эту сцену. Она должна была отвернуться, ради себя самой, должна была, но она обязана была знать. Обязана была своими глазами увидеть, что Доктор выжил.

– Все старше, Доктор. Старше, старше и старше.

Тело Доктора начало уменьшаться в размерах. Его дергающиеся руки и ноги скрылись под одеждой. Его крик стал неразборчивым, а затем и вовсе стих. Саксон отпустил руку пленника, позволив ему наконец опустить оружие. Как только Саксон забрал у него отвертку, Мастер рухнул на пол, словно вес крошечного устройства единственный удерживал его на ногах, и виновато посмотрел на смятый костюм, оставшийся вместо Доктора. Саксон подошел ближе и, нагнувшись, пригляделся. Из-под воротника рубашки осторожно выглянула большая голова. Доктор, превратившийся в маленькое истощенное, древнее существо с чахлыми, почти детскими чертами лица, моргнул и поднял на него взгляд огромных глаз.

Саксон, не сумевший подавить вздоха облегчения, вернулся к камере.

– Дамы, – он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал. – В общем-то, сказать мне больше и нечего.

Он с улыбкой посмотрел на часы.

– У вас есть ровно три минуты до того, как прибудут токлафаны. Позвольте порекомендовать вам употребить это время с пользой.

И с этими словами, он отключил камеру и оборвал сигнал.

 

**2.**  
 **6 месяцев спустя.**  
Под покровом ночи к бушующему берегу одного из каменистых пляжей близ Довера причалили две лодки. Одна из них совсем недавно отплыла от старого грузового корабля, только что прибывшего из долгого путешествия к восточному берегу Африки, другая прибыла со стороны Европы, а точнее – из Франции. На берег Англии сошли две женщины. Они поблагодарили своих провожатых, членов сопротивления, рисковавших своими жизнями, чтобы вернуть их домой. Одна из них обвела взглядом пляж и заметила рыжеволосую женщину, стоявшую на волнорезе и помогавшую оттолкнуть лодку обратно в море. Она бросилась к ней, растягивая на губах широкую улыбку.

Донна и Марта облегченно обнялись, радуясь тому, что обе они сумели пережить эти долгие мрачные месяцы.

– Скольких тебе удалось найти? – спросила Марта, когда они пересекали пляж, направляясь к грузовику, ждавшему их на противоположной стороне.

– Тысячи, если не больше. Но все равно кажется, что этого мало, – вздохнула Донна.

– Не обязательно рассказывать всем из первых уст. Слухи разойдутся сами собой. Как и надежда.

– Надеюсь, ты права, – Донна посмотрела на человека, стоявшего у грузовика. Это был неопрятный юноша. Он ждал их, засунув руки в карманы и подняв воротник, чтобы защититься от резкого ветра. – Что насчет этого парня? Мы можем ему доверять?

Марта бросила на Донну понимающий взгляд.

– Мы тщательно проверили его перед этим заданием. Он чист, но ничего не знает о профессоре Докерти, так что не упоминай при нем об этом.

Донна кивнула.

– Ты еще носишь с собой пистолет?

– Он в рюкзаке. В Сингапуре был человек, который делал подобные старомодные игрушки. Он немного накрутил его деталями. Теперь выглядит довольно впечатляюще, – улыбнувшись, сказала Марта и подошла к юноше.

– Так как вас зовут?

– Том Миллиган. А вам нет нужды представляться. Вы знаменитые Марта Джонс и Донна Ноубл. Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как вы в последний раз посещали Британию?

– 365 дней, – ответила Марта. – Это был долгий год.

– А вы? – Том, улыбаясь, перевел взгляд на Донну.

– Просто... слишком много, – искренне ответила она.

 

**3.**  
Он не мог сосредоточиться. Так было каждый раз, когда он принимался за людей. Так не должно было быть. Он не должен был испытывать трудностей при проникновении в их разум, он умел внедрять в их головы любую мысль с легкостью, даже не вспотев, это было все равно что щелкнуть пальцами. Но почему-то его способность управлять ими значительно истощилась. Он не лишился ее, ему просто приходилось прилагать для этого больше усилий. Но он никак не хотел связывать это со своим искренним нежеланием причинять людям вред.

Старик, лежавший перед ним, был пристегнут к операционному столу металлическими зажимами. На его голове была закреплена металлическая клетка, опутанная проводами, подведенными к его гладко выбритому черепу. Глаза старика, затуманенные катарактой, с ужасом взирали на него. Все это напоминало ему его самого в бункере ЮНИТ до того, как его спасла Донна.

– Прошу вас, сэр. Я вас не знаю. Я не сделал вам ничего дурного, – слабым голосом взмолился старик. – Я никому никогда ничего дурного не делал. Клянусь богом.

– Дело не в этом, – как бы он хотел, чтобы этот человек просто перестал с ним разговаривать. – Это никак не связано с тобой. Совсем никак.

– Но зачем, сэр? Зачем вы это делаете? У меня же дети – и внуки!

– Может, перестанешь разговаривать со мной? Я не могу сосредоточиться!

– И жена. Я не хочу оставлять их одних. Не сейчас. Не так.

Мастер отвернулся, закрыв глаза руками в попытке избавиться от нарастающей головной боли.

– Я не могу. Просто не могу.

– Тогда отпустите меня! – вскрикнул старик. – Прошу вас, сэр, я хочу еще раз увидеть свою семью!

В ответ Мастер пробормотал что-то невнятное, торопливо бегая по своей лаборатории в поисках инструментов. Найдя то, что искал, он вернулся к столу, держа в руках стеклянный шприц с жидким транквилизатором.

– Я имел в виду, что не могу работать, пока ты не заткнешься! – он схватил старика за руку, отыскивая вену.

Посреди комнаты материализовалась серебристая сфера и подлетела к операционному столу, где Мастер изо всех сил боролся со стариком, стараясь удержать ровно его руку.

– _Что ты делаешь? Наш Мастер и повелитель приказал не это!_ – с детским возмущением воскликнул токлафан. Мастер тяжело вздохнул и, закатив глаза, снова повернулся к подопытному.

– Лежи тихо, – приказал он и воткнул иглу в место, где, как ему казалось, вена подходила ближе к поверхности кожи. Старик жалко вскрикнул, когда он попал в чувствительный мускул. Мастер тут же убрал иглу, прежде чем хоть капля транквилизатора попадет внутрь.

– Сказал же, лежи тихо, – он бросил шприц на поднос с виноватым выражением лица.

Токлафан покрутился у него перед носом.

– _Почему ты хочешь его усыпить?_ – строго вопросил он.

– Он отвлекает меня от работы, а ты как думаешь?

– _Нельзя усыплять подопытных. В день, когда наш Мастер и повелитель прославится, люди будут в сознании._

– Ну, ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Нельзя построить космическую ракету, не протестировав ее сначала с помощью экспериментальной модели, собранной из китайских хлопушек и рулона туалетной бумаги.

– _Мы хотим, чтобы ты тестировал оружие на людях в сознании._

– А я хочу, чтобы Луну завернули в подарочную упаковку с большим красным бантом. Но никому до этого нет дела, – саркастично ухмыльнулся Мастер.

– _Наш Мастер и повелитель этого требует._

Мастер покачал головой и посмотрел на человека, лежащего на столе. Его сморщенное лицо было залито слезами. Он устал видеть страх и горе людей. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы все это закончилось.

– Скажи своему хозяину, что он получит то, что хочет, – ответил он токлафану, не глядя на него. – Машина будет готова вовремя.

Он снова повернулся к старику. 

– Скажи мне, – тихо произнес он. – Если я тебя отпущу, куда ты пойдешь?

– Я не понимаю, сэр. Вы правда меня отпустите? – надежда забрезжила в его старых глазах.

Мастер уставился на него.

– Скажи мне, и я обещаю, что отпущу тебя.

– Я пойду домой, сэр. Пойду домой, к жене.

– Где твой дом, старик?

– В Нидерландах, на западе. Маленький городок неподалеку от границы с Германией, – голос старика ослабел, его взгляд застыл, когда его накрыло воспоминаниями. Мастер закрыл веки и проник в его разум. Перед ним возникли белые замерзшие поля. Его ботинки тонули в толстом слое снега, сани, что он тянул за собой, застревали в рассыпанных по земле сорванных ветках. Мороз колол уши и щеки, изо рта вырывались густые облака пара. Вдалеке показался старый дом, из изогнутой каминной трубы которого тянулся дым. В кухонном окне горел теплый свет, у дверей ждала пожилая женщина. Он помахал ей рукой, замерзшей от ручки саней и раскапывания картошки в полях. Она подошла и поцеловала его в щеку, обвивая руками шею. Заметив, как холодны его руки, она сжала их в своих ладонях, согревая их горячим дыханием.

Мастер открыл глаза. Старик был все еще погружен в блаженные воспоминания о давно минувших днях, его разум был заперт в разбуженном Мастером подсознании. Провода в металлической клетке вдруг ожили и заискрились, и мониторы тут же отметили быстрый рост мощности. Мастер через плечо глянул на токлафана, потом снова на наконец успокоившегося человека. Он закрыл глаза старика и дернул рычаг.

Старика окружило переливавшееся синим и фиолетовым цветом свечение от покидавшей его тело энергии. Он несколько раз дернул головой и замер без единого движения.

То, что осталось от старика, бешено металось взаперти в металлической клетке, пылая, как маленькая звезда. Мастер взглянул в светящееся облако, вновь прогоняя перед внутренним взором воспоминания человека и гадая, какие из этих мечущихся частиц отвечали за дым в морозном зимнем воздухе, запах волос его жены, за теплые прикосновения ее мягких рук.

Мерцающая пыль еще несколько мгновений покрутилась в металлической клетке и испарилась.

Токлафан с любопытством подлетел поближе.

– _Куда он делся?_ – спросил он, возбужденно вращая своей нижней половиной.

– В машину, – без тени эмоции ответил Мастер. – К остальным.

Он повернулся к огромной конструкции в дальнем конце лаборатории, напоминавшей здоровенную антенну. Внезапная вспышка электрического разряда на мгновение ослепила их обоих, и энергия наконец свернулась между катушками в виде фиолетовых искр, пробегающих по проводам.

– _Значит, она работает!_ – воскликнул токлафан. – Машина наконец готова!

– Разумеется, она работает, – ответил Мастер, бросая на умалишенный серебристый шар злобный взгляд. Последний эксперимент не прошел для него бесследно, оставив во рту неприятный горьковатый привкус.

– Я знал, что она заработает, – добавил он скорее разочарованно, чем взволнованно.

– _О, ты должен сообщить моему Мастеру и повелителю. Он будет так счастлив узнать хорошие новости._

– Так пойди и скажи ему. Может, он вознаградит тебя новым набором ножиков? – саркастически отозвался он.

– _Я понимаю,_ – прожужжал токлафан. – _Ты так взволнован, что хочешь продолжить работу. Я тебя не виню. Наблюдать за тем, как они дрожат и извиваются, пока их мозг не отключится, так забавно! Продолжай!_ – провозгласил он, изобразив пируэт в воздухе. – _Давай еще одного! Я позволю тебе еще немного побыть в лаборатории._

Мастер молча взглянул на токлафана. Кто бы мог подумать, что это омерзительное существо, его собственное создание, станет для него более чуждым, чем все расы Вселенной, которые ему довелось встречать в своей долгой безжалостной жизни?

– Нет, – вздохнул он. – Ты прав. Надо доложить ему. Пойдем, повидаем твоего Мастера и повелителя и поболтаем с ним как можно дольше, согласен?


	15. Chapter 15

**1.**  
Люси не могла оторвать взгляда от существа в позолоченной птичьей клетке. Его огромные выпученные глаза, куполообразная голова, тонкая, почти проволочная, шея, соединявшая ее с хрупким телом, наводили на мысль о маленьком ранимом новорожденном птенце, едва вылупившемся из яйца. Она не могла перестать оглядываться на мужа. Выражение его лица напоминало хищника, кругами ходящего вокруг клетки с вкусной добычей. Холодные мурашки пробегали у нее по спине, стоило ей хотя бы на мгновение представить, что Гарри может с ним сделать, если протянет руку и сожмет его слишком сильно. Ее передернуло, но она продолжала себя убеждать, что это неважно. Все равно скоро всему придет конец. Важно было лишь смотреть, запечатлевать, сохранять эти события в своей памяти.

– Ну, что думаешь, Доктор? – Саксон внимательно изучал выражение лица своей запертой в клетке зверюшки, но за всеми этим морщинами и обвислостями было трудно что-либо прочесть. – Хорошо или плохо?

Они втроем стояли внутри ТАРДИС, превращенной в машину парадоксов. Болезненный жужжащий шум ее двигателей ежесекундно напоминал Доктору, какое чудовище Мастер сотворил из его возлюбленной машины времени. Ядро ТАРДИС тонуло в фиолетовом свечении, поминутно сменявшемся на зеленое и обратно. Вид ТАРДИС разрывал его сердца. Он чувствовал, что она сражается уже не против этих тяжелых цепей, – она сражается за собственную жизнь.

– Ну, если тебе не нравится, значит, все просто отлично, – ухмыльнулся Саксон.

– Она не протянет дольше, – ответил Доктор шепотом настолько тихим, что его совершенно перекрывал шум двигателей ТАРДИС. Но Саксон все равно прекрасно его расслышал.

– Ты так говоришь только потому, что знаешь, что проиграл. Если уж ты такой неудачник, мог бы хотя бы за меня порадоваться, хоть раз в жизни? – насмешливо произнес он.

– Мастер, посмотри на нее! Созданный тобой парадокс уничтожает ядро. Он иссушает ТАРДИС, как болезнь.

– Ошибаешься, – с улыбкой покачал головой Саксон. – ТАРДИС сопротивлялась парадоксу с того самого момента, как я его установил. Но они все еще существуют – оба.

– Ты слишком часто менял будущее. Это не может продолжаться вечно.

– И чья это вина? – глядя Доктору в глаза, Саксон придвинулся к клетке, коснувшись лбом решетки. – Уж точно не моя. Почему бы тебе не обвинить твою будущую спутницу, эту рыжеволосую идиотку, в созданном ею хаосе? Или себя самого? Если этот вариант истории тебе не нравится, если ты не добился счастливого финала для всех, не устроил всем рождественского праздника, не спас кучку миленьких землян от вполне заслуженной гибели, разве это не твоя вина, Доктор? Разве ты их не подвел? – прошептал он с жестоким блеском в глазах.

Доктор не ответил. Двери ТАРДИС вдруг распахнулись, и в консольную комнату вошел Мастер. За ним по пятам следовали два токлафана.

– Или, может быть… стоит винить его? – фыркнул Саксон, поворачиваясь к себе будущему.

– Что происходит? – Мастер не видел ТАРДИС с самого своего пленения и, как человек, давно не видевший старого, надолго пропавшего, друга, он был поражен ее внешним видом гораздо сильнее остальных. Когда он впервые посмотрел на нее, она показалась ему больной, но теперь она была истощена, превратилась в тень себя прежней, почти умерла.

– Что случилось? – он был повелителем времени, и сердцами чувствовал, как она страдает. Глядя в глаза себе прошлому, он не мог понять, почему тот выглядел так, словно не замечал этого.

Саксон закатил глаза.

– И ты туда же, что ли? Мало мне того, что Доктор тут пророчит нам огонь господень и конец света, – он обернулся к нему и усмехнулся. – У меня все под контролем. Не ломай голову.

Мастер бросил взгляд на Доктора, но тот только покачал опущенной головой.

– И какого черта ты тут делаешь? – раздраженно спросил Саксон. – Я полагал, ты работаешь в лаборатории.

Мастер опустил взгляд. За эти долгие мрачные месяцы он научился не провоцировать его.

– Машина. Думаю, она готова.

Лицо Саксона посветлело.

– Серьезно?

– _Да, Мастер!_ – хором пропели оба токлафана, ведь у них всех были одни воспоминания. – _Мы ее видели! Мы видели, как она работает! Машина поет, и скоро наступит радостный день триумфа нашего Мастера!_

– Ха! Да это просто фантастика! – Саксон крутанулся на каблуках. – Ты слышал, Доктор? Она готова! Скоро тебе уже не нужно будет волноваться за свою драгоценную ТАРДИС. Она нам больше не нужна. Парадокс будет поддерживать себя сам.

Доктор с ужасом на сморщенном лице придвинулся к решетке.

– Что ты задумал?

Саксон посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся. В глазах своего захватчика Доктор видел выражение безумия, глубокого и затягивающего, как воронка времени, вращающаяся во тьме – само отражение его души. 

– Я приведу барабаны, – прошептал Саксон, и его ухмылка растянулась шире. – Я воткну кинжал в ткань реальности, вскрою ее и впущу Легион. Повелители времени восстанут под моим руководством, когда прошлое и будущее объединятся в восхитительное единое целое.

Сердца Доктора вздрогнули от страха.

– Мастер, послушай меня, – вкрадчиво проговорил он, вцепившись пальцами в решетку так сильно, что побелели костяшки. – Я знаю, что из себя представляют барабаны. Они пришли не для того, чтобы помочь тебе заново отстроить Галлифрей. Если ты их впустишь, они все уничтожат. Это будет конец Вселенной!

– Доктор, конец Вселенной уже наступил. Разве ты не видел, как она погибала, там, на Малкассайро? Не осталось ничего, кроме оболочек выгоревших звезд. Голые, холодные, бесконечные пустоши, заваленные трупами звезд. Много лет назад Легион обещал мне исцеление – лекарство от неизбежности, последнее решение. Они помогут мне создать новый Галлифрей – по крайней мере, как только я выполню свою часть уговора, – Саксон отошел от клетки Доктора.

– Мне очень жаль тебя, Доктор, очень жаль, что ты не слышишь барабанов. Но не отчаивайся. Вскоре его услышат все. Призыв к войне будет в каждом из нас.

Он взял Люси за руку и повел ее к двери.

– Пойдем, моя дорогая, посмотрим, как работает эта машина.

Токлафаны, радостно вереща, вылетели вслед за своим повелителем. Люси оглянулась через плечо и, не мигая, смотрела на Мастера, пока двери ТАРДИС не закрылись у нее за спиной. Оставшись наедине с Доктором, Мастер почувствовал, как по позвоночнику бегут ледяные мурашки. Почему она всегда так на него смотрит? Ему было ее жаль. Часть его воспоминаний вернулась, и он помнил, какой она была прежде прекрасной и нежной. Не слишком умной, но очень доброй. И он знал, во что превратил ее. Каждый раз, как их взгляды встречались, он чувствовал тяжесть вины, давящую на плечи.

– Она смотрит на тебя, потому что ей кажется, что она узнает в тебе что-то от него, – с огромным усилием Доктор подполз ближе к Мастеру и тяжело навалился на решетку клетки.

– И что принимает эта бедняжка? – с саркастической улыбкой фыркнул Мастер. – Она что, до сих пор не поняла, кто я такой?

– Она узнает тебя, но не в этом смысле, – ответил Доктор. – Она любила его, и, может быть, любит до сих пор. Но в том, кого она называет мужем, она не может найти человека, которого полюбила.

Мастер молча посмотрел на Доктора, а затем расхохотался.

– Ты даже не представляешь, как бываешь не прав! Она видит убийцу, и пялится на меня из страха, что однажды просто не доживет до рассвета. Она влюбилась в волка в овечьей шкуре. Человек, которого она любила, никогда не существовал.

– Ты же знаешь, что это неправда.

Мастер склонил голову.

– А ты знаешь, что проиграл, Доктор. В этот раз не будет никакого счастливого финала. Ни для кого из нас, – он поднял взгляд на ядро ТАРДИС. Ее двигатели издавали настолько жалостливые звуки, что казалось, будто она плачет.

– Осталось всего 24 часа…– пробормотал он с совершенно потерянным выражением лица.

В консольной комнате вдруг материализовался токлафан и подлетел к Мастеру.

– _Тебя зовет наш Мастер и повелитель_ , – провозгласил он.

– Может быть, когда наступит конец, мы оба найдем для себя немного покоя и тишины, – грустно улыбнулся Мастер и, отвернувшись от Доктора, удалился в сопровождении серебристого помощника. Доктор, не отрываясь, смотрел ему вслед.

 

**2.**  
Связь была отвратительная. Он видел лицо своего нового офицера, но вот голос его доносился глухо, словно человека запихнули в жестяную банку и вышвырнули в космос. От одной только мысли об этом в его голове вдруг возникла очень живая и яркая картинка: один из его тупых безликих офицеров, запертый в бесполезном спутнике где-нибудь на орбите Земли, кричащий от отчаяния, пока не иссякнет весьма ограниченный запас воздуха. Он мысленно сделал себе заметку воплотить в жизнь это весьма занимательное представление, как только появится необходимость наказать кого-нибудь из солдат. Техник, отвечавший за эту дерьмовую связь, подошел бы идеально.

– Мой Мастер и повелитель, у меня замечательные новости, – провозгласил молодой офицер со всей радостью, которую он только смог подделать. Саксон смотрел в экран, гадая, действительно ли парень был таким бледным, или это из-за дурацкого спутника он выглядел так, будто уже умер. Это было забавно и немного безвкусно, словно он смотрел на изображение плачущего клоуна. Он сделал себе еще одну заметку обязательно избавиться от нового офицера, как только этот идиот прогавкает свое сообщение, которое тот, видимо, проглотил от страха. Должны же были среди этих людей еще остаться те, с кем было не так противно работать.

– Говори, – приказал он, откидываясь на спинку кожаного кресла. Если этот болван поторопится, может быть, он еще до обеда успеет дать своей секретарше указания подыскать замену и выслать как-там-его-зовут в открытый космос.

– Профессор Докерти. Она связалась с нами и сообщила, что Донна Ноубл и Марта Джонс вернулись в Англию, мой повелитель.

Саксон взволнованно поднялся с кресла.

– Где они сейчас?

– Они на полпути к баракам второго объекта в Лондоне, повелитель.

Саксон хлопнул в ладоши.

– Прекрасно! Как раз вовремя. Машина заработала, и они здесь. Мой старый друг, можно сказать, конец уже близок…

– Мне мобилизовать войска и поймать их, повелитель? – неуверенно спросил офицер с плохо скрываемой дрожью в голосе.

– Думаю, я и сам справлюсь с этим, благодарю…

– Полковник Фэйрмаунт, повелитель. К вашим услугам, повелитель.

– Да-да, без разницы, – Саксон торопливо отпустил его. Несмотря на то, как сильно ему нравился страх, который он вызывал у этих туповатых людишек, его раздражали бесконечные ужимки этого конкретного человека. Если бы ему довелось услышать от этого куска гиппопотамового дерьма еще одно дрожащее « _мой повелитель_ », его бы вырвало. Прервав связь с офицером, он вызвал секретаршу – юную африканскую девушку со сверкающей оливковой кожей и чувственными полными бедрами – и сделал все необходимые распоряжения по замене «покойного» полковника. А затем стал готовиться сойти с корабля.

 

**3.**  
– Черт побери, как здесь уютно, – Донна втиснулась между несколькими людьми, большой группой столпившимися на лестнице обращенного в барак четырехэтажного загородного дома, и принялась раздавать заключенным свои и без того ограниченные запасы еды.

– Возьмите багет, приехал из Франции сегодня утром. Не скажу, что его испекли сегодня утром, но звучит все равно приятно.

Юная, лет четырнадцати, совершенно истощенная девушка разломила черствый хлеб и передала братьям.

– Спасибо, мисс, – благодарно сказала она.

Донна кивнула и улыбнулась.

– Ну вот, целый год бегала от долбанутого повелителя времени и кровожадных серебристых шаров, и все равно выгляжу как одиночка, – она повернулась к Марте, и та ответила ей широкой улыбкой.

– Ну что ж, по крайней мере, чем теснее, тем теплее, – заметила Донна, потирая ладони. – Здесь просто мороз. У вас что, даже угля нет?

– Был, – ответил один из братьев. – Но они перестали его выдавать несколько недель назад. Сказали, что последние ресурсы используют на переплавку железнодорожных рельс в боеприпасы для солдат.

– Ну, хоть для дела использовали, просто восторг, – не без сарказма отозвалась Донна и огляделась вокруг. – Мы могли бы сжечь шкафы и полки.

– Нам теперь запрещено жечь костры в жилых помещениях, – объяснила девочка. – Если нас застанут, сошлют в экспериментационные лагеря, или еще что похуже.

– Но нельзя же так жить. Нельзя жить в таком холоде и совсем без еды. Вы же заболеете, – запротестовала Донна.

– Некоторые из нас уже больны настолько, что не способны работать на его фабриках, но ему наплевать. Уже наплевать, – сказал юноша, обнимая сестру. – Я думаю, он хочет от нас избавиться. Мы сделали все, что он хотел, и теперь он просто оставит нас умирать.

– Это если нам повезет, – мрачно вздохнула пожилая женщина.

– Вы не умрете, не говорите так, – ответила Марта. – Надежда еще есть.

– Надежда на что? На быструю и безболезненную смерть? Или на то, чтобы прожить еще один день в этой… в этой безнадежности и в голоде. Я не ела несколько недель, – пожаловалась женщина, откинув голову на столбик перил.

– Надежда есть, потому что есть один человек, – Марта посмотрела вокруг, на лица, выглядывающие из темноты. Все здесь знали, кто они с Донной такие, а теперь она собиралась рассказать им о том, кого они никогда не встречали, хотя он уже так много раз спасал их жизни, и собирался спасти вновь. Если они будут готовы ее слушать.

Она рассказала им о Докторе, о том, что она видела, о том, что он сделал для нее и многих других. О том, как он бескорыстен, невероятно добр, и о том, что однажды он вернется за ней, победит Мастера и снова сделает мир таким, каким тот был. Окружившие ее люди слушали, и ее слова постепенно оседали в их сердцах, превращаясь в надежду. Снаружи дневной свет уже поблек, скрывшись за горизонтом, и на улицы опустилась густая и непроглядная тьма.

Саксон крался по улицам с грацией хищника, выслеживающего свою добычу. Подняв руки, он в возбуждении потирал ладони, скрипя черной кожей перчаток.

– Выходите, девочки! – пропел он и жестом велел солдатам следовать за ним.

– Выходите, выходите, где бы вы ни прятались. Выходите навстречу своему Мастеру.

Не получив ответа, он повысил голос, обращаясь к перепуганным людям в бараках.

– Вы знаете, какое наказание ждет тех, кто укрывает этих двоих? Смерть, дубины. Любая смерть, на мой выбор. И, позвольте вам сказать, приятной она не будет. В нее точно будут входить парочка крюков для мяса и большое количество подсолнечного масла, – и это только то, что мне сейчас пришло в голову. Слышали, что Нерон сделал с христианами? Думаю, немного света в эти темные времена нам не повредит*.

Людей в бараках охватила паника, все стали метаться и говорить одновременно. Том торопливо выхватил у одного из заключенных одеяло и спрятал Марту и Донну под ним.

– Тсс! – проговорил он. – Спрячьте их! Никому ни слова.

Он вынул пистолет из рюкзака и неслышно двинулся к двери.

– Ну как же я разочарован! – воскликнул Саксон. – Что, совсем никто? Нет? Ну ладно. На позиции!

Солдаты взяли полуразрушенные дома на прицел. Перед окнами показались испуганные лица жителей.

– Оглядитесь, дамы. Посмотрите на эти лица, ведь вы будете отвечать за то, что с ними случится. На счет три!

Марта закрыла глаза. Ее безумное испуганное сердцебиение не могло заглушить жутких слов Саксона. Донна скользнула рукой в карман и сжала в ладони небольшое устройство, подаренное Мастером.

– Мы не можем позволить им это сделать, – прошептала она и посмотрела на Марту.

– Ты права. Не можем, – Марта сбросила одеяло с плеч и на глазах у всех заключенных шагнула к двери.

– Раз, два… – Саксон остановился и похлопал в ладоши. – Только посмотрите! Умницы, девочки. Очень, очень храбро с вашей стороны. Старый кукольник вас хорошо обучил.

Марта вышла на улицу. Донна следовала за ней.

Саксон поднял оружие.

– Ближе не подходим. Рюкзак. Давайте сюда рюкзак, мисс Джонс.

Марта сняла с плеча рюкзак и бросила его на землю, и в то же мгновение Мастер выстрелил в него.

– Ну вот вам и волшебный пистолетик, – он поправил настройки лазерной отвертки и снова навел ее на Марту. – А теперь очередь верной спутницы Доктора. Последние слова?

Марта сделала глубокий вдох и закрыла глаза.

– У нее, может, нет, а у меня есть, – грозно сказала Донна. Она сделала к нему несколько решительных шагов, но тут ее остановила стена нацелившихся на нее пистолетов.

Саксон поморщился, словно проглотил нечто очень мерзкое.

– Донна Ноубл, – пробормотал он, опуская оружие. – Почему ты до сих пор жива? Разве мое маленькое сообщение не разорвало твое сердце на кусочки?

– Я еще здесь, и никуда не денусь, пока не сотру эту хитрую ухмылочку с твоего раздутого лица!

Саксон глубоко вздохнул.

– Полагаю, лучше сначала избавиться от самой раздражающей из вас, простите, мисс Джонс, – он нацелил лазерную отвертку в грудь Донны.

– Надо было давным-давно заткнуть твой неугомонный рот, – сказал он и улыбнулся почти вежливо. Внезапно из дома с пистолетом наперевес вылетел Том. Он уже был готов открыть огонь по тирану и покончить с ним раз и навсегда, но Саксон просто сдвинул руку, и лазерный луч прожег дыру в груди Тома Миллигана. Юноша заорал и рухнул на землю. Донна вскрикнула. Марта пустым взглядом посмотрела на умирающего Тома, и ее сердце словно сжала ледяная рука.

Саксон мгновение смотрел на мертвого юношу, а затем вдруг расхохотался.

– Блин, это было ВЕСЕЛО! – радостно крикнул он с выражением лица, словно говорившим: _нет, вы это видели?_ – И что самое клёвое – он останется мертвым. Я так привык пристреливаться к капитану-бисексуалу, что забыл, каково это – реально убить человека собственными руками. Это… – он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. – Совершенно ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ!

– Ты омерзителен! – заорала Донна. – Как ты можешь быть таким беспощадным?! Ты его убил! Ты должен чувствовать сожаление, вину, а не буйную радость психопата! Доктор говорил, что ты псих, что воронка отравила твой разум, но теперь я вижу, что он ошибался. Ты не безумец, ты хладнокровное чудовище!

Саксон рванулся вперед и схватил Донну за голову, до боли вжимая пальцы в ее щеки, и она не смогла продолжить свою гневную речь.

– Позволь напомнить, мисс Ноубл, что я не та легковерная версия меня, которая позволяла тебе свободно высказывать свое мнение, – прошипел он ей в лицо. Его детский восторг испарился без следа. – И я сильно сомневаюсь, что он оценит то, как ты тут героически изображаешь из себя Сверчка Джимини**. Так что предупреждаю тебя.

Он оттолкнул ее. Донна упала ему под ноги, но не отвела взгляда, полного ярости и возмущения.

– Но, с другой стороны, разве смерть этих двоих не должен наблюдать тот, кому до этого есть хоть какое-то гребаное дело? – насмешливо сказал он и убрал отвертку в карман. Затем он бросил взгляд на своих людей. – Да не стойте там как стайка греческих трагический статуй. Уведите их.

Он вернулся к своей машине. И, наблюдая за тем, как солдаты тащат Донну прочь, добавил:

– И вставьте рыжей кляп. Я не хочу от нее слышать ни слова.

– А что с заключенными? – спросил капитан.

– А что с ними? – безразлично переспросил Саксон. – Что они для меня делают?

– Они работают в секторе 14, повелитель. Собирают корпусы для ракет.

– Ну так мы же там закончили, да? Не думаю, что мне нужны работники, если их работа выполнена.

Капитан понял его приказ и стал собирать войска. Саксон взглядом проводил двух женщин до грузовика и глубоко вздохнул.

– Терпение, земляне. Терпение. Еще одна темная ночь, и завтра наступит совершенно новый мир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * После Великого Римского пожара, бушевавшего пять дней и уничтожившего четверть города, и в инициации которого, по слухам, был повинен сам Нерон, правительству было необходимо найти козлов отпущения. Ими стали христиане, на которых в те времена в Риме шли гонения. Через несколько дней после пожара христиан обвинили в поджоге города, и по Риму прокатилась волна погромов и казней. «И вот Нерон, чтобы побороть слухи, приискал виноватых и предал изощреннейшим казням тех, кто своими мерзостями навлек на себя всеобщую ненависть и кого толпа называла христианами (…) Их умерщвление сопровождалось издевательствами, ибо их облачали в шкуры диких зверей, дабы они были растерзаны насмерть собаками, распинали на крестах, или обреченных на смерть в огне поджигали с наступлением темноты ради ночного освещения» (Тацит, Анналы XV.44)
> 
> ** Сверчок Джимини – персонаж из сказки Карло Коллоди «Приключения Пиноккио» и других сказок. Считается олицетворением голоса совести.


	16. Chapter 16

**1.**  
Тюрьма, в которой ее заперли, находилась где-то в самом низу огромного корабля, ближе к двигателям, и потому в камере было душно и до изнеможения жарко. Она слышала рев турбин, изо всех сил поддерживавших гигантскую конструкцию в воздухе. С тех пор, как их поймали, она не видела ни Марту, ни Доктора. Коренастый низкорослый парнишка, должно быть, ее охранник, принес ей еды и воды, но ни разговорить, ни взбесить его было невозможно, как она ни старалась.

В конце концов, она поняла, что до рассвета за ней никто не придет. Коридор за решетками ее камеры был совершенно пуст, она была одна. Донна опустилась на койку, чувствуя, как от криков пересохло горло. Прямо перед ней располагалось электронное табло – такие, похоже, были понатыканы по всему Вэлианту. Вот только оно уже показывало не время – оно отсчитывало секунды. Всего оставалось четыре часа.

Она бежала так быстро, что за все эти месяцы у нее не оставалось времени просто остановиться и подумать. Оставшись в полной изоляции, без цели, к которой нужно было бежать, в давящей тесноте четырех стен ее камеры, она вдруг осознала, что никогда, ни разу за всю свою жизнь она не чувствовала себя так одиноко. Она вынула из кармана памятный подарок Мастера. Солдаты, конечно же, обыскали ее, но почему-то проглядели эту безделушку. Возможно, они оставили прибор, потому что знали, что он все равно не работает. Она провела пальцами по маленькому черному экрану, вспоминая тот день, когда была вынуждена смотреть, как Мастер состаривает Доктора. Донна глубоко вздохнула. Слезы навернулись у нее на глаза.

– Почему ты не ешь? Ты же явно голодна.

Она подняла голову, ее сердце встрепенулось. В двери камеры было лишь крошечное зарешеченное окошко, позволявшее видеть, что творилось снаружи. Перед дверью стоял человек. Тень закрывала его лицо, но голос она все равно узнала.

Она глубоко вздохнула, заставляя себя вспомнить, что Саксон уже обманывал ее подобным образом.

– Ты должна что-нибудь поесть, тебе понадобятся силы, – сказал он.

– Нет, спасибо, – холодно ответила она. – Перспектива отравиться меня не привлекает.

Ее голос слабо дрожал, но она старалась сделать его как можно увереннее.

– К тому же, даже если еда не отравлена, какая к черту разница? Ты все равно казнишь меня утром. Если мой последний ужин мне предоставлен с барского плеча Гарольда Саксона, то я лучше поем крысиного помета с пола.

Ненадолго повисла тишина, затем с той стороны двери раздался сдавленный смешок.

– Слава богу, – рассмеялся он. – Он не смог тебя заткнуть! Но, с другой стороны, кому это вообще под силу?

Наконец до Донны дошло. От этого голоса, услышать который она уже не надеялась, ее подбросило. Она поднялась, подошла к крошечному окошку и вцепилась в решетку.

– Это ты, – прошептала она, изучая его лицо. В этот раз стоявший перед ней человек не был Гарольдом Саксоном. Он казался худым, усталым, его покрасневшие глаза запали, но на губах блуждала улыбка облегчения.

– Это действительно ты! – выдавила она. Слезы снова побежали у нее по щекам, только в этот раз это были слезы счастья. Она протянула руку так далеко, как позволили решетки, и прикоснулась к его лицу. Он кончиками пальцев нежно стер слезы с ее скул.

– Ты не ранена? – обеспокоенно спросил он, осматривая ее. – Он тебе ничего не сделал?

Она покачала головой.

– Ты должен найти Марту. Он поймал и ее! Он сказал, что убьет нас на глазах у Доктора. Ты должен…

– Я ничего не могу для нее сделать, – жестко сказал он.

Поначалу она ничего не поняла.

– Но… разве ты не сбежал? Саксон бы не отпустил тебя просто так.

– Нет, не отпустил бы. Пока не был бы уверен, что я сделаю все, что он мне скажет, – он опустил голову, чтобы скрыться от ее вопросительного взгляда.

– Я выполняю его поручения, – объяснил он. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы помогать остальным.

– О чем ты? Ты же не мог… – она покачала головой. – Я видела тебя. В тот день, когда Саксон угрожал нам с Мартой в том сообщении. Когда он приказал тебе выстрелить в Доктора, ты не решался. Он заставил тебя.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – горько спросил он.

– Я видела, – сказала Донна. Она ждала, что он поднимет голову и взглянет на нее. – Я видела это в твоих глазах. Ты не такой, как он. Больше нет.

Он молчал, уставившись вниз.

– Пожалуйста, – взмолилась она. – Ты должен помочь Доктору и остальным.

– Я не могу, – он наконец посмотрел на нее, но в его глазах была тьма, которой она еще никогда не видела. – Ты не представляешь, как это ужасно. А к концу дня станет еще хуже. Он не убьет Доктора. Он слишком наслаждается его страданиями. Думаю, это единственное, на чем он держится. А что касается остальных, – они заменимы. Они вырыли себе могилы, встав на его сторону. Ему ничто не доставляет удовольствия больше, чем видеть, как Доктор горюет по этим людям. Я ничего не смогу сделать.

– Но зачем тогда ты здесь?

Мастер был совершенно сбит с толку ее вопросом.

– Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе.

Донна покачала головой, недоверчиво уставившись на него.

– Уверен, я смогу его убедить. Я работал до изнеможения, чтобы построить эту чертову машину. Я сделал все, чего он хотел. Я могу потребовать оплаты.

– Ты рехнулся так же, как он? Ты же знаешь, что ему нельзя доверять!

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности, – сказал он. – Останься со мной, Донна. Когда придут барабаны, во Вселенной уже негде будет спрятаться. Все будет уничтожено. Он не остановится, пока не останется ничего! Прямо сейчас тебе нельзя вставать ему поперек пути или оставаться одной!

Донна отвернулась. Ее мир рассыпался в прах, но она прижимала ладонь к губам, стараясь не разрыдаться.

– Донна. Ты меня не слушаешь. Я хочу тебя спасти! Ты должна остаться на борту Вэлианта. Он не убьет меня – ему не хватит для этого мужества. И если я попрошу отпустить тебя, а ты пообещаешь не высовываться…

– Я не хочу… – она задохнулась собственными словами. Боль от его предательства разрывала ее сердце, сжимала горло, не давая дышать.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня спасал! – крикнула она сквозь слезы.

Мастер оторопел.

– Я не понимаю.

Тихо плача, она вернулась на койку.

– Мне казалось, ты ни для кого ничего не можешь сделать. Почему же мне так повезло? – дрожащим голосом спросила она.

– Ладно тебе! Тебе обязательно быть такой упертой?! – внезапно крикнул он скорее от отчаяния и тревоги, чем от злости. – С тех самых пор, как мы сюда попали, мы скрывались ото всех, как беженцы. Мы вместе пересекли весь мир, сражаясь за свои жизни и прячась в канализации, как крысы. Теперь ты хочешь мне сказать, что после долгих месяцев такой тяжелой работы и выживания ты скорее согласна умереть, чем переступить через свою дурацкую мораль и проглотить свою глупую, _глупую_ гордость?!

– Похоже, это все, что у меня осталось, – прошептала Донна. Ее взгляд вдруг похолодел. – Я спрашиваю тебя в последний раз: ты все это говорил серьезно?

Мастер с болью в лице отвернулся, его губы сжались в тонкую линию, не позволяя ему сказать все, что было у него на уме.

– Ясно, – пробормотала Донна. – Раз так, не теряй на меня больше времени. Не надо ползти к Саксону, бросаться ему в ноги и умолять его пощадить меня. Позволь мне разделить судьбу остальных, пусть он казнит меня завтра. Почему меня должны рассматривать по-иному? Во мне нет ничего особенного.

Ее слова резали его сердца, как ножом, но Мастер ушел, так и не ответив.

 

 **2.**  
Охранники пришли за ней, когда первые лучи рассветного солнца показались из-за горизонта. Она почувствовала облегчение. Ее сердце оцепенело, руки замерзли, словно ее выловили из замерзшего пруда. Солдаты подняли ее с койки.

– Убери от меня руки, я сама пойду, – она не хотела, чтобы ее насильно тащили на смерть – она давно все решила. Сегодня все наконец разрешится, ее проблемы с Мастером сойдут на нет, так или иначе.

Солдаты привели ее в комнату управления, где ждал их Мастер и повелитель. Двери зала распахнулись, и Донна вошла внутрь. Все остальные пленники уже собрались там, и, увидев Джека, сидевшего рядом с семьей Марты, она не смогла подавить вздоха облегчения. Капитан был закован в цепи, над остальными стояли вооруженные солдаты, но они, по крайней мере, были целы и невредимы. Донну подтолкнули к большому помосту, установленному вокруг машины с двумя массивными антеннами. Между ними с катушек пробегали яркие вспышки энергии. Стоявший рядом охранник прикладом оружия указал ей наверх. Там, наверху, рядом с панелью управления, стоял сам Гарольд Саксон. Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз с широкой самодовольной улыбкой. Рядом с ним стояла Люси Саксон, однако лицо ее было лишено какого бы то ни было выражения. Она отвечала на возбуждение своего мужа безразличием, и только на ее рубиново-алых губах блуждала едва заметная призрачная улыбка.

А с другой стороны от него, словно обретшая плоть тень, стоял Мастер. Их глаза на мгновение встретились.

Двери у нее за спиной распахнулись. Донна развернулась и вздохнула с облегчением, увидев, как в комнату вводят Марту. Встав рядом с ней перед Саксоном, она быстро взглянула на нее и слабо улыбнулась, словно напоминая Донне, что нужно сохранять веру и не бояться безжалостного человека, возвышавшегося над ними.

– Ну наконец, – насмешливо произнес Саксон. – Вся банда в сборе. Какое радостное событие. Как думаешь?

Он поднял птичью клетку над платформой достаточно высоко, чтобы сжавшиеся внизу люди увидели ее. Доктор попытался удержать равновесие, вцепившись в решетку, и прошептал нечто, что могли услышать лишь Саксон и Мастер. Радостное выражение лица Саксона мгновенно сменилось раздражением.

– Эй, умолкни, кошелка старая. Если не прекратишь так говорить, я тебе язык вырву.

Донна вскрикнула, когда он швырнул клетку на пол и оттолкнул ее пинком ноги.

– И кстати о заткнутых ртах, почему у этой рыжеволосой нет кляпа во рту? – он перевел взгляд на Марту. – И кто-нибудь озаботился обыскать ее?

Он закатил глаза, глядя на то, как медлительная охрана бросается обыскивать их карманы.

– Не там, дебилы. Устройство в виде кулона у нее на шее.

Один из солдат рывком сорвал у Марты с шеи замаскированное под кулон телепортационное устройство, и она ахнула.

– Дай сюда, – приказал Саксон. – А теперь на колени, вы обе.

Марта опустилась на колени, но Донну солдатам пришлось толкнуть. Они попытались засунуть ей в рот кусок материи, но она постоянно ее выплевывала.

– С ней всегда сложно, – насмешливо вздохнул Саксон. – Ладно, неважно.

Он набрал воздуха в грудь и высоко поднял голову.

– Далеко внизу, на Земле, готовится к взлету мой флот. Через три минуты будут настроены конвертеры черных дыр, и две тысячи кораблей вырвутся в космос, чтобы огнем пронестись по Вселенной, – он развернулся, с волнением глядя на то, как часы на табло отсчитывают последние секунды.

– Никогда не мог устоять перед тикающим механизмом, – радостно заявил он и, схватив свою несчастную жену, прижался губами к ее губам, шевеля языком у нее во рту. Затем он ухмыльнулся и, стерев помаду с губ, вернулся к интеркому.

– Дети мои. Вы готовы?

Голоса шести миллиардов токлафанов, зависших в стратосфере Земли в ожидании приказов, взревели в динамиках. Их слившиеся голоса звенели, как один.

– _Мы готовы, Мастер! Мы полетим, мы будем жечь и резать! Мы полетим, мы будем жечь и резать!_

– Когда часы достигнут нуля, в кульминации этого триумфального дня, эти двое, будущая и прошлая спутницы Доктора, умрут, – он ухмыльнулся Донне, и холодные колкие мурашки пробежали у нее по спине, когда она увидела в его глазах отголосок того же безумия, с которым он убил Тома Миллигана.

– Ха, разве это не волнующе? Это все равно что разрезать рождественскую индейку! Начну, пожалуй, с рыжеволосой. Странно, но я хотел ее убить с того момента, как в первый раз увидел, – он обернулся на себя будущего, горе в глазах которого невозможно было не заметить.

– Наверное, все-таки существует такая штука, как желание убить с первого взгляда, – он засмеялся и стал медленно наводить на Донну лазерную отвертку.

– Опусти голову. Итак, я знаю, что пожалею об этом, но у нас тут особый случай, так что… твои последние слова, Донна Ноубл?

Донна не обратила на его слова ни малейшего внимания. Она лишь в последний раз взглянула на Мастера, а затем, глубоко вздохнув, закрыла глаза.

– Что, совсем ничего? Уверена? – издевательски рассмеялся Саксон. – Никаких безумных речей, никакого четко сформулированного мнения? Ты совсем-совсем ничем не хочешь с нами поделиться, _мисс_ Ноубл?

Донна молчала, и Саксон взглянул на свою будущую версию.

– Я думал, она тебе нравилась, потому что восхищала тебя силой духа. Какую же ты совершил чудовищную ошибку! Только посмотри на нее. Какая же она жалкая, – он снова перевел взгляд на Донну. – Тупоголовая землянка среднего возраста и совершенно приземленной внешности, да еще, если быть честным, не вышедшая фигурой, при этом еще и считающая, что достойна повелителя времени. За кого ты себя принимаешь? За великую искусительницу с Катриа Нова? Или, может, за богиню Венеру кисти Ботичелли?

Он рассмеялся жестоким смехом, но боль не отразилась на лице Донны.

– Вы, мисс Ноубл, недостойны даже быть спутницей Доктора, не то что моей, – он нацелил оружие ей в голову. – И потому на меня, Мастера всего, ложится обязанность создать новый закон для повелителей времени. Отныне и навсегда…

Губы Донны растянулись в улыбке, Марта вдруг хихикнула.

Саксон остановился, на лице его было написано раздражении.

– Что? Что смешного, черт вас дери?

– Пистолет, – ответила Марта, не поднимая головы.

– И что с ним? Я его уничтожил, не так ли?

– Ты и правда думал, что мы создадим специальный пистолет, способный тебя убить? – Донна снова открыла глаза и с новым вызовом уставилась на него.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – спросил на мгновение смутившийся Саксон, но ему ответил все еще едва слышный шепот Доктора.

– Я никогда не попросил бы их убить кого-нибудь для меня.

– Да плевать, – фыркнул Саксон. – Они все равно оказались там, где я хотел, – на коленях у меня в ногах, в секунде от неминуемой смерти.

– Но мы знали, что ты контролируешь профессора Докерти через ее сына. Потому мы к ней и пришли. Мы хотели, чтобы нас поймали, чтобы оказаться здесь в нужное время, – ответила Марта.

– Мы путешествовали по миру не для того, чтобы поднять против тебя вооруженное сопротивление или разыскать легендарное оружие, – добавила Донна. – Мы сражались с тобой, рассказывая людям о Докторе. Никакого оружия, никакого бессмысленного кровопролития – только слова.

– Мы сделали то, что велел Доктор, – Марта наконец подняла взгляд и посмотрела на Доктора, глядевшего на нее с грустной улыбкой. – И, куда бы мы ни пошли, нас встречали люди, готовые выслушать. И мы рассказали им о человеке, который может всех нас спасти. Мы велели им передавать эти истории, передавать наши слова, чтобы все о нем узнали.

– И все? Вы несли миру веру и надежду? – Саксон рассмеялся. – Да, каждому жалкому землянину на этой планете это принесет охрененную кучу пользы. Дамы, вы обе потратили свое время на волшебные бобы и пыльцу фей.

– Ошибаешься, – сказала Марта, встретившись с ним уверенным взглядом. – Потому что я дала им инструкции, которые передал мне Доктор. Я сказала им, что если они все будут думать об одном и том же в одно особенное время, ориентируясь на обратный отсчет…

– Случится что-нибудь невероятное, – насмешливо проговорил Саксон. Его смех становился все саркастичнее. – Уверен, мир восстановится на одной лишь силе молитвы.

Марта покачала головой.

– Это не обычная молитва. В коллективном сознании всех людей по всему миру будет произноситься одно слово, и оно будет усилено пятнадцатью работающими спутниками твоей драгоценной сети Архангел.

Угрозы Марты, казалось, все еще не действовали на Саксона, но его циничная улыбка постепенно каменела. Донна внимательно изучила его лицо, а затем перевела взгляд на Мастера. Какая-то плохо скрытая мрачность в глазах повелителя времени сильно встревожила ее.

Но ничего не замечавшая Марта продолжала.

– Используя ее как телепатическое поле, мы объединим всю человеческую расу, и все они, каждый человек на Земле, будут думать одно и то же, только одно слово. И это слово… Доктор.

Обратный отсчет наконец достиг нуля, и клетку Доктора, все еще лежавшую в ногах Саксона, внезапно охватили кольца мерцающего света.

Глядя на все возрастающую энергию, Саксон сжал губы, осознавая, что теряет контроль. Пленники в комнате все как один закрыли глаза и позвали Доктора. То же происходило по всему миру. Все порабощенные люди в лагерях на Земле прекратили работу и стали звать повелителя времени по имени. Большая часть солдат побросала оружие и присоединилась к ним – они тоже слишком устали от кровопролитного правления Саксона. Немногие выжившее сопротивленцы, прятавшиеся в канализационных тоннелях или заброшенных домах, преклонили колени и прошептали имя Доктора. Люди в Азии, Африке, Европе и в Новом Свете, люди различной религии и цвета кожи, – все они разделили одну мысль, одну мечту, одну надежду на освобождение, все воззвали к Доктору, прося их спасти.

Увидев, что энергетическое поле сломало клетку и вновь вернуло Доктора к облику старика, солдаты в комнате, недолго думая, примкнули к остальным. Наконец, и Люси закрыла глаза. Она знала, что время почти пришло, и делала то, что должна была. Она успела лишь раз произнести имя Доктора – не в тихой мысленной молитве, а в полный голос – и тут же ее щеку обжег удар ладони мужа. Саксон швырнул ее на машину.

– Предательница! – прошипел он, оставаясь угрожающе спокойным несмотря на свою ярость. Затем он повернулся к своей будущей версии. – Если ты все еще хочешь защитить парадокс и выжить, пора что-нибудь для этого сделать.

Мастер посмотрел на него. Его рука неуверенно легла на ручку панели управления огромной машиной. Саксон в злости сделал по направлению к нему несколько шагов.

– Я что, все сам должен делать? – осклабился он и, схватив руку Мастера, надавил ею на рычаг.

Машина ожила, выпустив сноп искр, и свет вокруг Доктора вдруг померк. Между двумя антеннами устройства возникла огромная энергетическая воронка, которая принялась быстро расти. По ее орбите, словно камушки вокруг нейтронной звезды, поплыли голубые частицы. Они вращались все быстрее, пока не превратились в огромный шар ослепляющей и обжигающей энергии.

Яростное вращение воронки сбило Доктора с ног и заставило Мастера отшатнуться. Гарольд Саксон смотрел на свое творение с безумным блеском в глазах. Такая грубая, невероятная красота, такая _сила_. Возможно, Доктор был прав: как можно было называть землян отсталыми, если их разум был способен сгенерировать нечто подобное! Он обернулся и взглянул на Доктора, взиравшего на изобретение Мастера с растущим ужасом.

– Что ты сделал? – спросил он слабым голосом. Его молодость восстановилась лишь частично, и ему все еще недоставало сил, чтобы покончить с безумием Саксона.

– Перехват! – проревел Саксон, стараясь перекричать шум воронки и бой барабанов, грохочущих у него в голове. Он откинул голову, поднял руки в воздух, наслаждаясь этим историческим моментом. – Велев им объединить свои мысли в определенное время и настроив мои спутники на их сигнал, ты просто облегчил мне работу, позволил мне украсть эту драгоценную энергию. Вместо того, чтобы зазря потратить ее на тебя, я сохраню эту телепатическую энергию, чтобы применить ее для более полезного дела.

Донна не могла пошевелить даже пальцем. Она посмотрела на остальных. Все, кто минуту назад еще взывал к Доктору, испытывали то же самое. В ее разуме молили о помощи тысячи женских и мужских голосов, их сознания были слиты воедино и медленно истощались, поглощаемые хранилищем Саксона.

– Я знал об этом твоем секрете с тех пор, как заглянул в память своего будущего «я», – пояснил Саксон. – Он мог этого не понимать, но он помнит больше, чем ему кажется. Я видел, Доктор. Я видел, как Марта Джонс пришла ко мне, показала свой маленький фокус, и восстановила тебя с помощью твоих драгоценных людишек. Я видел, как ты победил меня. Я не сделаю этой ошибки во второй раз.

 _Это я виновата_ , подумала Донна, осознав, что сделал Саксон. _Я позволила этому случиться. Я вернула Мастера. Теперь Доктор не сможет его остановить, и всему во вселенной придет конец._

– Мастер! Остановись! – взмолился Доктор, сползая на колени. – Ты истощаешь их! Ты их убьешь! Пожалуйста, остановись! Я сделаю что угодно! Можешь сделать со мной, что хочешь, только, пожалуйста, отпусти их!

Он бы отдал за этих людей жизнь. Но его враг не видел причины останавливаться.

– Доктор, это ты их убиваешь, – довольно отозвался он. – Твои друзья умирают, потому что ты недостаточно умен, чтобы их спасти.

Он повернулся к огромной машине и потянулся к самому сердцу хранилища, где в изолированной оболочке был заключен кристалл. Из светящейся сферы вырывались разряды энергии и впитывались в кристалл, заставляя его мерцать, словно звезда.

– А я слишком занят, становясь богом, – прошептал Саксон и, задержав дыхание, коснулся раскаленного камня с нежностью, с которой друг друга касаются лишь влюбленные. Разряды энергии перескочили на его пальцы и пробежались по нервным окончаниям. Он чувствовал, как они расходятся по телу, проникая в каждую клетку.

– С таким количеством энергии я могу продлить себе жизнь. Не только вернуть все ушедшие годы – тысячи, даже миллионы лет, это всего лишь жалкие мгновения. Нет, я могу стать чем-то большим. Гораздо большим! С помощью землян я стану бессмертным! Последний повелитель времени, я стану богом во плоти!

Доктор протянул руку и попытался выдернуть кристалл из хранилища. Но стоило ему его коснуться, пылающий камень обжег его ладонь. Доктор испустил крик боли. Саксон улыбнулся, глядя на него.

– И снова, изоморфное управление. Безопасность лишней не бывает, – он поднял руку, и разряд голубой энергии сорвался с кончика его пальца. Он ударил Доктора в грудь и швырнул его в стену.

– Как тебе это? Ты совершил геноцид ради рождения нового бога. Но, с другой стороны, разве сам Доктор не родился в разрушительном пламени кровопролитной войны? – заметил Саксон и, рассмеявшись, положил ладонь на кристалл, позволяя энергии вливаться в его тело. Он чувствовал, как она перестраивает каждый его атом, переписывает и улучшает его ДНК, стирая все изъяны вроде подверженности болезням, изменениям или старению. Саксон закрыл глаза и набрал воздуха в грудь. Как хорошо было наконец избавиться от страха смерти! Но энергии было еще много, она огромным потоком стекалась в машину из разумов миллиардов людей и проникала в тело Гарольда Саксона, и вскоре он осознал, какой силой будет обладать. Его разум уже мог функционировать на уровне, превышающем разум Доктора, он мог двигать предметы силой мысли. Он понял, что, поглотив все, что способны дать ему люди, он сможет двигать планеты, менять течение времени и даже кроить ткань реальности.

Донна пустым взглядом наблюдала за происходящим. Ее разум уже ее подводил, нейроны мозга начинали отключаться один за другим, жизненная энергия покидала клетки ее тела. Она все еще стояла на ногах, но мир медленно чернел у нее перед глазами. Мастер, державшийся в тени позади своей машины, беспомощно смотрел, как меркнет свет в ее глазах. Она потеряла сознание и рухнула на пол. За ней последовали и остальные – пленники и солдаты без разбора. Их тела безвольно повалились на пол, разумы погасли.

Саксону не было до них дела. 

– О, Доктор, это ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНО! – воскликнул он. В его глазах пылало мрачное безумие и неутолимая жажда силы. – Я могу сдвинуть что угодно лишь силой мысли.

Он доказал это, подняв одного из парализованных солдат в воздух и ударил его головой в стену, раскроив тому череп.

– Я могу поджечь океаны, я могу рассыпать в пыль целые планеты, только пожелав этого! Скоро я смогу встряхнуть ткань реальность щелчком пальцев, – он глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся. – Так беглый повелитель времени, назвавший себя Мастером и понесший порядок погруженной в хаос Вселенной, наконец вкусил бессмертия и принес миру бой барабанов.

Он повернулся к Доктору, смотревшему на него в безмолвном ужасе.

– Когда Легион войдет в это измерение, твое время подойдет к концу, – на его лице вдруг появился ностальгический отблеск. – Ты никогда не задумывался над тем, почему я никак не мог тебя убить? Это чертова тайна, даже для меня. Но теперь я наконец-то понимаю. Ты, Доктор, часть меня, необходимое зло, кровоточащая заноза в заднице. Благодаря тебе, я превратился в того, кто я сейчас. Если бы я сумел тебя убить, то с кем, ради Галлифрея, мне пришлось бы сражаться?

Он цинично рассмеялся.

– Полагаю, я боялся остаться в одиночестве и без цели. Но теперь, когда я стал богом… Ну, какому богу нужны враги?!

– Ты еще не бог.

Мастер схватился за кристалл, и энергия, наполнявшая Саксона, тут же оборвалась, ее поток хлынул в тело его будущего "я". Мастер ухмыльнулся ему, глядя на то, как сползает его улыбка.

– Действительно, изоморфное управление. Но с небольшой поправкой. Оно запрограммировано на мою неправильную, загрязненную ДНК. А, следовательно, и перехват, – он вызывающе подмигнул. И, прежде чем Саксон успел даже замахнуться, он поднял руку, и заряд энергии отбросил того от машины. Мастер бросил быстрый взгляд на Донну, все еще лежавшую на полу. Ее веки были прикрыты, но он слышал ее дыхание. Она все еще была жива. Он еще мог успеть спасти ее. Он закрыл глаза и с помощью тайно установленного в машину изоморфного управления обратил процесс, возвращая накопленную в хранилище энергию людям. Этот процесс был настолько мощным, что рука Мастера не могла оторваться от кристалла. Он чувствовал, как наравне с силами землян истощаются и его собственные. Саксон поднялся и выстрелил в него зарядом энергии.

– Убери свои руки от гребаного управления! – в ярости проревел он и выстрелил снова, но Мастер увернулся, по-прежнему держась за кристалл.

– Доктор! – крикнул он, уклоняясь от волн энергии и стискивая зубы. – Я не смогу использовать энергию в хранилище, чтобы восстановить тебя, иначе они умрут! Мне нужна уже перенесенная из него часть!

Доктор понял смысл его слов.

– Закончи обратный процесс, спаси их. Спаси ее! Ты не сможешь восстановить меня!

– Ты прав, – пробормотал Мастер. – Не смогу. Без проводника – не смогу.

Когда Саксон подошел достаточно близко и поднял руку для нового выстрела, он схватил его кисть и крепко ее сжал. Энергия хлынула из Саксона, пронеслась по телу Мастера и вырвалась из кончиков его пальцев, направленных на Доктора.

– Нет! – крикнул Саксон, пытаясь вырваться с яростью пойманного дикого зверя, но и его рука застыла в хватке машины. – Ты не можешь! 

Он с ненавистью уставился на Мастера.

Вокруг Доктора вновь расцвело энергетическое поле. Оно становилось все ярче и ярче, пока повелитель времени не вернулся к своей прежней форме. А внизу Донна и остальные пришли в себя и открыли глаза. Донна увидела Мастера, сражающегося с Саксоном за контроль над машиной, и Доктора, _полностью восстановленного Доктора_ , светящееся энергетическое поле вокруг которого уже начало поднимать его в воздух.

– Мастер! – крикнула она, поняв, что он пытается сделать. – Доктор вернулся!

На ее лице расцвела обнадеженная улыбка.

– Ты уже можешь остановиться!

– Я не могу, – он ахнул, отшатнувшись назад и уперевшись спиной в панель управления. В одной руке он все еще сжимал кисть Саксона, другой направлял поток энергии в сторону Доктора. – Я не могу ее остановить!

– Идиот! – прошипел Саксон. Он наконец сумел перебороть Мастера, и тот начинал быстро слабеть. – Если хочешь пожертвовать ради нее жизнью – вперед, но я к твоей кончине присоединяться не собираюсь! Не сегодня.

И из последних сил он оттолкнулся от ослабевшего противника, освобождаясь из энергетического поля. Без Саксона энергетическая воронка быстро сосредоточилась на одном Мастере, истощая его до предела с ужасающей скоростью. С помощью телекинеза Доктор оторвал Мастера от кристалла.

Донна забралась по лестнице и бросилась к нему. Доктор аккуратно уложил его к ее ногам.

Глаза Мастера были закрыты. Она позвала его по имени, но он не отозвался. Она подняла на Доктора перепуганный взгляд.

– Он... – она не смогла заставить себя закончить предложение. Доктор покачал головой.

– Побудь с ним.

Он повернулся к Саксону, размахивающему лазерной отверткой, целясь то в одного пленника, то в другого, угрожая Доктору, что убьет их, если он подойдет ближе. Доктор смотрел на него с суровым выражением лица.

– Мне очень жаль, – наконец сказал он и силой мысли вырвал оружие у него из рук. Оставшись безоружным, потеряв остатки сил, со всех сторон окруженный врагами, Саксон запаниковал.

– Ты не можешь! Ты не... это нечестно! – в ярости крикнул он.

Лицо Доктора смягчилось.

– Ты знаешь, что сейчас будет. Ты не хотел меня слушать, потому что знал, что я собираюсь сказать.

– НЕТ! – заорал Саксон, отступая от подходящего к нему Доктора. – Нет! Нет!

Его гениальный разум опустел и заметался в страхе и предчувствии того, что должно было произойти. Натолкнувшись спиной на стену, он опустился на пол и свернулся клубком. Когда Доктор взглянул на него сверху вниз, в его сердцах оставалась лишь жалость, но для его побежденного врага она была ужаснее, чем все ночные демоны, собравшиеся у его постели.

Доктор обнял хнычущего повелителя времени за плечи.

– Я прощаю тебя, – тихо произнес он.

Но вместо того, чтобы ощутить сожаление, Саксон отодвинулся от него и потянулся к интеркому, чтобы предупредить своих детей-токлафанов.

– Дети мои. Защищайте парадокс! – в отчаянии приказал он.

Токлафаны подчинились. Снова и снова повторяя его приказ, стройным хором, словно мантру, они ринулись к Вэлианту.

Доктор отпустил Саксона.

– Капитан, машина парадоксов!

Джек понимающе кивнул и повернулся к уже поднявшимся на ноги людям Саксона. Видя окончательное поражение своего безжалостного правителя, они не задумываясь перешли на сторону победителя. В этом мире, превратившемся в совершеннейший хаос, они были готовы хотя бы для разнообразия выполнять приказы любого, кто не был Гарольдом Саксоном. И Джек был более чем счастлив принять командование на себя.

– Вы! За мной! Нужно разобрать машину парадоксов! Остальные остаются здесь! – и солдаты выполнили его приказ.

Мастер открыл глаза. Его сердца радостно вздрогнули, когда он увидел сидящую рядом с ним Донну. Она нежно коснулась ладонью его лица, по ее подбородку скатилась слеза.

– Привет. Ты вернулся, – прошептала она.

Мастер кивнул и усмехнулся.

– Не хотелось никуда уходить без тебя.

Донна улыбнулась сквозь слезы. Она собиралась крепко сжать его в объятиях и запечатать его губы жарким поцелуем, как вдруг неизвестно откуда взявшийся Саксон ударил ее по щеке и оттолкнул в сторону.

– Прости, дорогуша. Я бы хотел одолжить его ненадолго. Мужской разговор. Тебе будет неинтересно, – он схватил Мастера за руки и оттащил его от нее. В другой ладони он держал телепортационное устройство Марты.

Донна закричала, привлекая внимание Доктора.

– Нет, стой! – обернувшись, крикнул он и бросился к ним, но прежде чем он сумел его остановить, Саксон активировал устройство, и они с Мастером испарились.


	17. Chapter 17

**1.**  
Они материализовались в жаркой, шумной комнате и рухнули один на другого на стальной решетчатой платформе. Вокруг них висел пар, поднимавшийся с нижних этажей. От заполнявшего комнату жара у них обоих закружилась голова, но едва ощутив под ногам твердую поверхность, Мастер ответил Саксону сильным ударом под ребра. Его враг отлетел назад и ударился о жесткий металлический пол. Даже застигнутый этим нападением врасплох, Саксон быстро поднялся – и тут же ударился головой об ограждение. Он взглянул наверх и тут же понял, где они находятся.

– Черт подери!! – прошипел он, ругаясь вполголоса. – Мы все еще на борту этого гребаного корабля!!

Мастер огляделся. Саксон был прав. Они, должно быть, оказались в одном из машинных отделений под главной палубой. Повсюду, куда ни глянь, располагались турбины, генераторы, ржавые трубы и огромные керосиновые баки, помеченные символом гигантского военного корабля. На губах Мастера растянулась радостная улыбка.

– О да! Мисс Марта Джонс, ты умница, ты чудесная хитрая девочка! – рассмеялся он.

Чтобы заткнуть его, Саксону пришлось врезать ему по лицу.

 

**2.**  
Доктор расширенными глазами смотрел в пустоту, где только что стояли оба Мастера.

– О нет! – пробормотал он. – Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет!

Он развернулся вокруг своей оси и посмотрел на пораженную горем Донну.

– Он исчез! – в ужасе выдавила она. – Доктор, он его забрал!

– Обещаю тебе, мы его вернем, – успокаивающе сказал он, положив руки ей на плечи.

Донна энергично кивнула и нахмурилась.

– Но как?

Доктор не ответил, вместо этого спустившись по лестнице.

– Доктор! Как мы это сделаем? – крикнула Донна ему вдогонку и бросилась за ним. – Они могут быть где угодно!

– Нет, они все еще на борту Вэлианта.

Доктор и Донна как по команде застыли перед Мартой.

– Что ты сказала? – спросил Доктор.

– Я заранее запрограммировала телепорт, на случай, если бы наш план не сработал. Он должен был отправить их в одно из машинных отделений под палубой, в паре коридоров от того места, где он держал ТАРДИС.

– О, Марта, ты великолепна! – воскликнул Доктор, широко улыбаясь. – Донна, мы идем туда. Марта, останься со своей семьей и приготовь их.

Он бросил быстрый тревожный взгляд в сторону огромных окон мостика. У далекого горизонта уже показался огромный черный рой токлафанов, которых Мастер послал на защиту своего флагмана.

– Иди! – сказала Марта. – Мы продержимся столько, сколько нужно.

Она дождалась, пока Доктор и Донна исчезнут за раздвижными дверями, а затем обратилась к оставшимся в комнате людям.

– Слушайте все. Токлафаны будут здесь с минуты на минуту! Мы должны защищаться! Добровольцы есть?

В зале повисла короткая тишина. Потом вперед выступило несколько бывших солдат Саксона.

– У Вэлианта есть защитный экран от ракетных атак, – заметил один из старших офицеров личной охраны Саксона. Судя по всему, чем ближе по служебной лестнице они подходили к своему прежнему повелителю, тем охотнее они переходили на другую сторону. Марта их прекрасно понимала.

– Мы можем поднять уровень защиты на максимум и активировать лазерные пушки, чтобы разнести этих уродов к чертям, – добавил он.

Марта кивнула и взглянула на свою семью. Они присоединились к добровольцам и держали в руках лазерные винтовки и электрошоковые пистолеты. Заметив встревоженное выражение ее лица, они улыбнулись, словно давая понять, как гордятся ею, и уверить ее, что они готовы. Марте больше ничего не было нужно. Она глубоко вздохнула и продолжила.

– Ну что ж, – громко и уверенно проговорила она, обращаясь ко всем сразу. – Давайте поднимем этот экран. Мы не сдадимся без боя!

 

**3.**  
Саксон посмотрел на костяшки своих пальцев и кольцо с выражением лица, которое можно было бы описать лишь как нездоровую завороженность.

Его рука вся была покрыта кровью.

Избивание его копии стоило ему последних сил, но Мастер, похоже, просто не знал меры и продолжал ухмыляться даже несмотря на кровь, залившую его лицо. Саксон закатил глаза и еще раз ударил его по сломанному носу. Мастер взвыл от боли, но лишь на секунду, – через мгновение он снова истерически захохотал. Саксон, совершенно озадаченный таким поведением, смотрел на него с досадой.

– Клянусь Галлифреем, ты сошел с ума, – пробормотал он и пнул Мастера ногой в живот. Его враг откатился в сторону, сжимаясь от боли. Он поднял телепорт и стал вводить новые координаты. Поняв, что он задумал, Мастер поднялся, тяжело опираясь на огнетушитель, стоявший у перил.

– Ты с этой штукой далеко не уйдешь, – сказал он, хлюпая кровью, заливавшей рот.

– А как насчет 500 метров по коридору вон в ту сторону? – отозвался Саксон, не глядя на него. – Да, точно, в консольную комнату ТАРДИС.

Он повернул переключатель, и после нетерпеливого шлепка по боку черной коробочки, устройство снова заработало. Саксон лишь на мгновение приостановился, чтобы насладиться своим триумфом, и тут Мастер подобрал огнетушитель и со всей силы ударил его по голове. Телепорт выпал у Саксона из рук, и Мастер одним пинком ноги отшвырнул его за край платформы. Устройство скрылось в темноте подвала на много, много палуб ниже.

Саксон окончательно взбесился.

– Ты ёбаный идиот! – заорал он. – Двуличный ублюдок! Клянусь, если они тебя не грохнут, это, блядь, сделаю я!! Это был наш последний шанс убраться отсюда живыми!

– Они не собираются нас убивать, – спокойно ответил Мастер. – Доктор этого не позволит. А что касается тебя, – добавил он, и его губы снова растянулись в безумной улыбке. – У тебя кишка тонка.

Саксон попытался снова влепить ему по лицу, но передумал в самый последний момент. Его кулак остановился в сантиметре от челюсти Мастера.

– Не знаю, чему ты до сих пор ухмыляешься, – с презрительной усмешкой сказал он. – Как только они разрушат машину парадоксов, ты с большой долей вероятности просто растворишься в воздухе. Потому что, насколько я понимаю, только она и держала тебя здесь все это время.

Мастер покачал головой.

– Мне, черт побери, наплевать, если это позволит избавиться от созданного тобой хаоса и отменить последствия твоего жестокого и мерзкого правления! Даже больше – я этому порадуюсь!

Он отвернулся от него и закричал, словно Джек стоял в коридоре за закрытыми дверями и мог его слышать.

– Эй, капитан Джек! – насмешливо пропел он. – Сделай мне одолжение, разнеси эту чертову штуку на долбанные атомы!

Саксон с силой ударил его по лицу, но Мастер продолжал смеяться, словно его наконец покинули остатки рассудка.

– Заткнись! – выплюнул Саксон. – Ты меня с ума сведешь!

– Так отпусти меня! Зачем тебе я? Ты можешь гореть в аду и сам по себе!

Саксон оторвал Мастера от земли и придавил его спиной к ограждению.

– Ты этого хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы эти жалкие земляне посадили меня под замок? А? Чтобы меня отправили в какую-нибудь секретную тюрьму строгого режима под охраной этих болванов из ЮНИТ? Или, еще хуже, чтобы я провел остаток жизни в клетке у Торчвуда? КАКОГО ХРЕНА ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ?!

– Я собирался предложить Доктору приглядеть за тобой. Может, он проверил бы твою голову? Уверен, в этом нет ничего страшного, – насмешливо произнес Мастер, прекрасно зная, за какие струны нужно было его дернуть, чтобы побесить.

Несколько коротких мгновений Саксон на полном серьезе представлял, каково было бы сбросить его с платформы и с ликованием посмотреть, как мозги его невыносимого двойника растекутся по полу подвала. Но он все же сумел взять себя в руки и унять свою жажду убийства. Тем не менее, его жажда воздаяния никуда не делась, и он утолил ее, избивая своего врага, пока тот не упал на колени и не свернулся в комок в жалкой попытке защититься от его пинков.

 

**4.**  
Всю дорогу до ТАРДИС Джек отстреливался от быстро нагонявших его серебристых шаров. Влетев в корабль, он захлопнул за собой дверь и закрыл замок, не давая рою токлафанов ворваться внутрь. _Отлично_ , подумал он, перезаряжая оружие и беря на мушку ненавистную парадокс-машину. _Будем надеяться, что я знаю, какую часть взрывать, а какую – нет._

Он выстрелил, подняв в воздух огрызки металла и клубы дыма.

 

**5.**  
– Ты знаешь, какая именно проблема у тебя с головой? – Саксон схватил избитого Мастера за воротник и рывком поставил на ноги. – Ты всерьез веришь, что все это кончится хорошо, да? Все эти разговоры о том, что тебе все равно, умрешь ты или нет, – все это чертов блеф! Я видел, как ты на нее смотришь. Ты ни за что не захочешь оставить ее.

Он отпустил его, с отвращением смотря, как Мастер рухнул на пол, словно мешок с костями. Придуманные им аргументы быстро иссякали, и теперь, когда все на свете повернулось против него, он решил, что пора отодвинуть в сторону свой гнев и прибегнуть к более тонким методам убеждения. Эмоциональный шантаж в данном случае был более чем подходящим.

– Ты считаешь себя таким умным, – заметил Саксон. – Перехитрить меня с помощью перехвата телепатического хранилища – это было так просто. Но я знаю, что тебе пришлось сделать, чтобы спасти этих чертовых людей и восстановить Доктора. Я знаю, чем ты пожертвовал. Так что тебе, друг мой, теперь есть что терять.

Мастер молчал. В его глазах яростным пламенем горела ненависть к своему прошлому «я». Но на его враждебность Саксон ответил лишь широкой, злобной и холодной усмешкой. Он издевательски постучал Мастера по голове.

– В этой твоей башке столько знаний. Почему же ты до сих пор не помнишь, что случилось на самом деле?

Он придвинулся ближе. Его улыбка застыла.

– Я видел, что Доктор сделал с тобой, после твоего поражения, – прошептал он голосом, полным злобы, но в то же время искаженным страхом. – Он позволил им убить тебя. Я видел это в твоем разуме. Так же, как знал, что Марта Джонс попытается вернуть Доктору его форму. Он позволит этим зверям казнить тебя!

– Ты лжешь. Я этого не помню.

– Да прекрати! – крикнул Саксон. – Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? В глубине души ты должен понимать – всегда понимал, что этим все кончится. Пистолетный выстрел, жгучая боль в груди. Распадающийся на части мир и барабаны, захватывающие все вокруг.

Мастер злобно выдохнул. Слова Саксона пробудили в нем острое чувство тревоги и всепоглощающего страха, – потому что он говорил правду. С того дня, когда Доктор восстановил его воспоминания, этот образ, этот последний кусочек головоломки его прошлого, скрывался в глубине его разума. Он старался не обращать на него внимания, постоянно отрицал само его существование, но больше он не мог от него бегать.

– Так почему бы тебе просто не регенерировать? – спросил он, боясь услышать ответ, который в глубине своей души он уже знал.

Саксон с мерзким удовольствием смотрел, как в глазах Мастера поднимается выражение страха и смятения.

– Неужели ты думаешь, что я выбрал бы вечное унижение и деградацию, жалкую жизнь в плену у Доктора вместо уютного погребального костра? – он цинично улыбнулся. – К тому же, если бы я регенерировал, ты не был бы сейчас в этой форме.

Он нахмурился, изучая свою будущую версию.

– И все равно, это очень загадочно. Если я должен был умереть, то как, ради всего святого, я стал тобой? И если я сейчас умру, перестанет ли существовать этот «праведный» повелитель времени, которого я вижу перед собой?

Мастер покачал головой.

– Время изменчиво. Ты знаешь это не хуже, чем я. Его можно менять – к лучшему или к худшему. Оно не обязательно должно повторять само себя, – сказал он, но в его голосе сквозило сомнение.

– Возможно, – с лукавой улыбкой ответил Саксон. – Но вопрос в том, готов ли ты поставить на это свою жизнь?

Мастер некоторые время молчал, но наконец тихо заговорил.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Я хочу шанс убраться отсюда. Если я не смогу вовремя добраться до ТАРДИС, на палубе С есть спасательная шлюпка, которая может доставить меня на Землю, – Саксон снял с пальца серебряное кольцо. На его губах расплылась хитрая улыбка политика, только что сумевшего удачно «развести» своего избирателя.

– Обещаю, я не доставлю проблем, – почти дружелюбно добавил он. – Я буду сидеть тише воды и ниже травы, они меня не отыщут.

Он протянул кольцо Мастеру.

– Моя свобода в обмен на возможность счастливого конца с прелестной мисс Ноубл. Что скажешь? Договорились?

 

**6.**  
Марта так и не поняла, что случилось. Секунду назад защитный экран, который должен был сдерживать токлафанов, разлетелся на куски, и она уставилась на черное облако разъяренных металлических шаров, летевших прямо на нее, готовясь разбить окно и порезать ее на кусочки. А в следующую – они исчезли в мгновение ока, и весь корабль сотрясло с огромной силой. Настоящую тревогу она ощутила, увидев, что происходит с солнцем и луной: они поднимались и садились с такой невероятной скоростью, что казались лишь голубой и желтой линиями, прочерченными по небу.

– Всем лечь! – крикнула она. – Держитесь крепче!

И, стоило ей это сказать, как корабль накренился, и люди попадали на пол. Марта поскользнулась и откатилась от панели управления. Она едва успела ухватиться за перила, чтобы не упасть на нижний уровень. Внезапно пронесшийся по комнате ветер взметнул в воздух бумаги, накопленные за год в шкафах, и раскидал их вокруг. Люди закричали. Она услышала крик зовущей ее Тиш, пытавшейся держаться за отца и мать, но ничего не могла сделать. Она могла лишь держаться как можно крепче и, зажмурившись, молиться, чтобы мир встал на место.

И тут все закончилось, так же внезапно, как и началось. Тряска прекратилась, ветер улегся. Марта открыла глаза. Все были здесь. Ее родные не пострадали. Через огромные окна корабля она увидела солнце в чистом голубом небе и белые облака внизу, плывущие над зелеными лугами и обширными долинами.

– Что происходит? – пробормотала она.

Через интерком прорезался чей-то голос. Она вывела его на динамики и вслушалась с трепещущим сердцем.

– Вэлиант? Вэлиант? Это центральный штаб ЮНИТ. Что у вас там происходит? Мы только что видели, как был убит президент Уинтерс!

Марта бросилась к пульту управления и вгляделась в дату, горевшую на мониторах. 24 июля 2008 года, ровно год и один день назад, через несколько минут после убийства президента Уинтерса.

– Мы вернулись, – ошарашено произнесла она. – Мы вернулись назад во времени.

– То есть? – непонимающе спросила Тиш.

– Все вернулось назад. Все ужасы, смерти, мучения, – они все еще не произошли.

Наконец, до нее дошло.

– Ну конечно! – вокликнула она. – Машина парадоксов! Доктор говорил, что ее нужно разобрать. Как только она была уничтожена, все вернулось к тому моменту, когда ее включили!

– Но… я все равно все помню, – тихо сказала Франсин.

– А где токлафаны, и что случилось с Мастером? – спросила Тиш. В ее глазах все еще стоял страх.

– Не знаю, – ответила не менее ошарашенная Марта, но на ее лице уже расплывалась облегченная улыбка. – Серьезно. Не знаю. Уверена, Доктор все объяснит.

– Надеюсь, что так, потому что я только что видела, как в воздухе растворился огромный рой кровожадных шаров, собиравшихся покромсать меня на фарш. Я не жалуюсь, конечно. Но у меня все равно есть несколько вопросов, которые я не могу выбросить из головы.

Марта подняла взгляд и увидела входящего в комнату капитана в сопровождении нескольких вооруженных солдат.

– Джек! – воскликнула она, однако ее улыбка погасла, стоило ей увидеть, кого они вели за собой.

Джек швырнул закованного в наручники пленника на колени.

– Смотри, что мы нашли в грузовом отсеке! Этот крысеныш собирался покинуть тонущий корабль, чуть не смылся в спасательной шлюпке. К его несчастью, мы его все-таки поймали, – он снял пистолет с предохранителя, но Саксон молчал вместо того, чтобы оказать хоть какое-то сопротивление или попытаться спровоцировать их какой-нибудь вызывающей репликой. Он даже не поднял глаз, не отрывая их от пола. Из его носа на ткань штанов медленно стекали капли крови.

– Итак, – весело сказал Джек, глядя на него с плохо скрываемой ненавистью. – Что нам с ним сделать?

Люди, так жестоко замученные Саксоном, задумались над тем, как им поступить с павшим тираном.

– Убить его, – ледяным голосом заявил Клайв.

– Казнить его, – без тени сострадания добавила Тиш.

– Нет! – возразила Марта. – Это неправильно! К тому же, мы даже не знаем, что случилось с другим Мастером. Он спас нас, помните?

– Может, он перестал существовать после уничтожения машины парадоксов. Токлафаны исчезли, чем будущий Мастер отличается? – предположил Джек.

– Точно! – поддакнула Тиш, хотя она не понимала и половины из того, что он сказал. – Как бы то ни было, он все равно один и тот же человек. Если бы не он, всего этого вообще не произошло бы!

– Послушайте, – в отчаянии произнесла Марта. – Давайте хотя бы дождемся Доктора и позволим ему решать. Убийство – это не решение!

– Я так не думаю, – Франсин подняла с пола пистолет и наставила его на Саксона. Ее руки тряслись. 

– Потому что все эти… ужасы… Они все равно случились – и все из-за него, – прошептала она с встревоженным выражением лица. – Я их видела.

Саксон наконец поднял голову и взглянул на своих мучителей. В его глазах промелькнул отблеск страха.

– Пожалуйста… не надо… – прошептал он, но его голос был слишком слаб, чтобы кто-нибудь мог его услышать.

– Нет, мама! Не делай этого! – Марта бросилась к матери. – Ты лучше него. Не опускайся до его уровня!

Она протянула руку. Медленно и осторожно она забрала пистолет из ладони Франсин. Он упал на пол всего в нескольких шагах от Люси Саксон.

– О боже! – Франсин зарыдала и упала в руки Марты, трясясь, как лист на ветру. Марта крепко обняла ее.

– Все в порядке, – прошептала она, наконец подпуская слезы, которые она сдерживала в течение этого долгого года. – Все закончилось, мы снова все вместе.

– Нет, мэм, стойте! – внезапно крикнул Джек. Все в комнате вздрогнули от раздавшегося выстрела. Марта оглянулась через плечо и увидела, как Саксон падает на спину, а на рубашке его расплывается алое пятно. Двери распахнулись, и из-за них появился Доктор. Увидев, что происходит, он бросился вперед и подхватил его прежде, чем он успел коснуться пола.

Держа все еще дымящийся пистолет в руках, в стороне стояла Люси, бледная, как мраморная статуя. Джек подошел к ней и осторожно забрал у нее оружие.

– Мэм. Бог мне свидетель, мы все ненавидели этого ублюдка, но вам не стоило этого делать, – сказал он, заковывая ее руки в наручники. К его удивлению, в ее пустых глазах вдруг промелькнул лучик надежды, губы изогнулись в некоем подобие улыбки.

– Все в порядке, – сказала она слабым голосом. – Я не застрелила Гарри. Он в безопасности.

Слова Люси встревожили Джека.

– Доктор, ты слышал, что она сказала?

Но Доктору и не нужно было этого слышать, чтобы понять, что здесь произошло нечто ужасное и неправильное.

– Я тебя держу, – сказал он, аккуратно опуская его на пол. – Мне очень жаль. Я ее не заметил.

– Не думал, что это все равно сделает она. Мне казалось, ты говорил, что я ей нравился, – губы Мастера изогнулись в циничной улыбке, но его застывший взгляд выдавал его страх.

– Зачем ты это сделал? Зачем ты притворился не тем Мастером?

– Я… я не могу позволить ему умереть… иначе мы с Донной никогда не встретимся… Прости. Скажи ей, что мне жаль… Я не думал, что все закончится вот так.

Донна только вошла в комнату. Она медленно подошла к Доктору, державшему Мастера на руках. Ей хватило лишь одного взгляда, чтобы узнать его. Увидев кровь на его рубашке, она похолодела.

– Мастер! Что случилось? Кто это сделал?!

Доктор покачал головой, и Донна взглянула на Мастера со слезами, навернувшимися на глаза.

– Донна, – прошептал он. – Мне жаль.

– Не надо. Тебе не о чем жалеть, – она улыбнулась сквозь слезы. – Ты спас нас всех, глупый ты пришелец.

– Мне жаль не этого, – он сморщился. – Мне жаль, что я не могу остаться… Не могу остаться с тобой.

Но Донна отказывалась поверить в то, что он пытался ей сказать.

– Не пытайся меня напугать, прошу тебя, – она осмотрела рану. Ее пальцы мгновенно покрылись кровью.

– Это просто… это всего лишь крошечная пуля, – сказала она дрожащим голосом. – Я видела тебя в гораздо худшем состоянии. Помнишь тех ребят из ЮНИТ? Они тебя подстрелили, но ты вытащил те пули и почти мгновенно встал на ноги! Тебе только нужен отдых, – слабо добавила она.

– Донна, пожалуйста… не плачь.

– Прекрати немедленно! Хватит! Не говори глупостей! Ты же повелитель времени! Если ты не можешь вылечиться, ты же можешь регенерировать, да, Доктор? – она с надеждой посмотрела на Доктора, но ее сердце оборвалось, когда она увидела выражение его лица.

– Я спросила, правда, Доктор? Пожалуйста, скажи, что это так!

– Мне жаль, Донна, – прошептал Доктор. В его голосе отчетливо слышалась горечь.

Донна покачала головой и обняла Мастера.

– Пожалуйста, регенерируй! Мне плевать, как ты будешь выглядеть, мне плевать, будешь ты маленьким или тощим, или лысым, или толстым, мне все равно. Все что угодно, только не оставляй меня! Пожалуйста!

– Донна, успокойся! Послушай меня! Он не может! Просто не может. Он использовал все свои будущие регенерации, чтобы вернуть мне мой облик. У него осталась только одна жизнь… Один шанс все исправить… Но теперь… – Доктор задохнулся подступающими слезами.

– Я бы хотел провести ее с тобой, – Мастер посмотрел на Донну немигающим взглядом. Он не решался моргнуть. У него оставалось так мало времени. Всю свою жизнь он тратил на неустанную охоту за властью, но слишком поздно понял, как тщетны были эти поиски. И теперь ему осталось лишь несколько драгоценных мгновений, но он был благодарен судьбе за то, что может провести их с Донной и Доктором.

– Моя верная спутница, – его голос ослабел настолько, что превратился в едва слышный шепот. – О, как бы я хотел провести эту жизнь с тобой.

Донна всхлипнула и наконец поцеловала его. Слезы стекали у нее по щекам, и у ее нежного и преданного поцелуя был горько-сладкий вкус.

– Уверена, я бы наслаждалась каждой секундой, – она мужественно улыбнулась ему, несмотря на то, что ее сердце трещало по швам.

Доктор посмотрел на Мастера, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Его сердца разрывались от горя.

– Доктор, – прошептал Мастер. – Я все еще слышу их. Почему они не умолкнут?

Он резко вздохнул. В его словах уже не было вопроса – лишь отчаянная мольба к Доктору, его давнейшему другу и врагу, мольба спасти его от нескончаемого барабанного боя, все еще преследовавшего его, даже когда его мир начал распадаться на части. Он не понимал этого и чувствовал, что его ужасно обманули. Разве в этот раз он не поступил правильно? Разве он не спас землян и Доктора? Почему же этот кошмарный звук преследовал его даже в смерти?

– Доктор, они когда-нибудь умолкнут?

На мгновение его глаза расширились – он вновь увидел разворачивающуюся перед ним временную воронку, все время и пространство, таинственное и угрожающее, каким он помнил его с детских лет. Она поглощала все вокруг и набирала силу, пока не превратилась в бушующий океан. А в самом глазу бури царила вечная и непроглядная тьма. Мастер смотрел на то, как тьма подбирается к нему, загораживая собой Донну и Доктора, оставляя его совсем одного, испуганного и одинокого. Наконец, воздух в его легких замер, он закрыл глаза, и воронка поглотила его целиком.

Люси смотрела на Донну, горько рыдающую, притянув к себе Мастера и раскачиваясь взад-вперед. Доктор сидел рядом с ней и тоже оплакивал свою потерю. Окружившие их люди молчали, забыв о своей жажде справедливости. Она знала, что не должна испытывать горя от гибели будущего Мастера, но не могла отгородиться от общей грусти и укола сожаления. _Нет нужды тосковать_ , продолжала напоминать она себе. _Она спасла Гарри. Благодаря ей, Мастеру был дан второй шанс, и, возможно, в этот раз он поступит правильно._

_Возможно, в этот раз ему не придется умирать._

Но, даже без конца повторяя эти обнадеживающие слова, она не могла отвести взгляда от крови, растекавшейся по рубашке мужчины.


	18. Chapter 18

**1.**  
Она слышала лишь металлический звон ворот, закрывшихся у нее за спиной. Спертый воздух в коридоре напоминал ей о больничном морге, где она нашла его когда-то. Здесь было холодно и стерильно чисто, пахло дезинфицирующей жидкостью и химическими средствами. Ей казалось, что так и должно быть в месте, где мертвые люди остаются навечно.

Джек провел ее по подземным владениям института Торчвуд, как можно быстрее минуя ряд закрытых дверей и направляясь к последнему пропускному пункту в дальнем конце коридора. Капитан назвал свое имя в крошечный микрофон, вмонтированный в стену рядом с воротами и положил ладонь на черный экранчик, расположенный ниже. Компьютер обработал его голос и отсканированный отпечаток ладони и, заключив, что они подходят, с легким металлическим скрежетом открыл дверь.

Выходит, не только ЮНИТ хранит своих монстров за высокотехнологичными запорами, не без иронии подумала Донна, переступая порог следующего коридора. В ее голове носились тысячи различных мыслей и забот, и она незаметно для себя прошла уже до середины коридора, когда заметила, что Джек не идет за ней. Она нерешительно обернулась.

– Ты не идешь?

Он покачал головой. Устраивая эту тайную встречу, он уже нарушил не только желания Доктора, но и собственные принципы, и ему буквально приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не оборвать всю эту затею в самый последний момент. Что-то в глазах Донны заставило его сжалиться над ней и выполнить ее просьбу.

– Значит, ты отпустишь меня одну? – беспокойно спросила она.

– С тобой все будет в порядке, – Джек ободряюще улыбнулся ей, но заметил, что от этой слабой улыбки было мало проку. Он хорошо знал подобное выражение лица. Как и Доктор, она была совершенно растеряна и не имела ни малейшего представления, что ей делать с человеком, ждавшим ее в противоположном конце коридора.

– Только помни, – настойчиво сказал он. – Держись от окна как можно дальше, иначе телепатический щит не сможет тебя защитить. На полу нарисована белая линия – просто держись за ней, и все будет хорошо.

Она кивнула, хотя капитан лишь повторял то, что говорил ей раньше. Она знала, что телепатический щит установили у камеры Мастера, чтобы он не мог повлиять на мозговые волны людей. Эти хитрые меры предосторожности были приняты Доктором, чтобы их заключенный не смог обратить охрану на свою сторону. Даже в тюрьме он был очень опасен. Она чувствовала в сердце укол страха, хотя причиной его было вовсе не беспокойство о собственной безопасности. Она развернулась и, несмотря на клокочущую в венах кровь, медленно пошла прочь от капитана.

Донна прошла мимо единственной изъеденной коррозией двери со стеклянным окном. За ним она увидела тонкую фигуру Люси Саксон, без единого движения сидевшую на кровати. По сравнению с белой больничной одеждой, в которую она была одета, ее кожа казалась серой. Ее когда-то золотистые локоны поседели. Если бы не легкое, едва заметное дыхание, приподнимавшее ее грудь, можно было бы сказать, что она умерла. Донна поспешно отвела глаза от несчастной женщины. Ее ощущения по отношению к ней были смешанными. Ее жалкое состояние вызывало лишь сочувствие, но она не могла смотреть этой женщине в глаза, не вспомнив, что она сделала. Лучше было не открывать снова эти раны. Ускорив шаг, она наконец оказалась у двери в конце коридора. Толкнув ее обеими руками, она сделала глубокий вдох и шагнула внутрь.

С потолка свисала одинокая лампочка, тусклым светом освещая небольшую мрачную комнату, стены которой были обклеены грязной плиткой тошнотворно зеленого цвета. Она опустила глаза и взглянула на пол, измазанный подозрительными бурыми пятнами, напоминавшими о том, в каком ужасном месте она находилась. Слева от нее располагалось окно, укрепленное проржавевшей решеткой, а за ним – примыкающая комната, погруженная во мрак. В нее не вело ни одной двери. Она осторожно подошла к нему так близко, как только было возможно, и остановилась, касаясь носками ботинок прочерченной на полу белой линии. Она сощурилась, пытаясь сквозь собственное отражение в стекле разглядеть заключенного в темноте камеры.

– Привет, – ее слабый голос дрожал от страха. Она прочистила горло и заговорила громче. – Я сказала привет. Ты меня слышишь?

– Как думаешь, насколько велика эта вонючая тюрьма? – вдруг из темноты донесся его голос, пронизанный сарказмом. Он медленно выдвинулся вперед, словно раненый волк из-за деревьев зимнего леса. Его глаза сверкали, а в сердцах пылала ярость. Унизительное поражение глубоко ранило его, его тошнило от одного только вида решетки, но, глядя на нее, он хотя бы внешне казался спокойным. – Я тебя прекрасно слышу, мисс Ноубл.

Он опустил голову и исподлобья взглянул на нее.

– Что тебе нужно?

Донна на мгновение задохнулась. Даже зная, кто он такой, ей нелегко было вспоминать, что человек, стоявший перед ней, не тот, кого она любила и потеряла. Но, с другой стороны, если бы она не понимала, что будущий Мастер когда-то был этим презираемым всеми мерзавцем, зачем ей вообще было рисковать своей жизнью, приходя сюда?

– Мне нужно… – она заметила, что ее замешательство забавляет его. Донна не была бы Донной, если бы не взяла себя в руки, задрав подбородок и повысив голос. – Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Мастер уставился на нее. Сначала показалось, что его раздражал тот факт, что самая несносная из спутниц его врага осмеливается врываться сюда и требовать что-то от него, но затем уголки его губ приподнялись в лукавой улыбке.

– Уверена, что тебе стоит быть здесь? Тебя не учили не разговаривать с чудовищем в клетке?

– Учили, вообще-то. Капитан Джек, Марта. Люди из ЮНИТ и Торчвуда, – они все пытались уговорить меня держаться от тебя подальше.

– И ты проигнорировала их, потому что…

– Потому что не могу держаться от тебя подальше.

– А ты смелая, раз пришла сюда. Ты проигнорировала даже Доктора.

Донна промолчала.

– Он не знает об этом, да? – его улыбка стала шире, он прислонился спиной к стене, скрестив руки на груди и повернувшись боком к окну.

– Доктор не хотел, чтобы я с тобой встречалась, но я убедила Джека впустить меня.

– Кстати об этом мерзавце, где он? – якобы вскользь спросил он, словно они вели непринужденную дружескую беседу об общем друге, и их не разделяли железные решетки и мощные телепатические щиты. – Я не видел его с тех пор, как наш безмозглый капитан и его Торчвудские марионетки притащили меня сюда. Прошу, пролей немного света в мое чудовищное существование и скажи, что он помер от горя.

– Он проводит похороны. Хотя, по чести, они должны быть твоими, – сказала она, ощущая горечь во рту.

– Да не будь такой тупой! – осклабился он, смеясь от одной только мысли. – Даже ты должна знать, что даже если бы я сейчас жарился на этом погребальном костре, это не спасло бы его жалкую жизнь.

– Я не это имела в виду, – тихо ответила она.

Он придвинулся ближе. Его пальцы незаметно для своего хозяина выстукивали по стеклу вечный четырехкратный ритм барабанов, существовавший лишь в его разуме.

– Я знаю, что ты обо мне думаешь, – продолжала Донна. – Ты думаешь, что я слишком тупая, чтобы показать Германию на карте Европы, куда уж мне понять все эти сложные временные штучки повелителей времени, – сказала она, но в ее голосе не было гнева – скорее очень глубокая грусть. – Но я в самом деле все это понимаю. Я не такая безнадежная. Я знаю, что ты и будущий Мастер – один и тот же человек. Теперь я это понимаю. Вот почему я никогда не пожелаю, чтобы тебе причинили вред. Единственное, что мне не понятно, – это почему вы с ним такие разные.

Их взгляды встретились, и ее лицо смягчилось.

Она внимательно изучала его лицо и жесты, отчаянно надеясь узнать в нем хотя бы отголосок будущего Мастера.

– Что с тобой должно случиться? – прошептала она. – Как ты станешь им?

– Хватит, – ледяным тоном сказал он. Ее настойчивость начинала его беспокоить. Как и близость Донны с его будущим «я» и мрачное осознание его возможного будущего. От этого чувства у него по спине бежали холодные мурашки. Может, он сможет наконец отвлечься от этих жутких мыслей, угрожая этой женщине и насмехаясь над ее горем.

– Когда мы впервые встретились, Мастер… – она осеклась. – **_Ты сказал_** , что видел меня прежде. Ты узнал меня, когда к тебе вернулась память. А в самом начале, в том парке, когда тебя ранили мальчишки, твое кольцо каким-то образом оказалось у меня. Я не помню, как подобрала его, но оно спасло меня, не позволило мне сгореть, когда я начала вспоминать Доктора. И это ты привел меня сюда и защищал меня…

– Я сказал, хватит! – рявкнул он.

– И все, что случилось между нами, у всего этого должна быть причина.

– Посмотри на меня как следует, женщина! – в ярости крикнул он, сверкая глазами. – Я не ОН! Того, кого ты ищешь, не существует. Иди к своему Доктору и постой рядом с ним у погребального костра, если тебе так хочется. Можешь даже оплакать его кончину. Но не приходи сюда в надежде найти его во мне. Ты хоть на мгновение задумалась, что теперь, когда я знаю свое будущее, я не позволю себе превратиться в такого… такого жалостливого слабака?

Донна глубоко вздохнула. Ей стоило ожидать этого, но его слова все равно больно ранили ее сердце.

– Ты не сможешь предотвратить это, – взмолилась она. – Никто не может изменить время. Даже повелитель времени. 

– Это он тебе сказал? – с горькой улыбкой спросил Мастер. – Или Доктор? Должно быть. Такой стоический взгляд на жизнь – я не могу себе представить, чтобы я сам мог так сказать, даже если бы окончательно рехнулся. Скажи-ка мне, мисс Ноубл, ты еще помнишь Помпеи? Должна помнить, я видел это в твоей голове. Ты помнишь, как убедила Доктора вернуться и спасти того римского торговца и его семью? В тот день ты заставила Доктора изменить историю. Из-за тебя в мире появились сыновья и дочери Цецилия, и дети его детей, прожившие свои жизни и сыгравшие в потоке времени свою маленькую, но важную роль. Но Земля по-прежнему вращается, звезды горят и время движется вперед, потому что оно адаптировалось к последствиям твоего, казалось бы, совершенно незначительного акта милосердия. И чему нас это учит? Что ничто не начертано на камне, Донна Ноубл. И ты сама доказала, что сильная воля может изменять течение времени.

Он подошел ближе, ее мягкий взгляд встретился с его ледяным и резким взглядом. Когда он заговорил, от его дыхания запотело стекло.

– И могу тебя уверить, что сейчас в мире нет воли сильнее моей, нет более сильного, более искреннего желания избежать тяжелой участи превращения в жалкого идиота, которого убили вы с Доктором.

Донна вздрогнула, чувствуя, как взлелеянная ею надежда умирает, и ее место занимают мрачные мысли и страхи.

– Я не… я не убивала тебя.

– Он отдал тебе свое сердце, и это стоило ему жизни, – осуждающе сказал он, холодно разглядывая ее лицо.

– Ты не можешь винить меня за то, что я хочу избежать его судьбы. Потому что, насколько я вижу, ты не стоишь подобных жертв, – добавил он с жестокой безрадостной улыбкой.

 

**2.**  
Ей было трудно дышать.

Она не могла вздохнуть, пока не вернулась в коридор и не захлопнула за собой дверь. Она прижалась спиной к стене и сползла на пол, наконец подпуская к глазам слезы, которые так долго сдерживала, стоя в этой тесной комнатке. Уйдя из поля его зрения, Донна разрыдалась, сотрясаясь всем телом, резко и отрывисто вздыхая в перерывах между воющими стенаниями. 

Слезы высохли нескоро, но, в конце концов, она заставила себя подняться. Оставаться здесь не было смысла. Было ясно, что человек, которого она любила, никогда не вернется. Если она когда-нибудь и чувствовала некую связь с этим чудовищем, обладавшим его лицом и его голосом, эта связь была окончательно разорвана. Единственное, чего ей теперь нестерпимо хотелось – это быть рядом с тем, кого она любила. Она соврала Доктору, говоря, что не хочет присутствовать на похоронах, потому что ей будет больно смотреть, как его тело превращается в прах, но теперь она наполовину сожалела, что потратила время на это бессмысленное предприятие. Она внезапно ощутила острое желание быть там, попрощаться с ним в последний раз. Тыльной стороной ладони стерев со щек последние слезинки, она сверилась с часами. Доктор ушел около часа назад. Если она попросит Джека подвезти ее, она еще может успеть. Она поспешно двинулась прочь и едва успела пройти мимо второй двери, как вдруг в стекло с силой ударила бледная рука. Донна запнулась и, оглянувшись через плечо, увидела Люси Саксон, стоящую у запертой двери с встревоженным выражением на совершенно белом лице.

– Мисс Ноубл! Подождите! Я должна с вами поговорить!

Понимая, что сейчас она слишком уязвима, чтобы встречаться с ней, Донна отвернулась и пошла прочь, делая вид, что не слышит ее мольбы.

– Нет! Нет! Не уходите! Послушайте меня, хотя бы на минуту. Это важно! Прошу вас. Мисс Ноубл! Мисс Ноубл! – в ее голосе прорезалось отчаяние, когда она заметила, что Донна не собирается даже замедлить шаг.

– Донна!

Донна приостановилась и нерешительно обернулась.

– Прошу вас. Прошу, – Люси сцепила руки в молящем жесте. – Вы должны выслушать меня – ради него. Вы должны его спасти. Вы должны спасти моего Гарри.

– Твой Гарри не хочет, чтобы его спасали, – ответила Донна с равнодушием, удивившим ее саму. Она была убеждена, что Люси окончательно сошла с ума и несет полную ерунду. Возможно, она действительно была готова возненавидеть эту женщину даже больше, чем считала себя способной.

– О, это не так, – Люси покачала головой. По ее щекам сползали слезы. – Не так. Вы все еще можете его спасти, а я могу сказать, как это сделать.

– Что ты несешь? – Донна вернулась к двери. Глаза Люси, смотревшие на нее сквозь стекло, лихорадочно горели.

– Я знаю, что вы думаете, но я не сошла с ума… они так думают, потому что я его застрелила, но у меня не было выбора. Правда. Я должна была выстрелить. Понимаете? Все, все, что случилось, этого невозможно было изменить. Просто невозможно. Все это должно было случиться, потому что я видела, как это случится – тысячи раз. Мы все жертвы. Особенно мой несчастный Гарри.

– Видела тысячи раз? Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Донна, начиная подозревать, что в словах этой бедной женщины было нечто важное. – Мастер показал тебе будущее?

– Нет. Не мой возлюбленный. Он не мог заглянуть так далеко. Страх смерти сделал его слепым и глухим. Нет, я видела это во временной воронке, скрытой в ТАРДИС, это она показала мне цепи судьбы, которыми скованы мы все, и от которых нам не освободиться.

– Ты… ты заглянула во временную воронку? – выдавила Донна, внезапно вспомнив, что Доктор рассказывал ей о Розе Тайлер. – Но это невозможно.

– Гарри рассказывал мне о спутнице Доктора. О той, которую звали Роза. Она пожертвовала собой, чтобы спасти Доктора. В те дни Гарри сходил с ума. Он знал, что будущий Мастер находится с вами, на Земле. Он знал, что он встал на сторону Доктора, просто потому что он спас вас. Это ставило под угрозу все, над чем он работал. Он не мог спать. Я старалась. Я перепробовала все, чтобы успокоить его, но он не мог угомониться, пока не уничтожит эту угрозу. Я отчаянно хотела ему помочь, но он называл меня бесполезной и постоянно отталкивал меня. Может быть, вы знаете, каково это – быть брошенной кем-то вроде него, – тихо сказала Люси, глядя на Донну усталыми покрасневшими глазами. – Когда все начиналось, Гарри был таким нежным и заботливым. Рядом с ним я чувствовала себя так, будто купаюсь в солнечных лучах. Но потом он изменился, стал холодным и жестоким. Вот, что случилось. Он оставил меня. И я была в отчаянии.

– Люси, – проговорила Донна, начиная чувствовать к ней жалость. – Никому нельзя заглядывать в воронку. Мастер видел ее, когда был ребенком, и она свела его с ума. Но он повелитель времени, а ты всего лишь человек.

Люси покачала головой.

– У меня не было выбора, – ее бледные губы изобразили горькую улыбку. – Он с таким восхищением говорил о Розе Тайлер. Мой Гарри. Он словно бы считал ее идеальной спутницей, достойной повелителя времени. Я хотела быть его достойной. Мне было очень, очень страшно, но я вошла в ТАРДИС с одним из самых верных охранников. Я приказала ему вскрыть панель, закрывавшую сердце машины. Кода он его открыл, я заглянула в ядро – всего на секунду, не больше. Свет, исходивший из него… он был так прекрасен. Если бы вы только видели… его… завершенность…

Она закрыла глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания. Всего на мгновение ее лицо ожило, по нему пробежало выражение радости. Но, наткнувшись на новое воспоминание, она снова помрачнела.

– Потом охранник закрыл панель, и все это исчезло. И вдруг стало так холодно, так темно. Никогда не думала, что возможно чувствовать себя так… я словно умерла…

Люси потерянно уставилась в пространство. По ее щеке сползла слеза.

– Люси, – настойчиво и терпеливо проговорила Донна. Она старалась держать себя в руках, но ее сердце бешено колотилось в груди. – Что ты хочешь мне сказать? Что ты видела?

– Все. Все, что когда-либо было, и все, что будет. Но, что самое важное, я видела цепь, замкнутый круг времени, реку без истока и без устья. Моего Гарри, моего бедного Гарри в ловушке.

– Прошу тебя, ты говоришь ерунду. Я ничего не могу понять. Что значит «в ловушке»?

– В ловушке времени, он пленник времени. И никто не может спасти его, кроме вас, Донна Ноубл, потому что вы держите в руках ключ, спрятанный в кольце.

– Каком кольце? У меня нет ника…. – Донна застыла, когда до нее внезапно дошло. 

– Кольцо Мастера! – воскликнула она. – Ты имеешь в виду кольцо Мастера?

– Это не просто кольцо. Это маскировочное устройство, созданное с использованием технологий повелителей времени. Гарри так боялся, что его убьют раньше, чем он закончит свою работу, что создал его, чтобы обмануть смерть. Оно предназначалось только на экстренный случай, как последнее спасительное средство. Однажды он сказал мне, что в нем заключено все, чем является он. Трудно представить себе такое, но все его воспоминания и мечты могут быть оцифрованы и запечатаны в этом крошечном украшении. Когда он попытался мне это объяснить, он назвал его хранилищем собственной души.

– Я только что видела Саксона, на его пальце этого кольца не было, – глаза Донны распахнулись. Она поняла, что пыталась донести до нее Люси. – Когда Саксона арестовали, у него не было кольца…

Люси кивнула, устало моргая.

– Он отдал его Мастеру. Тому, который пришел из будущего вместе с вами.

– Кольцо!! – закричала Донна, и на ее губах расплылась облегченная улыбка. – Оно было на пальце Мастера, когда его застрелили, значит, его можно спасти! Он все еще может вернуться!!

Но ее улыбка быстро погасла. Она вспомнила, что прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду, собирался сделать Доктор.

– Похороны! О нет! Доктор!

Люси смотрела на нее распахнутыми глазами.

– Доктор! Он проводит ритуал повелителей времени, он собирается сжечь тело Мастера! Нет! Я не могу этого допустить! – Донна развернулась на каблуках и побежала вниз по коридору так быстро, как это только было возможно.

– Пожалуйста, Донна, поторопись! – Люси тяжело навалилась на дверь, ее быстро охватывал жар, и тонкое, как лоза, тело теряло последние силы. 

– Ты должна его спасти… – пробормотала она и рухнула на пол. Ее глаза закрылись, но губы продолжали бормотать свои последние мольбы.

– Донна… пожалуйста… пожалуйста, спаси его…

 

**3.**  
Воздух наполнился черным дымом, режущим глаза и легкие повелителя времени. Жар, поднимавшийся от трепещущего пламени, обжигал его лицо. Но он все равно не отодвигался от горящего костра. Факел, с помощью которого он зажег сухую древесину, давно прогорел, но он не выпускал его из рук. Его мысли постоянно возвращались к той, прежней, жизни под красными небесами Галлифрея, к недолгим мгновениям в подземелье и к редким встречам между этими двумя точками во времени, когда они оба бродили по Вселенной в поисках оправдания собственного существования. Они так долго сражались друг с другом. И, хотя Доктору всегда удавалось одолеть Мастера, для него не существовало побед – одни лишь потери.

И в этот раз он потерял так много…

Глубоко задумавшись, он не заметил черный внедорожник, выворачивающий в карьер позади него. Двери машины распахнулись прежде, чем она успела полностью остановиться, и Донна выпрыгнула из нее и побежала ко все еще горящему погребальному костру. 

– Доктор! – пронзительно закричала она, размахивая руками в воздухе. – Стой! Не сжигай его!

Только подойдя ближе, она заметила деревянный помост, охваченный пламенем и поднимающийся от него густой черный дым.

– Вытащи его! – завизжала она. – Вытащи его!

Донна пробежала мимо и швырнула пальто на языки пламени в попытке затушить их.

– Что? Донна, что ты делаешь? Ты сгоришь! – Доктор, убежденный, что она поражена горем, попытался оттащить ее от огня, попутно отбрасывая в сторону ее пальто. Донна словно обезумела, и он уже было подумал о том, чтобы шлепнуть спутницу по щеке, чтобы привести ее в чувства, но она сбросила его руки со своих плеч.

– Кольцо! – прокричала она. – В нем технологии повелителей времени. Оно было у него на пальце, когда его застрелила Люси. Он не мертв, Доктор! Мы можем его вернуть!

Доктор отпустил Донну. Его глаза распахнулись от изумления. Тем временем появившийся из машины Джек спустился в карьер, таща за собой шланг, подсоединенный к баку с водой, размещенному в багажнике.

– Кажется, мы опоздали, Рыжик, – пробормотал капитан, оценив ситуацию. Жар ударил его по лицу, и он сощурил глаза. – Там ничего не осталось, кроме угля…

Доктор вырвал шланг из рук Джека и направил его на горящее тело. Вода громко зашипела, коснувшись пламени, от костра поднялось огромное облако пара.

– Нужно больше воды!! – крикнул Доктор. В его глазах сверкала решимость. Джек ринулся обратно к грузовику и принялся наращивать тягу. Донна бросилась к тлеющему холму. Пламя немного спало, и она смогла разглядеть то, что осталось от тела Мастера. Оно сгорело почти дотла, его конечности почти целиком превратились в почерневшие остовы.

– Донна! – крикнул Доктор. – Там еще небезопасно!

– Зачем вам сжигать мертвецов? – заорала Донна. Когда она повернулась к нему лицом, он увидел стекающие по ее раскрасневшимся щекам слезы разочарования.

– Чем хуже вырыть приличную могилу и похоронить их как подобает?

Когда Доктору и Джеку наконец удалось погасить огонь, Донна упала на колени перед почерневшей кучей дерева и пепла. Земля еще была горяча, и она чувствовала, как жар прожигает ткань ее брюк. Но ей было наплевать.

Ничего не осталось. Ни узнаваемого лица, ни ног, ни рук, ни ладоней. И ни следа кольца. Она старалась не паниковать. Должно быть, оно упало в пепел, когда он сгорел. Она начала копать. Кожа на пальцах мгновенно покрылась волдырями от тлеющих углей, но она не чувствовала боли. Доктор опустился рядом с ней на корточки и тоже принялся раскапывать останки костра. Она едва замечала его присутствие. Она продолжала копать, хотя слезы, наворачивающиеся на глаза, застилали зрение. У нее в голове пульсировала только одна мысль.

_От него ничего не осталось. Совсем ничего… Как же мне теперь его вернуть?_

А потом, именно в это мгновение, ее озарило. Донна никогда не верила в то, что люди называли судьбой или предназначением. Но теперь, после всего, что случилось, и после того, что ей сказала Люси, она снова вернулась к этим мыслям. Она внезапно поняла, что они все время шли к этому.

С каждым шагом, с каждым принятым решением, каким бы незначительным оно ни казалось, она становилась ближе к этой зафиксированной точке во времени.

И, когда она это осознала, слабая улыбка тронула ее губы. Вздох вырвался у нее из груди, когда ее пальцы сжались на маленьком металлическом предмете, засыпанном черным пеплом.

Ей не нужно было видеть его, чтобы понять – это было кольцо Мастера. 

Если бы ей выпал шанс повторить все снова, она бы им воспользовалась. И именно это она и сделала.

 

**4.**  
Две одинокие фигуры стояли на склоне карьера. Позднее полуденное солнце отбрасывало их длинные тени на круг черного пепла у них под ногами. Донна убрала со лба выбившуюся прядь волос, на ее лице была написана уверенность. Ей не нужно было слышать, что Доктор думает о ее плане. Встревоженное выражение его лица говорило само за себя, но она не собиралась так легко сдаваться. Она не опустит руки, пока знает, что ее упорство может подарить ему второй шанс. И она знала, что Доктор слишком мягкосердечен, чтобы не выслушать ее, и слишком горько переживает свою потерю, чтобы не воспользоваться этим единственным шансом успокоить свою совесть.

– Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Донна? – спросил Доктор, не отрывая от нее взгляда.

– Я верну его, – сказала Донна слабым, но уверенным голосом.

– Ты приговоришь его, – ответил повелитель времени. – Как и сказала Люси, позволив этому случиться, ты навечно привяжешь его к парадоксу, к бесконечной временной петле, и он будет обречен снова и снова повторять эти события. Навечно.

– Если в этот раз мы не сделаем все правильно.

Доктор вздохнул.

– Шансов на это – один на триллион…

– Значит, шанс есть, – она бросила взгляд на кольцо.

– Доктор, – взмолилась она. – Я знаю, ты должен помнить его другим, до того, как он превратился в это… чудовище. Ты должен помнить его прежнего. Говорю тебе, я знаю его – таким, каким знал его ты.

Она протянула ему кольцо. Искусные узоры на его поверхности сверкали в лучах полуденного солнца.

– Человек, которого мы оба любили, еще здесь. Я умоляю тебя… всем сердцем… Пожалуйста… помоги ему.

Лицо Доктор помрачнело. Он посмотрел на тлеющие останки погребального костра, от которого до сих пор поднимался дым, а затем снова перевел взгляд на Донну. После долгого молчания он наконец протянул руку и взял кольцо.


	19. Chapter 19

**1.**  
Они подготовили ТАРДИС заранее, словно эшафот для публичной казни. Чтобы поберечь энергию, ядро еще с вечера было переключено в режим ожидания – ведь включение биоконвертера могло подвергнуть всю систему перегрузке, и тогда процесс остался бы незавершенным. Шлем был подсоединен к системе хамелеона и свисал, как петля с перекладины. А под ним было прикручено к полу кресло. Все то же самое Доктору приходилось проделывать в прошлый раз, когда ему пришлось использовать маскировочное устройство. В тот раз он сделал это, чтобы спасти жизнь своим врагам. А теперь, словно по иронии судьбы, он готовил его, чтобы разрушить жизнь другого врага. Когда Доктор включил генератор энергии, Донна не сумела подавить тревожное чувство, которое вызвал угрожающий звук нарастающего электрического заряда. Он напомнил ей о машине для пыток, в которую солдаты ЮНИТ когда-то поместили Мастера. Она едва заметно содрогнулась.

Доктор взглянул на нее. В его глазах явственно читался вопрос, которым задавались они оба: стоит ли это делать? Но она взяла себя в руки, повернулась и, решительно посмотрев на него, слабо кивнула. Поколебавшись, Доктор все же продолжил работу.

Когда пришло время, Джек привел Мастера со скованными за спиной руками. Как бы он не хотел скрыть свое волнение от врагов, один вид шлема, соединенного со светящимся ядром ТАРДИС, заставил его вздрогнуть и отшатнуться. Но капитан снова толкнул его вперед.

– В чем дело, здоровяк? – насмешливо проговорил он. – Никогда не видел ТАРДИС изнутри?

– Нет! – воскликнул Мастер, мгновенно сообразив, что они задумали. – Нет, вы не можете сделать этого со мной!

Джек схватил сопротивляющегося Мастера за скованные кисти, вывернул их, заставив его издать крик боли, и затащил приговоренного повелителя времени внутрь, остановив его перед Доктором.

– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – с мольбой в голове сказал Доктор.

– Это как раз то, что я думаю! – рявкнул Мастер, выворачиваясь из рук капитана, насильно усаживавшего его в кресло.

– Рыжик! – через плечо крикнул Джек. – Мне тут нужна помощь с замками!

Донна, словно призрак, подошла ближе, пустыми глазами глядя на то, как Джек снимает с Мастера наручники и насильно заталкивает его кисти под железные захваты, прикрученные к подлокотникам кресла. Глаза Мастера, с укором смотревшие на нее, были полны страха.

– Донна! – настойчиво позвал Джек.

Она вздрогнула, приходя в себя, и, подойдя к панели управления, дернула рычаг. Металлические кольца защелкнулись с громким звоном. Перепуганный Мастер сделал глубокий прерывистый вздох. Его сердца колотились, как безумные, барабаны громыхали в голове, заглушая всякую разумную мысль, возникавшую в его измученном разуме. Он обвел присутствующих злобным взглядом.

– Ну что ж, мои будущие палачи, – он старался казаться спокойным, но его выдавала слабая дрожь в голосе.

– Доктор, никогда не подозревал в тебе нечто подобное. Но, с другой стороны, это же ты позволил сгореть Галлифрею.

– Да ладно, не начинай, – Джек закатил глаза. – Побереги голос. Ты не заставишь нас почувствовать себя виноватыми. Это даже не настоящая казнь.

Он фыркнул.

– Скажи лучше спасибо. Доктор хочет сохранить тебе жизнь – это определенно лучше того, что бы я с тобой сдела…

– Хватит! – Доктор повернулся к капитану. Он не хотел его огорчать, но Мастер в ответ лишь саркастично рассмеялся, откинув голову, и затем улыбнулся широкой безумной улыбкой. 

– Нет, как вам это, – насмешливо проговорил он. – Меня тут собираются убить, а этот извращенец из Агентства Времени думает, что все это просто показуха. Нет, серьезно, Доктор, где же твое ёбаное сострадание?

– Кому нужно сострадание, когда дело касается тебя? – осклабился Джек.

– Я сказал, хватит! – приказал Доктор, послав ему недовольный взгляд.

– Ладно, ладно, затыкаюсь, – огорченно сказал бывший агент времени и поднял руки, отступая от обоих повелителей времени. – Если я кому-нибудь понадоблюсь, я буду вон там, отсчитывать секунды.

Доктор пропустил глумливое замечание Джека мимо ушей и повернулся к пленнику.

– Мастер, – тихо сказал он и опустился на корточки, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. – Ты знаешь, почему нам приходится это делать.

Мастер посмотрел на него. С тех пор, как он в последний раз показывал Доктору свои настоящие чувства, прошло очень много времени, но теперь, в последние мгновения своей жизни, он уже не мог сдерживать своим самые потаенные страхи.

– Если ты так меня ненавидишь, почему бы тебе просто меня не убить? – его хриплый голос сорвался.

– Однажды я уже был человеком, – он умолк и сглотнул, чувствуя, как холод сжимает сердца. – Это хуже смерти.

Доктор горестно покачал головой.

– Прости меня, – прошептал он, опуская взгляд.

Мастер не отрывался от глаз Доктора, когда тот поднялся. До этого мгновения он не желал признавать, что наконец потерпел полное поражение. Его гордость и упрямство поддерживали в нем наивную надежду на то, что удача еще может необъяснимым образом повернуться к нему лицом, и что, в конце концов, его хитрый ум спасет его от уготованной ему ужасной судьбы. Но теперь он осознал, что будущее невозможно предотвратить. Доктор запрет его в этом кошмарном парадоксе, и он будет вынужден снова и снова, до конца вечности повторять свои ошибки.

– Убийцы! – он обвел взглядом комнату. Ужас от надвигающейся судьбы окончательно заглушил его разум.

– Вы все убийцы! – крикнул он, глядя прямо на Донну. _Во всем виновата эта женщина_ , подумал он. _Если бы не она…_

– Я запомню это. Клянусь. История не повторится, – заорал он. Его глаза метнулись к Доктору, в последний раз поправившему все настройки и остановившему руку на рычаге запуска биоконвертера. Мастер снова нервно расхохотался, но в глазах его стояли злые слезы.

_И снова меня убивает девчонка. Ну когда же я научусь._

– В следующий раз я убью тебя прежде, чем ты успеешь все разрушить! Слышишь меня, Донна Ноубл?! Я не забуду этого! Никогда!

Доктор нажал рычаг, и консоль загорелась ослепительным светом. Система Хамелеон резко очнулась от своего сна и оборвала жизнь Мастера.

 

**2.**  
Вокруг была лишь тьма.

Он знал, что нужно проснуться. Тело было холодным, почти ледяным. Каждая его клетка кричала, что он должен проснуться, должен прийти в себя, иначе он больше никогда не увидит белого света. Но он сопротивлялся. Он словно увяз в болоте, вынужденный прорываться к суше через вязкую вонючую грязь, погружаясь все глубже и глубже. Его веки вздрагивали и время от времени распахивались, пропуская свет, но мир за пределами его снов скрывала толстая пелена, а окружавшие его люди казались лишь полупрозрачными призраками. И еще была боль, становившаяся все заметнее по мере прояснения его сознания. Острая, как лезвие ножа, вонзавшаяся в череп с каждым ударом сердца и словно жестоко отбиравшая у него нечто. Нечто жизненно важное. Нечто значимое. Он сглотнул. Горло было словно обожжено. В нос ударил сладкий и тошнотворный запах горелой кожи и паленых волос.

Кто-то поднял его голову и погладил его по щеке. Его ноющей коже это прикосновение показалось уютным и прохладным. Он снова сглотнул и попытался заговорить. Рассказать ему о головной боли. Ему почему-то казалось важным дать ему знать об этом. Но его язык не шевелился.

– Все хорошо, – сказал ему мужской голос. К его губам мягко прикоснулся стакан прохладной воды. Он благодарно выпил воду, ослабившую жжение в горле.

– Все хорошо. Я тебя держу. Держу, – прошептал тот же голос, и свет тут же погас, и на него снова навалилась тьма.

Последовавшие за этим дни показались ему странными. Он осознавал, что не помнит ничего о своем прошлом, и это было ненормально. Весь его мир заключался в небольшой комнате, уютной и теплой кровати и человеке, который заботился о нем и часто его навещал. С ним нередко приходила женщина с бледным лицом, обрамленным огненно-рыжими волосами. Она садилась рядом с его постелью и часами сидела, держа его за руку и почти не разговаривая. В ее глазах стояла такая глубокая грусть, что он чувствовал жалость к ней. Однажды он, не подумав, спросил, почему она так часто плачет. Она поспешно отвернулась от него и вылетела из комнаты с вздрагивающими плечами, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Вернувшись, она делала вид, что ничего не произошло. Придя к нему в следующий раз, она пыталась натянуть на губы слабую улыбку, но в ее глазах радости не было.

Он не осмелился снова спросить о причине ее горя.

Время, казалось, не существовало в этом странном месте, однако оно все же проходило, потому что он чувствовал, как силы снова возвращаются к нему. Вскоре он смог есть и передвигаться без посторонней помощи. Он чувствовал, что уже почти восстановился, однако головная боль не отступала. По ночам, когда его сиделки оставляли его одного, и за порогом его комнаты гас свет, он подолгу не спал, напрягая слух. Он пытался дышать предельно медленно и неслышно, чтобы уловить отдаленный барабанный стук, скрытый за его непрекращающимся сердцебиением.

Для него эти монотонные, беззаботные дни в безопасном убежище казались всей жизнью, и он надеялся, что она никогда не изменится. Но, конечно, этого не могло быть.

Однажды они снова появились в его комнате. Человек, звавший себя Доктором, долго не открывал рта, так же как и рыжеволосая женщина. На их лицах было отчетливо написано тяжелое чувство вины.

Он сел в кровати. На него вдруг нахлынуло острое ощущение тревоги. Что-то должно было произойти.

– Время пришло, – прошептал Доктор, наконец прервав неуютную тишину, и посмотрел на Донну. Она задумчиво кивнула и достала что-то из кармана. Это оказался небольшой металлический предмет, свисающий с длинного шнурка. Она повернулась к нему, растянув губы в грустной улыбке, и заботливо и осторожно завязала шнурок у него на шее.

– Что это? – спросил он, беря украшение в руку, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Это было серебряное кольцо с зеленым камнем. Он медленно провел пальцами по странным символам, выгравированным на поверхности.

– Оно принадлежит тебе, – объяснила она срывающимся голосом. – Всегда носи его с собой. Не потеряй. Оно будет тебя оберегать.

– Оберегать? От чего? – он не мог отвести взгляда от кольца. Все его внимание было заключено на этом маленьком серебряном предмете. Почему-то ему казалось, что кольцо действительно имеет огромное значение, но он не мог вспомнить, почему.

Донна не ответила. Поцеловав его в лоб, она снова заплакала.

 

**3.**  
ТАРДИС материализовалась в самом дальнем углу темной аллеи, подняв вокруг себя маленький ураган из выброшенного пластика и бумаги. Давно забытый плакат, призывающий горожан голосовать за Гарольда Саксона, оторвался от стены и упал к ногам Доктора. Он на мгновение взглянул на него сверху вниз, не сумев избавиться от ощущения глубокой иронии этого послания. Затем из ТАРДИС, моргая от яркого солнца, вышла Донна. Она оглядела место посадки одним быстрым взглядом и грозно покачала головой.

– О нет. Не здесь. Мы не можем оставить его здесь, – сказала она не без строгости.

– Ты говорила, что, когда ты его нашла, он жил на улице, – Доктор повернулся к ней, засунув руки в карманы, и мрачно посмотрел на нее.

– Да, это так. Но... здесь грязно и... и холодно, – она обняла себя за плечи, сжимаясь от внезапно пролетевшего по переулку холодка. – Какой сейчас месяц?

– Январь. Если точно, 20 января 2009 года, за шесть месяцев до вашей встречи.

– Но это же чертова середина зимы! Что если он замерзнет насмерть? Что если он заболеет? Мы не можем его здесь оставить.

– Он выживет. Ты же знаешь.

– Почему нельзя забросить его подальше во времени? Ему не обязательно снова через все это проходить. Может, весной? Или 19 июля, всего за день до нашей встречи. Доктор, прошу тебя.

– Нельзя, – сказал Доктор. – Мастер, которого ты знала, прожил на улицах несколько месяцев. Измени это – и вы, возможно, никогда не встретитесь. Ближе этого времени мы его оставить не можем – это слишком рискованно.

Решимость Донны погасла. Она вздохнула и с тяжелым сердцем вернулась в ТАРДИС за Мастером, терпеливо ожидавшим ее в консольной комнате. Доктор отдал ему одно из своих длинных пальто, крепкие ботинки, теплый свитер и плотные джинсы. Он внимательно подобрал каждую вещь, чтобы помочь ему пережить предстоящие долгие, тяжелые месяцы.

Увидев его, она поспешно собралась с духом и, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно спокойнее, попросила его следовать за ней.

Сделав два шага в темной аллее, Мастер остановился. Его глаза удивленно расширились, изучая странную постройку, из которой он только что вышел. Его разум больше не был способен обрабатывать сложные данные, и потому множество измерений, сгрудившихся в этой маленькой синей будке, совершенно поразили его. Затем он оглядел окружающее его пространство. Ледяной ветер колол глаза и щеки. Воздух наполнял странный запах грязи, дыма, мусора и горячей еды. Когда он вздохнул, его дыхание белым облачком пара вырвалось из легких. Стены вокруг были покрыты рекламными листовками и граффити. Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед. Носок его ботинка случайно задел пустую банку из-под содовой. Она откатилась в сторону и замерла, натолкнувшись на перерослую кучу мусорных мешков. Испугав Мастера, из-под них показалась жирная коричневая крыса, тут же бросившаяся в канализационный слив.

Его сердце вздрогнуло, когда он услышал внезапно взревевший двигатель ТАРДИС. За дни жизни под опекой своих заботливых друзей он научился узнавать этот звук и связывал его с ощущением уюта и безопасности. Вспышка голубого света осветила темную аллею, разбрасывая по стенам трепещущие тени. Его уколол страх. Он порывисто обернулся и увидел, как синяя будка медленно растворяется в воздухе. Пронесшийся ветер взметнул вверх листовку, призывающую голосовать за Саксона. Лист бумаги несколько раз покрутился на том месте, где только что стояла синяя будка, пока та окончательно не исчезла. После этого листовка медленно опустилась, как черно-белая птица со сломанными крыльями, и наконец легла на землю под ногами у Мастера.

 

**4.**  
Он долго простоял в аллее в состоянии, которое можно было назвать лишь абсолютно шоковым. Он был напуган исчезновением своего маленького безопасного рая и заботливых друзей. Он был растерян. Шумный и грязный мир за пределами переулка казался ему чужим, как другая планета. Все вокруг было странным и враждебным. И потому, держась в тени, он долго ждал в надежде, что Доктор и Донна вернутся. Он ждал, пока солнце не зашло за крыши домов и улицы не осветились огнями, сменявшими свой цвет из слабого оранжевого свечения в стерильно-белое слепящее глаза сияние. Он ждал, пока главные улицы не наполнились шумом бесчисленных машин и шарканьем и переговорами людей, спешащих с работы домой. Он ждал, пока небо не почернело, а воздух не похолодел настолько, что ему пришлось спрятать руки в карманы, чтобы они не превратились в два кусочка льда. Рядом с ним отворилась задняя дверь индийского ресторана, и из нее вышел мужчина. Он вынес с кухни большой, до краев наполненный мусорный мешок и поставил его в кучу у стены, попутно выкрикивая кому-то на кухне новый заказ. Заметив Мастера, он смерил его подозрительным взглядом и непереводимо выругался на родном языке. Он уже собирался вернуться внутрь, как вдруг Мастер остановил его.

– Подождите, пожалуйста.

Мужчина повернулся к нему вполоборота, на его лице была написана враждебность.

– Чего тебе? Я не даю денег пьяницам.

– Нет... – ответил молодой человек, чувствуя себя неуютно и не находя нужных слов. Враждебность этого человека его смутила. Он даже не знал, кто такие пьяницы и для чего нужны деньги.

– Нет, не это... – пробормотал он.

– Тогда что? – рявкнул мужчина.

– Эм... Здесь холодно... и темно, – молодой человек облизал пересохшие губы. Отчаяние и страх все больше охватывали его, и его сердце колотило как безумное. Почему этот человек был с ним так недобр? Он же не сделал ничего дурного. И куда пропали его ангелы-хранители? Почему они его покинули?

Мужчина ничего не мог понять.

– Ты пьян, что ли? Ищешь убежище?

– Мне страшно, – искренне ответил он, надеясь, что он его поймет. – Прошу вас, сэр. Помогите мне.

– Вот там, через дорогу, есть отделение Армии Спасения. Я тебе помочь не могу. Но они могут. А теперь убирайся от моей двери, – он помахал рукой, заставляя его отойти и пропустить его. – Если ты не уберешься через час, я позвоню в полицию.

И, не сказав больше ни слова, он захлопнул за собой дверь.

Он добрался до убежища. Пожилая женщина в черной униформе провела его внутрь, выдала ему горячей еды и проводила к койке в шумном зале. Здесь было множество людей, одетых в лохмотья и пахших так же, как и тот переулок, в котором он оказался впервые. Некоторые из них были больны и постоянно кашляли, но все равно лежали тихо, другие – напротив, похоже, ненавидели весь мир и себя в придачу, и громко ругались, даже во сне. Убежище было относительно уютным и теплым, но в этом месте ему не было покоя. По ночам его мучили жуткие кошмары, в которых его преследовали мужчина и женщина с размытыми, покрытыми кровью лицами, кровожадные вращающиеся сферы и армии монстров, состоящих из страшных оскалов с острыми клыками, но не имеющих лиц. Они скрывались во тьме, и все вокруг заполнял ритмичный стук барабанов. Он просыпался посреди ночи. Лежа в мокрой от пота кровати, часто не мог снова заснуть.

Через три дня он больше не смог выносить этого и покинул убежище. Он днем и ночью бродил по улицам, но никак не мог найти покоя. Спал в подъездах или под мостами, терпя невыносимый холод и чувствуя, как грязь впитывается в его кожу и кости сквозь одежду. Проголодавшись, пытался просить о помощи других людей, но они отталкивали или игнорировали его. Когда голод заставил его украсть с витрины яблоко, его взашей выгнали из магазина и гнались за ним по улицам. В конце концов, он был вынужден искать что-нибудь съедобное в мусорных баках. Дочиста вылизывал упаковку от бургеров и шоколадных батончиков и доедал остатки сэндвичей, выброшенных прохожими после обеда. Этого хватало, чтобы унять чувство голода, но было недостаточно, чтобы поддерживать его силы. В течение зимы он совершенно исхудал и ослабел, его щеки втянулись, глаза запали, одежда пропахла старым потом и грязью, в которой он спал. В конце концов, люди на улицах стали его избегать, но ему уже было все равно.

Ему уже не нужна была чужая забота – он давно забыл о чудесном времени, проведенном в ТАРДИС в компании своих заботливых друзей. Все, что он теперь знал, – это свое настоящее, а оно состояло лишь из неутолимого голода, измучившего его холода и одиночества. 

Ближе к концу зимы он слишком ослабел, чтобы весь день бродить по городу. Он все чаще и чаще оставался на одном месте, пока его присутствие не начинало беспокоить более уважаемых жителей, потому что оно доставляло им неудобство, и тогда полицейские приказывали ему уйти. В таких случаях он, без цели и направления побродив по городу, находил новое относительно теплое и тихое убежище и снова останавливался там. Однажды он набрел на место, в котором никогда прежде не бывал. Это был небольшой парк позади огромного здания. Люди здесь бывали нечасто. Утомленный и задеревеневший от холода, он уселся на деревянную скамейку под голыми ветвями деревьев и уставился на группу тощих голубей, дерущихся за хлебные крошки.

С неба закапали мелкие капли дождя. Его одежда промокла и стала ужасно неуютной. Он повесил голову. Жалость к себе охватывала его, как болезнь, окончательно иссушая всякую надежду на лучшую жизнь. В такие дни, как этот, он мечтал уснуть и уже никогда больше не проснуться.

На входе в парк показались несколько женщин. Они только что пообедали в ресторане неподалеку и теперь направлялись обратно в офис. Одна из них, женщина с огненно-рыжими волосами, громким голосом и приятным лицом, поцеловалась с остальными на прощание и, решив срезать дорогу через парк, направилась к служебному входу музея, в котором работала.

– Пока, Сэм! Пока, Рэйчел! Эй! Не забудь рассказать мне о нем. Позвони сегодня же вечером! Запомни: я хочу знать все. Любой странный взгляд или жуткий запах, с волосами, без волос, каждую деталь! Так что лучше веди записи!

Ее подруга улыбнулась и помахала рукой. Она ответила тем же. Еще четыре часа, сказала она себе, всего четыре часа печатания этой отупляющей лабуды, и она отправится домой отмечать вечер пятницы. Они с Самантой уже решили напиться до забвения, дожидаясь отчета Рэйчел о ее свидании. Находясь в чудесном настроении, она покопалась в сумке и выудила из нее пакет мармеладок, к которому не притрагивалась с прошлого понедельника, когда убедила себя сесть на диету. Однако сейчас, находясь в чудесном расположении духа, она решила, что может немножко себя порадовать.

Это случилось нечаянно. В конце концов, это же был Лондон. Донна не в первый раз видела бездомного человека. Но, проходя через ворота, она бросила взгляд на несчастного мужчину, сидевшего на скамейке, и всего на мгновение увидела его лицо. Он поднял на нее ответный взгляд, в его серо-голубых глазах не было ни следа эмоций, кроме тупого принятия своих страданий. К своему удивлению, она замедлила шаг.

– Держите, – сказала она, протягивая ему пакет со сладостями. – Вам они нужнее, чем мне.

Молодой человек принял пакет, не сводя с нее глаз. Что-то осторожно тронуло его воспоминания. Он вдруг почувствовал холодное колючее прикосновение своего оберега, серебряного кольца с зеленым камнем, свисавшего со шнурка и хранившегося у самого его сердца. Он инстинктивно сжал его в ладони.

В этой женщине с бледным открытым лицом и пламенно-рыжими волосами было что-то очень узнаваемое.

Смутившись, Донна неловко улыбнулась и, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо за свой поступок, поспешно развернулась и заторопилась в офис. К пяти часам вечера, окончив работу и направляясь к подруге, ждавшей ее у входа, она уже забыла о странном юноше, и не замечала его на улицах еще много месяцев, пока они не встретились снова в один злополучный летний день.

Однако Мастер никак не мог выбросить ее из головы. Он не знал, кто она, и не понимал, почему она так важна. Он бродил по парку, надеясь снова ее увидеть. Ночь он провел под деревянной скамейкой. Ему снилось, что она пришла и, надев ему на шею кольцо, нежно поцеловала в лоб. Ему снилось, что они бредут по пустыне из серебристого песка и путешествуют в золотой сфере, что он закрывает ее собой от чудовищ, скрывающихся во тьме и поднимающих головы при звуке барабанов. Ему снилось, что когда-то он защищал ее, и что она его спасла. Проснувшись следующим утром, он крепко сжимал кольцо в ладони; на его пересохших губах блуждала полная надежды улыбка. 

Когда взошло солнце, он уселся на скамейку там, где впервые ее встретил, и, как верный спутник, остался ждать ее в парке.

Проходили дни. В конце концов, снег растаял, и пришла весна, а за ней – и сама судьба, которая должна была войти в историю. Прежний Мастер боялся ее и считал ее проклятием, поразившим каждую секунду его существования. Но для одинокого юноши, сидевшего под деревьями и терпеливо ожидавшего возвращения рыжеволосой женщины, эта судьба была великолепным способом начать все с чистого листа.


End file.
